


The Underworld

by Ellemphriem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Heavy Angst, Marriage Law Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 151,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemphriem/pseuds/Ellemphriem
Summary: Hermione Granger is trapped in the web of an insane Marriage Law, that she does not intend to abide by. Standing in the front-line, she represents the freedom for all Muggleborns fiercely. She is willing to fight to the bitter end, but will she be alone? An unwilling participant will join her half-heartedly. Will he end up giving her the whole of his heart....or will she do that instead?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 85
Kudos: 166





	1. A shadow in the window

**Author's Note:**

> \- ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE. Please point out my errors kindly and I will correct everything in time.  
> -This is re-upload of a ten year old story formally known as Numb. Corona-son gives me the opportunity to fix this up and upload it in Archive of our Own too. If you have read this from fanfiction.net then you know what it’s about…however I am shaping it up (as much as I can), in order to be more comprehensible and proper. The gist of the story won’t change, but the way it is worded will.

Hermione was at the front lines of the protest holding up a banner that declared their opposition to the new Marriage Law. She raised her fist in anger and her thick brown curls tried to hide the anger upon her features. "DOWN WITH THE MARRIAGE LAW!" She shouted along with everyone else.

This mad idea came to light shortly after the war ended, but back then when the atrocities of Voldemort were still too fresh, the people who supported the creation of this law were viewed as lunatics. Five years later a sudden rise in stillbirths and Squibs offered this ludicrous idea enough traction to be noticed by several respected members of society.

Many medical institutions including St. Mungo, where she was employed as a head nurse, were trying to discover the reason behind all those birth defects. Every year young wizards were becoming weaker than their predecessors, which went against natural selection and evolution. The more the institutions failed to provide answers, the more the Ministry was trying to find a scapegoat for the deteriorating of the magical race.

And it wasn’t difficult to find one…

Too many Purebloods were marrying Muggles nowadays, thusly weakening out their strong blood. Anyone could see how the statistics presented by the press were heavily tampered, but they left a lasting impression upon the commoners. This continuous breeding of strong Purebloods with Muggle-borns or Muggles was slowly driving the magical race into inevitable extinction as raw magical power was becoming rarer with each passing year. No matter how silly or absurd those ideas sounded to the Muggle-born community they couldn’t argue how painfully real it was becoming for them.

This morning if the majority of the parliament voted for the Marriage Law, that foolishness would become the new nightmarish reality for all the Muggle-borns. It would rip to shreds their freedom, turning them into possessions for the Purebloods. Their only purpose of existence would be to breed a new line of strong Half-bloods. They wouldn’t be allowed to choose their partner between Muggles or other Muggle-borns.

After the hell Hermione went through during the war, the last thing she expected was to have to fight for her given right to freedom. "DOWN WITH THE MARRIAGE LAW!" She shouted fiercely and her eyes darted across the line of Aurors who stood in complete apathy. She wondered bitterly why they weren’t standing alongside their brothers and sisters against this injustice. Many of them were Muggle-born as well. She was grateful that Harry at least had kept away from this menagerie.

He had repeatedly warned her to keep a low profile, because she was being targeted by the Ministry. She was one of the leading members of the rebellion and her nickname amidst the reporters was “Army Nurse”. She had ended up behind bars one too many times for civil disobedience and assault and battery. Harry was always there to bail her out, but even he was beginning to get tired of her carelessness. He insisted that she should try to become invisible for a while, because her dossier at the Ministry had grown impressive.

She assumed that her title of “War Hero” was what kept her from being indicted by the Wizengamot. If the Marriage Law was passed though, she would be unable to escape. They would hunt, imprison and force her to choose a Pureblood husband.

"DOWN WITH THE MARRIAGE LAW!!" She hollered passionately. 

Just as she was contemplating to conjure a case of rotten tomatoes and then hurl it towards the Aurors, she heard a lot of commotion from one side of the protest. She turned just in time to see a tightly bound group of Aurors escorting the Minister of Magic through the mayhem.

Infuriated voices attacked the new arrival, tight fists rose in the air and she tried to find her footing. She groaned and pushed her fellow protesters. As she was at the front line, it was easy for her to escape and fly towards the Minister. She climbed two steps at a time, trying to dig out the huge pile of papers from her bag. "Minister Shacklebolt! Minister please wait!" She yelled and slipped between the first Auror lines skillfully.

The guards who created a tightly knit circle around him didn’t break lines, neither did they slow down. She fell upon them fiercely and tried to draw Kingsley’s attention. "Minister! Minister look at me! We have all the Muggle-born petitions signed here! I hold in my hands three thousand signatures, please Minister just take them! Bring them to parliament before the voting begins! Show them how many of us disagree with this madness! Help us!" She shouted as her claws dug the neck of a poor guard who was trying to keep her away.

As the body of protesters pushed up behind her she felt trapped between a rock and a hard place. "Minster PLEASE! You have to take the petitions! Give us a chance to be heard!"

With a failing heart she saw the Minister turning away and she lost her footing. She grabbed hold of a stray shoulder, but someone twisted her hand hard and she yelped in pain. She started free falling and she opened her hands instinctively in order to steady herself. The dossier with the petitions slipped from her fingers and in a matter of seconds the air filled with thousands of documents, which swirled around in a hypnotic dance.

Hermione felt her heart dropping and looked up.

Seeing all her documents scatter around like garbage made her chest convulse. Her eyes teared up and she was suddenly flooded with a despair that was difficult to control. She barely noticed people around her drawing wands. She scarcely heard the zap of several spells missing her by a hair’s inch. However she couldn’t take her eyes away from the Ministerial escort which was disappearing behind the heavy doors.

Someone pushed her and she stumbled back dazed. Then a pair of strong arms grabbed her from the waist, twisted her in the air and flung her down the stairs. She felt exploding pain coming from her head and her eyes were momentarily blind. She grabbed the back of her head and felt warmth spreading upon her fingers.

_Blood…_

She knelt and tried to open her eyes. Her stomach turned with a violent wave of nausea and she coughed. A new bout of tears came and she was unable to stop them. When one of the Aurors pulled her arms behind her back, she didn't truly resist. What was another arrest anyway? Her work was destroyed, all the petitions were gone and the parliament was ready to vote one of the most abhorring laws that had ever been passed in the Magical world.

"You have the right to remain silent …" The voice droned and she leaned her flustered face upon the cold marble.

-.-

The door to the Minister's office swung open and Shacklebolt entered.

"Minister that is enough, don’t you think?" Harry Potter nodded towards the window.

"Don’t take liberties, Mr. Potter." The Minister warned.

"Why are you arresting her again? This time she didn’t do anything.” Harry begun, but Kingsley stopped him.

"She ignited a new riot down there! Are you blind?" -The Minister growled- "She has been doing this longer than I can remember and we have already treated her with caution because of you Harry, but today she overdid it! They almost broke through my escort."

Harry turned to Aurors who were observing them from the door.

"Can you blame them?" Harry rejoined calmly.

Kingsley’s piercing gaze made him avert his eyes.

Harry felt his shoulders slouching. "Why are you doing this Minister? You were always a just and fair Governor. What happened to cause this change in you?"

"Don’t mess with things you don’t understand Potter. This stands too high for both of us." Kingsley retorted heavily.

Harry looked at his Aurors and nodded towards the corridor. They left quietly and closed the door behind them.

Harry crossed his arms and looked at Kingsley. “What is going on Minister?”

“I am under pressure if you haven’t noticed.” His eyes pierced Harry’s.

“From whom?” Harry frowned.

"That is not a question that should be asked by a prudent Ministerial officer.” Kingsley pursed his lips.

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. “I see.”

Kingsley gazed at him silently.

“The Elite have me tied down. They take the decisions Potter. They always had. If I try to oppose them they are going to bring me down and find a Minister who will do their bidding." Kingsley leaned back.

"Aren’t you doing their bidding perchance?" Harry looked at him sternly.

"I am protecting my position Potter. I need to have a strong footing if we are to discover what the hell is going on with this ludicrous Marriage Law, the birth defects and the Muggle disappearances. The next one who will take my place will be ordered to bury everything …." Kingsley rejoined solemnly.

"We are here to help Minister, you know that. We have your back." Harry pulled away from the wall and flared his chest proudly.

“As much as I am sad to say this…we need help Potter.” Kingsley rubbed his forehead.

Harry tilted his head and his eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?” He felt his back rippling with apprehension.

"The Keepers will take over this time. I will give them ultimate power over every investigation. Even internal affairs." Kingsley pursed his lips testily.

Harry paled. "Is that wise Sir?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Kingsley rejoined.

"They are dark wizards whom we are unable to control. We cannot easily collaborate with them during much simpler investigations and you intend to give them a carte blanche?" Harry brow clouded.

Kingsley crossed his hands under his chin. "The Keepers exist exactly because we need protection from Dark Magic Potter and your Aurors are not equipped to deal with the Underworld. Not unless they offer their souls to the darkness.”

Harry’s looked away, but the frustration was visible upon his features.

“For the sake of our sanity, I suggest you put aside your personal issues with their Commander and work with him. For goodness sake this feud has been going on long enough." Kingsley scolded.

"You know perfectly well that I respect Snape to the utmost, but he is not a people person." Harry shook his head in annoyance.

"I don't care! Find a way to deal with him. He and his team are invaluable to us, and we are lucky that he agreed to collaborate with the Ministry instead of blowing us to kingdom come when he returned from the dead! His knowledge in dark magic is immeasurable." Kingsley rebuked hard.

"Fine then, let's say I do find a way to communicate with him, what do you think they will be able to do about this mess? Do you think the birth defects have to do with dark magic?" Potter crossed his arms.

“The defects are used to enforce the Marriage Law. Those two are connected son. Maybe the Muggle disappearances are part of this complicated web also. There is no illegal magic taking place at the moment which can be traced. If something is at hand it is undetectable and that can only happen through highly advanced dark magic or through the Underworld. We need the Keepers to investigate." -Kingsley stood up- "And your team is going to assist them!"

Potter winced as he tried to hide his obvious reluctance. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yesterday." The Minister stood up and walked towards the door.

"And he accepted?" Harry’s brows arched.

"I got a curt nod from him." -The Minister opened the door and pursed his lips- “That’s an agreement in my books.”

"What about Granger?" Harry asked.

"A night in prison should extinguish the fire in her for the time being. Her riots are certainly not helping us find out what is going on." Kingsley waved him away annoyed.

"Please minister, I know I have asked this a dozen times, but can we release her? You know she didn't mean any harm." Harry voice was pleading.

Kingsley paused at the door skeptically for a few moments. "Get her out of here before the tabloids find out more about this mess. I don’t want to see her in my doorsteps again! I am warning you!"

"Thank you!" Harry’s face lit up.

"Don't thank me yet, because Miss Granger has painted a huge red target on her forehead long ago. She will be the first to be led to the Wizengamot in order to choose a husband. They want to make an example out of her in order to subdue the masses. Tell her to be prepared for the inevitable and pray the Keepers will manage to find out the real reason behind what is going on. Only with solid evidence will I be able to reverse this insidious law." Kingsley grumbled moodily.

Harry watered his lips nervously.

"Disperse the riot." Kingsley commanded coldly and crashed the door behind him.

-.-

Outside in the midst of chaos Hermione got pulled on her feet violently. "Get your hands off of me!!"

"Easy now…" -the Auror warned- “Settle down, we've done this a dozen times. You know the drill."

Hermione spat a curse behind her teeth and got ready to follow him when the voice of Harry ignited a spark of happiness in her heart.

"Let her go." Potter crossed his arms testily.

The Auror rolled his eyes and released her bounds.

She rubbed the back of her head and offered a quiet "thank you" to Harry.

"I'll take over her." Harry said.

"Sure boss." The Auror inclined his head and walked away from them.

Hermione looked at the destroyed petitions. She run up the steps and picked up one. "No…." she whispered.

"Mione come on, I have to get you out of here, before the press arrives." Harry said urgently.

She shook her head. "It's gone, everything's gone. All my work. Help me Harry …" She came down to her hands and knees and began gathering the torn papers.

"Mione I don't think you understand. Shacklebolt let you off the hook one last time. If we don't get out of here now, he is not going to give you another chance." Harry’s eyes darted towards the street were a convoy was approaching.

"It took me three years to gather all these signatures and now they are all gone…." she murmured totally lost.

"Hermione!" Harry jerked her hard.

"WHAT!?" she snapped.

"We have to leave now…" Harry nodded towards the street.

She turned around and saw the reporters approaching hungrily.

"I can't leave my work here, I have to find all the petitions. We don’t have time. I have to give them to the Minister before the law is voted." She was looking around her like a lost puppy.

Harry cupped her cheeks. "The bill is going to be passed and there is nothing we can do about it. It's over." He said solemnly.

She shook her head. "No, you are wrong Harry….”

"It's over Mione, we have to leave." He rejoined hard.

"No..no…you are mistaken…" She choked.

Harry looked above her shoulder at the reporters who were approaching fast. Without a warning he embraced her and they disappeared with a loud crack as the destroyed petition slipped Hermione’s hand again.

-.-

On the fifth floor of the impressive building a dark blue curtain was kept away from the window by long elegant fingers. The stray rays of the sun outlined a strong jawline, a long nose and a high forehead. The same rays got swallowed by the darkness of the long black hair which were tied loosely at the back of the man’s head. A pair of eyes that held in them unrelieved blackness were looking at the scene below sternly.

"You have been looking out the window for the last hour. What is so interesting?" The woman said and flipped the pages of the book she was reading. She was a mature woman with beautiful red hair and juicy curves. Her bright blue eyes were observing the man at the room carefully. Her eyebrows arched and her full lips smiled towards his broad shoulders.

His fingers slid upon the curtain and the hand which was resting behind his back curled into a tight fist. He didn’t answer.

The woman exhaled and closed the book. She walked up to him quietly and looked outside. "Took them long enough to control the riot." -She noticed- "What's all this debris?"

The man’s jawline clenched as his eyes inspected the scene of destruction below.

The woman inhaled deeply. "Oh dear. Don't tell me it's the Muggle-born petitions…"

His dark brow arched testily.

She winced and crossed her arms. "Shacklebolt dismissed them, didn’t he?"

He pressed his lips and his eyes clouded.

She looked at his profile intensely. "That's a pity Severus, but there is nothing we can do at this point. The riot is not our responsibility, nor are these petitions."

He remained silent.

"We should concentrate on our own job. Don’t lose sight of what is important now. What did you discuss with Shacklebolt yesterday?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her heavily for several moments. "Call everybody in…We have work to do." He said coldly.

"Now?” She smiled surprised and tried to touch his shoulder.

He caught her hand midair and lowered it slowly. “Now…” His voice dropped.

The woman frowned disappointed. “Very well…” –She paused for several moments before adding a dry- “Sir.”

Severus turned around and looked at the spot where Potter and Granger had disappeared a few moments ago.

His black eyes flooded with heavy shadows.


	2. For old times' sake

  


A week later the scar at the back of Hermione’s head was a mere reminder of what happened in front of the Ministry. However her guilt for allowing all those signatures to get destroyed was torturing her mind.

Especially now that the Marriage Law had become a grim reality for all of them.

The very next day from the voting a special office was created, which quickly begun registering all the names of the single Muggle-borns and Purebloods.

Hermione feared that the Ministry hadn't taken into consideration how quickly they were going to be overwhelmed by Pureblood applications that didn’t have the best of intentions. The thought that she was going to be owned like a collared dog made her stomach revolt.

Hermione was against marriage anyway, never mind being forced to choose a spouse from a group of people she didn't know. She raised her eyes to Ginny who was cleaning the kitchen table silently and run her cold fingers over the scar at the back of her head.

A shudder rippled through her spine.

Harry informed her that the Wizengamot intended to make an example out of her soon. He advised her to allow Neville to apply for her. He was a good man and if she chose him, she would be safe until all this madness was resolved in some manner.

Hermione denied fervently. There was no way that she was going to play wife to anyone, much less to Neville. Not even to keep herself safe. The rebellious nature in her was too strong to be subdued and she wasn’t going to change that.

Hermione inhaled deeply and forced herself to smile. "Isn’t the table clean now? You’ve been attacking it long enough."

Ginny stopped and glared at her. "I need to do something with my hands. I am worried about you."

"I know." Hermione frowned.

"You are making no attempt to understand the peril you are in." -Ginny eyes narrowed- "Neville called again today. He said that your name has been registered already and applications for you are now open."

Hermione inhaled deeply and felt her heart twitching with apprehension. "Forget it."

"You are not thinking straight." Ginny threw the towel on the table and walked to her.

"Thank Neville for me, but I will not accept. I am not going to allow anyone to force me into marriage." Hermione rebuked dryly.

Ginny’s countenance plunged. "Oh, girl…they are going to make you suffer."

"I know." Hermione swallowed heavily.

"Your only option apart from marriage is exile and you know it. You will lose your wand and your right to use magic. You will lose your job and possibly your house. What will you do then?" Ginny’s brow wrinkled.

"I will find a way. I always do." Hermione murmured, remembering the hardships that had chiseled her during the war.

"You will become a vagabond." Ginny winced.

"Probably….won’t be the first time." Hermione flicked her brow.

"Come to your senses my dear." –Ginny cupped her hand tenderly- “Your marriage with Neville will be enough to shut them up and leave you alone.” 

"No Ginny, this doesn’t have to do with me only, but with every Muggle-born. I cannot accept that this insanity is ready to take up roots. I was so close to speaking to Shacklebolt and then all hell broke loose. All those signatures destroyed…and I didn’t even try to hex them back in my hands. I was so shocked about the way the Minister dismissed me that I let all that hard work go to waste." Hermione’s brow eyes welled.

Ginny caressed her hair. “Stop berating yourself. It was an inferno out there. Besides those signatures wouldn’t have stopped the inevitable.”

“I know and that is what hurts the most.” Hermione’s tone was defeated.

Ginny embraced her and that is when the crack of an apparition made them pull apart.

Harry took off his coat and straightened his glasses that had gone askew. Quickly his eyes fell on Hermione and his lips turned down.

“What?” Hermione scowled when she noticed how wound up he looked.

He made an effort to smile. “Did you sleep well?”

Hermione gazed at him intensely. “Not really, no. Tell me you have some good news from the Ministry."

Harry shook his head. "I am afraid no. The world has gone mad."

"What is going on?" Ginny took a seat next to Hermione.

"The protests against this law have inflated during the last couple of days. Almost the whole force is at the streets trying to restore order. I don’t think we have enough people to handle criminal cases and that is a problem especially now with all those Muggle-borns going missing one after the other." Harry’s dejection was clear.

Hermione scowled. “What?”

"Muggle-born girls seem to be vanishing into thin air and the Ministry believes it might not be a coincidence at this point." Harry pressed his lips.

"Who has taken over the investigation?" Hermione asked.

"My team." Harry crossed his arms.

"Well at least this time Kingsley didn’t act like a complete idiot." Ginny said dismissively.

Harry glared at her. "He is a good man Ginny."

"Shacklebolt turned his back to me, Harry. He allowed the creation of this nightmare." The bitterness was clear in Hermione’s voice.

Harry shook his head. "You are wrong."

Hermione raised her brows, demanding an answer.

Harry sighed. "If Shacklebolt shows his opposition then he is going to be replaced. He needs to remain in charge so we can search for answers. I for one, don’t want a new boss who will be a puppet for the other side."

“Which side is ours and whom are our enemies? Do we even know?” Ginny frowned.

“Not yet.” Harry rejoined.

"Well doesn’t the Minister have any suspicions?" Ginny asked.

Harry’s hesitation was obvious. "Possibly dark magic is at play here.”

Hermione's lips parted. "Are we talking about dark magic in connection with the missing Muggle-borns or with this insidious law Harry?”

"Both.”

Hermione bit her lower lip.

“There are no traceable uses of illegal magic in our country right now. That probably means that whatever is happening comes from the…” –Harry paused for several moments before saying- “…Underworld.”

“Damn…” Ginny whispered.

"Are you going to take over the Underworld too?" Hermione asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"The Keepers will do it." Harry shrugged.

Hermione went pale. "Right.” She muttered.

The Keepers…the highly secretive Ministerial authoritative group that was created especially to counter dark magic attacks. After the war the Ministry didn’t wish for a repetition from another wanna-be dark lord. They created that group in order to harness dark magic for the benefit of the Ministry. Its five members had all been former Death-Eaters, Voldemort’s soldiers who were now working for the light….and that alone was terrifying to many. The world preferred to ignore the existence of this veiled group. It was okay for the ‘dark souls’ to delve into the nightmares of the Underworld as long as the proper people didn’t have to know anything about it.

That hypocrisy poked Hermione’s brain like a rusted nail, especially since everyone knew the role of her former Professor during the war….

Ginny broke the heavy silence. "Have you talked with Snape?"

"We both have a meeting with the Minister tomorrow." Harry said quietly.

"So you are actually going to collaborate with Snape?" Ginny raised her brows surprised.

"That’s what Shacklebolt wants, but I don’t know how it is going to be feasible." Harry shook his head.

“Personally I think you’d perform better if you kept out of each other’s way." Hermione intervened.

"Better for whom?" Harry scowled.

"For both of you. I think you are both unwilling to delve deeper into what happened back then." Hermione gazed at him.

"Enough Mione…” -Harry flared his chest- “The Auror and Keeper collaboration is the least of our problems right now.”

Hermione’s brow creased. “What do you mean?”

He looked at the scroll he had left on the table for several quiet moments and cleared his throat. "Listen…I have something here for you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry pushed the scroll towards her. "See for yourself."

Hermione opened it and the moment she saw the seal on top, she felt her stomach turning. "From the Ministry?"

"Mione call Neville. Tell him to apply for you today and hope it’s not too late already." Harry’s tone was grave.

As Hermione’s eyes jumped upon the words, her face became livid. "I have fourteen petitions already, and Lucius bloody Malfoy is one of them."

"Call Neville." Harry’s tone was grave.

The letter slipped from Hermione’s fingers. "Lucius Malfoy?" She murmured.

Ginny frowned. "Isn't he married to Narcissa?"

"They divorced right after the war. Apparently Lucius' actions towards Draco were not met kindly by his mother. Cannot blame her really." Harry scoffed.

Hermione pulled her hair away from her face. "The letter mentions that because Malfoy is one of the oldest families in the magical world, I am expected at the Ministry to evaluate his application tomorrow morning."

“Why in the name of Merlin would this monster wed a Muggle-born and especially Mione? He always hated Mudbloods.” Ginny croaked and then looked at Hermione sharply- “I am sorry for that my love.” She pressed Hermione’s hand.

Hermione reciprocated the touch. “You are right. Malfoy is probably out for vengeance.” –Then she turned to Harry- “What am I going to do?”

"I told you that things were more serious than you thought. The Wizengamot is showing its strength by diminishing you in the most offensive manner. What can be worse than pairing one of Voldemort’s most lofty beasts with one of the biggest war heroes who fought so courageously against him? That will certainly control the masses, right?" Harry’s features broke.

Hermione's eyes were spiting fire. "I thought this madness was over. I thought the war had finished. I thought this racial insanity would be history by now. Is this what we fought for Harry?!”

“No, you are right.”

“Malfoy is a murderer! How could they allow him to apply in the first place?" She exclaimed.

"This makes no sense Mione. Nothing makes sense anymore, but trust me…we are going to solve this." Harry made an attempt to touch her.

"Well, I don’t think you will manage to do it before tomorrow." Hermione showed them the letter and stood up.

“Things will be okay if you chose Neville.” Harry tried to reason.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "No, I won’t allow them to terrorize me. I refuse." 

“You are going to be send in exile.”

"Then so be it. I am Muggle-born. I can find my way in the non-magical world if need be. However I will not compromise my dignity." Hermione rebuked.

Ginny intervened . "I have a small dose of reality for you Hermione….magic is your life. This exile will kill you."

Hermione felt beads of sweat breaking upon her forehead. "I know Ginny." 

"I shall not allow you to destroy yourself. Will you call Neville, or will I?" Harry’s nose flared.

"No one will." -Her face settled- “Tomorrow I will face the Wizengamot alone and I will accept my punishment.”

Harry covered his face. “Oh heavens…” He murmured, knowing how impossible it would be to change her mind once it was set.

Hermione gazed with wonder at the orange brush strokes upon the clouds as the sun was setting. “I have two roads to choose Harry and both end in defeat. I will chose the most dignified.”

The silence that fell behind her was heavy, but she didn’t mind. After several moments she spoke. "Do you really think all this has to do with the Underworld?" She said without turning to them. 

"I am not sure Mione." Harry was honest.

"Do everything you can to solve this…." She felt her eyes watering.

Harry touched her shoulder and closed his eyes. “We have your back Mione. All of us.”

“I don’t want anyone else to go through this Harry. Let my case be the beginning of this nightmare, but also the end of it ….please.” She choked a sob as her friend drew her in his strong arms.

Harry looked at Ginny whose eyes were full of tears. There was no one he could ask for help.

_Or was there?_

* * *

  


The next morning a very brooding Harry was sitting on a plush easy-chair next to Snape. Even though the Minister was talking to him, Harry’s eyes were solely for the Keeper Commander, who seemed nonchalant even though he had received Potter’s urgent note before the meeting. The Head Auror didn’t know if Snape looked so indifferent on purpose just to anger him, or if he truly didn’t care about anything.

The worry Harry had about Hermione’s hearing this morning, was being enhanced by Snape’s reserve. So he was barely listening to what the Minister was telling him and soon the angry confirmation of that, pulled him out of his reverie.

“Are you listening to me Potter?” Shacklebolt thundered.

Snape turned casually and engaged Harry’s eyes. As distant as ever. No emotions could be recognized behind the cold façade. The Commander kept Harry’s eyes till another bark from Shacklebolt made then disengage.

“Potter!”

Harry inhaled deeply and looked at the Minister. “Yes, Sir.” He cleared his throat.

“Did you hear anything I told you?” Shacklebolt glared.

“Yes, Sir.” Harry lied.

“I don't want to see another Muggle-born going missing, do you understand?" Kingsley spat.

"Me neither." Potter nodded curtly.

“Do you have any leads at this point?” Kingsley fixed the papers in front of him, in order to redirect his annoyance somewhere else.

"Several witnesses have seen a cloaked figure near the homes of the missing persons several days leading to the disappearances." Potter replied.

"Have you drawn any course of action?" Kingsley raised his brow.

“The common denominator is that all the victims were Muggle-born women, between the ages of twenty and thirty five, rather attractive, with no close family. The first abductions had a four to five week break between them, but the last two took place within four days from each other. That means that whoever is doing this is becoming more eager. We are currently trying to piece together if there is any connection between the victims or their acquaintances." Harry rejoined.

“I want more guards around the Muggle-born neighborhoods Potter. I don’t care how many Aurors you are going to use, just do it!” Kingsley said heavily.

“Yes, Sir.” Potter nodded curtly.

Kingsley took a deep breath and turned towards the other man in the room. "What about the Underworlds, Commander?"

"It's too soon to draw any conclusions. You know that every trek inside that hell leaves us diminished. Three of my Keepers have visited two of the six levels and have investigated all the critical gates and portals. Nothing was out of the ordinary. They are going to need at least a week of recuperation before attempting another go. That leaves only Maxine and me to do the rest. I will keep you informed. As far as I know there are no visible dark portals around the city either. Whatever is happening, must be taking place through abysmal gateways in the fifth or sixth level. Investigating those needs time and sufficient manpower, which I don’t have." Snape replied coldly.

Kingsley crossed his arms. "I assume you will take over those levels personally?"

"Obviously." Snape raised his brow.

Kingsley leaned back and caressed his chin quietly. "Master, I need you to check if there is any indication of the missing Muggle-borns inside the Underworld."

Severus pressed his lips. "I need their magical traces. How many are there?"

"Eleven." Harry replied.

Severus placed his hands on the arms of the chair and stood up. “I will look into it. Is there anything else?”

Kingsley looked at him hard and then shook his head. “No Master, you can go.”

Severus inclined his head and walked to the door without even giving a second glance at Harry, despite the fact that the Auror had been trying to engage his attention throughout the whole meeting.

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration and looked at Kingsley. “Can I go?” He said.

Kingsley looked at the door that was closing slowly and arched his brow crossly. “Miss Granger’s hearing is now from what I heard.” He noticed.

Harry stood up sharply and felt his whole nervous system tightening like bow. “Yes it is….can I go Minister?” He nodded towards the door.

“Please tell her how sorry I am that she has to go through this hardship. It was never my intention to see her suffer so.” Kingsley’s features mellowed upon those words.

Harry nodded quickly and rushed to the door. “I will Sir.” He said and threw the door open in a hurry. He saw the tall blackness of Snape walking slowly towards the elevators. Harry broke to a run and shouted “Commander!”

-.-

Severus’ quiet concentration as he waited patiently for the elevator was broken by a strong arm grasping his shoulder. He turned sternly.

"I was calling you…Didn’t you hear me?" Harry was panting.

Snape looked towards the elevator dismissively. "Can I help you with something?"

Harry placed his hands on his belt and took several deep breaths to calm the wild beating of his heart. "Did you get my message?"

Severus humphed haughtily. "Indeed I did."

Harry’s hands became tight fists. "Are you going to help her?" He whispered.

"Of course I will not Mr. Potter. Miss Granger’s predicament doesn’t have anything to do with me." Snape rebuked matter-of-factly and gazed at the elevator door that opened. Before he had the time to take a step inside though Potter drew him back.

"You are the only one able to stop this. I know you can do it. You have to stop the Wizengamot. I have no one else to turn to who is capable enough to tackle them. This is far too important….please." Harry gritted his teeth and tried to keep Snape’s heavy regard.

"Important to whom Mr. Potter? The world has become a bloody nightmare. We have a new law which is turning our people into slaves. The streets are full of riots. Store fronts are being brought down, cars are set ablaze, and looting is out of control. No one is safe. I seriously doubt we will ever be able to recover those missing Muggle-borns alive. The Underworld needs a long time to be investigated thoroughly and I barely have enough people to do it. So in the midst of all this chaos you think it is important for us to think about Miss Granger?" Snape rebuked.

"It is important to me." Harry rejoined abruptly.

"That’s so narrow-sighted. It fits you well." Snape said and pushed the elevator button again.

Harry stood in front of him. “Today they are going to take away her freedom, Sir."

Severus pursed his lips. "My time is limited and the Army Nurse doesn’t fit in my schedule."

“You make it sound so cold.” Harry’s brow wrinkled.

Snape arched his brow, but didn’t honor him with a reply.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Severus…”

Snape turned to him sharply when he heard his first name.

“You are obviously willing to help with these investigations, because you know how unfair this law is. You were always there to help us in the past, remember?”

Snape’s eyes narrowed.

“I was hoping that you would be willing to help us once more, for old time’s sake…"

"Don’t go there Potter." Severus warned darkly.

Harry gathered his courage. "Hermione has become a scapegoat, Master. If she refuses to accept a Pureblood husband she will be the first Muggle-born to be exiled from the Magical world. She will lose her job and they will confiscate her house. They want to destroy the face of revolution and today they are going to do it, unless you help us. Help her…please."

Severus was unreadable.

"You know how stubborn Hermione is. I tried to convince her to accept Neville's petition…."

Snape’s dark brow lifted imperceptibly.

"…but she refused. She does not intend to follow the law. She does not intend to marry anyone."

Severus turned to see the doors of the elevator opening again, but didn't attempt to get in.

"Today Hermione is giving up her brilliance, her bravery, her wand, her work and her home….and you are the only one who can help her." Harry inhaled deeply and wiped the perspiration on his upper lip.

Severus’s features were stone cold as he spoke. "Admirable as her conduct is, I am unable to intervene on her behalf Mr. Potter. Not without compromising my work." – He hesitated slightly before adding- "I wish Miss Granger a positive conclusion to her trials". With one last look towards Potter, he walked towards the staircase. 

However Harry’s next words stopped him dead in his tracks. "Lucius Malfoy applied for her…"

Severus turned around slowly and his eyes seared through Potter’s.

"Do you understand how serious this is?" Harry tilted his head.

Severus’ features were stony.

“Malfoy is about to enslave an innocent, brilliant and brave woman. If you think we should allow this madness to continue then forget I ever spoke.” Harry thrust his chin up.

Heavy silence came from the other man.

“If not, then you know where to find her…" Harry offered him a curt nod and left.

Severus stood frozen in the middle of the busy corridor.

* * *

  


Hermione felt as if her whole body was in pain as she stood in front of the Wizengamot. She looked around at all those solemn faces that seemed to be judging her imprudence with so much unrelenting harshness. She inhaled deeply and looked at Lucius Malfoy who leaning loftily over his golden cane. It was as if time hadn’t touched him. Hermione supposed this dark wizard was certainly able to conjure many tricks in order to hide his age. The moment she licked her lips nervously she recognized the sultriness in his eyes. That made her recoil in disgust. If she was forced to marry this man she was going to suffer in unspeakable ways.

“Miss Granger?” The Presiding Judge commanded her attention.

Hermione squared her shoulders. “Yes, Sir.”

"You had twenty four applications within two days. The secretary shall give them to you so you can study them for a couple of days before you make your decision.” The Judge nodded to his secretary who walked to Hermione and gave her a dossier with all the applicants and their detailed information.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the judge stopped her.

“However today we have made an exception for one of them.” The Judge said.

Hermione swallowed a very tight throat and gave Malfoy a murderous side-gaze, which apparently didn’t faze him.

“Mr. Malfoy’s family is one of the oldest in Britain. According to his blood rights he can present his case in front of Miss Granger, before any other suitor." The judge said.

Malfoy titled his head haughtily and Hermione felt her fur rippling with anger.

The judge smiled courteously. “The stand is yours my Lord.”

"Thank you." Malfoy replied and walked close to her.

“You honor, I thought I made my intentions clear. I don’t intend to marry anyone.” Hermione looked up proudly.

An uneasy tension spread through the room.

Malfoy smiled knowingly. "My dear girl, I know it is uncommon to marry such an old man, but I am here to offer you my hand nonetheless. Your braveness during the war has captured my heart. I have emotions for you that I cannot hide anymore.”

Hermione felt her skin prickling. "You are a fool if you think that I would ever chose to marry you.” She was unable to hide the disgust in her voice.

She felt the disapproval coming from the courtroom upon those words, but she didn’t care.

A few revolting cracks appeared in Malfoy’s pleasant mask. “No matter how much you seem to despise me I am here to stand by your side.” He offered her his hand.

Hermione felt her whole body tensing and bile gathered in her mouth. Before she had the time stop herself, she leaned down and spat his palm. Then she straightened and smirked.

Silence covered the courtroom.

A thunder of hatred escaped the carefully veiled eyes of Malfoy and he took a step back. He tilted his head slightly and wiped his hand on a handkerchief. Hermione held his wrathful glare courageously, but when he lifted his hand suddenly to strike her face, she flinched shocked and took several steps back.

"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy!” The judge hit his gavel hard.

Within seconds Malfoy’s face erased every trace of wrath and an unsettling gentleness appeared upon his features. He smiled and took a step back. “Forgive me your honor.” He didn’t take his eyes from hers.

“Miss Granger the court will give you a week to decide. Then we shall meet again.” The Judge rejoined.

Hermione steadied her heart. “I don’t need to do that your honor.”

The Judge thrust his chin up. “What do you mean?”

“I will not accept any of the applicants. I am not going to marry anyone Sir.” Hermione crossed her hands and looked at him proudly.

The Judge pursed his lips. “Do you comprehend that such a refusal equals exile?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“And you insist in your decision despite such a serious retribution?” The Judge leaned back in his chair and looked at her grumpily.

"Yes." She felt the word almost sticking to her throat.

The judges turned to each other and exchanged several words.

She felt Malfoy’s eyes eating her up and turned to face him confidently.

After several moments the Judge nodded towards his colleagues and turned to her. "If that is your decision, then I am afraid we will be forced to formalize your excommunication from the magical world at this moment. After this meeting is over you will be relieved of your wand, your job and your house. Are there any objections to this decision?" the judge asked around the room.

Silence all around.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt her stomach sinking. She prepared to face her grim fate when suddenly she saw the door opening. A rather attractive woman with long red hair walked towards the Presiding Judge. She seemed rather comfortable even though she was stopping a very serious hearing and the most impressive thing was that no one from the courtroom told her to get out. The woman walked up the steps as if she owned the place and the members made room for her to pass. When she reached the Presiding Judge she leaned down and whispered a few words in his ear.

Hermone’s eyes flickered with confusion when she saw how pale the man became all of a sudden. He gave the woman a curt nod and then stood up. He hit his gavel and cleared his throat. “This court meeting will have a ten minute recess.”

Hermione frowned in confusion, as the Judge followed the impressive woman out of the courtroom. The moment the doors flung open her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar dark figure standing outside and she felt her breath catching.

_Snape?_

* * *

  


The Judge looked at Maxine who offered him a courteous smile, but then his eyes fell upon Snape and he immediately buttoned up. “What is all this?” He demanded.

Snape gave Maxine a curt nod and she walked away. The Judge eyes fell on her shapely behind, which was swinging provocatively under her tight black dress. Then his eyes were drawn to Snape once more and he tried to straighten his lapels. “You didn’t answer. Why did you interrupt my court Master?”

Snape crossed his arms and a devious smile appeared on his lips. “Pretty isn’t she?” He tilted his head towards Maxine who was waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

The Judge’s face turned crimson red. “Did you drag me out here just in order to admire your curvaceous assistant?” He grumbled angrily.

“You cannot but admit that she is rather impressive. Several people at the Ministry think that she earned her position in the Keepers due to her striking looks, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Her strength lies elsewhere. Aren’t you curious to know where?” Snape’s lip’s curled up knowingly.

Shofeous glared at him silently.

“She is exceptional in finding out the weaknesses of others.” Snape continued nonchalantly.

The Judge scowled. “What is all this nonsense Master?”

Snape gazed at him long and hard. Then he commanded coldly. “Stop Miss Granger’s hearing right now.”

The Judge crossed his arms. “On whose order?”

“Mine.” Snape arched his brow.

The Judge assessed him for several moments before a confident smile broke on his lips. “I don’t recall the Keepers having any power over the Wizengamot. You are taking liberties that will cost you dearly Master.”

Snape’s eyes pierced Shofeous. “Does the pub ‘Sorceress' Bottle’ ring a bell?”

The man’s eyes grew wide.

Snape continued indifferently. “Second floor, room ten, Miss Hester, every Friday afternoon between seven and ten, the order is always a bottle of Merlot and an assortment of deli meats.”

The Judge couldn’t stop a small yelp from escaping him. He took a step back and leaned against the wall. He grabbed his chest and looked up panting. “How do you know?” He whispered.

Severus ignored his question and went straight for the kill. “Maxine would love to meet your wife. She has so much to tell her.”

The Judge reached out and grasped Snape’s arm tightly. “No!... That will kill her…” His eyes were glistening with fresh tears.

“Stop Granger’s hearing.” Snape repeated stonily.

The Judge shook his head ferociously and the anguish was clear in his contorted features. “You don’t understand. She won’t accept a husband. She will be forced in exile. Even if I stop this hearing, another one will take its place. With another Judge.” He muttered.

“Do it.” Severus nodded towards the door.

The Judge couldn’t stop shaking his head in denial.

Severus’ silence overwhelmed the Judge who closed his eyes and wiped the perspiration that was breaking on his forehead.

“Shape yourself up and go in.” Snape ordered.

The Judge swallowed nervously and tried to fix his attire. Then he stopped in front of the door as if he didn’t have the strength to move.

Severus opened it and pushed him inside. The Judge walked as steadily as he could back to his seat.

Snape ignored Granger who was in the middle of the room and found Malfoy.

Malfoy’s upper lip curled up in anger, but he remained silent as the gavel fell heavy and the Judge begun talking. “Due to an unexpected development this hearing cannot be completed today. We will arrange a new one in a week from now.”

A wave of confusion run through the courtroom, but Hermione wasn’t paying attention. She was regarding Snape with an intensity that was hard to hide, willing him to look at her.

“Miss Granger.” The Judge said.

Hermione inhaled sharply and felt as if a hand just pulled her from the depths of the ocean. “Yes, Sir?”

“This recess is a good opportunity for you to take some time to rethink your predicament. Maybe in a few days you can form a different opinion about your applicants. That may allowed us to avoid the irrevocable decision of your exile. Do you think that is a fair deal considering the circumstances?” The Judge asked with a voice that broke ever so slightly when his eyes fell at the immovable figure of Snape.

Hermione opened her mouth to refuse once more, but before she could do it she felt magnetized by the dark imposing presence by the door. It was as if he was silently commanding her attention and she obeyed. When their eyes met she felt as if a hand had squeezed all the air out of her lungs.

Snape’s nod was indiscernible, but she saw it.

When she looked back at the Judge there was no reluctance in her voice. “I think that I will do that Sir. Yes, thank you.”

The Judge seemed to exhale in relief as he let his gavel fall one last time. “Very well then. Court dismissed.”

Hermione closed her eyes and touched her chest, which was tightly painful. She felt dizzy from hyperventilating.

_What did just happen?_

Snape’s piercing stare gave a silent warning to Malfoy who retreated at the darkest corners of the room. Then with one last look towards Granger, who seemed barely able to stand, he walked out.

He had almost reached the stairs when a small hand touched his shoulder. He turned to meet a pale face, eyes that were teary and a trembling bottom lip. 

Hermione’s hand dropped by her side. “I don’t know what you just did…but…thank you.” Her words were barely heard.

Snape’s eyes darted towards Malfoy who was leaving the courtroom in a hurry. He took a deep breath and gazed back at her. “Go find your friends. This is far from over.” He said and without waiting for a reply he turned around and left.

Hermione blinked and caressed her shoulders. She cupped her mouth and the tears she had been holding with great effort during the hearing now got released into muffled sobs.  
  
---


	3. An unexpected intervention

The very next morning Hermione was in her bedroom, throwing her things in her magical backpack messily.

Ginny was standing behind her with crossed arms. "You are rushing things. The Wizengamot gave you a second opportunity.”

Hermione shook her head. “I don't want it.”

“Neville called again. He wanted so much to attend the first meeting…" Ginny began but Hermione cut her through.

"Thank heavens he didn’t."

"This stubbornness will destroy you. Balances with the Wizengamot are very thin.” Ginny made an attempt to reason with her.

“I am well aware.” Came the stern response.

“You don’t seem to be taking this seriously.” Ginny took hold of her arm.

Hermione looked at her angrily. “I am running away from my life. I am leaving everything behind. You think that I don’t understand the seriousness of my situation?”

“So many people are risking their lives for you.” Ginny pressed her lips.

A sparkle of uncertainty appeared in Hermione’s eyes, but it was only for a brief moment. “I know.”

“If you disappear you are going to let down all the people who are trying to help you.” Ginny rejoined.

Hermione pushed a pair of jeans hard into her bag and looked away. “Don’t try to burden me with guilt.”

Ginny raised her hand. “Neville has already written down his name in your applications. Who knows what Snape did in order to offer you more time with the Wizengamot and Harry is on the Minister’s case every day.”

“You think the Minister is trying to find out the truth?" Hermione looked up.

“Yes.” Ginny frowned- “Don’t you?”

“Maybe he is simply trying to keep everyone happy. Muggles and Pure-bloods alike." Hermione tilted her head.

“Kingsley is on your side as is Harry and Snape." Ginny’s brows wrinkled.

"Snape was the only one who proved he was on my side. He was there for me…he stopped the hearing. He scared Malfoy away." Hermione’s tone was stern.

Ginny crossed her arms. “It was Harry who alerted our Professor Hermione. If my husband hadn't spoken, Snape wouldn't have bothered."

Hermione scowled. "No matter what Harry said, Snape was not obliged to act in this manner towards me."

"Alright then. You recognized how much he helped you and yet you are willing to make a run for it?" Ginny pressed her lips testily.

Hermione remained silent.

Ginny shook her head. "That man stuck out his neck for you Hermione. Harry cannot figure out what he said in order to get you out of that dangerous situation. He answered to them for you and asked them to give you several days to rethink the propositions. When the Wizengamot realizes that you made a run for it they are going to turn to him for answers."

Hermione sat heavily on the bed and pushed her voluminous hair out of her face. "I have to speak to him.”

“And tell him what?” Ginny sat next to her.

“Tell him how grateful I am about his intervention and warn him that my disappearance might cause him a lot of grief.” Hermione looked at her friend gravely.

Ginny cupped her hand. “Snape won't ever agree to a meeting with you. Better allow Harry to notify him of your intentions….”

A deep frown formed on her brow. “His group is the only one that might have a chance to find out the truth. Maybe I can help them and repay Snape for his help."

Ginny’s lips came up in a lopsided smile. “Help the Keepers? What sort of help do you think those Dark Wizards need from the likes of us?”

Hermione crossed her arms defensively. “You make it sound like we are useless.”

“In their area of magic I think we all are.” Ginny tilted her head.

Hermione looked at her silently for several moments before sighing. “I don’t know Ginny. Maybe you are right. I am just grasping at straws, because I don’t know what else to do.”

Ginny squeezed her hand. “Stay with us, attend the Wizengamot and choose Neville just to shut them up. Then let us all meet with the Keepers and see what we can do to help each other.”

Hermione buttoned up. “No Ginny I am not appearing before them again and I am not choosing a husband just in order to keep my given rights to freedom.”

“So next best choice is to run away.” Ginny deducted coldly.

“The best resistance was always underground.” Hermione smirked and closed her bag.

“They will figure out you are gone the moment you leave your apartment. They already have a trace on you.” Ginny’s eyes filled with shadows.

“I know.” Hermione shook her head.

“You won't be able to use your magic if you walk out this door.”

“I know!” Hermione rebuked in frustration.

“You cannot check in a hotel, you cannot use public transportation, you cannot eat in restaurants. Where in the name of heaven will you sleep?” Ginny rejoined.

Hermione sighed and looked at her. “I will find a Muggle place.”

“You don’t have any muggle money and you can’t go to Gringotts either.”

“Maybe I can hide in your basement for a while?” A spark of hope appeared in Hermione's eyes.

Ginny shook her head dejected. "That’s the first place they will suspect."

"Possibly, but without a warrant they won't be able to get in." Hermione rejoined.

"The Wizengamot will have one within the end of the day." Ginny wised.

Hermione stood up quickly and started fussing about. "Then I will find another way. I will manage.Stop Ginny."

Ginny came close. “You are going to freeze out there my dear and we won’t be able to find you without an activated magical trace.”

Hermione turned around and without warning hugged Ginny tightly. “Trust me please. I will find a way, but I will not compromise my dignity. Enough is enough.”

Ginny cupped her cheeks. “At least wait until Harry can speak with Snape again. Maybe he has a way to help you.”

“Speak with Snape, but I will not remain in my house. I am under surveillance Ginny….” –Hermione shook her head- “I don’t deserve to be treated like a common criminal. Take Crookshanks please. You are the only one he trusts.”

Ginny’s eyes welled. “You idiot.”

Hermione smiled bitterly. “I have to go.”

Ginny drew her in a fierce embrace that Hermione reciprocated. “Please be careful out there.”

“Trust me I will.”

“How will we be able to get a hold of you if we get news from Snape or Kingsley?” Ginny pulled back to see her face.

“I will send a non-traceable message to you the moment I settle down.” Hermione smiled.

Ginny’s gaze was heavy. “How about your job?”

“It’s as good as gone if I fail to appear before the Wizengamot and you know it." Hermione’s smile didn’t wither.

"You are absolutely crazy." Ginny grinned.

Hermione’s brow lifted knowingly. “Of course I am.”

"I hope Kingsley and Harry have a plan for you or that Snape gets you under his wing, because girl you are suicidal and I am unable to make you see reason." Ginny noted.

Hermione’s eyes darkened. “I know exactly what I am getting myself into Ginny even though it may seem that I am not. When Lucius appeared at the hearing I froze. I recognized the vengeance in his eyes. The Wizengamot spoke of how great his lineage is. They gave him the opportunity to present himself before everyone else. You think they will allow me to choose Neville? They will find a way to bind me to Malfoy and I'd rather die than allow that nightmare to take place. I will take my chances with the unknown."

Ginny’s countenance plunged and she pressed Hermione’s hands. “You are not alone in this….”

Hermione’s lips curled up in a sad smile. “I know.”

-.-

Two hours later found Hermione seriously dozing off under the afternoon grey skies. She was sitting on a bench across from a bistro. She was in no mood to eat and she still had to find a place to sleep for the night.

She kept thinking about Ginny and Harry...their joined lives, their home, their jobs, the safety they lived in. She touched her backpack and cringed. Her whole life was tucked in there and as of today she was well on her way to becoming a fugitive. Ginny’s words kept replaying in her ears. Maybe choosing Neville was the lesser of all evils. He could offer her safety even if it was temporary.

Besides she felt so tired of everything at that moment. Many years now she had been fighting for so many causes without thinking about herself. Even the job she chose as a nurse was selfless. Always sacrificing herself for others. She remembered the destroyed signatures that took her so many years to gather and her heart squeezed hard. All that effort for naught. Destroyed in a frenzy of anger and ignorance.

Hermione felt a bitter taste spreading in her mouth and stood up. She picked up her backpack and looked around. There was no point in dwelling in the past. The first fight has undoubtedly been lost, but that didn’t mean that she would lose the war. She had allies…people who were willing to help and she was not going to stay idle for long. The first thing she had to do was find somewhere to stay for the night and contemplate her next steps.

She began walking down the empty street with renewed courage as the clouds in the sky became heavier by the minute. As she was lost in thought she didn’t realize that the sound of her boots upon the pavement was echoing loudly in the dark alleyways. As time went by people retreated in their abodes, away from the threat of those heavy clouds and the night which was coming fast. When she realized how empty those streets were and that the stores were closing for the night she felt a tentacle of apprehension climbing up her spine. She scowled and hid her chin at the lapels of her coat.

By the time she reached the most desolate part of that district in order to find a quiet place to settle down away from prying eyes, the wind had picked up speed and the sky looked menacing. The dense clouds were moving quickly above the city. Her eyes darted down the street. She seemed to be the only one outside apart from an old lady who was rushing to hide from the incoming storm.

An unbidden shudder rushed through her. Something was amiss….something she couldn't pinpoint. Before she had the chance to settle down her nervousness in order to search for a Hostel, a rather loud thump made her look up. She held her breath and tried to distinguish where it was coming from. 

"What in the name of Merlin?". She walked a few feet and then turned towards the dark alley. She raised her brows and waited breathlessly, praying to see a cat jumping out of a bin. After several moments of silence, her heart begun settling. Just as she was about to leave, thinking that she made a mistake a snappish voice spat a curse and that was followed by a muffled scream. Her heart froze for a brief moment before adrenaline shot through her veins.

Her lips drew back and her eyes thinned as she tried to distinguish who was there. At the back end of the alley, hidden in the shadows she could hear struggling and muffled moans. She turned towards the street eager to see if there was anyone else to help her. When she realized that she was alone in this, she drew her wand.

_-You could be walking to your death…what the hell are you doing? –_

She told her mind to shut up and took a step forth. Suddenly she felt her burning brow being cooled down by rain. She slouched and approached as quietly as possible. The sounds of a violent struggle were now much clearer as she came closer to a set of large wheeled garbage bins. 

Hermione tightened her grip on the wand and slowly peeked over.

One man was holding a girl by the elbows while another was trying to lift her legs up. She was blindfolded and gagged. When she made an attempt to be released, a punch landed on the side of her head making her moan in pain.

Hermione’s back crawled with anger and the last thread of fear fled away. She raised her wand and stood up. "Let her go!" She commanded, surprised at how calm her voice was.

Everyone froze for a few moments.

"Get the fuck out of here, before you take her place." One of the men spat at her.

Hermione braced herself. "I said, let her go!"

The man who was holding the girl by the legs released them and turned to her. "Put that silly thing down, before you hurt anyone. Maybe we can all have some fun together. There is no need to argue." He slowly drew his wand while his comrade, who wore a black hood, remained silent.

"Let this woman go before I call the Aurors!" Hermione took a step forth.

The shorter of the two laughed heartily. "She is a feisty one, isn't she? Maybe she'd be a better choice for our experiments …" -then he turned to her- "Are you a Mud-blooded bitch?" he asked.

Hermione felt her fur rippling with anger and lift her wand in order to send the signal that would inform the Ministry, but she wasn’t quick enough. Before she even had the time to open her mouth both men launched an impressive attack with dozens of offensive unspoken spells towards her that found her unprepared.

When Hermione managed to catch her breath she parried several of them skillfully. However they were not allowing her to get on the offensive. When her opponent began sending her one deadly spell after the other she launched a defense that diffused all his spells to the ground and that gave her a small opening that allowed her to run towards the woman. She knelt down and tried to find a pulse. Nevertheless those few seconds were enough to prove destructive, as a dark fire-bolt fell upon her hip. She cried in agony and her legs gave way.

She felt her wand slipping from her fingers and the pain numbed her mind. She didn’t hear the next fiery spell being cast, but she felt it striking her shoulder-blade. The cry that erupted from her chest resounded in the alley.

Tears filled her eyes as she tried to crawl away from them. Her fingers felt the wet stones for any trace of her precious weapon when a fist of steel landed on her cheek violently. A white light covered her vision and a bout of nausea paralyzed her. She rolled around coughing and spitting blood. Her mind was screaming that they were beating her to death and that she had to get up, she had to fight....but it was of no use. 

The only thing she could see was a dark spot at the middle of her blurry eyesight, which was becoming larger and larger until it engulfed her whole.

She never had the time to hear several cracks of apparitions all around her.

-.-

“Hermione! Hermione talk to me!” Harry shook her hard.

"They have to be moved to the hospital, Sir. They are both heavily wounded from Dark Magic." Maxine looked up. She was kneeling next to the other woman who was also unconscious.

Harry pulled Hermione’s head protectively onto his lap. He gazed up at Snape trembling. “No…You know she cannot go to the hospital. We talked about it this morning.” He said in a low tone. 

Snape winced as he looked at the dying traces of the portal the criminals used to escape. Then he approached Harry who was holding Hermione tightly. He came down to one knee. “She’s heavily wounded Potter. She needs medical attention.”

Harry grasped his forearm tightly. “You know the Ministry fired up the traces on her the moment she left her home and deactivated her magic. If they find her she will end up in prison.”

“She needs a doctor.” Snape rejoined with composure.

Harry looked at the Keepers who were trying to reactivate the portal. His Aurors were close to arriving and he didn’t want them to see Hermione. “You can heal her! She was attacked by dark magic.”

Snape pulled back in disbelief. “No.”

“Please! My men are going to be here soon and they don’t know the value of silence as well as the Keepers do.” Harry hissed.

“If you don't want to take her to a hospital, take her to your home.” Snape pulled his arm free.

“It is the first place they are going to search!” Harry spat and caressed Hermione’s cold cheek.

Snape’s black eyes darted down to her.

“You can help her. You have the knowledge!” Harry’s whisper was pleading.

The older man’s countenance closed up tight. “What you are asking of me is impossible.”

“They will never search your place. You are unapproachable even for the Wizengamot. It is the safest place she can go to. Your knowledge in the Dark Arts will help you hide her and also heal her. Please….” Harry spoke with a passion that made Snape pause for several moments.

His hands became tight fists.

“You may have a cruel reputation, but you always had our back. You always tried to do the right thing. Please help her…..help her like you did with the Wizengamot and I shall forever be in your dept.” Harry was panting from the effort to convince his former Professor to act out of character. 

Snape looked around him and the tension was visible in his features. Then he turned to Harry and pursed his lips. He came down to one knee once more and looked at Granger’s bruised face. He reached under her and pulled her from Potter silently.

Harry’s face lit up. “Thank you…” He whispered.

Snape eyes thinned in a silent warning and he stood up with Granger still unconscious in his arms.

"What are you doing Severus!?" Maxine scowled and came over to him quickly.

"Keep your voice down." He warned her and looked quickly at his men who were busy with the portal.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Maxine looked bothered. 

"I think that is blindingly obvious." He retorted and quickly walked away from his team and Potter.

"This woman must be taken to a hospital!" Maxine rebuked.

He stopped and turned around. His fiery eyes stalled her onslaught. "I will take care of her. Now do you mind?”

"I do, but you don’t seem to care about my opinion." Maxine raised her brow angrily.

Snape turned his back to her and sped up. The moment he turned the corner and got ready to apparate she stopped him. "Wait a moment now!" She demanded.

He looked at her. “Let me go…this woman needs my attentions.”

“And so do I, but lately you don't seem to care much about my needs." She rebuked.

His silence spoke volumes, as did his dark eyes.

"Now let's try this again. Do we tell the Ministry there were two women here attacked today and that one of them was the Army Nurse?” Her brow remained arched demandingly.

Severus’ nose flared.

“Do I tell them that you took the Army Nurse in your home and hid her from the Wizengamot?” A clever smile appeared on her lips.

Snape looked at her coldly. That is when Granger stirred in his arms and his eyes turned to her. Unreadable as always they held the girl’s face for several moments. Then as if deciding on an internal debate he looked up. “Come here.” He whispered at Maxine.

Her smile was smug as she came on tiptoe to offer his lips a soft kiss. He tightened his arms around Granger as Maxine deepened the kiss for a fiery minute, before breaking away. Then she wiped the side of her mouth and tilted her head satisfied. “That's what I am talking about love…” She whispered.

“You are not to speak to anyone about this. This woman was not here today.” He rejoined.

Her eyes held a playful tint as she smiled. “That kiss held a lot of reassurances …I felt it. After that I’ll do anything you want if you promise to repeat it.”

He gazed at her emotionlessly. “Go back and write a report about this portal. Try to trace which level it originated from and inform me if you find anything. When you are finished go back to your husband. I will talk to you in the morning."

Maxine pursed her lips and humphed. “I shall do everything, but I will rethink about the last part. I might come by your house later to help you with her.”

"I assure you, there is no need." Snape replied dryly and turned around. A loud crack left Maxine behind to look at the empty place testily for a few moments. Then she turned around and walked back to the alley, which was now full of Aurors, in order to take over the investigation.

-.-

Back in Snape's home, all the candles came alight as he laid Granger on the couch. He stood back and looked carefully at her bruised face. The angry strikes of the fire-bolts had singed her pants and her shirt at the point of impact. He could see the black skin underneath that was still smoldering. He took off his coat and knelt next to her. Then he checked for her pulse and closed his eyes as he counted silently. He exhaled hard and sat back on his shins. He felt too old and too tired for this.

“What in the name of heaven are you doing in my home, Miss Granger?” He whispered and pulled his hair away from his face.

After a few moments of silent observation he stood up quickly and moved deliberately towards his cupboards in order to pull out clean towels. “What in the name of hell am I doing to myself?” He muttered as he dropped them at the table and went to fill a bucket of clean water.

-.-


	4. A difficult beginning

As the sky was breaking dawn, Severus’ eyelids fluttered. The pain in his back made him wince and he attempted to shift his body in the armchair in order to alleviate the discomfort. It was not the best place to sleep, but last night when he finished healing Granger he found the idea of moving her to his bedroom both inappropriate and inconvenient. Besides she seemed well settled on his large over-worn couch, buried under that heavy blanket. She was sleeping quietly and his own comfort was no reason to arouse her. He also didn’t feel at ease to leave her alone in the living-room and go in his bedroom, because he wanted to be close by in case she needed him. 

Therefore the next best choice was to settle in that uncomfortable armchair and break his back. Needless to say that his sleep was no more than a couple of disturbed hours that didn’t allow him to rest. He turned his head towards the window and closed his eyes again.

The previous evening Miss Granger’s healing was time-consuming and also rather unsettling to him. As he brought the towels and the water next to the couch he couldn’t stop wondering how he managed to get so involved in such a messy situation. As if he didn’t have enough on his mind already, he had to look after the golden trio once again.

He stood above Granger like a statue for the longest of time, trying to find ground in order to slither out of this, but found none he could use without feeling remorseful. Even though he was the least qualified person to take care of this girl, he still ended up taking her in…and he didn’t understand why.

Why did he agree to hide her even though his reputation was already hanging by a thread after blackmailing one of the most prominent members of the Wizengamot for her?

Why did he agree to help Potter?

_Twice…._

He cringed and kneeled down in order to check her pulse. Then he slowly lifted her arm above her head and an unspoken spell made her shirt and pants disappear at the places of impact. The rest of her body remained covered as he didn’t want to compromise a former student’s dignity. He had been accused for many nasty things in the past and he didn’t want to add –old pervert- on that list.

His fingers pushed her burned skin gently in order to determine the damage. Once his course of action was decided, the rest of his moves were well calculated and thoroughly efficient. He cleaned both wounds with the wet towels and send complex silent spells straight from his hands into the depths of her skin. The heat that was eating her from the inside out was quickly extinguished. When he was certain that the curses upon the wounds were inactive and that she had no reminders of Dark Magic upon her body he felt much calmer.

When the disinfectant touched her wounded skin, the girl hissed and tried to push his hands away. He allowed her a few seconds to settle down and then touched her brow with his palm softly. His magic slid inside her body like a balm, numbing all the pain. That allowed him to clean the wounds thoroughly, before dressing them up. After he was finished with the dark spells, it was only a matter of a few easy casts to heal the bruises upon her face and help all the swelling go down.

Then he stood up and looked at her mutely. Her breathing was calmer and deeper than before. Unbidden his gaze got trapped by the rhythmic undulation of her chest and it unexpectedly took a lot of effort to avert his eyes from her. He gathered the dirty towels and went to the kitchen in order to clean them.

When he came back he noticed that Granger had moved in her sleep and now her thin arm was hanging off the edge of the couch. Well she was not in danger anymore and she didn’t seem to be in pain, but that was not a good way to spend the night. Her clothes were wet and torn, not to mention that she didn’t seem comfortable in that position.

His frustration returned as he went to his bedroom. Another quiet spell dried and mend her clothes, while he was grumbling stubbornly under his breath. 

When he came back, he placed the pillows under her head and straightened her legs. Then he covered her with the blanket up to the neck and looked at her mutely for several seconds. Hermione probably felt the new comforts all around her and she moved languorously. Then she cocooned herself inside the blanket and contrary to all expectation she began snoring. 

The brow of Severus arched slowly and a vague smile made an attempt to form on his lips. He was as satisfied as he could be with this unorthodox situation. A gleam in his black eyes ignited a warm fire under the hearth and all of the candles but one were extinguished. A lonely old lantern spread its soft orange hue upon the kitchen counter. Severus sat at the armchair next to her intending to calm down while he watched the fire.

He never expected to sleep upright ….and yet her snoring managed to lull him into a very disturbed sleep.

Now Severus was blinking towards the sky which was getting brighter slowly. He knew he had a lot of things to take care of today and there was no point trying to get anymore sleep. He drew a deep breath and turned his head towards Granger. She was wrapped in the heavy blanket and her wild chestnut mane was covering most of her face. Her lips were parted…letting out soft exhalations of content. Her snoring had finally stopped after she made sure that he took all the doses of snoring-induced insomnia that he deserved. Annoying girl…exactly as he remembered her…..maddening even in her sleep.

Severus stretched as much as his pained body allowed him and leaned his elbows upon his knees. The pain on his shoulder-blades was so sharp that when he stood up an unbidden groan escaped from his chest.

He was too old and too worn out for this…..for all of this.

He decided to alleviate the night’s lingering discomfort with a warm bath instead of using magic. By the time he finished and wore clean clothes the sun was already up. He went to the kitchen and conjured a cup of coffee. Then he looked from afar at Granger who hadn’t moved at all. He rubbed his face and leaned his elbows upon the counter in order to enjoy his brew in silence.

He had barely swallowed the first sip when a sharp voice came from the lantern and made him flinch.

"Are you there boss?!"

Severus closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "No."

The face of Conroy, one of his men, formed on the weak flame. "Did I wake you up?"

“Do I look like I have slept at all?” Severus rebuked.

Conroy didn’t answer.

Severus winced annoyed. “Close your gaping mouth and tell me why you are here.”

“We failed to reactivate the portal. Apparently it was operating with archaic Dark Runes, far too specialized to be used by untrained wizards. That’s your area of expertise. You have to come and look at them.” Conroy rejoined.

“Was it traced back to the Underworld?” Severus asked without opening his eyes.

“Yes, the fifth level.” Came the blunt answer.

A shiver of apprehension rushed through his spine. “Will you be able to go in?”

“I came back from that damn nightmare two days ago …I need to recuperate.” Conroy’s voice was honestly regretful.

Severus nodded softly. “Tell Maxine to go in. Is she there?”

“Yes, she came early to finish the report you asked from her last night.”

“Do we have a trace on the assailants?” Severus rejoined.

“Nothing. It is as if they never existed.” Conroy replied.

"What about the woman who was attacked?" Severus asked.

"She is hospitalized with minor injuries, but her psychological condition is rather perilous.”

“What about her identity? Was she Muggleborn?” Severus asked.

Conroy hesitated for a moment before answering. “Yes.”

“Does she remember anything about the attack?” Severus resumed.

“She couldn’t recall the faces of the men, but she remembers that they were trying to force her through the portal. She also remembered the presence of a woman who came out of nowhere in order to assist her.”

Severus tensed. “The Aurors?”

“Have no proof of the woman’s existence, much less that she was the Army Nurse. Potter is handling that part of the investigation. They only have the girl’s word, but that will be easily manipulated. You know the drill. The press will come to the conclusion that the girl’s mental condition is very unstable after that brutal attack. Her memories are…confused…muddled…you know? They cannot be trusted….”

Severus’ lips turned down. “Has anyone talked to Kingsley yet? Yesterday’s incident had all the indications of being another Muggleborn attack. A possible abduction, which we can now connect to the Underworld."

"Max waits for you to review the report before she speaks with the Minister." Conroy replied.

“I will be there shortly. Tell her to prepare for the fifth level.” Severus looked at the flame.

“Will you not go in with her?” Conroy frowned.

Severus remained silent. He didn’t want to chance such a perilous trip with Granger passed out on his couch. On the other hand he didn’t want to risk Maxine going in alone.

“Boss?” Conroy rejoined.

Severus scowled and got ready to answer when suddenly….

“Where am I? Harry? Ginny?” Hermione’s voice came muffled from under the covers.

Severus flinched and braced for the impact. “No. Take another guess Miss Granger.”

She sat up quickly and her confused face appeared behind her wild mane. “Professor?”

“Is she awake boss?” the flame intervened.

“Be silent for a moment Conroy.” -Severus chastised and then turned to Granger who seemed frozen from the shock- “I am not your Professor anymore Miss Granger.”

She inhaled sharply and looked around her in dread. “Where am I?”

“My home.” Came the taciturn answer.

“What am I doing here?” She asked quickly.

“You went straight for the million pound question, didn’t you?” He drawled.

Hermione scowled and she drew the blanket under her chin.

"Boss I know you need to catch up with the Army Nurse and all, but what about Max?" Conroy reminded him of his annoying presence.

Hermione's surprised eyes darted towards the lantern.

Severus turned to the bothersome flame. “Tell her to go in alone.” He said dryly.

Conroy’s silence showed his disagreement, but Severus didn’t care.

“Was there anything else?” His brow arched.

The flame shook slightly. “No boss. All clear.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Go…just go!” Severus dismissed him.

The flame lost its human form, but Severus kept his eyes on it for several silent moments. “How are you feeling Miss Granger?”

“Why am I here?” She scowled.

“To be offered assistance. Do you remember anything about last night?” He turned to her with a grave face.

The original shock upon her features begun dispersing as the memories of the previous evening started returning slowly in her mind. She raised her hand to touch her temple. “They punched me …” Her voice was barely heard.

Severus stood up quietly and walked to her. 

Hermione’s fingers lingered upon her cheek. “They tried to kill me….they didn’t stop….I couldn’t stop them….” She muttered as if in disbelief. 

Severus came around the couch and sat on the arm. “You are safe now Miss Granger.” He made an attempt to sound soothing, even though he knew he was not equipped for this. He could heal physical trauma, but not an emotional one.

Her brow clouded. “There were fire-bolts…”

Severus crossed his hands over his knee. “They are gone…You are healed.”

“Dark Magic…I felt it….it was burning me from the inside out. I couldn’t parry it.” She whispered and her eyes welled.

He looked at her carefully. “Fire-bolts are very painful and rather tricky. Difficult to deactivate, but you need not worry. You are safe now. I assure you.” He tried to sound professional…his safety zone.

Hermione’s eyes held his for a few tense moments and then a twinkle of clarity formed upon her face. “I wasn’t alone! There was a girl. I heard the struggle. Two men…they were trying to abduct her. She was trying to get away… I tried to help her!”

Severus scowled. “Do you remember their faces?”

Hermione looked at him. “No….I remember nothing apart from the spells. The girl was badly hurt….Is she alive?”

Severus pressed his lips calmly. “She is okay.”

Hermione pushed the covers away from her body and shuffled to him. She grabbed his arm tightly and he flinched. Her eyes were full of dread. “No you don’t understand! She was in grave danger! I don’t know what they did to her! I tried to help her, but I couldn’t!”

Severus fought against the urge to disentangle her fingers from the edge of his sleeve. “Miss Granger, the assault was intercepted. The victim was send to the hospital and she is recovering. You need to calm down, because your body maybe healed, but the Dark spells have weakened you.”

Hermione pulled his sleeve. “Was it you who stopped the assault?”

“Mister Potter. He arrived just in time.” Severus was gazing at her thin fingers, which were twisted around his sleeve stubbornly.

She swallowed heavily and tried to find her bearings. “So the girl is safe?” She insisted.

“Safe under the care of the Ministry.” He reassured her.

Hermione released his sleeve with a dry smirk. “That doesn’t comfort me.”

“I see you have great trust in the Ministry.” He humphed.

“Do you blame me after what they did to me?” Her gaze held an undertone of anger at that moment.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Not really, no.”

That caught her unprepared. She winced. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken like that. You work for them.”

“I work for myself and they just happen to rip the benefits sometimes.” He corrected with a sly smirk.

“Do they know that?” Her lips formed a small smile.

His answer was a raised brow and silence.

Her lips twitched knowingly. Then her hand slid down her ribs and ended up on her hip. “I feel no pain at all and so well rested. What did you do to me?”

“Magic.” Came the quiet reply.

She pressed her lips. “Thank you for all your help…” Her tone was sincere.

“Consider it a recompense for the time I made your life hard at Hogwarts Miss Granger and we are even.” He replied formally. 

“Why didn’t you take me to the hospital?” She frowned. 

“You are considered a fugitive, correct?” He looked at her pointedly.

Hermione averted her eyes.

“Since you decided to blow the second chance the Wizengamot gave you so bravely, we are obliged to hide you.”

“Obliged?” She looked up abruptly.

“You want to play with words?” He offered dryly.

She didn’t speak.

“Using unlawful ways to release you from the claws of the Wizengamot was not in my immediate plans when the week began. Neither was shielding a fugitive for whom I now am obligated to answer for. Does that answer your question?” He resumed calmly.

Hermione felt her cheeks burning and made an attempt to stand up. “In that case I should leave immediately Sir. I don’t want to put you in any more danger than you already are.”

This time it was he who grasped her shoulder and pushed back down. “Pride is a great folly Miss Granger…and I talk from experience. Too late now to change what has already happened. I am deeply involved and you ending up in the streets without shelter will help neither of us.” He reasoned.

Hermione looked at him mutely.

“Now can we stop playing with words?” He tilted his head assertively.

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled. “Yes…”

He removed his hand from her shoulder. “Good.”

She felt her body shuddering and pulled the blanket on her again. She remained in thoughtful silence for several moments, before speaking again. “Thank you for what you did with the Wizengamot…and for helping me now. I messed up by running away. I really don’t know how to repay you.”

He waved her off. “There is no need.”

She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. “Does the Ministry know where I am?”

“Your location cannot be traced by anyone. Now, I’d suggest you rest until you resume your strength and then you can decide on your next moves with a clear head.”

She cringed. “I don’t even know what I was trying to do last night. What was I doing at that part of the city in that darkness?”

“Looking for trouble as always.” He murmured.

She looked at him openly. “I heard a violent struggle. A girl was in need of help. What would you have done Professor?”

“I would have called the authorities Miss Granger. I wouldn’t have tried my strength against the unknown. You trust too much in your abilities, it seems.” He raised his brow.

Hermione felt those words prickling her. “I really thought I could help.”

“Well, obviously you couldn’t.” He rejoined wryly.

She felt her eyes burning. “You are not helping me….”

“Because I am not stroking your ego?” He smirked.

She remained silent.

“You have managed to get yourself into a lot of trouble young lady. Your ego almost cost you your life.” He continued coldly.

She felt her stomach dropping. “Stop…”

“It is not bad to admit that you need help from time to time.” He slanted his head and his eyes burned through her.

She felt her heart stopping at the honest cruelty of his words, but she didn’t want to admit that to him.

He kept her eyes for several seconds before pulling back and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, I am not the best man to take care of your emotional needs, but I am doing the best I can in view of the circumstances. I won’t lie to you. What you did was highly dangerous and foolish. Our arrival at that particular moment was by chance. One minute later and you could have been dead.”

Hermione pushed away the cold feeling that was abounding in her stomach. “Maybe it was my stupid intervention that saved this woman’s life. Did you ever think of that? Hadn’t I appeared out of the blue they would have taken her. She would have been added to the rest of the missing Muggleborns. One of these men talked about an experiment.” Her brows creased.

He scowled. “Experiment? What kind?”

“He didn’t say anything more. Only that I would be better for their experiments. Do you think they are using Muggleborn girls in order to experiment inside the Underworld?” Hermione asked.

“Thank you for the information Miss Granger. I will keep it in mind.” He replied.

Hermione sighed deeply and looked at him. “Is Harry helping you?”

“As much as he can….he doesn’t have the proper qualifications I am afraid.” Severus rejoined.

“Not dark enough?” Hermione made an attempt at something more lighthearted.

He pursed his lips. “Not even close.”

“Can I talk to him?” She asked eagerly.

“I will establish a direct non-traceable line to Mister Potter’s home when I go to work. You may speak to him, but not pass through it.” He said.

“Thank you.” Hermione’s lips curled up to a grateful smile.

He sighed and stood up. “Very well, rest and I shall see you later Miss Granger.”

Suddenly she felt a cold hand squeezing her heart and panic threatened to return. “Where are you going?” She cringed at how needy her voice sounded.

“At work.” He sulked. 

“No, no you can’t go.” She tried to stop herself from sounding terrified. She hated being like that, but she couldn’t help it at that moment. 

"I need to go the Ministry young lady. No one is going to bother you here. The house is protected by Dark Wards that Kingsley would pay mountains of gold in order to acquire.” He smirked.

She didn’t feel reassured. “No…no.” She muttered.

“Use the time to rest more. Go back to sleep." He resumed.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. She would kill to keep him there at that moment. "I know I sound silly, but I don't want to be left alone." She opted for honesty. 

The lines at the side of his mouth deepened as he came close to the couch. He really didn't know what to say to that plead….it found him totally unprepared.

Her lips became thin from the tension. "Please…Don't go."

Something in the tone of her voice made him exhale in defeat. “Very well Miss Granger. I shall remain. Lay back down and try to rest.”

Hermione gaze was penetrating. She was trying to make sure that he was not lying to her.

He understood. “I am not going anywhere. Now lay back down.”

She hesitantly did what she was told.

He approached and covered her up. “I will be in my office in order to catch up on some work. If you need anything call me.”

She nodded and closed her eyes. “Okay…thank you.”

He gazed at her deeply, trying to understand why she asked him to stay. Even though he was standing above her like a huge black nuisance she didn’t tell him to bugger off. Instead her hand emerged from under the blanket to grasp his sleeve again. He felt his spine tensing. Her eyes remained closed when she whispered another “Thank you.”

He looked at her hand that released him and rubbed his forearm bothered beyond reason. Then he turned around and walked quickly towards his study, in desperate need to gain back his personal space.

-.-


	5. Something unexpected

-.-

When Hermione opened her eyes she realized that she was still laying on his couch, feeling warm and cozy under the heavy covers. The dark curtains were drawn, not allowing the sun to pass through. She yawned and she stretched like a well-rested cat that just awoke from an afternoon nap. She thoroughly enjoyed that her body gave her no pain at all. She lifted her shirt and her fingers slid above her soft skin, searching for any scar tissue….reminder of the showdown in the alley.

Nothing…amazing…

The professor did a remarkable job, not that she was expecting anything less from him.

She frowned and looked around the small living room that was separated from the equally tiny kitchen by a plain island. "Professor?" She whispered.

The silence of the room made her jitter. Where was he? Yesterday it was the safety of his presence that allowed her to sleep so peacefully. Her face grew red as she remembered how needy she must have sounded….begging him to stay.

“Did I actually implore him?” She muttered.

No matter how weak she acted after that attack, she couldn’t deny the Professor acted decently towards her. Against all odds he brought her to his home, healed her wounds and remained when she begged him to do so. 

Not intending to wallow in misery under the covers all day long, she pushed them away and stood up slowly. Her knees felt wobbly and her head a bit dizzy, but other than that she was feeling fine. She steadied herself at the back of an easy-chair and took a few moments to compose herself.

The home looked too comfy with all its earthy colors…it didn’t feel strict, cold and dark, like he was. The kitchen was clean and the appliances were not old. She would have expected a man like him to reside in a shady mausoleum, not in such an inviting place. The only thing that betrayed that this was a place of someone who loved to read was the big library which was covering the wall from floor to ceiling next to the fireplace and was loaded with books of all kinds.

She pushed her need to check them aside and walked towards the kitchen. There was a pot in the sink soaking in soapy water. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. Did he make her lunch or dinner at some point? She licked her lips and frowned. She remembered vaguely waking up to a divine smell at some point, but nothing more than that. Was it even possible that she ate whilst still half asleep, with him watching her like a hawk? Did she even want to contemplate that Snape cooked for her? – _Or hand-fed me?-_

She humphed at the ridiculousness of that thought, but the lack of hunger she felt was suspicious. If she had been sleeping for a whole day and night, she would have been starving, right?

“Right…” She murmured.

That meant that she was fed by the Professor at some point and she didn’t remember. She felt a sudden wave of heat rushing over her cheeks at that thought and tried to push it away. She was feeling awkward enough as it was….she didn’t need more embarrassing thoughts making her recoil from reality. And where in the name of Merlin was he? It was not as if it was easy for him to hide his imposing darkness anywhere. He was sticking out like a sore thumb all the time…wherever he was.

She walked at the narrow corridor and lifted her hand to knock the first door she found. Then she hesitated. She didn’t know which room it was. What if it was his bedroom….maybe he was sleeping? What if it was his bathroom?

 _-No, not going there-_ There was no point in feeling so skittish towards him. He offered her shelter on his own accord….he knew she was in here. Why was she feeling so nervous standing in front of that door with her knuckles brushing against it? She pressed her lips and got ready to knock. “Professor are you in there?”

The voice that came from the depths of the corridor, startled her. "Good morning Miss Granger.”

She inhaled sharply and turned around. “Merlin you gave me a scare…” She mumbled.

He scowled. “Whatever for?”

She tried to put her thoughts in order. “I woke up and I didn’t know if you were still here. I don’t know the house and I was calling for you…” – _Does that even make sense….or does it make me sound stupid?_

He nodded in understanding and walked by her. “I see. It is quite expected to wake up confused. Care for some breakfast?”

Hermione frowned bewildered. This man’s attitude hardly resembled her old strict professor at Hogwarts. Her eyes rolled down his figure. Why was he dressed like this? Where was his unrelieved black robes that made him look like a furious bat out of hell? Why was he wearing jeans and a plain white shirt? She looked at him baffled. 

“Care to follow me?” He threw her a careless glance over his shoulder.

She opened her mouth to comment on his long hair that seemed to be freshly washed…but she decided against it. Instead she followed him to the kitchen and sat on the stool he offered her, mutely.

He took a clean pan and turned to her. “Eggs sound good to you?”

She cleared her throat and crossed her hands upon the counter. “Of course.” Her voice was coarse. – _Do I look like a student who is about to get berated for not bringing her homework or what?_ – She straightened her shoulders and tried to assume a more relaxed attitude….which was close to impossible.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked calmly and broke three eggs in a deep plate.

"No pain at all…you did a brilliant job." She wanted to sound confident, but was she managing it? _–I have no idea-_

“Was there ever any doubt about that?” He flicked his eyebrow towards the pot where the scrambled eggs were cooking slowly.

Hermione felt the preludes of an honest smile forming on her lips. “No doubt at all.” She admitted.

He humphed.  
  


She shifted upon her stool. “I hope I didn’t wake you up?”

“No I was in my office, working.” -He served her and came over- “There you go. Enjoy.” 

"That smells delightful…" She smiled down at her food, trying to figure out why she felt so confused and edgy. She knew this man since she was a child. – _Yes, but you have never been in his home. You’ve never seen him wearing muggle clothes, never seen his hair wet and never have him cook….for you-_ He cheeks flushed and she got angry at herself.

He put two slices of bread in the toaster and pointed at a coffee machine, which was gurgling the last drops out of its belly. “Do you want a cup?”

Hermione smiled at the machine. “I’d never imagine you using muggle apparatus.”

His smile was reserved.

“I would have thought that you were always contriving food and brews out of thin air.” She resumed in an effort to make the conversation a little more sociable. _–Which is a lot to ask from Snape-_

“That would ruin the moment, wouldn’t it?” His brow arched.

She scowled. “What do you mean?”

“Where is the effort in contriving you breakfast out of thin air?” His lips twitched in a ghostly smile.

Her smile blossomed.

“Much more traditional this way, wouldn’t you say? It must remind you of home.” He crossed his arms and gazed at her.

She blushed even more at the thought and he smiled knowingly.

 _-Does he look amused by my embarrassment or is it my idea?- “_ Did you cook yesterday too?”

He looked towards the sink. “Of course.”

“Did I eat?” She raised her brows.

He tilted his head. “You had a ravenous appetite.”

Hermione closed her eyes and raised her hand to stop him. “Wait! Tell me you didn’t hand-feed me.”

“No, you managed yourself.” His smile was barely visible.

She exhaled in relief. “That’s good to know. I must admit that seeing you cooking a traditional Muggle meal was not something I would have imagined possible.”

He raised both brows. “There are many things you don’t know about me Miss Granger. Just because I taught you during a very tumulus time doesn’t mean you know me.”

She felt her stomach twisting. “That is true.”

He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned to the counter. Then his eyes fell on her thoughtfully.

“You must really think I am big trouble.” She tried a smile.

He huffed. “Huge one…since your early years.” Then he took a sip of coffee and looked out of the kitchen window.

For some reason she didn’t want to lose his attention at that moment, so she spoke. "You are a very good cook."

He looked above the rim of his cup. “It’s just scrambled eggs….not artichoke soup with black truffle.”

The muscles of her face relaxed. “I bet you know how to cook that as well.”

“You would have lost your money then. I rarely cook if ever for myself. Today was an exception.” He clarified.

“For me?” She frowned.

He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Indeed for you.”

“Why?” She hurried.

“Because you are recuperating, you are in a foreign environment with someone you hardly know, traumatized by Dark Magic and finally a fugitive who is hunted by the Wizengamot.” He said quietly.

She felt her heart dropping and placed her fork down.

“You need to feel somewhat at ease…” His voice trailed off into silence.

She nodded. “Thank you for everything you have done for me during these hard times.”

His regard was too intense, enhanced by his silence. 

“You stood up for me at the Wizengamot, saved me in the alley, brought me to your home, healed me and now you cooked for me. I cannot thank you enough.” _–Am I sounding as honest as I wish?-_

“Mister Potter saved you at the alley and he told me to bring you home. I just healed you and dealt with ….” He exhaled, seemingly too tired to finish the sentence.

“….the Wizengamot.” She finished it for him.

His eyes were unreadable.

“I wonder what you told him that day. The Judge seemed terrified when he got back from your little talk.” She smiled.

“Secrets of the trade.” He rejoined.

She wiped the sides of her mouth and collected her thoughts for several moments. “Now that you spoke about your trade…your profession at the Ministry…”

“Yes?” He gazed at her.

“I really wish to discuss something with you.” She crossed her palms in front of her, trying to appear composed.

He raised his brow. “Go ahead.”

"You saw what happened at the Wizengamot with Lucius Malfoy. You know that they yearn to make an example out of me and break down all resistance."

"Yes."

"I thought the Minister was behind all this, but Harry set things straight for me. He told me that Kingsley assigned the Keepers to search the Underworld for any traces of dark magic that could explain this madness. If you can get him evidence then he will be able to debate a withdrawal of this unfair law." Her eyes seared into him.

"Correct." He kept her regard coolly.

"Then I want in too." Her voice was barely a whisper, but the tension was present.

He looked taken aback. "In on what?"

"I want to help you with this mess." Her stomach tightened at the endless possibilities this could offer her. Not much different when she assisted the boys into hiding from Voldemort. The fear was here, the adrenaline was here and her need to prove her strength and brilliant mind was there ….the master to take care of the apprentice was there too… _-right?-_

“And how do you intend to do that?” His scowl deepened.

"In any way I can. I want to be a part of your effort. I want to help you dig up evidence in order to overthrow this law.” The determination was clear in her voice.

His answer came to undo that. "You are not qualified…" he rebuked flatly.

"What?" She recoiled, feeling as if he just slapped her across the face.

"I said you are not qualified." He repeated coldly.

"Do you forget that I fought in a war as bravely as you did?" She frowned. 

"You were braver than me." He replied calmly. 

"And I am still not qualified?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"No."

She felt sweat breaking on her upper lip at the quick dismissal. "I can see how you might think that I wouldn’t be able to handle the Underworld, but you have no idea how quick I am to learn. I will follow you and learn everything, if only you would give me a chance…"

"I have taught you for seven years. I am well aware of your abilities. The answer is still no, Miss Granger.” He rejoined dryly.

Her eyes were full of disbelief. "You don't understand…”

He looked at her sternly. "No, you don't understand. The Underworld is not a Hogwarts playground. It's not standing at the front of a march, holding up placates and reminding the government of its mistakes. It’s not going door to door to gather signatures. It's not even saving lives in St. Mungo. The Underworld can suck your soul with a straw lined with razors and discard you in oblivion. It can drain your magical power in the blink of an eye and leave you for dead. The air there is thicker, the ground is drier than a desert and it is begging for water, but the sky doesn’t have any clouds…it neither has days or nights. Magic in there doesn’t come out of a wand…it is dark and dense and flows freely all around. That nightmare is full of creatures you’ve never heard off. Otherworldly entities that can gut you without a trace of remorse. People - die - in there, Miss Granger."

She blanched.

"You are not qualified." He finished.

She looked at her fingers, feeling tackled down. "I just want to help.”

He inhaled deeply. "Do so by attaching yourself to another group, more compatible to your abilities."

She scowled. "You make me sound like a leech."

That gave him pause. “That was not my intention.”

She stood up quickly. "Very well. Since there is nothing else I can do or say to change your mind…"

"There is nothing…" He was looking at her calmly.

It was the exact opposite of what she felt. _–Utter Git-_ "Then we have nothing more to say to each other. I must prepare to leave.”

“And go where?” He scowled.

“I will find a place.” She took her plate to the sink.

He made room for her. “Like?”

“I will go find Harry. I will arrange it.” She rinsed the plate and then wiped her hands.

“Mister Potter is the one who insisted that you come with me.” He rejoined.

“When I was unconscious. Now it is not his decision to make, but mine.” She spat and walked to the couch in order to fix her small bag.

“Aren’t you acting on emotion right now?” His voice was cold.

She looked up hard. “And what if I am?”

“Then you are not thinking clearly. Just because I refused to collaborate with you in the Underworld, that’s no reason to leave.” The first traces of annoyance shifted on his features.

“I assure you that is not the reason.” She stuffed her things further down her bag, trying not to look as agitated as she felt.

“Then why are you eager to make a run for it when a few moments earlier you were enjoying my hospitality?” He scowled.

“I have taken advantage of it long enough.” She rebuked.

“Advantage of it?” He raised his brows.

She closed her bag and avoided his eyes.

"Miss Granger, think prudently." Something in his previously steely tone had abated. It sounded softer somehow.

That didn’t throw her off. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me, but I must move on.”

“There is nothing I can do to change your opinion?” He made a last attempt.

“No, as there is nothing I can do to change yours about helping you.” She rebuked sternly.

He tilted his head. “I see.”

She hung her bag on her back and stood in the middle of the living room silently.

"Remember that I will leave the untraceable passage to my house open for you…in case things become too heavy. The Wizengamot will not forget easily about you. You are not in the clear yet." His eyes remained steady on her, allowing her to observe their dark depths…that seemed endless.

“I will manage, don’t worry." She said dismissively. When a few moments ago she wanted to stay here in order to talk to him and maybe get a glimpse of who Snape truly was, now her ego was so wounded that she couldn’t wait to get out.

He scrutinized her. "They will find you in the end. They will force you to appear before them…they will force a suitor upon you. You know that, right?"

“Yes.” She said proudly.

“You are not going to accept anyone, are you?” He winced.

She looked up indignantly. "Of course I won't"

"You are indeed admirably brave, but also rather foolish." The shade of dissapointment in his eyes made her tense even more.

"My trials will become a symbol of freedom for all Muggleborns." Her voice was heavy with emotion.

“Or they will manage to break you.” He was quick to answer.

“Far bigger nightmares have already branded me without managing to break me.” She rebuked coldly.

His eyes fell on the inside of her forearm. The word –Muggleborn- was branded on her skin by black magic….hidden there under her long sleeves. He nodded quietly. “Very well Miss Granger. The final decision is yours.”

Her shoulder relaxed if only fractionally. "I will try to make a change. Promise that you will do the same."

"I am doing what I can already." His voice held a different kind of depth.

“Sorry about my attitude before. I am….and I hate to admit it…rather sensitive with all this.” She didn’t even know why she was trying to explain herself to him. _–But for some reason I must.-_

Another quiet nod. "I understand."

A long awkward moment passed were no one spoke, before she shifted nervously. "So…uhm… are you off to work?"

"Yes. Where are you off to then?”

“I’d like to apparate to 12 Grimmauld. I want to speak with Ginny…however I do not see a way of doing that without being traced.” She said regretfully.

He walked past her and reached the fireplace. Then he took a small silver box from the mantle.

“You are registered to the Floo network?” She walked up to him.

“No Miss Granger. This network is underground and undetectable. It belongs to me.” His smirk was dark and devilish.

Her stomach twisted at that and she reciprocated. “Is it Illegal?”

“Of course.” He shrugged as if that was the most natural thing.

She nodded. “Should have expected that. Can it take me to 12 Grimmauld?”

“It can take you anywhere in the world…even places you shouldn’t be.” He opened the box and she saw a dark powder that had a purple glittery hue.

“I wish I’d have known this when we were at Hogwarts.” She murmured.

“Thank heavens you didn’t.” He smiled down at her.

She looked up and halted. “So what do I do with it?” She felt her throat strangely dry.

“Use it like normal Floo powder…just step in and think of the place you wish to go. No one will be able to trace you through it.”

She felt her lips curling up and took a small pinch of the powder. It instantly tickled her fingers. Then she looked at him gravely. "Don’t die before you find out the reason behind all this madness."

"Don’t die before I manage to stop all this Miss Granger. The Underworld may be out of your reach, but the world needs your brilliance." His tone was solemn.

"I really wanted to help you." She said quietly.

"You can help me, by keeping safe." He rejoined seriously.

She smiled. "You are a good man…"

"And you are brave beyond words, but I knew that already. Keep your chin up and don't ever bow your head to the Wizengamot. We will find a way."

She nodded and reached up to take some more powder in her other hand.

He raised his brow.

“Just in case….” She explained with a shrug.

“Just in case you change your mind….” -He said and took a smaller box from the ledge- “Take this.”

Her smile was honest. “Thank you. Take care Professor Snape.”

"Almost forgot, wait!" He said and walked quickly to one of the rooms she never got a chance to see.

She frowned, trying to understand if she was feeling wounded from his rejection, grateful for his help or just plainly curious about the real face under the mask.

He returned quickly, holding a large bundle in his hands.

She felt her heart faltering. "What is this?" She whispered.

"Couldn’t let all that effort go to waste." He offered them to her. 

She took the pack with trembling hands. "The signatures?" Her voice was barely heard.

He raised his brow. "Every single one."

Her lips parted and her eyes welled. "You saved my work…"

He crossed his arms with a smile.

Her chest flooded with so much emotion that she was unable to stop herself. She stood on tiptoe and planted a reserved kiss on his cheek. "Now I owe you even more." Her eyes borrowed into his.

"No you don’t." He looked disconcerted.

She smiled and threw the powder in the fireplace. “Thank you.” She mouthed and stepped in.

His eyes were blazing as the flames turned dark purple and she disappeared. “Goodbye Miss Granger.” His deep voice reverberated inside the dark room.

-.-

The Professor’s powder worked to perfection as did his healing and also his scrambled eggs. So Hermione found herself in Ginny’s home a few hours later still talking about what had taken place between them after the Wizengamot. Caring more about her interaction with their obscure professor than with a place to stay.

Ginny was patiently listening to Hermione’s rumblings while trying to ram some sense into her overworked mind.

"He said I was not qualified.” Hermione said for the millionth time. That strike on her ego was not easy to get over apparently.

"It’s not as if he hasn’t dismissed you in the past. Get over it.” Ginny replied.

"He saves me, he heals me, he cooks for me and then he dismisses my help.” Hermione seemed honestly bewildered.

"One doesn’t negate the other."

“He confuses me.” Hermione frowned.

“I can see that.” Ginny grimaced.

“No you don’t understand. The man who helped me didn’t resemble our old Professor only all that much. Out of Hogwarts, out of his robes…out of his role as a spy…he is so different.” Hermione seemed to be far away buried in her thoughts.

"I assure you that McGonagall is different outside of Hogwarts also. They have to assume a role as our teachers…they are not our friends." Ginny reasoned.

“Yes…” Hermione mused lost.

Ginny smiled. “Get out of this mood. We have important things to discuss. First and foremost…”

Hermione didn’t allow her to finish. “Yes indeed…I have to take these signatures to Kingsley. Did I tell you that Snape fixed them all for me?”

Ginny pulled back surprised. “You told me one time too many. As for going to the Ministry forget it. You are a fugitive. They will not welcome you with open arms.”

“Maybe Harry can do it for me?”

"Kingsley will ask where he got them." Ginny rejoined.

The dawn of realization slowly formed in Hermione’s face. “I acted stupidly. I should have left them with Snape. He found them, he restored them, and he could give them to the Minister without any questions asked. Besides who’d be daft enough to question that man."

"You have access to his untraceable network. Send the signatures back with a note. I am sure he will be able to help you."

Before Hermione could answer they were interrupted with the closing of the front door.

Ginny cupped Hermione’s hand. “Harry?”

He walked over to them heavily. “What are you doing here?” He was unable to hide the anger in his voice.

Hermione looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Why didn’t remain with Snape?” Harry came over to her.

“I…we…had a ….disagreement…I mean I need to find somewhere else to stay.” She mumbled.

Harry shook his head. “Mione you have no idea how serious things are right now. Stop playing around. They know….you should have stayed with him.”

“They know? Know what? Who knows?” Hermione scowled.

Harry took out the rolled newspaper from his pocket and gave it to her. “Everyone…read.”

Ginny stooped over Hermione’s shoulder. "Young Muggleborn witch was saved from her possible kidnappers by the Army Nurse!” Hermione felt her hands numbing down and looked at Harry.

“Oh no. Who recognized me? Who spoke?” She muttered.

“The girl whom you saved did. She spoke to the Aurors and the information was leaked. Possibly by higher powers…and on purpose.” Harry dropped himself on the couch gracelessly.

“On purpose?” Ginny frowned.

“They are going to use that against her, just wait and see.” His dissapointment was difficult to hide.

Hermione closed her eyes and pushed the newspaper away. “Why would they do that Harry?”

He stopped her. "They want to get you out of the way and you are giving them reasons. Why did you have to get in the middle of this? Weren’t you exposed enough as it was?"

"I saved a woman from possible death! How can they use that against me?" Her face twisted in bewilderment.

"The Wizengamot wants to leak that this was staged so you can slander the Marriage Law. To show everyone that this Law is victimizing Muggleborns. Bad publicity is the last thing you need right now.” Harry shook his head in dismay. 

"That’s crazy. Anybody with half a brain can see the truth!” Hermione snapped.

"People don’t have half a brain anymore Mione. They are been brainwashed. The Wizengamot is trying to trap you and are making it easy for them, by overexposing yourself." Harry rebuked.

"You make it sound like all this is my fault!" Hermione felt hurt.

"Isn't it though?" -He looked at her vexed- "You are not making it easy for us to help you. What are you doing here when you know how dangerous it is to move? Why didn’t you remain with Snape?”

Hermione looked at Ginny for a few moments and then at Harry. She didn’t know what to answer.

“He is not the easiest man to get along with.” Ginny intervened.

“We don’t care for easy, we care for safety.” Harry retorted.

Hermione cupped her face. "Okay what do you want me to do?"

“Go back to him.” Came the hard retort.

Hermione’s ego twitched in pain. “Maybe I can find another safe place…”

Harry raised his hand. "No enough! You helped us many times in the past and we are trying to do the same for you now, but you have to listen. Go back to him and hide…hide well."

Hermione sighed deeply and looked at Ginny heavily.

Her friend tilted her head with a lopsided smile. “He is right. Go back while you are still able.”

-.-

Hermione stood transfixed with her lips parted and her lungs constricted. Her eyes rolled down Snape’s bare chest that was flushed against the equally naked breasts of a dark haired woman. His trousers were still on, but their fly was open as he was thrusting slowly in her. His long fingers were wrapped around her thighs, holding her tightly as he had her caged upon one of the countertops. The woman’s legs were wrapped around him tightly and one of her black high heels had fallen off. His face was buried on the crook of her neck and hers was open in ecstasy.

That was as much as Hermione was honored to see before they realized that someone materialized in the fireplace. Snape pulled back with a hiss and tried to cover his nakedness. As he stumbled away in shock, the woman lost her balance and almost fell off the counter. However between the three of them, she was the only one who still seemed composed, despite the circumstances. She stepped down and allowed Hermione to admire her shapely legs before pulling her satin panties up and her pencil skirt down. Then she began buttoning her red shirt slowly. Her eyes darted between Snape who was struggling clumsily with the fly of his pants and Hermione who seemed frozen in time with her cheeks glowing bright red.

"Anyone care to explain to me what is happening?” Maxine asked coldly.

Hermione buttoned up instantly. "I am so sorry for interrupting you. I didn't know I would catch you in such a private moment."

"How can she move freely in your underground network?” Maxine’s well-formed brows twisted in anger as her glare was directed towards her partner.

Hermione answered instead. “The Professor gave me permission to use it freely.” –Then she turned to him- “If you needed privacy you should have taken care to close the connection Professor.”

"It was a grave mistake on my part. You are correct Miss Granger." He had managed to get half dressed, but he was still flustered.

"This is rather unsuitable. I think you should leave." Maxine addressed a rather agitated and ruffled Hermione.

"Indeed I should." Hermione said and turned loftily to the fireplace, while trying to push away the rude images she had seen her Professor involved in. Before she had the time to throw some powder in his fingers wrapped around her bicep.

"Please Miss Granger, stop. What happened was totally inappropriate, but it was hardly your mistake. I left the connection open. I am lacking sleep and I acted headforemost. Please excuse Mrs. Moore and me." He said quietly.

Hermione felt her heart palpitating, her armpits full of sweat and her body totally shaken. She tried hard to look poised when she turned around.

"She should excuse us? This is your home and she busted in on what promised to be an enjoyable evening." Maxine scowled.

"Keep your voice down and act like an adult." He chastised.

"So I am the problem in the equation now. This girl has been mingling around your business for two days in a row. What is going on Severus?" Maxine asked coldly.

He squared his shoulders and spoke heavily "I will not tolerate second-rated attitude in my home Maxine! I offered shelter to Miss Granger and I gave her free passage to my network. That’s the end of it. "

“So…what do you expect us to do now that she is here? Start over and include her?” Maxine’s scowl deepened.

Hermione’s cheeks caught fire and her veins filled with adrenaline. She really didn’t like this woman.

Snape’s long strides shook the floor. He grasped Maxine’s arm and pulled her out of the door. “Give us a moment please.” He turned to Hermione.

Hermione looked stonily at the front door closing and then turned towards the counter. That image came once more like a hurricane to eradicate any reason from her mind. The elevated voices that were arguing outside barely touched her as she remembered how sensually slow he was grinding upon that woman. Her stomach clenched unwillingly. She would have never believed him capable of this kind of behavior. – _No never-_

The young Hogwarts student that was hiding in her was screaming this was impossible. Unfathomable….unbearable to think…yet that image twisted knots in her lower stomach and she couldn’t stop it. What she saw today was unexpected and made her writhe uncomfortably. She remained thoughtful until the door opened up again. She inhaled deeply and turned to him.

He had managed to dress himself rather adequately. He closed the door and walked up to her. The woman was not with him. "I really must ask your forgiveness. Max has returned to abode.” He sounded composed.

Hermione felt her throat going dry. "I should apologize instead. I never thought I would be intruding your privacy in this manner." _–Never ever…ever…-_

"Please forget what you saw here tonight. It was my mistake. Pretend like it didn’t happen. I think we can all manage that. We are all adults, correct?" He had a hard time keeping her eyes. She didn’t think she had ever seen him looking embarrassed ever before. 

_-Yeah, I don’t think I can forget so easily Professor-_ She cleared her throat. "I will try.”

“So tell me. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes briefly.

That cleared Hermione head somewhat. "I am all over the news Professor. The Muggleborn I helped in the alley recognized me. Harry says the Wizengamot wants to leak the event as staged between me and this girl. They will tell the press that I am doing everything I can to prove that Muggleborns are hunted both by the Marriage Law and by criminals."

He frowned.

“I need to hide…now more than ever.” She felt her heart thudding.

"Of course you do."

Hermione felt her knees buckling. “May I take a seat?” She felt exhausted and also troubled.

"Please.” He offered and sat across her.

"If I am not a big bother to you and your girlfriend, could I possibly occupy your couch for a couple of days? Until I find another temporary solution?" She cringed at how pathetic she sounded.

"Max is not my girlfriend…” –He visibly stumbled- “…and you can stay here for as long as you need. No one is going to bother you." He added.

 _-Didn't Harry say this Maxine was Snape’s assistant?_ -

"My trace?” -Her voice broke- “Did I compromise it with my visit at Number 12?”

"Still inactive." A wry smile formed on his thin lips.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Thank you." she muttered.

"Thank me by having breakfast with me tomorrow." He was looking at her with his tired, but calm eyes.

Hermione's heart missed a beat. “Scrambled eggs?”

A soft nod came from him.

“Okay, but I will cook this time.” Her face lit up.

“That will be lovely.” His lips curled up into what could be a careful smile.

Hermione closed her eyes in relief. Even though her body was wound up tight for some reason, she knew she’d sleep well tonight with him as her guard.

-.-


	6. An impulsive proposal

Severus served breakfast and his eyes darted towards the corridor. The sound of running water came muffled behind the closed door of the bathroom. He pressed his lips in denial. It was hard to accept what had taken place last night. He also had trouble dealing with how quick everything was moving. It was only four days ago that Potter asked him to intervene on behalf of Miss Granger and now he was her host, he had a major argument with Max, he blackmailed a prominent member of the Wizengamot and he had to face the Underworld. He was a man that knew how to handle difficult situations, but having a former student catch him in the act was unexpectedly difficult to overcome. He was not easily embarrassed if ever, yet whenever he remembered what happened last night his cheeks flushed, which didn’t go well with his usually pale skin or the graveness of his eyes.

Miss Granger looked shocked to catch him buried between Max’s thighs and so was he. Poor girl got ready to run, but he was quick to stop her, which led him to a rather furious argument with his assistant. When he returned he made a conscious effort to be polite and make her forget what happened. He couldn’t remember what he told Miss Granger, but she stayed. Reluctantly of course, but that was expected.

He showed her to his guest room and cooked something easy for both of them. They ate in relative silence, mostly avoiding the hot topic and each other’s gaze. When they retreated to their rooms he felt relief and lay heavily on his bed. He thought he was going to pass out, but found himself unable to calm down.

Maybe it was because he was still sexually overloaded from his encounter with Max and he never got the release he was promised. Maybe it was because tomorrow he was going to enter the fifth level of the Underworld and he didn’t wish for Miss Granger to be there to see the nasty side-effects. Also after those nightmarish treks he yearned to return to the silence of his home, which would be difficult now with his guest occupying his living space.

In the end he slept only a few hours and that made him wake up with a heavy head. He dragged out of bed, took a shower, didn’t bother drying his hair, put on some clean clothes and made an effort to fix breakfast. He was really not in the mood to have another awkward encounter with her this morning, but at the same time he wanted to make sure that she rested properly.

… _and that she doesn’t have any nightmares for what happened here last night…_

He pushed that thought away since it was not helping either his mood or his headache. When he finished serving, he leaned his elbows on the counter and rubbed his forehead. Before entering the Underworld he wanted to set things straight with Max, because yesterday her attitude was really belligerent towards his former student. 

"Are you alright?" Hermione's voice shook him out of his reverie.

He looked up quickly. "Yes”. So drawn he was in these thoughts that he didn’t notice her coming over.

_You are a mess. How do you expect to manage the Underworld today?_

Hermione looked at the plates. "Is this for me?" She asked pointing at one of them.

"By all means, please take a seat." He hoped he sounded like a proper host. The last thing he wanted was to scare this young lady more than he already have.

Hermione sat and began arranging the silverware around her plate.

His lips upturned. "You want coffee?"

"Yes, plain." She smiled.

He filled her a cup and then took a seat.

“I don’t see any newspapers." She asked after taking a sip.

"I was not in the mood to read, but I can get you some if you wish." He tasted his brew also.

“I’d like that, especially after learning that I became top story.” Her smile waned.

"I'll bring some over when I return."

"You are going to work?" She looked up.

"Obviously." -He forced himself to keep his eyes open. His head was throbbing and he couldn’t understand why the potion he took when he woke up didn’t work- "Do you have any plans for today?" He added in an afterthought.

"Oh, I will go from the couch to the bedroom, to the bathroom, to the windows and then to the kitchen. When I cross the finish line, I will repeat.” She flicked her brow playfully at him.

He was looking at her quietly lost.

She reached out and touched his sleeve. “I am kidding.”

He inhaled sharply and pulled his hand away. “Of course.” He made an attempt to a smile which didn’t work.

She tilted her head and took a large bite from her omelet. “I might try to visit Number 12.”

“Again? You know how dangerous this is.” His gaze was penetrating.

She swallowed and wiped her mouth. “Kidding again.”

He humphed and pinched his nose. “Of course you have. It is admirable that you are finding humor when we are surrounded by literal hell.”

“No point wallowing in misery, right?” She held his gaze.

He pursed his lips.

“We’ve been through hell already Professor, haven’t we?” She leaned over.

His nod was half-hearted.

“I won’t this break my spirit.” Her eyes lit up.

He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Your bravery is admirable. Many men in the Ministry would have killed to own your spirit.”

“Men that work for the Keepers?” She smirked.

He raised his finger with a dry smirk. “Maybe Aurors…no further than that.”

"Pity. Imagine if my admirable bravery could be used by the Keepers." Her eyes were looking at him with intense attentiveness.

He raised his eyes to her silently.

“Or my brains which are known to be brilliant. I have a knack for saving boys from trouble, remember?” Her brow arched lightheartedly.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Don’t go there again Miss Granger.”

"Why not?" She rejoined quickly.

"We had that discussion already. I do not wish to repeat it." He pushed himself up and picked up the dishes.

"Well, I think we should.” She rebuked.

He placed the dishes in the sink and turned around with a scowl.

“You have been my teacher for seven years. You have admitted, albeit begrudgingly that I am a very adept witch. You helped me thoroughly when the boys and I were hiding in the wilderness. You knew I was willing to accept help and learn from it, even if I didn’t know at first that it was coming from you.” She looked at him steadily.

“So?” He frowned deeper.

“I suppose you enjoyed teaching me at Hogwarts also, right?” She pushed.

He pressed his lips and didn’t honor her with an answer. Her self-assurance was enough to tell him that she knew. She was possibly the only student who was not afraid to be challenged by him.

She took his silence for an agreement. “So become my teacher again.” She offered.

Something tagged his midsection so hard that he gasped. "And teach you what?"

"To be a Keeper." Her clever brown eyes shown.

He exhaled hard. "Miss Granger…"

She interrupted him, probably because she knew he was going to deny again. "I want to help you. I know I am not qualified, therefore I am asking you to teach me."

"I must admire your persistence, but you are not thinking prudently."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Don’t you already have a job for which you have toiled?"

"I love helping people by being a nurse, but in this case my skills are useless.” It was hard not to hide her dissapointment.

He raised his brow. "Training to enter the Underworld will take time."

"I have all the time in the world." She rejoined quickly.

“The problem at hand doesn’t have time to waste and I don’t either.” His rebuke was hard.

She crossed her arms quietly. “Waste?”

He ignored that. “Also it is very dangerous.”

"Well, it is well known that I love danger…" She smiled cunningly.

"You were hardly ever able to cast an unforgivable. You have no inclination in the Dark Arts. How do you expect to handle the Underworld?" He glowered.

"Hmm…So does Max have an inclination in the Dark Arts?" She pressed her lips.

He flinched. "What?"

"Your cute assistant…the one you…” –She cleared her throat- “…handled so sensually on this counter…yesterday, remember?" Her brow rose provocatively.

He quickly sobered up. "Is this a reproach?"

Her features remained stern for several moments, before melting into a smile. "No, it's a tease."

He was speechless.

She didn’t mind him at all. "So, if Max knows dark magic, I am sure I can learn also." She continued nonchalantly.

He crossed his arms. "Since you are so decided to volunteer for the Keepers, I must inform you that this position is only reserved for registered witches."

It was her turn to assume a look of confusion. "I am a witch."

"Not fugitives." His lips curled up in a dry smile.

Her face became livid and she averted her eyes from him. "Well you are right about that." She stood up and walked towards the living room.

He instantly regretted the distance without understanding why. "You declare you are ready to do everything in order to defeat the Marriage law and yet by running away you are distancing yourself from the problem. How are you going to fight when you are already in flight?"

"By becoming a symbol for resistance." She replied dryly.

"You won’t be part of the resistance....you will be a run-away who is hiding. Someone who is letting others fight for the cause." His heart twitched sadly when he reproached her so.

She closed her eyes. "Very well, I see your point. What do you suggest I do then?"

"You want to fight for the cause? Fight it from the inside…"

"Meaning?" Her upper lip twitched.

"Accept the Marriage Law…" He said solemnly.

"Never…" she hissed.

"Have a deal with your friends. Ask them to apply for you. You won't be the first or the last one to try such a thing. Do you think you will be doing something innovative? Many Muggleborns will try this solution in order to slip away from the clutches of the Wizengamot until a miracle takes place."

She begun pacing nervously. “Accept Longbottom as my husband?”

"Anyone Miss Granger. It matters not who it is as long as he offers you a way out of this. You need to stop running if you are going to help us fight this. I am sure someone is out there willing to save you." He waved her away annoyed.

It took her several moments to reply. "I am sure there is."

"Then ask him for the love Gods and let him make himself useful to you." He spat dryly.

"Fine then, apply for me Professor." She smiled at him proudly.

He looked at her so sharply that he felt the world spinning for a few seconds. His headache exploded behind his eyes. "WHAT?" He thundered.

"You said I should ask someone who is willing to save me. You’ve been doing that consistently for several days now…not to mention in the past. Why not keep up the good work?" She smirked slyly.

"You must be jesting." He lowered his chin.

She exhaled and rubbed her temples. "I suppose I am…and yet I am not. If I am to go through this nightmare, I prefer to do it with someone I trust. I don't know the other applicants apart from Longbottom…and he is truly unfitting to my cause."

"You are not searching for the most fitting partner, but the best possible man to offer you safety, freedom and assistance to your troubles." He retorted annoyed that he was talking about partners with her in the first place.

She raised both brows. "Well that sounds like you.”

That one hushed him.

“Wow I’ve never been able to silence you before. Today I am managing pretty well.” She murmured truly surprised.

He frowned.

She pointed at him. "You really thought about applying for a moment, didn’t you?"

He lowered his head, unable to hide his vexation. "I really want to curse you right now, but my upbringing forbids me." His head was throbbing in sync with his heart.

Her lips twisted, but there was a playful gleam in her eyes that he didn’t notice.

"You wish to fight? Fight by accepting a suitor that can cover up your tracks and preferably won't touch you in any manner that you won't desire. You will have more chances on helping us this way." He said quietly trying to calm down.

"You are still describing yourself and I am dead serious." She rejoined.

He turned around. "Fine then Miss Granger. You want to play serious, let’s see if you are up for it. I might consider applying for you, if you prove to me that you are not utterly self-destructive. If you appear before the Wizengamot to ask back for your rights and your wand, you might find my application waiting for you there.”

Her face lit up. "Really. Then you have a deal.”

He flinched as if he was not prepared for her to accept so easily. “I am here to fight against this Law Miss Granger. Not procure myself a wife in this unethical manner.”

"You are backing up from this challenge Professor quicker than I blinked my eyes.” She smiled.

His lips thinned angrily.

"Also you won’t be procuring yourself a wife. You will be helping a friend. Considering we are friends…." She let that thought trail off.

"Deciding to intervene with the Wizengamot on your behalf is turning out the worst idea of my life." He mumbled under his breath.

"I will take that as a yes?" She walked over and touched his shoulder.

"I have to leave Miss Granger…I have to go to work." He muttered wryly and felt as if his head was going to explode.

"How will you ever manage to get out of the door? Have you seen yourself? You have a headache?" She asked.

“No.” He dismissed her and pulled away from her.

"Please spare me, I am a nurse remember? Your face is pale and you keep rubbing your temples." She clasped his forearm hard, keeping him there.

He looked at her and his eyes watered from the intense migraine. "I took a potion, but it didn't work."

"Allow me to check. Where is it? Here?" Her hand slipped under his hair and touched the base of his skull. The shudder that galloped up his spine was not expected.

"Here, it’s here!" He pointed at his temples.

Her palms came up and covered the side of his face. Then whispered a few words and her magic slid inside his head like a balm, warming up all the nerve connections. Slowly the pain begun dispersing, allowing him to think clearly once more. When she finished she drew back and looked at him. "Better?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and saw her clearly for the first time since breakfast. He didn't even realize how bad his pain had been. "Yes, thank you. I didn’t know you could perform undetectable magic." He said with half a smile.

She shrugged. “A few low grade medical spells. Nothing special.”

His eyes burned through her. 

She cleared her throat and took a step back. "You have helped me so many times, that was the least I could do for you. If you feel any other discomforts, please don't hesitate to tell me. It is the job I toiled for, after all.” She said cleverly.

"Your offer is deeply appreciated." He rejoined seriously.

"You look much better already." The smile was earnest in her youthful lips.

He suddenly felt that all this was too inappropriate and too difficult to handle. He shouldn’t be here. "As I found our conversation extremely challenging, you will excuse me now Miss Granger. I am running late."

"You can use my name. We are not in Hogwarts anymore." She offered calmly.

He swallowed heavily, but remained quiet.

“Can I call you Severus?" She continued with a composure that really shook him.

He felt his whole body freezing up and found that his mouth was not working properly. He was only able to give her a soft nod.

"Perfect.” –She rubbed her hands- “What time do you usually return?"

"Late in the evening, but tonight I will probably run late." His tongue felt heavy.

"Why so?" She smiled.

"I am going to enter the Underworld. Whenever I return from such explorations I am rather exhausted and need some time to recuperate. Just let me get my rest and I will be back to my charming self the next morning." He tried to sound casual even if he was nervous for some reason.

"Nurse will be ready to take care of you." She grinned.

He glared.

She huffed. “I am just kidding. Who’d knew it was so easy to throw you off track.”

He opened his mouth ready to hurl snarky remarks back to her, but his heart was not in it. So he just said. “Do you need anything else from me before I go?”

"Just be careful out there Severus." She replied quietly.

His stomach tensed. "Thank you for helping me with the headache."

"As your skills are at my disposal, so are mine at your disposal." Her smile was honest.

Another strong tag pulled his stomach and without warning he disappeared from his home in a veil of misty darkness.

-.-

When he reappeared at the entrance of his office he barked "Call in Max!" and slammed the door shut with such force, it shook upon its hinges. Hot and bothered as he was by the interaction with his old student he was itching to face Max and clear up the murky waters around their relationship once and for all. He started pacing in front of his desk like a caged animal ready to pounce.

When the door opened, he inhaled slowly and looked at her. His hooded eyes were hiding behind several black tendrils.

Max closed the door. "What's up boss?"

"Your attitude." He spat vehemently.

She immediately went on the offensive. “Is this about our fuck being so rudely interrupted last night? What did you expect me to do? Ask her forgiveness like you did? I never thought you could sound as weak as you did last night. That woman had no right barging into your home uninvited and you did nothing to punish her!"

"Who gave you the right to address anyone in this manner inside my home?" His eyes thinned.

Max raised her brow and smirked. "Well, I think someone is getting hot under the collar for that precious little dove…"

His features were frozen in total apathy despite her nasty poke. "If I catch you addressing my guests so rudely again, I shall make sure you be removed from your position. Such gossipy squabbles are not fit for this team. Fix your attitude or get the hell out of my sight. "

"You are firing me?" She asked abhorred. Her face was livid.

"Not yet." He rejoined darkly.

“You think you will find someone of my skills so easily?” Her lips curled up in hatred.

“No one is irreplaceable.” Came the hard rebuke.

“Is this all happening for that useless witch, who has been causing problems left and right ever since the Law was voted?” She rebuked in disbelief.

His brow arched warningly.

“You used me in the Wizengamot as a leverage in order to get her off the hook.” –She came up to his face - “Don’t think that I will ever forget that major slip-up from you.”

“I am not known to respond well to threats.” He continued coldly.

“In contrast to that poor judge.” She smirked maliciously.

His cold silence and calculated stance made her take a step back.

"How about what we have together?" She asked.

"We are nothing more than a safety valve for each other, in order to blow steam. You knew that from the beginning.” He snarled.

"Just a safety valve, even though you shagged my brains out in this very office more times than I can count!" She barked.

"That was the deal." Came the icy response.

"You didn’t sound so aggressive when I was giving you a blow job under this desk. What happened Severus? Found a new plaything to entertain you? Maybe I should warn the little dove about you."

"If you approach her you shall regret the day you met me." Came the steely retort.

She humphed. "Oh dear, you seem to harbor such strong feelings for that old student of yours. I wonder if they are only protective or if you hide something stronger. Something you cannot even allow yourself to think. I will not leave that bitch alone…mark my words Severus."

"Go to back to your husband Max. We are done."

She swallowed heavily and raised her finger at him. "I will not forget this…"

He didn't respond.

She placed her hand on the door handle and turned around. "There is nothing more dangerous than a woman in scorn master….you'd do well to remember this. You and your little Mud-blood bitch..." She hurled furiously.

"Get the fuck out…" he hissed in disgust.

When the door crashed, his headache returned with a sudden flare up that made him go blind. He felt disgusted with himself for several reasons he didn’t want to contemplate at that moment. Mutely he summoned the dark portal that led to the Underworld and saw the black whirlpool manifesting ominously in front of him.

“Conroy!" He thundered and the door opened up almost instantly.

His colleague came in holding a paper in his hand. A pen lodged above his ear. He was chewing a gum and his shirt was out of his trousers. His boyish brown hair was messy and his eyes looked interestingly at the gateway.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Severus’ gaze was as penetrative as his headache allowed.

“Of course not.” –Conroy waved him off- “Are you ready for the fifth level boss?”

"Yes. Take care of the office whilst I am gone, and keep an eye on Max."

Conroy recoiled. "I was not listening in on you, but it was hard not to hear. Is everything okay?"

"Couldn’t be better.” Severus muttered and stepped into the portal.

-.-


	7. Whispers the night brings

Hermione's fingers tapped her thigh nervously. She dropped the book she had borrowed from the library carelessly upon the couch. Then her eyes darted towards the old clock above the mantelpiece. It was twenty minutes to striking midnight and he hadn’t returned yet. She didn’t know if she should be worried or not and that annoyed her beyond reason. She was unaware of the Professor’s schedule and she didn’t have any connection to the Ministry apart from Harry, since with Ron she was barely on speaking terms after their nasty breakup.

She looked fleetingly towards the magical lantern on the counter top. She could try to speak to Harry through it, but the Professor warned her to keep low for now. Especially after the newspapers were now upon her trail.

She huffed unable to hide her vexation and her eyes fell at the darkness behind the heavy curtains. A sudden feeling of uneasiness overtook her. What if someone was watching her from the outside? She knew next to nothing about his neighborhood or the surrounding area. She never thought of asking him if his home was under a cloaking spell and she wanted to berate herself for that omission.

Her eyes fell on the clock again and she grumbled under her breath. She felt truly irritated from her inability to check on him and also her lack of sleep. She would be mortified if he ever found out, but last night she wasn’t able to rest, because she couldn’t stop thinking what he had been doing to his assistant in that very kitchen a few hours ago. 

Hermione had a difficulty dealing with what she saw last night. Especially before she went to sleep those images played with her mind seemingly. She didn’t know if she was afraid she’d catch him again in the act or if she yearned to see the whole scene from start to finish. Hide behind a wall and enjoy wholesomely what she stopped yesterday.

The fact that her stomach tumbled at the thought of peeping in her former Professor’s sexual adventures didn’t make her feel better either. The recollection of those few sizzling moments wound her up tight and yesterday they managed to chase her sleep away. She tossed and turned almost till the break of dawn, surprised that her old professor had it in him.

When finally her fatigue won over it was his half naked body that prevailed in her weird and confusing dreams. What happened seemed to have changed her perception of him somehow. His usually pale face flushed in heat, his casually cold eyes squeezed tight in a rare moment of passion and his hands that always controlled potions so deftly grasping so hungrily the woman’s thighs….everything told her that she had no idea who Snape truly was. He had been her professor for seven years, but did she really know him? She knew about the spy, about the Death Eater, about the strict academic, about the man who loved Harry’s mother to death…..but she knew nothing more meaningful about him. Harry had shown her Snape’s memories, which touched her deeply, but he was much more than a few very emotional images of past. What was even stranger is that she had never felt the need to dig deeper with him, which was excused when she was studying under him…but what about now?

She felt her spine tensing when she remembered how indecently she had caressed his nape in the morning. With the excuse of wanting to heal his headache she touched the same skin that woman was licking yesterday. Her need came out of nowhere and it was almost visceral. It didn’t resemble anything she had experienced up till now with Ron and that threw her off track. Maybe that is why she asked the Professor to apply for her at the Wizengamot. Something of which she was thoroughly embarrassed right now. 

"That was not clever Hermione. You stupid woman what have you done?" She murmured and rubbed her forehead.

What he must be thinking of her, alas. She stood up angrily and stopped in front of the fireplace quite decided to excuse that foolish action of hers, by using logic. Alright, fine….Snape entangled erotically with another woman had stirred her in ways she had never expected, but that was not the only reason that made her ask him to apply.

Between Malfoy, all those foreigners and Longbottom she preferred Severus’ valued privacy to extend onto her. She was certain that he would respect her boundaries, he would offer her security, not to mention advanced knowledge in areas of Magic she had never imagined delving in before.

“Of course….I am not that stupid. Logic comes first.” She chastised herself.

This man was experienced in many ways, he was calm, collected and held vast knowledge. He was a walking forbidden-library that could catapult deadly curses in the blink of an eye and annihilate you while brewing the most complicated illegal potion imaginable.

_And all that while being capable of love incomparable that stood strong through years of suffering and controversy…._ Her mind added.

She shook her shoulders to drive away all those thoughts. Telling him to apply for her was a clever choice taken based on his skills…not a fickle, she reassured herself.

What worried her mildly was his reaction to her proposition. His response was measured, but she felt the negative undertones behind the courtesy of his answer. Expecting this man to celebrate such a ludicrous idea was stupid, but his reserve had annoyed her. Did he view a possible cohabitation with her as detesting? Was her presence becoming a nuisance to him?

So lost she was in those thoughts that she initially didn’t hear the crack of an apparition outside. She turned sharply though when a loud crashing came from the stairs that led to the entrance. She held her breath and looked towards the door. All the color drained from her cheeks and she missed a beat.

-.-

Severus felt his fingers frozen around the railing and leaned his forehead upon it. He spat a curse between his teeth and emptied himself clumsily upon the last step. He dropped his coat next to him and closed his eyes. He crossed his arms above his knees and exhaled slowly. He felt so exhausted that standing up, opening the door and finding his way to the bedroom seemed like an impossible task. He cursed his inability to apparate straight into the house. However any noise would probably alert Hermione and he didn't wish to ruin her rest. He thought that tiptoeing inside would be much quieter, but his body betrayed him. On the first step he took his knees buckled and he had to grab the banister in order to keep himself up. Now that he was sitting…he was almost certain that he’d be unable to walk back inside and wondered if sleeping upright in the middle of this light rain would be so bad at the end of the day. He was only a spell away from creating a dry barrier around him, when he heard footsteps coming from the house. Before he had the chance to turn around, the door opened and the soft orange light of his magical lantern spread on the landing. He looked up.

“Good evening Severus.” She paused.

He exhaled and covered his forehead. “Good evening Hermione.” He sounded old and used.

A faint smile formed on her lips, which disappeared immediately. “Why didn’t you apparate in the house?”

He turned his back at her and rested his head on his hand. “I thought you would be asleep at this hour and didn’t want to awaken you.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” She winced and sat next to him.

“Why?” He gave her a tired side-glance.

“I was…” –She stumbled- “Worried about you.”

His eyes were piercing and she felt the need to elaborate.

“You went in the Underworld today…it’s dangerous.” She shrugged feeling that was enough to appease his intense regard.

Finally he turned away with a sigh. “I didn’t wish to worry you.”

She nibbled her bottom lip for a few moments before leaning over to him. “You really don’t look all that well. How do you feel?”

"Tired. I’d appreciate a few moments to catch my breath.” His voice was barely heard.

She didn’t like that he looked like a bloody ghost at all. "Are these usual side-effects of the Underworld? Your fatigue and the paleness?”

He nodded softly.

“The fact that I can barely hear your voice?” She smiled, trying to make him smile.

He exhaled and looked at her briefly. “I am alright, I assure you.”

She stood up decisively. “Come inside….don’t sit out here in the rain.”

He looked at her for several silent moments and she recognized his reluctance. So she offered her hand to him. “Do you need help?”

He buttoned up and his dark brows met disapprovingly. For single moment her old scary Professor was back. “No, I can do it alone.” His heavy voice replied.

She pulled back and waited.

He stood up feeling his knees shaking and tensed even more against his weakness. The fact that Granger was not taking her eyes off him was making things worse. Why wasn’t she in her bedroom asleep at this damned hour? He took an unsteady step towards the door, but his legs gave way and he had to grab the banister in order to save his face once more. He gritted his teeth and his eyes fell on her angrily….even though she was not to blame about anything.

She exhaled roughly and approached. Then without any reserves she wrapped her arm under shoulder-blades and tried to help him inside. “Come on. Lean on me.” When they took the first step, his weight and the breadth of his shoulders really surprised her. She felt tiny next to him and she was not sure she’d be able to hold him aloft.

Nevertheless they did manage to get in and even reach the couch. There he released her and dropped gracelessly upon it. “Thank you.” He murmured and leaned his head back.

She looked at him apprehensively. “You can barely stand…”

He closed his eyes and didn’t answer.

After a few moments of silence she leaned closer and realized that his breath was starting to become heavy. “Are you falling asleep?”

No answer.

She shook him gently by the shoulder. “Severus, wake up…”

He inhaled sharply and looked confused into her big expressive eyes. "Let me rest I beg you."

Her brow wrinkled. "You won’t rest properly on the couch. You need to go to your room. Come I will help you up.” She placed her knees against the edge of the couch to create some leverage, wrapped her arms under his armpits and tried to pull him up. Without his help the effort was doomed from the start. When his weight proved too much for her, she lost her grip and he slid back, pulling her with him. She suddenly found herself half straddling him, with her face crushed against his torso. She inhaled sharply when she realized that his strong heartbeat was echoing down her spine. She tried to keep her composure and she pushed away from him. Then she took several steps back for good measure and tried to straighten her t-shirt that had gone askew. “That was a total failure…” She mumbled feeling her cheeks on fire.

He opened his eyes that looked mildly entertained. "Did you honestly think you would be able to lift me up?"

She frowned. "I could have done a better job if you made an attempt to help me, but you just sat there doing nothing."

"I wanted to make you suffer." He smirked and closed his eyes again.

Her eyes thinned. "You made me suffer for seven years at Hogwarts. Don't make me call you a brat...”

A tired smile appeared on his lips. "Been called that before." He didn’t seemed annoyed by her manners.

She placed her hands on her waist and called on patience. "You need to go to bed."

"The couch is fine.” Came the dismissal.

"At least let me help you out of your clothes.” She said and instantly she blushed.

He looked at her and his brow arched slowly.

She bit her lower lip and rubbed her forehead while avoiding his eyes. “I mean I wish to help you get ready for bed because you looked exhausted. This is making me feel uncomfortable…" She trailed off.

His face settled and his observed her quietly. "That was never my wish."

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms protectively around her chest. "Did you have anything to eat?"

He shook his head. "No and I am in no position to cook for us right now, I am sorry. I cannot even find the strength to contrive something out of thin air." He sounded so genially remorseful that her heart twitched softly.

She smiled and walked over to him. Then she sat next to him gingerly as she felt too aware of his presence for some reason. "I can make something quick for you, if you’d like."

He looked at her solemnly and his lips parted. “Your offer is greatly appreciated, but I really don't have an appetite, thank you." He lifted himself up from his reclined position and leaned his elbows on his knees.

Suddenly she felt her body tensing up and looked towards the floor. “I think I am making you feel uneasy. I should have been asleep by now, right? You didn’t expect to find me awake and certainly didn’t expect me to annoy you with my solicitude.”

His brow flicked imperceptibly. "Don’t misunderstand me Hermione. I am not used to having guests over, but I will learn given the time. Right now I don’t wish to eat anything, I just want to close my eyes for a while." He looked at her and a faded smile brightened the darkness around his eyes.

"I am here because I wish to help you…like you helped me. Remember that…" Her hand floated above his for a few moments before clasping it lightly.

He flinched and looked at her long fingers cautiously. "So you are paying your debts too…" He said quietly.

"Always." She said carefully.

He felt a shiver rushing up his spine and withdrew his hand carefully. “Thank you."

Her reply was a silent smile that lit up her whole face.

"Did anyone bother you today?" He rejoined, yearning to change the conversation to something more easily manageable.

"No, I was left to my own devices." She replied.

"Did you contact your friends?" He resumed.

She looked at the magical lantern and decided against telling him how close she had come to use it in order to have some information about his well-being. “No. I didn’t wish to expose myself in any way. I appreciate greatly the cover you created for me.”

"This veil will function for as long as you need it. It will be your decision to appear to the world again…not for them to find you."

She smiled and warmth spread inside her. "I don't know what I have done to deserve this kind of help from you."

His brows twitched. "You fought against the darkness with braveness unmatched. That in my books is enough to earn you all the help I can give you."

She sobered up quickly and felt her throat drying out. Suddenly her eyes welled and she didn’t know how to stop herself from becoming emotional. She decided to stir clear from that sensitive topic. "Did you find anything in the Underworld today?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Absolutely nothing…" The dissapointment was clear in his voice.

"You don't see a light at the end of the tunnel soon, do you?" She winced.

"Not unless something impressive takes place that will create ripples through the parallel worlds. The portals between each plane are infinite. Where one shuts down, dozens open up on a different level. I am searching for a particular kind of magical thread, which is not very different from the hundreds that flow around me each passing second. It feels like I am searching for a needle in a haystack most of the times." He sounded discouraged.

"When can I see one of those alternative worlds?" She asked eagerly, not dejected by his words.

He smiled sadly. "You are unstoppable aren't you?"

"Yes…" She grinned.

"Remember what I told you about the Wizengamot? Take back your rights and wand and I will consider everything else in due time." He replied calmly.

She observed his bloodshot eyes and felt a trace of guilt for keeping him awake. "Even though I admit it scares me, I have decided to appear before them sooner rather than later. As soon as the next few days to be exact.”

"That is wise of you. Have your back-up applications ready and go for it. The sooner you get this out of the way, the easier it will be for you to fight against this nightmare.” He rejoined.

"Have you decided if you wish to apply for me?" She didn't want to sound needy, but she did.

"Not yet." He was bluntly honest.

She cringed. "Then I might accept Longbottom. He is the most harmless option after you."

He scowled. "Me…harmless?" The amusement was clear in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean that you are harmless to me…"

He shook his head raising both brows "I have no idea what you are trying to say Hermione, but I am the last man you can call harmless."

She squeezed her lips and closed her eyes, feeling frustrated for expressing herself so poorly. "You are keeping me safe, not endangering me. Better now?" She made another attempt.

He pressed his lips and tilted his head. He wondered if telling her that the last woman who was around him died because of him would have changed her opinion, but she knew already…..and that disconcert him. “Better.”

She felt the darkness oozing out of him and attempted to offer him a smile. He avoided her eyes and turned the other way in order to settle better before leaning back. She reached out and stopped him.

“What are you doing?” He looked at her confused.

She glared at a tattoo that looked very old, but well made and was peaking above the shirt. She pulled it down with no reserve and saw the impressive Rune that was painted between his strong shoulder-blades. “This is a Rune of Magic, isn’t it?” She murmured thoughtfully. Runes were one of her favorite classes at Hogwarts.

“Indeed.”

“Which one is it? I don’t recognize it.” She felt disappointed at herself.

He leaned his head on his hand. "The Eleventh Key."

"The Runes of Magic don't have an Eleventh Key." She rejoined with an even deeper scowl.

His black eyes gained a greater depth at that moment, but he remained silent.

She shuddered hard. "Oh my heavens it is one of the dark ones, isn’t it?” She whispered.

A soft nod was his answer and his eyes expressed an intense interest at her awe. She raised her palm and brought it over his skin. Then without asking for permission, her hand planed over the rune gently.

He visibly tensed, but she didn’t notice.

“Tell me what it can do…” She whispered and gazed lost at the Rune even though it was not activated. It was the first time she was seeing this influential and versatile Dark Rune even though she had heard of it before.

"It can unlock very illegal irreparable curses, which scare the Ministry a lot." -She smirked and he continued- "It is a symbol that can defeat death himself, if used in correlation with other powerful schematics. It is part of a powerful ancient protection schema, but I use it offensively also when needed.” He tried to keep his voice from faltering as he felt the warmth of her touch waking up his skin.

She didn't pull away, but felt her stomach dropping. Her voice was barely heard then. "Did it help you heal after Nagini's attack?" She held her breath and tried not to lose his eyes.

He pursed his lips and visibly stumbled, but finally answered a quiet. "Yes."

She swallowed nervously. "Has it ever helped you in the Underworld?" She asked softly, without removing her hand. She didn’t know if the Rune was affecting her or he was.

"Many times over." His eyes seared into hers.

"I loved studying Runes in Hogwarts." She licked her bottom lip and looked at his mouth.

"You studied Basic Runes there, this is rather advanced and not accessible to common wizards." He responded quietly.

“Can you teach me more about Dark Runes?” The academic in her woke up thrilled at the prospect. Her fingers moved slightly on him and she felt his skin breaking in goosebumps. Who’d knew that Snape was able to enjoy another person’s touch….but then again were there many people that could approach him so much, apart from his beautiful assistant? Hermione smiled, pleased that he was not pulling away from her and that she was able to get lost inside the darkness of his mysterious eyes. Those prolonged silent regards were doing things to her stomach.

"Dark Runes, the Keepers, the Underworld. You hurry too much Hermione. Experience is gained through mistakes, trails and patience…not by rushing head-on. You try to juggle too many things at once.” His scolding sounded gentle.

She smiled knowingly. "You are talking about experiences, I was asking about lessons…."

"Why not wish for both?" He tilted his head.

"I am open for both. Offer me experience and lessons Professor…I can be very receptive." She smirked cunningly.

He huffed and shook his head annoyed. "This conversation is bordering to inappropriate and I am too tired to tackle you down Hermione. The fact alone that I allowed this exchange to diverge into such unusual trails is proof of how tired I am.” He pulled away from her gently and lay back to the couch.

Feeling regret at losing the magic of the Rune under her palm, which was now tingling, she composed herself. "You are right Severus, I am so sorry. I should let you rest instead of asking you a million questions."

"Let me sleep and we shall discuss everything in due time." He offered her a faded smile.

“You are right.” -She stood up in order to allow him to stretch upon the couch. When he closed his eyes she went to his bedroom and took the blanket off the large double bed. She carried it to the living room and covered him carefully. Then she leaned over and touched his hair- “Goodnight Severus. Rest and I will take care of everything.”

"Goodnight.” He whispered and almost immediately he started snoring.

Hermione observed him quietly for several moments before deciding to put a low-grade silencing spell over him. Now he wouldn’t wake up from her moving around the house. Her interaction with the Professor had stirred her in unexpected ways and she found herself unwilling to go back to her bedroom and attempt to sleep. Instead she engaged the armchair and picked up her book. She got lost in its pages quickly and felt soothed down by his steady breathing.

-.- 

When a sudden crack came from the lantern Hermione snapped out of her reverie with a sharp inhalation. She gazed at the clock. It was almost five in the morning. Between her talk with the Professor and her reading she hadn’t slept at all for a second night. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Is anybody there? Professor?" Ginny’s face formed slowly upon the trembling flame.

Hermione leaned close to it. "What do you want him for? He is asleep."

“I thought you’d be asleep instead. It’s good that you aren’t.”

“Why?” Hermione scowled.

“We have a major problem.” The flame trembled around Ginny’s vague features.

“What happened?”

“Someone leaked to the Press that Snape is hiding you in his house. The Press inquired if Snape was acting on the Ministry’s behalf, but they denied any involvement. You guys have been fed to the wolves and no one is officially backing Snape up. The Ministry announced a Press Conference tomorrow. Read…”

A small paper formed out of the flames and flew into Hermione’s hands. It was a newspaper clipping with today’s date. “Hermione Granger is a fugitive and a convicted outlaw. She has troubled the authorities many times in the past, but also recently by refusing to accept a non Muggle-born husband. The Aurors lost her trace ever since she got involved in a shady attack four days ago, which resulted in one death and one injury. She was never brought in for questioning even though there are witnesses who have linked her to the location. One cannot help but wonder if this special treatment towards her has to do with Auror Harry Potter or Severus Snape who was covering up her trace. That action is highly illegal since she is a formerly convicted criminal and the Commander of the Keepers and former Headmaster of Hogwarts will be called to give official answers soon. 'Our trust in the law enforcement of the magical community must be maintained at all costs! No one stands above the Law!' Roughwillow, leader of the opposition stated this afternoon"

Hermione looked livid. "Someone gave us in. There aren’t many people who knew about our little arrangement. We have to find out who it was."

"Forget about that! You are both exposed…you need to warn Snape. Harry says the integrity of the whole Auror force is at stake. Kingsley is going to call Snape in for questioning tomorrow." Ginny hurried.

Hermione paled and felt her heart halting. "I brought this upon you….upon all of you. This is all my fault." She murmured and her eyes darted at the sleeping Severus.

"You did nothing wrong Mione. This damned Law is making people crazy. Anyone who tries to help you will end up being chased, don’t you see?” Ginny reproached.

"I don't want to drag anyone down with me." Hermione’s eyes welled.

"It's too late to turn back time. You and those who help you must raise up and face the demons.” Ginny resumed.

"No, I need to leave… " Hermione’s eyes darted around the house nervously. Upon remembering how patiently he withstood all her questions even though he was exhausted a wave of guilt overflowed her.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about? Where is the Professor?” Ginny’s voice sounded worried.

"He is resting…and no one is going to bother him." – _As long as I have a say to it-_ Hermione murmured and pushed away from the counter. She rushed to the guest room and began throwing in her magical bag clothes, shoes and scattered books in a haste. This man helped her despite all the controversies and what had she done for him? He was being called for questioning, his reputation was on the line and so was his job. She needed to leave before they stormed his home and found her there.

"Professor wake up!" The lantern hollered, but Hermione’s charm held strong.

"He is too tired to wake up…." Hermione came back into the living room and opened the box that held Snape’s special powder.

"Hermione you are acting ridiculous. I wanted to warn you both in order to be prepared, not so you can leave! Where in the name of Merlin are you going to go? They know he was sheltering you all along. What you are doing is fruitless.” Ginny tried to reason.

"Leave him alone, hasn't he done enough for me already?" Hermione threw the powder in the flames and they turned dark maroon this time.

"Hermione stop! Wait!” The flame of the lantern spewed upon the counter top.

Hermione stepped into the flames and disappeared without a word.

"Hermione? Professor!? Anyone?!" Ginny was yelling, but it was to no avail because no one could hear her.

A few moments later even the lantern fell silent and the only thing that was heard was the soft crackling of the burning logs.

Severus’ breathing hadn't changed at all.

-.-  
  
---


	8. Follow me home

“Miss Granger?" Severus walked back to the living room after having checked all the back rooms. He looked lost towards the couch where the heavy blanket was a tangled mess. He remembered falling asleep without it, so she must have covered him during the night. An act of consideration which unexpectedly created small fissures in his usually unbending nature. However caring she had acted towards him last night though, this morning she was nowhere to be seen. Her things were gone also. 

- _Where is she?-_

“Miss Granger I am not in the mood to play games! Where are you?” His deep voice boomed inside the silence of his house. _-What kind of stupid question is that?-_ Why would she be hiding from him in the first place? “Miss Gran…” He began and then paused in frustration. He gritted his teeth and his voice thundered. “Hermione!” 

Only the crackling wood under the hearth answered him. 

His eyes darted around the living room as his mind tried to decide what was the best course of action when suddenly he noticed a newspaper clipping that was on the counter next to his magical lantern. His brow clouded. He never brought newspapers in the house since he became Granger’s host and that was done on purpose. He wanted to keep her away from all those nasty mind games of the Press. 

He walked over and picked it up quickly. His eyes darted upon it and his already pale face broke with new lines of worry. When he read the last sentence and he looked up, he was livid. His jawline flexed and he crashed the newspaper in the palm of his hand, wanting to vent his anger somewhere. 

He turned to the lantern and silently summoned the last connection which unsurprisingly was Number 12. He saw the face of Potter’s wife forming on the orange flame and her lips speaking words he couldn't hear. His brows wrinkled for a brief confused moment before he felt even more mad at himself this time for missing the obvious silencing charm. When he released it in exasperation Ginny’s nervous voice filled the kitchen. “Hermione?!”

"Do I look like Hermione?" He snapped. 

"Professor?" Ginny inhaled sharply. 

“What happened? Where is your friend?” He thrust his chin up demandingly. 

"I was trying to wake you up last night, but it was impossible! She left!" Ginny rejoined.

"There was a silencing charm, silly girl!" He barked.

Embarrassed silence came from the lantern and the flame turned blue. 

"When did the newspapers print this?" He threw the crumbled paper on the counter. 

“Yesterday. You haven’t been informed by the Ministry yet?” Ginny frowned. 

“I spend the whole day in a parallel world Mrs. Potter. Newspapers couldn’t reach me in there.” He snarled. 

“Forgive me Professor. When I saw the news I communicated with Hermione in order to prepare her for what was to come. Instead of listening to the voice of reason she picked up all her staff and left.” -Ginny said quickly. 

"Was she upset because of this damned article?” He glared at the flame. 

Ginny hesitated for several moments. “She was upset about you. She didn’t want to expose you more than she has already done. She tried to protect you when she realised that your reputation and job are probably on the line because of her.”

He inhaled sharply and felt his fur rippling in anger.

"I know you have done enough for her already what with the Wizengamot and her trace….and I am aware that your integrity is at stake at the moment, but I beg you….don't leave her alone in this. She needs someone to help her."

Without answering he waved at the flame, severing the connection. “You silly girl….I am breaking my neck to save you and now that everything is at stake you run away……as if that is going to fix your problems or mine for that matter.” He spat under his breath.

-.-

When he apparated in the main plaza of the Ministry, more than a dozen journalists were harassing several Aurors who were led by Potter. When they noticed him, all their unwanted attention turned to him with unprecedented menace.

”Professor Snape, do you have anything to say about the Army Nurse?"

"Have you been hiding your former student in your house?"

"Were you following ministerial orders or acting on your own accord?”

"Did Mister Potter know of your plans for his best friend?" 

"Did he condone your actions?" 

The questions followed one another with the speed of an automatic riffle and anyone else would have felt daunted. Instead of backing away, he wordlessly released a slightly illegal but very powerful spell that pushed the crowd away and muted their voices. Then he marched up to the Auror lines, grabbed Harry from the bicep and dragged him towards the elevator. The doors closed behind them and Zenobia, the secretary of the Minister of Defence, found herself stuck at the back of the elevator looking at them nervously. 

“What in the name of hell was that menagerie for, Mister Potter?” Snape barked. 

“For me and you.” Harry glared at him in disbelief. 

“And you were incapable of keeping those ghouls away from the Ministry?” Snape retorted. 

“I refrain from using Dark Magic inside these walls Professor, unlike yourself.” Harry’s nose flared as he tried to remain composed in front of a chastising that easily send him back to his school days in Hogwarts. 

“You are not qualified to use the Dark Arts inside or outside these walls Mister Potter, but that is not what I asked.” Snape scorned. 

“The Minister ordered us to allow them to pass. He wants to appease them. Your inability to keep the arrangement between you and Hermione under locks has really backfired upon us all.” Harry cringed. 

“Use your mind Potter. Do you think I was the one who leaked to the Press?” Snape snarled. 

That gave pause to Harry. “Who was it then? Not many persons knew.” 

Severus looked back at the woman. “We will discuss this when we have more privacy.”

Harry turned to her also and forced a smile. “How are you darling?” 

“Fine…I am fine.” -She grinned uncomfortably- "You guys do your thing, I don’t mind.” She hurried to add.

“Alright Professor I acknowledge that I hurried too much to conclude that the Press leak was your fault. Can you at least admit that it is hard to control these freaks without using illegal means especially when I have orders from the Minister himself? Can we at least reach that agreement? We don't want to start new conflicts between us.” Harry tried to reason, seeing that the older man was trying to control a wave of destructive wrath behind his controlled exterior. 

"At this moment I want to start war with the whole world." Snape barked.

"And you think I don't? The integrity of the Magical Police force is at stake, because we both messed up in one way or another.” Harry looked at him intensely.

Severus pursed his lips without answering. When the elevator door opened they both walked out wordlessly. 

“Did you speak with Ginny?” Harry hurried to catch up with him. 

Severus nodded. 

“She told you exactly what happened….” Harry deducted. 

Severus raised his brow slowly. “The newspapers did so before she had the chance.” 

“I cannot trace Hermione.” Harry was unable to hide his worry. 

“No one can.” Severus’ heavy voice reverberated upon the dark marble that adorned the walls. 

Harry swallowed heavily. “Apart from you.” 

Severus’ stopped in front of the Minster’s door. He didn’t say anything. 

Harry closed his eyes briefly. “Kingsley is pissed off with both of us. Both our jobs are on the line. How are we going to dig ourselves out of this mess?” 

“By getting on the offensive Potter.” Snape retorted and threw the doors open. 

“Gentlemen?” The secretary lifted her eyes at them, ready to question their visit, but Snape didn’t allow her the luxury. He walked past her and opened Kingsley’s inner doors. 

Kingsley stood up the moment they entered. “Well….the nightmare duo of our Police force is here. Thank you Ellian darling. That will be all.” 

The secretary bowed respectfully and closed the door behind her. 

Kingsley offered them a seat. “Gentlemen I am glad you are here because we have a serious problem with the management of the Magical Law Enforcement which we need to discuss.”

“Do we?" Severus asked coldly.

Harry lowered his eyes and avoided to answer.

Kingsley raised his brows. “Only one of the management speaks I see."

“I am the one who should be addressed about this mess, not Mister Potter. He had nothing to do with all this.” Severus rejoined.

Harry gave him a quick side-glance and his brow clouded, but Snape’s authoritarian regard, muted him. 

“Very well Master. Since you are the orchestrator behind this nightmare tell me what where you thinking exactly when you decided to hide so skilfully, not to mention illegally the magical trace of a fugitive, who has also been convicted in the past!”

“Convicted of which crimes?” Snape frowned. 

“Resisting arrest, vandalism and disturbing the peace.” 

“Those are terrible…dangerous crimes.” Severus sneered.

That gave pause to Kingsley. “You don’t have to sound sarcastic Master. Even if you don't think her convictions are important you are a Commander of the Ministry’s Law Enforcement. By hiding her in your home and covering her trace you are allowing the press to drag the whole Ministry through the mud especially since your past hasn't been painted in the brightest colours.” 

“If I recall the Ministry distanced itself from my actions. It has nothing to fear from relating to me in any way.” Snape raised his brow. 

Shacklebolt tensed. "Careful Master...." 

“I will speak my mind and you shall listen! Miss Granger is a war hero who deserves better treatment from the Ministry and the Wizengamot. She sacrificed everything she held sacred in the war to assist the fall of the Dark Lord and the Wizengamot pays her back by dragging her like a petty criminal in front of a bunch of commoners? They had the audacity to present her the application of Malfoy senior? This is a bloody circus and you are pretending not to see it!” Snape snapped. 

“Malfoy's application crossed many lines Minister. It was a straight ridicule for all those who fought so bravely during the second wizarding war! It is offending to many people, including me!” Harry agreed with zest. 

Kingsley drew back surprised, but he was quick enough to answer. “I understand you Gentlemen and I cannot agree more on that. However as much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy is not accused anymore. Under the law, for good or bad he was atoned of his crimes, much like a few other Death Eaters we both know.” The Minister looked at Snape pointedly. 

Severus took the jab without flinching. “And that allows him to acquire a wife under the new Marriage Law? A girl he prosecuted like a demon during the war? A girl he’d kill without second thoughts?” 

“I hate to admit it, but he is allowed to apply for any Muggle-born he wishes. As are you.” Kingsley pushed. 

Severus’ nose flared. “You won't see me satisfying my ego by ridiculing one of the biggest war heroes of the last age.” 

Kingsley’s jawline flexed. “Enough word games Master. You won’t draw my attention from what is most important here. You, a commander of the Keepers, are sheltering a fugitive who is wanted for questioning! She was recently part of a heavy exchange of curses, which ended in one death. Surprisingly so…the only witnesses apart from the girl who escaped death’s grip was Mister Potter and you.”

“And Max.” Severus looked at him coldly. 

Kingsley paled. 

“Was she the leak?” Snape’s voice dropped really low.

Kingsley’s silence was the answer Severus was looking for. The muscles of his forearm flexed. 

Kingsley’s shoulders deflated and he took a step back. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. After a few moments he spoke slowly. “We are on the same page gentlemen. I am aware the Wizengamot is trying to make an example out of Miss Granger. However when one of my Commanders intervenes by breaking the Law that he is supposed to protect he weakens our integrity. Your actions allowed the Press to bring us to our knees. What answers should I give them Master? How can you expect me to explain this holly mess to them?"

“Miss Granger saved the girl in the alley. She stopped a new abduction. Instead of hunting the hero, use your Aurors to hunt down the criminals….” Severus rebuked.

“Don’t give me orders Master!” -Kingsley warned vehemently- “Miss Granger is a known trouble maker for several years now. I am flat out tired of covering up her mishaps for Harry's sake. Now you come along and ask me to do the same! I don’t want to hear her name anymore! I want her out of the picture, do you understand? Both of you!”

“Hermione is the last person who is at fault here Minister. See reason, please.” Harry intervened solemnly.

"What are you going to gain by capturing Granger? You are going to make her face the Wizengamot and force a husband upon her. Then you are going to question her about the incident in the alley. The girl who was saved has already named Hermione her hero. Mister Potter and I will attest the same. Are you willing to crucify that hero?” Snape raised his brow. 

Kingsley paled.

“You are adamant for me to give you a reason for covering Granger's trace in order to pacify the press and keep you out of the problem? Fine I'll give you one…" He trailed off.

The Minister frowned and Potter looked at Snape lost. 

“I care for her on a deep personal level." Severus said calmly. 

Harry turned to him sharply. 

“What?” Kingsley sounded lost upon those words. 

"We are romantically involved. Let the press feast on that one. I didn't hide a fugitive or a convicted criminal. I hid the woman I care for.” Severus continued coldly. 

Harry was looking like a fish out of water. He couldn't tell if Severus was being serious or not. 

“Are you jesting?” 

“Does it matter?” Severus rejoined coldly. 

“You are just saying that in order to offer yourself a valid excuse for breaking the law, correct? Love is blind. The Press can excuse such a major slip up if it was created by the aches of a broken heart who has suffered in the past greatly. A Professor having feelings for a former student who is now in a dire situation….hmmm….” Kingsley sounded spiteful. 

“The end justifies the means.” Came the hard rebuke. 

Kingsley’s eyes remained thoughtful on Snape."Assuming we present you as a love struck fool who has feelings for your former student….that could explain the hastiness of your decision. It could possibly work with the Press…So we might be able to save face. However saving your job is another thing. You’ve become too exposed, which combined with your past is creating very damaging circumstances for you and the whole law enforcement.”

“Find a way to reverse that….” Severus drawled. 

“How?” 

“I don’t know, but if I am going down for acting nobly towards a woman in need…. Then I am going to take you down with me.” Snape’s voice was coldly calculative. 

“That sounds like a threat.” The Minister’s brow clouded. 

Snape’s eyes became even darker if possible. “You are the one who ordered me to enter the Underworld and find a link between Dark Magic, the increasing birth defects and the Muggle-born abductions. Publicly you support the Marriage Law, while you are plotting its fall behind the scenes and I am your most valuable player. How would your supporters feel if they knew the truth? Support me informally and I shall support you. Allow me to go down and I will bring you down so hard you won't be able to get back up again….ever.” Severus said solemnly.

Kingsley features plunged, but he remained composed. However a few droplets of sweat that appeared on his brow were enough to attest to his nervousness.

“You want to become the hero who protects the public from morally corrupt Ministry officials? Fine. I want to be the one to stop this insidious Marriage Law. Therefore I will make this easy on you. If I fail to deliver results and reverse this bloody nightmare, then I will resign from my position and you can vent all your frustrations towards me publicly and without any restraints. Afterwards you will have the freedom to choose someone more ethically balanced to take over the Underworld. However I will not allow you to pull me out before I get the chance to find out what is going on. As for Miss Granger, I will make sure she appears when the Wizengamot calls on her again. She will be present to clear up this big misunderstanding." Severus snarled. 

Kingsley looked at him stonily. "You have a nerve calling it just a misunderstanding." 

“That is what it is and the Ministry will see it as such also." Severus rejoined. 

Kingsley froze. 

"I will take this silence for an agreement.” Severus said dryly and without anymore words he walked out of the office. Leaving behind a moonstruck Minister and a very thoughtful Potter. 

-.-

Severus looked up at the door of his office which opened slowly. “Boss is everything alright? What happened with the press? It is a circus out there.” Conroy said. 

“Is Max in?” Severus’ voice was full of dark undertones. 

"She hadn't been in today.”

"Force apparate her into my office…” Came the low command, which was much more terrifying than any elevated tone would have ever been. 

Severus closed his eyes, crossed his arms and took a deep breath. He made a solemn effort to keep his wrath under locks for several moments, but in the end it was for naught. The loud crack of her apparition rattled his already bruised nerves. He looked up and his eyes blazed. 

Before she had the time to address him he grasped her arm and pinned her to the wall. "What did you do, you silly trollop!?”

"Get the hell away from me!" She yelled and tried to get released from his steely grip in vain.

His dark eyes bore down on her. "Did you speak to the press?”

"Let me go or I shall call the Aurors!!” She barked and managed to free her hand for a split second, which was enough to bury her nails in his cheek. 

He dropped her gracelessly to the floor. "I am the law you bloody whore…"

“You won’t be part of the Ministry for long. Didn’t Kingsley talk to you yet?" -Max wiped her mouth with the back of her hand- “You are being sacked."

“Someone misinformed you.” Severus rejoined dryly. 

"You are all over the news Severus…you hid a convicted fugitive. Who knew the Commander of the Keepers, the former second hand of Voldemort and Dumbledore was such a naughty boy. Isn’t that a surprise?” She smirked.

“Whom did you tip first?” He spat dismissively.

"Matters not. I used her and your name. You are both famous or rather infamous…The Press was certain to have a party at your expense.” Max’s face twisted with malicious pleasure at her small victory. 

"I cannot believe how disillusioned I was about you…" He frowned. 

"Don't play innocent with me Severus. You loved the thrill and the indignity of our situation. You are as much of a degenerate as I am and you know it. It was only when this woman found herself in your path that everything changed and you tried to act all virtuous. I suppose you didn’t want that precious innocent girl to learn the extend of the filth you hide inside, right? It’s better to act like a hero around her. I warned you not to underestimate me. You threw me out of your house because of her." She hissed.

"You attacked an innocent woman just because your ego got wounded.” His eyes tore through her.

"I attacked your next whore!” Came the cold rebuke. 

He pushed her against the wall again with the sheer force of his tall stature. “Shut your filthy mouth!”

"You think you can make me?!” She kicked him in the loins and that freed her hand long enough to aim a rather hefty punch on his chin.

He took a step back and his regard fell on her heavy. "You are solely lucky that my upbringing does not allow me to hit women. Take your sleazy manners and walk out of my office.” 

"Your office? For how long will it be so?” Her lopsided smile was full of hatred. 

“I would advice you to leave with as much dignity as you have left. Go to your office and pack your things. You are forthwith dismissed from your position due to unethical conduct towards innocent members of the public.” He raised his head haughtily even though his chin was throbbing and his cheek was burning.

"Does the Minister know about this?” She glared. 

"Kingsley has no authority over the internal affairs of my office.” Came the hard rebuke. 

"You cannot fire me.” Her face lost all it’s angry certainty.

"I already did.” He raised his brow.

Her eyes thinned on him. “I will get you for this…” Her whisper was terrifying.

“Many people volunteer for that job. Join them and let us see who will get the job done first.” He tilted his head coldly. 

She humphed and took a step towards the door. “You have no idea how much I am going to make you pay for this. You and that little whore of yours.” 

The unspoken magic that exploded from his mind pushed her so violently out of the door that hadn't Conroy steadied her she would have toppled over his desk. The door crashed upon it’s hinges and the silence fell heavy around him. 

The urgency to find Miss Granger barely won over the uncontrolled fury that Max had awoken with her words and her actions. He always had a dormant demon hiding inside the dark corridors of his mind. It only needed a good excuse to wake up and create chaos. It was the first time after the war that he found himself close to loosing the grip on his inner monsters. 

He wiped his cheek and looked at his bloody fingers. 

He gritted his teeth and leaned against his desk. The need to concentrate in order to gain back his inner silence was the only thing that managed to mute the screams of fury that resounded inside his mind. He counted inwards, calming down his breath as the ugliness inside him began retreating. 

It was several quiet moments later that he managed to see that insidious darkness filling up slowly with colourful threads of magic that were coming from all around him. They were slipping through the walls, falling from the ceiling and rising from the floor. They were twisting and twirling through the windows and then getting lost in the distance of the foggy city of London. They were coming from as far away as the four corners of the horizon, mingling with each other to create a rainbow of confusion that only he knew how to traverse through with such ease. The potency of their brightness was a singular testament to the power of the magical person they belonged. His mind got overflowed by myriads of whispers that created a chaotic traffic that didn't bother him at all.

He was deeply concentrated in his quest. 

He was searching only for Miss Granger’s trace which was so bright in it’s golden hue that it could make all the rest seem mundane. He wondered if she knew how powerful she truly was….and he searched and searched endlessly. When finally he saw her trace from afar, his mind brought him close to it in the blink of an eye. He reached out and wrapped his incorporeal fingers around it.

The powerful golden thread of the purest magic tagged him hard and his body dissolved behind a black veil, letting his black magical threads fall on the carpet of his office. 

-.-

When he appeared in the midst of the forest he knew exactly were he was and why she had chosen to hide here. He walked carefully towards a small clearing were a column of fire betrayed her location. He saw her sitting close to her magical tent, with a blanket around her knees and a book on her lap. A wave of relief warmed his usually cold heart and he frowned at the unknown feeling. He took a few more steps closer and then stopped. The need to respect her privacy confused him, but he decided to listen to it. He sat down on his shins and observed her quietly for a long time.

She raised her eyes from her book only when the fire seemed to die down. She pushed her overused blanket aside and went over to it. Her efforts to revive it without magic warmed his cold heart. The desolation of her situation, the sadness on her features and the loneliness she had abandoned herself in, hit too close to home. Wordlessly, without the use of a wand, or even a whisper his patronus appeared and brightened up the forest with it’s silver glow. The doe, the eternal reminder of the love of his life, came to assist this special girl without reserves. It hopped between the trees effortlessly and rounded the fire. 

She inhaled sharply and drew back unable to hide her surprise when she saw it.

The doe replenished her fire with its beautifully strong glow. Then it bounced away and got lost in the forest. Hermione turned around and their eyes met. 

“How long have you been standing there?” She whispered lost. 

“Long enough to see that you were in danger of freezing to death.” He stood up and approached.

She averted her eyes and rubbed her hands. “Without magic it is difficult to get warm.” 

“I know.” He came next to her and observed the frozen woods around him thoughtfully. 

She looked at his face and frowned. “What in the name of Merlin happened to you?” She reached up to touch the scratches on his cheek and the purple bruise on his chin. 

He humphed. “Got into a small skirmish.” 

Her lips toyed with a smile. “With a wild cat?” 

He pursed his lips. “More or less.” 

Her fingers touched the dried blood gently and she begun whispering. 

He felt the warmth entering his skin and cupped her hand. Then he lowered it. “I didn’t come here in order for you to heal these trivialities.” 

She felt her throat drying out. “How did you find me?” 

He released her hand and crossed his hands behind his back.

“My trace?” She raised her brows.

“Is brighter than the sun…” His face filled with shadows. 

Her lips parted, but she remained quiet. 

He sighed. “I should have thought you’d choose this place to hide….again.” 

“The forest of Dean…it always meant a lot to me.” Her voice was barely heard. 

“Tis a place that offered you shelter when total blackness veiled the lives of everyone you knew. Why shouldn’t it become a shelter for you during these perilous times as well, correct?” He said quietly. 

She nodded and wiped a stray tear. 

“You feel you can hide away from your demons in this forest.” He said quietly.

“Yes.” 

“I wish I had such a potent hiding place as well.” He sighed wistfully. 

She tried to find his eyes. “I didn’t think that a man such as yourself would need a hiding place.” 

“Everyone does.” He rejoined quietly. 

Her smile was honest. "You can share mine if you wish.” 

His regard was soft. “A noble offer, but we cannot do that.” 

“Why not?” She rejoined quickly.

“Running away won’t solve your problems, nor mine either.” 

She crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest. Then she gave him a cautious side-glance. “It is one thing to endanger myself and another to put your job and integrity on the line. I don’t know if you’ve read ….” 

“I have.” He said sternly. 

She closed her eyes. “I never meant to destroy you….I never thought that by accepting your help I would expose you so bad.” 

“I offered you the help knowing full well of the repercussions.” He responded matter-of-factly. 

She swallowed heavily. “Still I should have been more careful…” 

“What happened was hardly your fault. Is that why you run away?” He looked at her. 

She felt the intensity of his regard and shivered. “I caused enough problems already. It’s better to hide alone. I don’t want to take anyone else down with me. Especially not you.” 

He humphed. “I am not that fragile Miss Granger.” 

Her eyes were searching. 

He took a deep breath. “For whatever the reason we are in this together now. Things cannot change.” 

“If I hide here no one will find me in your home. You can deny helping me. I am sure the Minister will back you up…” She hurried to say….wanting to find for the blackness of his eyes. 

“I already admitted to assisting you.” He said flatly. 

“Why?!” -She grasped his bicep- “Why would you ever do something so stupid?” 

“I cannot let a former comrade fall. Despite what people may think of me, I am not that dishonourable Miss Granger.” 

“Hermione.” She said softly. 

His piercing stare darkened. 

“So we are both exposed then and the situation is beyond repair… this is a tragedy.” She murmured in defeat. 

He smiled indignantly. “It is not a tragedy, but an irreversible decision I made. You have no other choice but to follow me home now.” 

“You want me to come back with you after what happened?” She scowled in disbelief. 

“Unless you choose another hiding place which is safe…until you appear in front of the Wizengamot in order to clear up all the misunderstandings.” He raised his brow in a quiet warning. 

She felt her blood freezing and crossed her arms again. She took a step away from him. “No, I don’t want to go back to them.” 

His long fingers wrapped around her forearm, pulling her closer. “The brave Granger who fought next to us in the war wouldn’t have run away.” 

“I am sorry to disappoint you, but I cannot face that trial alone.” Her eyes teared up. 

“You won’t be alone.” He frowned. 

“Who will be there with me?” 

“I will.” He said solemnly. 

Hermione froze. After a moment She reached out and cupped his hand gently. “Does that mean that you have decided to apply for me?” Her voice was a mere whisper. 

He drew his hand away and cleared his throat, looking rather uncomfortable for a few seconds. “I don’t know yet, but I will be there with you when you speak to them.” 

“And then what? What about your job?” She looked at her frozen boots. 

“We shall deal with each day as it comes. Calm down this brilliant mind of yours Hermione. If you stop running away I will be able to help you. Just give me the chance to do it properly.” His eyes burned through her. 

She smiled bitterly. “Stop running you say…”

“Yes stop.” He scowled. 

“How can I come back with you now that I know that I endangered your job and your reputation?” 

“My reputation was tainted long before you came to Hogwarts. You need not worry.” His smile was sad. He walked over and picked up her book. 

She hesitated before speaking. “What did you tell them exactly?” 

“That I offered you a hiding place willingly.” He shrugged. 

She felt her heart dropping. “You want their wrath to turn towards you as well then?” 

“They might find it in their hearts to excuse my foolish actions in the end…. You never know.” He said mysteriously. 

“Why would they?” She frowned. 

“People tend to romanticise over the most improbable love stories.” He said cooly and his eyes fell on hers. 

Hermione’s heart missed a beat. She walked over to him. “Love stories?” 

His brow arched. 

“That is the excuse you used?” She felt the words stumbling in her mouth. 

“You looked shocked.” He noticed. 

She was speechless. 

“Yet you asked me to apply for you….several times over.” He continued calmly. 

She felt shaken. “That would have been a mutual arrangement and nothing more….I wouldn’t ever intrude your privacy.” 

“Me neither.” His smile was captivating and that shocked her even more. 

“Uhm…” She seemed lost for words. 

“It is not rocket science Hermione. You are a clever girl. You ask me to apply for you in order to escape the claws of the Wizengamot. I use a possible secret love affair between us to appease the press about my hurried actions towards you. None would be the wiser and they might allow me to keep my job and perchance manage to find out what is happening in the Underworld. You on the other hand have the opportunity to get back your wand and your peace of mind. You will be able to stop running….and help us fight.” He rejoined. 

“I’d like that.” She felt her heart beating out of control even at the prospect. 

“Good…then we agree that our…” -He stumbled- “….lies can only be helpful to us. Therefore we use them plentiful without any fear or remorse.” 

Why did her stomach complain when he used the word lies? “This is what it feels like to be inside the mind of a spy?” 

His smiled was faded. “Indubitably.” 

Her smile was less reserved. 

He tilted his head and offered her the book. “Were you studying forbidden literature about Dark Runes? You surprise me Hermione.” The tease was clear in his voice. 

She felt her cheeks flushing. “I wanted to learn more about the Eleventh Key.” 

He offered his hand to her. “Get your things and follow me home. I will explain everything you need to know about the Eleventh Key and all its predecessors over a warm cup of tea.” 

Her face lit up. “That is an offer I cannot deny.” She held his hand tightly. 

His eyes bore into her for a few silent moments before a ghostly smile softened his features. “No more running away?” 

She sighed. “No more Professor. I promise.” 

“Severus.” He corrected. 

She pressed his hand and smiled. 

-.-


	9. On being convincing

Hermione observed the heavy sky and tucked her legs under her. It was nine in the morning, but she had woken up since six from a terrible nightmare, which she hardly remembered. It took her several anxious moments to remember where she was and then a wave of relief washed over her.

- _and how is it possible not to feel relief?-_

The Professor had searched for her, despite the compromising situation she had placed him in and brought her once more to his home. As he explained over that promised cup of tea last night, he found her trace easily and followed it to her. Then with his calm and collected manner, he convinced her that there was no reason to run and hide anymore. That the best way out of this was to face them. She hesitantly agreed, soothed as she was by the warm brew and the cozy fire. When he offered her a quilt to cocoon herself with she promised to face the Wizengamot. After that his face lines visibly softened and she knew that she was doing the right thing….if not for her then at least for him. His reputation was wounded already now that he was hiding a fugitive of the law. Maybe she could fix things if she faced her nemesis and choose a partner from all these applications.

After the call of the Wizengamot came the days flew with her becoming a sensitive bundle of nerves and Severus being mostly away from the house. Both offering her the needed privacy and working overtime in the Underworld. She asked him one more time if he applied for her and he didn’t answer. She saw how his features darkened upon that question and he looked absolutely uncomfortable when she brought it up. Therefore she resigned upon her fate….she would choose Neville since he was the safest option.

As for the Professor, he reassured her that despite his indecisiveness about the application, he would be there for her, at the hearing. His quiet ways really made her confused…and disconcert her. She was not used to Snape acting like this. She had known him for years for his acerbic nature and dry humor. He was the closed up, shadowy demon that loomed in the darkest corners of Hogwarts, ready to pounce at the unsuspecting students. He had a sharp tongue that wounded deeply and a regard that could freeze your very soul. Yet, somehow the man who had involved himself in her recent predicament seemed so different.

She couldn’t even understand why he got entangled into her mess in the first place. Was there a deeper reason behind all this? Did he approach her, because he felt an obligation to protect a former comrade as he said?

She shook her head and her brow creased.

Her thoughts once more were running amok and the two cups of tea she had sipped hungrily hadn’t helped at all. As the time of the hearing approached her nervousness was becoming rather acute. She felt like she was balancing at the edge of thorns and nobody could get her out of this situation apart from her…..- _unless he decides to apply for me-_

There was that idiotically feeble voice again, begging for someone to come and save her. She had always been an independent girl, taking care of others as well as herself. She grew up to be an equally independent woman. She never needed a man to _save her._ So what was up with that? Why did she felt so much annoyance when - _Severus-_ looked so uncomfortable even at the suggestion of applying for the Marriage Law? Was the idea of getting married to a former student so abhorring? Maybe she was the problem…Granger…Potter’s best friend…the know-it-all, the one that Snape never appreciated or even liked.

_-Yet now he acts so differently towards me-_

This confusion…this uncertainty was infuriating. She barely knew him as a man and what she was seeing now seemed to be very different from the personality that had broken her spirit one too many times in the past. As for herself…well…she was angering herself even more than the Professor did. Why was the thought of his application making her heart flutter? Why was that thought soothing her? Why was his denial causing her nervousness and a vague trace of anger?

_-Because you like the way he treats you-_

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. All this was becoming too much for her. The improper images, the confusing thoughts, the nervousness of her hearing…the uncertainty of her situation. Everything was weighing heavily upon her. 

How she wished to remain in his house today. If only she wasn't forced to face the Wizengamot and the gruesome possibility to pick Neville. If only she could forget who Severus had been once upon another lifetime and allow herself to know him from the start….

-T _abula rasa-_

In her overactive imagination she could do all of that, but on the wake of the new day, all her determination came down in a pile of rubble. That left her feeling rather apprehensive, with cold extremities and a painful knot in her stomach. On one hand she wished for him to keep on sleeping so she could have an excuse to miss her hearing. On the other she prayed for him to wake up.

- _wake up…wake up….wake up…-_

After a few nervous moments were she counted under her breath she looked at the clock and saw that it was close to chiming ten. She had to act like an adult even though she didn’t want to. She couldn’t hide under the quilt and wait for everything to go away. He told her that running away wasn’t going to help anyone.

She inhaled deeply and pushed herself up. After a momentary indecision she walked to his room and opened the door gently. The room was dark, but she was able to see his silhouette on the bed. She gritted her teeth and took up courage before tiptoeing next to him. He was sleeping soundly, his breath was calm and his features were soft and untroubled. Her eyes fell to his temple were she saw a small vein pulsating. She sat carefully next to him and raised her eyes to his tangled hair that were hiding his face. He looked so youthful whilst sleeping…much less reserved. She touched his shoulder lightly. "Severus? Wake up." She whispered.

He remained unmovable.

She felt her hand coming up to his forehead and looked at it with dread as it pushed aside some silver tendrils that were covering his cheek. Her eyes fell to his bruised chin. He never told her what he did to earn that.

She twisted her lips and the ball of her finger touched the bruise softly enough not to wake him up, but hard enough to awaken her own skin by the coarseness of his stubble. Who in the name of Merlin would have the nerve to raise a hand against this man? It was not as if _Severus_ was an easy target. His height and strong built were enough to keep most foes away and if that failed he had his nasty reputation to do the rest of the work…not to mention the dark depths to which he had taken his magic…

- _Maybe he allowed this to be done to him….-_

She scowled at the thought. "Severus? Are you awake? Please wake up, I need you to wake up…" To her relief she saw his eyes opening.

He cleared his throat and frowned. "What's wrong?”

A small smile toyed upon her lips. "I am sorry I woke you up.”

He rubbed his eyes with a yawn that appeared so unhindered. “No problem. What time is it?"

“Time to start preparing, if you are still sure that you wish to accompany me to the hearing …" she felt the knot in her stomach winding around cruelly.

“Of course I am. Did you sleep at all?" He sat up and rubbed his temples.

Her fingers clutched each other tensely. “Not really. I woke up at six.”

He looked at her. “And you remained awake?”

She nodded.

"What have you been doing all this time? Overthinking?” He asked.

“That and also observing you…" She pressed her lips.

He chuckled. "I've never been sleep studied before…"

"You are a quiet sleeper, which was rather unexpected.”

“Where you expecting me to be sleeping upside down, hanging from the ceiling?” He smirked and stood up.

She felt the laugh surfacing, but her anxiety pushed it back down again. What came out was a mixture of a cough and a sob.

He looked at her with a scowl. “My humor doesn’t suit you it seems.”

She shook her head. ”No, I am just not feeling very well Severus…”

He approached and made an attempt to touch her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. She need that so badly, yet her defenses somehow messed everything up. “No please, I'd rather you didn’t." She felt defeated by her own words and wished she could take them back the moment she uttered them.

He didn’t seem offended. “Tell me what ails you." He asked quietly.

“I suppose everything.” She cringed.

He raised his brow. “Everything?"

”I really don't want to go to the Wizengamot today…" She flinched.

“I told you my opinion, but the final decision shall be yours. I won't lift your magical trace until you tell me so, but remember that a lot of people got involved in this mess and a lot of people will be exposed if this doesn't come to a closure soon. Above all though it will be you who will suffer the most.”

"Are you talking about your job? I know Severus and you cannot believe how sorry I am to have brought this upon you…" She hurried.

"I settled my business with the Minister, don’t worry. I was talking about your friend Potter and the whole Auror force for that matter. The Minister is onto them, because they have been covering your misdemeanors for several years. You want something done right by someone? Do it for you and then for your friends." His eyes were penetrating.

She felt her mouth drying out. “This is probably the first time in my life that I am afraid to face a difficulty…”

“Apart from the troll that run rampart during your first year in school of course. That one managed to send a freezing spell over the famously brilliant Granger.” He smirked.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. Then a ghostly smile appeared and she nodded.

He got serious. “The government is forcing you either into marriage or in exile. You think I don’t understand how you feel?”

“You’d be terrified too?” She raised her brows.

“Most definitely. However having to marry one of your best friends, just to put a blindfold over the eyes of the judicial system, so you can get on with your business is not the worst thing that can happen to you.” He continued nonchalantly.

She exhaled hard.

"The end justifies the means, correct? You are not ready to give up the fight yet, are you?” He resumed softly.

“No I am not. Besides I haven’t forgotten that I might get an opportunity to learn a few things about the inner workings of the Keepers after I get my license and my wand back." Her face mellowed.

“You hurry too much on that front.” He warned.

She pouted.

He smirked and walked towards the bathroom.

She followed him with a deep scowl staining her features. “Do you think the Wizengamot is going to question me about the alleyway incident?”

“Most definitely they will.” He pushed the door, but didn’t close it completely.

She heard the water running. “And you are going to advise me to tell them the truth.”

“You became a hero that day for all Muggle-born women. If that girl fails to come as your witness, then I shall take her place." He opened the door and walked out.

Hermione pulled her loose sweater up to her chin and cleared her throat. “Thank you, that means a lot.” -She followed him to the door of his bedroom, but didn’t enter. She turned around to offer him the privacy he needed- “Severus?” She murmured after a few moments.

“Yes?” His voice came muffled.

"I am really sorry for becoming such a nuisance.” She lowered her eyes and begun nibbling her lips.

“What do you mean?”

"I am sorry I kept bugging you to apply for me. That was not only inappropriate due to our previous professional relationship, but it must have also been rather embarrassing for you.” She flinched and rubbed her eyes.

He walked out and stood in front of her. He was dressed in black from head to toe and his presence was a little more than imposing. “There is no harm done.” His smile seemed genial.

She exhaled in relief and followed him to the kitchen. “I don’t even know how I can explain my reasoning behind all that persistence. It is not like me to act this way.”

"I know. You are in a vulnerable position. Your actions are excused. Now stop overthinking for we have a rather difficult day ahead of us.”

She covered her eyes. “You sound so calm…so…so understanding.”

"I understand more than you can image young lady….and I am here to give you my assistance, despite of the impossibility of our… situation.” His eyes showed an unmistakable intensity despite him stumbling at the last word.

- _Our situation…my situation…how did I get myself in so deep?-_

Suddenly she felt her knees unlocking and all her suppressed emotions hurried to the surface. She grabbed the counter to stop herself from collapsing.

He cringed, confused as to how he should act. Not long ago she asked him to keep his distance. “Tell me how to help you.” He said finally.

"If I tell you to hold me will you do it?” She mumbled and wiped her runny nose with the back of her hand.

“Sometimes you are confusing me. I don’t know what I am allowed to do around you. Hug you or stay away?” He scowled.

She looked at him and took a step closer. Then wordlessly her arms slipped under his armpits and grasped his shoulder-blades tightly. She leaned her head on his chest. She didn't answer.

"Am I allowed to hug you back?" He asked.

She pressed her lips angrily. “Yes please!"

His arms came around her surprisingly heavy and she allowed the heat of his body to soothe her.

“Am I allowed to caress your hair, without fearing you are going to bite my fingers off?" His voice was reserved.

"YES!" She barked and felt another bout of tears coming.

"Fine…Gods…" He trailed off and his long fingers entwined through her thick hair, sending a bolt of electricity down her spine. Her body tensed and became very aware of his presence. A slight scent of cedar mixed with a deep undertone of masculinity, made her frown. A shudder rushed through her spine and her arms squeezed him. His fingers stopped their soft caress upon her nape for a hesitant moment, before resuming as gently as before.

That hug was enough to calm her down…but also left her all hot and bothered. That contradiction was making her go haywire.

-.-

It was eleven-thirty when they appeared through the green flames of one of the fireplaces at the Ministry. Thankfully the place was free of reporters. Apparently the Aurors had managed to keep them. Nonetheless their timely arrival created a freezing effect on everyone around them.

Seemingly all eyes were upon them, which was expected.

Severus felt Hermione drawing back in fear. He caught firm hold of her hand and pulled her towards the first available elevator. “Don’t break down on me now. Not when we are so close." His jawline settled.

She complied silently and soon enough they were rushing upwards. They were quiet, but he kept holding her hand until they reached the third floor. When the door opened, he released her and walked out. She didn’t follow. 

He stopped, turned around and frowned. "Aren’t you coming?”

"Why did you let go of my hand? Are you afraid to be seen like that with me?" She was clearly vexed.

He frowned. ”No I did it in order not to compromise you.”

"Compromise me? Aren’t we already compromised enough?" She hissed, but he didn't let her finish.

He reached out and grabbed her hand again feeling totally outnumbered. "Is this better?”

"No nothing is better!" She pulled her hand away from him.

He stopped with a deep sigh of resignation. “Hermione, what do you want me to do, for I am at a total loss.”

She felt all her defenses melting to the ground and she closed her eyes. "I am sorry….I am a total mess…just do what you were doing before…” She whispered.

"Which was to take your hand or not?" He asked patiently.

She inhaled deeply and offered him her hand.

He clasped it and pulled her close to him. "Please try to control yourself. I am here to help you, remember that. You are not alone.”

She nodded, but her heart was thudding madly in her ears. ”Alright…”

“Now chin up.” He smiled and led them through the gathered crowd that was blocking the entrance. Everyone pulled away from them respectfully and they entered the grand theatre. She froze, he didn’t. He pulled her again and walked up to the secretary. “Hello Olesia.”

“Master.” -The woman acknowledged and then turned to Hermione who was standing mute and pale next to him- “Miss Granger, I will be your assistant today and I will be recording the proceedings on your behalf. I will also intervene if the need arises. I am very well informed about your case. I am here to help you with everything you might need.” The tall lady with the black eyes and the sickly thin body said.

"Thank you.” Hermione muttered.

Severus offered Olesia a formal smile and then pulled Hermione aside. “Alright, now I have to let you to the care of Olesia and join the audience. Trust her, she knows what she is doing.” He said quietly.

“Am I going to stand alone up here?” Her grasp on his arm became desperate.

“I am here. Also all your friends are here, including Weasly and Mr. Longbottom.” He smiled.

She closed her eyes and humphed disappointed. “Of course, my backup plan."

“You must always have one.”

She opened her eyes and looked towards the crowd. She saw Harry, Ginny and Ron in a group together at the first rows and smiled as they waved. Neville was next to them trying to catch her eye, but she didn’t linger on him. Instead her heavy regard fell on Malfoy and her heart halted in terror. "Malfoy is here again. Why?”

His brow arched slowly. “He is probably here to enjoy the show, but you won’t allow him the pleasure, alright?"

“Of course I won’t, even though I am sure they are going to boil me in oil.” She flinched when she crossed eyes with some rather forbidding looking judges.

"They will try.” He pouted thoughtfully.

She felt her eyes burning and she whispered. “Severus I cannot do it…”

"Yes you can.” He hissed.

"It feels like the devil is whispering in my ear that I am not strong enough to handle this storm…" Her broken eyes found his.

His lips thinned and he pulled her to him. Then his mouth brushed against her ear and send goosebumps chasing her skin. "You whisper back to the devil, that you ARE the storm!"

She felt her chest welling. "You will remain until the end?”

"Don't ever doubt that…" He rejoined steadily.

She forced herself to smile and pushed him away slowly. “Go, I am okay…I can do it.”

He pursed his lips and gave her a curt nod of reassurance before walking away from her.

-.-

Olesia the gunky secretary approached Hermione. A dossier full of empty pages was floating next to her. Her smile was reserved but honest, nevertheless Hermione was too preoccupied. She was observing Severus who took his appointed seat amongst the front rows. She swallowed nervously and looked at Harry whose smile spoke of unlimited support and love. Ginny’s eyes were wet, but Hermione recognized the pride in her friend’s smile. Then she crossed eyes with Ron, whom she hasn't seen since they broke up.

He had kept himself religiously away from all her misadventures, which was something that had hurt her deeply. They had been friends for years…she never expected that he’d abandon her so coldly after their love affair ended. They scrutinized each other for far too long and she felt her blood stirring with anger at the demeaning expression of his lips. Ron never approved of her rebellious nature. When they were kids he was intimidated by her. When they were grownups he decided that she was too much to handle. So why was he here? Probably because Harry and Ginny forced him, which Hermione was not sure that she appreciated. She would have preferred him to stay away, like he had done after their seperation.

She was so drawn into the power play between her and Ron that she was startled when the gavel fell hard upon the wooden plaque. The bailiff spoke "The Court of Magical affairs, First Wizengamot Judicial Circuit is now in session. The Honorable Sofia Rashida is presiding."

The judge sat in the elevated bench and the bailiff continued by turning towards Hermione.

"Do you Hermione Granger swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth in the name of all our Gods?" He asked solemnly.

She literally heard Severus’ voice inside her mind - _You ARE the storm-_ …

She flared her chest and said. “Yes.”

"Miss Granger, this court has been given the authority to conduct a questioning about the events of October 23rd that took place at seven in the evening in the Wilroy Nook South road and Stony Cove, in the area of Penpont. Were you present at those events?" The judge’s voice was blank…a monotone of boredom that rubbed Hermione the wrong way.

"Yes, your honor.” She answered.

"Care to tell us exactly what happened during that evening?"

Hermione licked her lips. "I was walking down the road when I heard commotion from the alley. The road was almost abandoned since there was a heavy storm in the works and rather dark due to the late hour. I knew that something was seriously wrong. I thought about asking for help, but….”

One of the judges interrupted her. “…but you decided to become a fugitive. There was no use calling for the Aurors without compromising your position and being arrested.”

Hermione felt the poke hard. She steadied herself. “You are wrong Sir! I had not been called by the Wizengamot at the time. I was not running away from anyone.” She lied.

“So you were there by chance? In the middle of a storm….alone…in the darkness?” Another judge hurled.

She felt her back shuddering. “I was…I had an appointment.” She knew her voice was not sounding as certain as she wished it. She was not good at lying, however the prospect of admitting that she had been running from the Wizengamot even before she was called, sounded too defeatist…too weak.

“An appointment with whom?” The presiding judge asked.

Thankfully Dolores answered for her. “That is personal information, which has nothing to do with the current case. Miss Granger is accused of breaking the Marriage Law, but it would be best not to intertwine these two cases for the sake of order. Let us keep the incident in the alley and what happened with the Marriage Law separate, please.”

No one spoke so the presiding judge continued. “Hiding important information will not be good for your client’s case Madam. Her so personal meeting could have been tied to the alley incident.”

“I assure you it was not!” Hermione said quickly.

The judge raised her hand. “We shall return to that promptly. Now tell us what you saw exactly in the alley.”

Hermione composed herself. "There were two men, both dressed in dark hoods struggling with a woman. They had her hands tied up and they were attempting to carry her towards a dark vortex, the texture of which I haven’t seen before. The girl was crying for help…trying to free herself.”

“Thankfully the victim has recovered from her traumatizing experience and she has joined us today.” -Dolores summoned forth a petite young lady, with a fair pixie cut- “This is Miss Simmons, a third generation Muggle-born who was returning from her groceries that evening before being ruthlessly attacked by the two unidentified criminals.”

“Have you met each other before?” The judge asked.

“Never your honour.” The girl said respectfully.

“Never.” Hermione repeated.

“It seems like a huge coincidence that two members of the biggest Muggle-born organization created against the Marriage Law, found each other in such a dangerous encounter, especially during such tremulous period.” One of the sternest looking judges spoke.

“I don’t know this girl your honor. I’ve never seen her before.” Hermione frowned.

"Miss Simmons has been partaking in many anti-marriage law campaigns, like you. You are one of the leaders of these campaigns...a well-known public figure who constantly spoke against this law. I insist that we cannot overlook that coincidence your honors.” The same judge rebuked.

“What in the name of Merlin’s beard are you people trying to do here? Turn the tables on me? The girl almost got killed at that alley and you care that we both partook in some rallies?” Hermione was exasperated.

“We have to examine every possibility Miss Granger.” The judge retorted.

"The anti-marriage law campaign has over five thousand active members and is broken down in several factions, which have their respective leaders. I just happen to be one of many…people know me, but I don’t know everyone. It was a stroke of luck that I stumbled upon her predicament…there’s nothing more to it."

"Then explain to us why you didn’t remain for questioning after the Aurors arrived. Why did you and your trace vanish? That makes you seem rather suspicious." Another judge intervened.

"I…” –at that moment Hermione felt all the words sticking in her throat. What was she going to say?- “I…it was hard…I was scared…I fled…I asked for help from a friend.”

The presiding judge stopped her. "That friend happens to be Master Snape. Commander of a special Ministerial division that deals exclusively with dark magic. The Wizengamot is already aware how many times you have been assisted by Chief Auror Harry Potter. How easy can it be to have another highly valued officer of the law covering your tracks?" the judge said.

She felt as if a frozen hand wrapped around her spine and her lips parted soundlessly. They were ready to crucify her for everything and they’d do the same to Snape too. There in the muffled dazed of her mind as she was trying to find an excuse…or to say the truth, the judge looked away from her and nodded.

“You wish to speak Master?”

She turned sharply and caught Severus raising his hand.

“I think it is most appropriate since my name is immediately involved with this case.” Severus sounded as collected as she wished she could have been.

“Very well, the stand is yours.” The Judge said courteously.

"As you might have already read today in the papers your honor, I didn't hide Miss Granger's trace in order to cover up any illegal criminal activities. It was simply a poorly-thought maneuver…a result of allowing my mind to be overpowered by my heart." He said solemnly.

Hermione’s stomach did a somersault. – _Did he say his heart? Did he say the papers today? What has he done?_

The judge frowned. "Are you and Miss Granger romantically involved?"

Hermione looked at her friends with a pale face. Harry seemed undisturbed, Ginny’s face was flushed and Ron….- _hell-_ Ron looked ready to murder her or Snape…or both.

"Yes and I acted too protectively, which apparently made things worse." Snape was unwavering in his answers.

"Why didn’t you come forth with this information before?" the judge asked.

“Because I was not the one immediately affected by what was taking place. Miss Granger almost died in the alley while protecting a girl from certain death. On top of that the Wizengamot was about to call her for an official hearing, upon which she would be cornered to choose a husband. Instead of being treated as the hero of the day, as she deserved she was going to be treated like a criminal. Much like she is been treated today.” Snape continued.

A murmur of displeasure tumbled through the judicial body, but that didn’t stop him.

“Miss Granger needed to recuperate. She was being attacked from every side and I wished to assist her. Admittedly I acted in a hurry and my actions were not well thought, but you must understand that it was my heart speaking…not my prudence."

"You master are a formidable spy. You worked next to the most powerful wizards of our time…in both sides of the spectrum. You’ve seen darkness unspeakable. You are tampering with extremely dangerous dark magic every day. Your heart shouldn't even be an issue." The judge looked at him severely.

Hermione’s brow shadowed at those words and she searched the Professor’s eyes.

They were cold. "I didn’t know that I was being judged for having feelings. I stand corrected.”

Hermione bit her lower lip and felt the need to come to his defense which was utterly ludicrous. She was barely able to help herself….

The judge pressed his lips and turned to Hermione. “That night your appointment was with the Professor?”

Their eyes crossed and it was enough for her to know. “Yes.”

Dolores intervened politely. “Your honor as we are not here to judge the emotional involvement of Miss Granger and Professor Snape can we please continue with the case?”

The judge’s nose flared. “Very well. Continue.”

Dolores brought forth a pile of papers. “This is Miss Simmons account of the events. She views Miss Granger as the hero that she truly is. Accusing her of conspiracies that are utterly ludicrous just because she happened to be in the right place at the wrong time is not productive in any manner whatsoever. We have the notarized evidence of the main witness, of Chief Auror Harry Potter and Professor Snape. They all swear about Miss Granger’s innocence.”

"This woman saved me!" Miss Simmons found the opportunity to yell and a loud murmur filled the theatre.

“Order!” The presiding judge shouted and then turned at the girl.

"Do you deny that you were collaborating with her in the alley, in order to create an incident that would taint a dark image for the Marriage Law in order to further your cause?"

“Of course I deny it!” The girl sounded offended.

The judge scribbled something at her papers. “Miss Simmons please sit down.” –Then she looked at Hermione- “The Wizengamot will adjourn in order to read all the accounts and check the evidence. Now to address the next issue. You willingly gave up your right to use magic, your wand and your place in the Wizarding Community, when you refused to choose a husband from the applications. Now is she inclined to continue acting against the law?”

Hermione felt every single pair of eyes in the room burning through her skin. Her fists tightened. “No your honor.”

A confused murmur exploded in the great hall.

"Therefore she is ready to choose a husband?"

Hermione closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Sweat broke on her forehead. “Yes.” She spat.

The judge raised her brows surprised. “That is unexpectedly pleasant, because believe me Miss Granger we don’t want to see you in trouble. I have your applications here. Are you willing to give them another look and possibly resolve the situation today?"

"Yes." Hermione’s jawline was in pain from the tension. She felt her body breaking apart when an angry voice from the crowd yelled- “You are the one who has been leading us against this terrifying law! You are betraying us! Coward!”

Hermione paled and tried hard to keep herself aloft.

The judge hit the gavel angrily. "Order!"

Slowly the crowd settled down as two Aurors led the man who had yelled out.

The judge turned to Madame Dolores. “Give these to Miss Granger and let us have a five minute break as she studies them.”

The tall forbidding woman who had stood by Hermione’s side so warmly brought back a tight bound file that had several papers inside. Hermione’s fingers were frozen stiff, barely able to close around the folder. The devil was whispering in her ear terrifying words…

 _You ARE the storm_ …the Professor’s voice echoed in her head.

Her features settled and she opened her eyes. Slowly she begun flipping through them. Names she didn’t know jumped in front of her eyes, indifferent, gray and unimportant. Malfoy’s name passed, bringing a wave of nausea in her stomach. She was searching for the one…for her backup plan. For Neville’s…then her torment would finally be over…she’d be able to breathe again. She had two more left and she knew she was close to finding it, however the next application that came to her hands took her breath away. She bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood and the application began shaking under her fingers.

_-Severus Snape-_

She inhaled sharply and felt her extremities tingling. She lifted her eyes and searched for him. He was there, sitting calmly at the front row. Cradling his chin on his hand, regarding her quietly. He knew…she saw it in his eyes….he recognized how much she had been shaken by this.

 _-He applied for me…he applied for me…-_ Her mind tittered, half terrified.

Their eyes engaged again and his brows lifted slowly. His silent signal was sending the ball in her court. He offered her what she had asked, now it was up to her to accept it. The hesitation was there, but it was insignificant…much like all the other applications.

She tried to speak but a loud croak came out. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat. “Excuse me.”

The judge was talking with his colleagues and didn’t hear her.

“Excuse me!” She shouted.

“Yes Miss Granger?”

“I have seen the applications….and I have decided.” She said quickly.

A shocked murmur escaped from the theatre.

“So soon? So easily? Even though you created such a strong opposition to this the first time?” The judge sounded half amused, half vexed.

“Yes…well this application wasn’t here the first time.” She hurried.

“I see, which one is it?” The judge put on her glasses.

Hermione gave the application to Dolores who passed it to the judge.

"Ah, yes of course. Professor Snape. That was expected after what I heard today. If you chose anyone else I would have been deeply suspicious of your true motives." -The judge said with a knowing smile, as she signed Severus’ application. Then she turned to the audience- “Professor approach please.”

Hermione’s spine tensed and her body became straight as an arrow.

He stood up and instantly his imposing presence captivated the room…or maybe just Hermione’s attention. He came and stood right next to her. “Professor Miss Granger wishes to accept your application for the Marriage law. Do you agree also?"

Hermione devoured him with her eyes.

"Of course I do.” He turned to her.

She licked her lips and felt her heart palpitating. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden for something they had prearranged? Her brows rose as he eyes asked him silently – _what now?-_

She looked at him taking a step towards her and every single cell got electrified. “What now?” She whispered the question to him.

Bubbles in her stomach began popping as his hand came round her waist. His long fingers pressed the small of her back and pulled her to him. She took a shaky step forth and their bodies touched. Then his other hand came up to cup her cheek. His forefinger drew a soft caress from her jawline towards the sensitive skin under her ear. She felt her breath catching as he loomed above her. His eyes were so serious…so entrancing….and she felt so dump…so weak. No, all this was wrong…she was not yearning to be kissed by her old vile Professor. This was just a dream…a weird hallucination. They were in the middle of a great theatre, surrounded by hundreds of people. Her friends were there…Ron was there…Malfoy...Harry…Ginny…the Wizengamot. However it was as if they were alone, standing there so close to each other. She felt the rough leather of his lapels rubbing against her thin shirt and a warmth spread in her neither regions.

­- _What in the name of….is he going to kiss me?-_ The thought was barely given the chance to form in her mind as he lowered his lips to hers.

She inhaled sharply and her hands came up to grasp his forearm tightly. The vague warmth that was pooling in her stomach suddenly begun expanding. His lips were so soft… _-how can they be so soft?-_

She closed her eyes…and their mouths lingered…barely touching. He wouldn’t pursue her further, she could tell by the way he waited there, carefully immovable…yet unwilling to pull back. The only thing she felt was his finger caressing her earlobe gently. “Now we have to convince them that we are not lying.” He whispered.

She squeezed her eyes tight…knowing that she wanted more and she didn’t care to admit that to herself at that moment. Who would know…? Whom apart from all these people, but above all him? She didn’t care…she just didn’t…she came on tiptoe and drew a deep breath before pressing her lips upon his…wanting to draw something from him. His heat…his taste…the velvet texture of his mouth or the delicious wetness that was hiding behind his parted lips? She needed more and he felt her…because he pulled her in and she didn’t resist.

His arms enfolded her and his consuming darkness veiled all her senses as he opened his mouth and reached out to taste her. The remaining bubbles in her stomach exploded with a sweet pain she hadn’t felt in a long time and a powerful discharge rushed down her spine, making her grasp onto him for life.

They kissed then…deeply, sensually, searchingly, unexpectedly and with a passion that shocked them to the core. She felt the sensations of yearning igniting one after the other in every single part of her body, but mainly between her legs. She reciprocated the dance of his lips and tongue until they were both left breathless. After what felt like an eternity he was the one that pulled back with a small wet peck.

Their eyes met heatedly. She was panting and her nails were clawing his leather jacket. The world begun coming slowly in focus, but she still felt lost in other worlds… now empty…with an unsatisfied hunger grasping her insides. She was at a loss of words, but so was he…seemingly. He looked partly confused, partly lost, still caressing her under the earlobe, gazing at her red lips.

“Was that convincing?” She managed to mumble.

He cringed and the creek between his brows deepened as he leaned his forehead on hers. “You have no idea how much.”


	10. Sticks and Stones...

The happiness that Hermione felt as she held her wand was dwarfed by Severus disappearing shortly after they put their signatures in some procedural documents. Now her eyes were full of concern as she tried to locate him in the crowd. She saw her friends gathered in a small group and smiled. She wanted so much to talk to them, nonetheless her mind was preoccupied by his departure. What happened all of a sudden? In the hearing he was so poised. Whatever triggered his disappearance happened after the unexpectedly heated kiss they shared. Maybe that proved too much for him? Maybe it embarrassed him? Maybe she should have held back a bit?

- _How could you have done that? You had absolutely no control over that kiss Hermione. You were adrift upon a wave he created that was so overpowering you could barely breathe-_

She frowned at that silent admittance, which made her seem like a silly teenager in heat. The ever vigilant Granger who had an eye for tradition and propriety, melting away under the sensual touch of a former Professor…This was not like her at all…acting so frivolously in front of so many strangers, in front of her friends. Her usually brilliant mind at those few precious moments had become a stuttering fool, allowing all control to a deeper carnal part of herself she had forgotten ever existing.

Her cheeks flushed…but that thought was not allowed to blossom.

“Well, well, well…if it isn’t Rowena Ravenclaw’s understudy. The renowned Hermione Granger. One of the famous trio, the most brilliant mind Hogwarts had seen since the Ravenclaw Queen herself….the one who always stood up for the wronged…for the oppressed….for friends….for elves….for Muggle-borns….” Severus’ assistant was standing in front of her arrogantly. Dressed in a black pencil skirt, a white shirt with a deep cleavage and high heeled boots, she looked both unimaginably sexy and also thoroughly professional. Something that was drawing the attention of most males in the close vicinity.

Hermione stiffened both at those words and at the unintended comparison her mind made. She felt ….diminished by the illuminating presence of this woman and that was nothing like her at all. She was never truly concerned about looks…if you exclude her feeble tries to lure in Ron when she was a love struck fool. Looking sexy and acting alluring always fell under her radar. So why did she feel so annoyed at this moment for looking so unkempt in front of this raven haired beauty? Her brow creased. “I wish I was Rowena’s understudy, but in case you missed it I am a very proud Gryffindor.” She said dryly.

“Alas….of course you are. Hmmm…I always said the sorting hat was making grave mistakes by taking into consideration the student’s will. So many wrong choices….choices that could have changed the course of history.” Max placed her hands on her small waist and smirked.

Hermione tucked her wand professionally in her sleeve and looked up sternly. “Did the sorting hat took your will in mind?”

“My mind, my heart and my soul all belonged in Slytherin. The sorting hat never had a doubt about me.” Max said proudly.

“I bet” -Hermione couldn’t hide her vexation- “Can I help you with anything or have you come to discuss the inadequacies of a magical hat that is history long-gone for both of us?”

Max humphed. “Always practical and to the point. You never disappoint.”

Hermione raised her brow, demanding Max to explain herself silently. She had a very rough day. The last thing she wanted was to talk with this nauseating woman.

“I wanted to congratulate you for taking your wand back…” –Max stalled for a few moments before smirking- “And for choosing such an impressive companion.”

The words were nice, but her caustic tone was not lost in Hermione. “Thank you.” She said dryly.

“…Despite him being a very improper match for you.” Max added.

Hermione’s features became firm. “Improper?”

“He is double your age, trice your experience and the past has proven that Slytherins don’t have the talent to woo Gryffindors. The particular man has failed in that task before …or don’t you remember? He lost the Gryffindor he adored so easily…she just slipped out of his hands.” Max’s eyes glimmered with clear hatred.

Hermione’s hands clenched. “That was too low of a blow.”

Max raised her brow. “I am just looking out for him. That Gryffindor left many scars on him …he doesn’t need another one to repeat the deed.”

Hermione thrust her chin up confidently. “I don’t see how my relationship with Professor Snape is any of your business, but just to clear things up…I am not out to destroy him. He is helping me through a very hard situation and I am here to offer my help also if he ever needs it.”

“You? Help him? How do you think you are going to do that?” Max jeered.

Hermione scowled.

“You have neither the knowledge nor the strength it needs to help this man. The war really broke you, didn’t it? Everyone expected your brilliant mind to be used in the Ministry. In some very important position…No one thought you’d become a simple nurse.”

Hermione felt her eyes burning. Those words had hit close. “Your tries to offend my choices are useless. I always wanted to help people since I was a child…not enforce the law at them or rule them. You must be confusing me with someone else. Maybe even yourself.”

Max’s lips curled up in venomous smile. “Let me guess what it was that tore you apart. Let me see if I can assume correctly what it was that broke your momentum to the top of the Ministry. You felt guilt for being unable to heal your friends after the final battle. Had you been a nurse….or a mediwitch...they may have lived. Am I close?”

“Enough!” -Hermione spat, not caring for showing emotion. She inhaled deeply - “That is enough. I don’t know what you want from me, but offending my profession, my choices or the man who today saved me from this nightmarish law only reflects badly on you. I thought the Keepers were noble and courageous…not as petty as you sound.”

“We are all dark wizards and witches honey…undeceive yourself.” Max retorted.

“And that makes you devoid of any dignity?” Hermione raised her brows.

Max looked at her coldly. “You should have chosen Longbottom or exile today. Your choice might end up destroying you… be forewarned. Snape is not a man that can belong to one woman. He doesn’t know how to give part of himself to another human. He is heartless…soulless…a hunter…a shadow…a part of the Underworld inside and out. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into.”

Hermione returned an icy look. “A man who loved one woman his whole life is heartless?”

“The man who tricked the darkest wizard of all time is heartless…He is a master deceiver. You are naïve. Just a little more than a child…falling at the hands of an old man who is deviant beyond reason.” Max rebuked slyly.

“I prefer to be a nurse than a choleric Keeper…and I prefer to be naïve than as vile as you.” Hermione scoffed.

“He is going to crash you…you are not equipped to deal with the whole of him. You are too….feeble to handle his power.” Max’s features twisted in a horrifying mask of loathing.

Hermione eyed her disdainfully. “You assume too much. You have no idea what you are talking about. You don’t know how he or I feel.”

“Oh, I know well what I am talking about. That kiss didn’t lie.” -Max whispered and then wrapped her finger around one of Hermione’s curls- “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Hermione’s jawline flexed. When Max decided to leave, she allowed a shaking breath to escape her parted lips. “I won’t.” She whispered. Her need to find Severus became even more dire now…after this woman’s cold-blooded words. Instead she saw her friends approaching in unison.

"Hermione! What was that?" Ginny smiled.

“Which one of all?” Hermione followed Maxine with her eyes until she joined…- _surprise of all surprises-_ Lucius Malfoy.

“What happened at the Wizengamot? They were ready to have your head on a platter.” Said Harry.

“Who was that?” Ginny added while looking at Max.

“I cannot believe that I am alive to witness you choosing Snape out of all the applicants!” Ron hollered.

They all spoke together, but Ron’s words stuck out like a sore thumb. It seemed that no one appreciated what happened between her and Professor Snape today. – _apart from me maybe-_

“Maybe I should have chosen Lucius then?” She spat at him.

“Don’t jest.” Ginny scolded.

Hermione ignored her. “What do you want Ron? To cause trouble? Why did you come here in the first place?” She felt tired to the bone.

“Should have I stayed away then?” Ron’s eyes thinned angrily.

“Haven’t you done so ever since we broke up? You and your family forgot I ever existed.” Hermione rebuked exasperated.

“That is so unfair of you! We were grieving the loss of my brother!” Ron snapped.

“And you think I wasn’t?” Hermione felt all her fire blowing out.

Ron gulped.

“You think I didn’t grieve Fred’s loss….? Or the loss of so many others? You think this war didn’t break me?” Her eyes teared up and she felt anger upon choosing the same words that vile Maxine had used to hurt her. – _But they are so true-_

Ginny embraced her protectively. “I think that is enough Ron!” She warned.

“No let him have his say…” -Hermione retorted heavily- “He is the only one who apparently got hurt in that final battle.”

Ron shook his head. “That is not what I said.”

“That is what you meant! I am too old and tired of your tricks Ron. Honestly…why did you come here after all this time? To enjoy the spectacle that I have become? To see the brightest star of Hogwarts, who ended up becoming a stupid nurse, kneeling in front of the Wizengamot? Well, I hope you enjoyed the show because as sure as hell I didn’t!” She barked.

Ron looked flushed. “No you have this all wrong Mione.”

“Don’t call me that!” She exploded. The whole corridor turned to look at them.

“Calm down Hermione, please darling.” Ginny begged.

Harry grasped Ron’s upper arm. “I didn’t accept you coming over so you could create an issue.”

Ron pulled his arm free. “I am sorry that I am unable to comprehend how Hermione chose Snape’s application instead of Neville’s!”

“That is obvious.” Hermione scoffed and wiped some sweat off her brow.

Ginny caressed her shoulder. “Look my love, I have no problem with what happened, but I would like to know how he ended up applying for you.”

"I asked him to.” Hermione said flatly.

That froze them all.

"You were there when he accepted to help in the alley Harry.” -She said and Harry nodded- “He healed me, brought me to his home. He respected me, offered me shelter, he hid my trace, found me when I run away, and didn’t falter when the press came down on him for me. That is why I asked him to apply. I feel safe with him.” 

“And you couldn’t feel equally safe with Neville?” Ron frowned.

"I really don’t want to get in the middle of this." Neville rejoined dryly.

Hermione exhaled and looked at Neville sorrowfully. “Neville I am sorry.”

“Don’t fret. I’d feel safer with Snape also.” Neville said in good humor. Something she appreciated deeply.

“Alright I get it. Suddenly Snape shed his dark veil and became her knight in shining armor.” Ron sneered.

"You sound bitter and mean.” Hermione shook her head disappointed.

"I don’t know what happened to you after the final battle Hermione, but I swear you are losing your mind. All those riots, all those protests, always against the law when you should have been part of it. All that withdrawal…from us…from your inclinations…from your gifts. All of that to end up choosing to marry the man who haunted us for years. A man who scared us shitless….a man who is twice your age! Did you ever think of that?” Ron hissed.

Harry’s calm voice made him stop his angry attack. “He is also the man who protected us with his life for seven years Ron. The one who honored the loss of my mother…always. We are all imperfect so don’t be so quick to judge."

"I know what he did for you in the past Harry. However I am talking about the present. I am talking about Hermione choosing that overgrown bat for a husband!” Ron growled.

“He is just helping me…much like Neville would.” Hermione’s eyes filled with sadness at witnessing Ron’s mindless assault.

“You are fooling yourself Hermione. That kiss didn’t lie.” Ron crossed his arms.

Hermione felt her stomach dropping. That was the second time someone reminded her of that.

“I know it is not my place to say this, but Ron shut the hell up.” Neville intervened.

They all looked at him dumbfounded. He turned to Hermione with a smile. "I am glad you have found closure to your problems. I know things won’t be easy from now on. If there is anything I can do for you please feel free to contact me." He said politely.

Hermione’s face lit up for the first time in a long time. "Thank you for being here for me."

His smile was honest.

Hermione turned to Ron and composed herself. “I don’t know why you are so angry today. I don’t even know why you came. You should have stayed away Ron….You don’t belong here.”

“I am part of this friendship!” Ron barked.

“I don’t see you as a friend at this moment. I am not going to ask forgiveness for my choices Ron no matter how much they are angering you. I chose to trust Snape with my safety and that should be enough for you. Now this goes to all of you. I had a very hard day and I don’t need this right now."

Ginny embraced her. “You are so right my love.”

Ron’s eyes spewed fire, but he remained silent.

"Listen Ron, I don’t want to hear that you tried to harass the Professor….take care to keep your distance.” Hermione warned.

"As if Snape can be easily harassed…" Ginny smirked, but Hermione ignored her. Her eyes were solely for Ron.

“Do you hear me?” Hermione repeated.

Ron swallowed heavily, but didn’t say anything.

Ginny’s face settled. “Don’t mind my brother Mione, please. I will make sure mom learns his shenanigans here today.”

Ron paled. “Don’t you dare!”

“Then you apologize to Hermione and shape up! You came here to support her, not break her!” Ginny hissed.

The showdown between the siblings didn’t go unnoticed by Harry who crossed his arms with a confident smile. He knew how formidable his wife could become.

After a few tense moments Ron took a step back. “Fine…Forgive me Hermione.”

"That was not clear enough …" Harry spat.

"Forgive me Hermione!" Ron gritted his teeth.

"For being…” Harry waited.

"…for being a jackass.” Ron was positively fuming.

Hermione closed her eyes and a sad smile ghosted her lips. She didn’t care for apologies. She just wanted Severus to return from wherever he was hiding and take her home. Her home, his home…it mattered little.

-.-

Severus grabbed the edge of the sink with a hand that was trembling. He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. Dark eyes full of shadows, lips pressed thin by the effort of controlling the surging of the magic that was trying to escape from his body. His cheeks were hollow and sweat was running from his temples. His chest was undulating irregularly, his heart was palpitating. His knees were barely holding him up and his tattoo….the Eleventh key….his protective schematic…felt like molten lava on his skin. He didn’t know what it was that fired up this chain reaction in him. Was it all the tension of the last few days? The treks in the Underworld, his fallout with Maxine? The press that was upon his throat once more ready to devour him? The fact that he was toying with the Wizengamot so carelessly without admitting that his reputation, his job and maybe his life were on the line? The fact that he allowed himself to be pulled into a game he couldn’t possibly win? That he applied to become the spouse of a girl that was half his age and also a former student….or maybe that the little _know-it-all_ and her kiss ignited a fire in him that he hadn’t felt in ages?

He felt her… _-damn all the Gods I felt her-_ demanding more out of him during that kiss. He didn’t know if that scared him more or that reciprocated hungrily. His whole life depended on him being in control of his emotions and of his actions. However today he lost his precious control in front of so many strangers, his colleagues, his enemies, the Wizengamot and several of his former students. And he lost that control _with_ a former student….which was the worst part of it all.

His grunt echoed between the empty stalls and his long fingers twisted painfully around the sink. The moment he felt the softness of her mouth touching his, all his wards melted to the ground leaving him unprotected…He tried to look unruffled long enough in order to sign the papers and when the doors opened he dashed towards the bathrooms. His rune had ignited with unprecedented force and he had been unable to control it….so now it was trying to burn through him. Its bright orange glow becoming a midnight blue veil as it slid over his skin….slowly enveloping him.

He closed his eyes and his jawline flexed as he whispered ancient words through his tight lips for a long time…trying to control the rune’s blazing power. Just as he felt the burning force slowly dying out, he felt a soft breeze caressing his sweaty brow.

A soft finger slid down his temple. “Oh dear Merlin…the Master of the Underworld is ready to escape your tight grasp.”

Severus felt his back crawling. “Max.” He acknowledged.

“In the flesh.” She smiled.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He opened his eyes and they were bloodshot.

“Didn’t have anything better to do and I wanted to see how Granger would score with the Wizengamot.” She rejoined.

His eyes were piercing, but his mouth was silent.

“She scored pretty high.” Max flicked her brow, seemingly checking him out.

“I am not in the mood for your games.” He shook his head and closed his eyes.

“She took back her wand, her lawful rights to use magic, earned a second home and one of the best dark wizards after Voldemort’s demise. Pretty good for a Gryffindor with a knack for being too traditionally boring.” Max jeered.

“I haven’t missed your appalling ways.” He glared.

“How could you have missed anything from me since this youngling was keeping you company?” Max’s voice held a playful tone that struck a nerve.

He gritted his teeth.

“Who would have thought that you’d be into young girls my Master?” She smirked knowingly.

He felt his back tensing. “Tread with care.” He warned.

“A man of your already burdened reputation…someone who followed Voldemort willingly….someone who never revealed what heinous acts he had to perform in order to be accepted by the Dark Lord…should tread with care instead. Don’t act so honorable now Sev….this isn’t you. You are darkness personified, not Granger’s savior. She could have been your child…have you ever thought what people might think of all this? The Master of the Keepers applying for a former student of his. People are more than ready to tear you down.”

“And I suppose you are warning me, because you care so much about me.” He sneered.

“I care about the reputation of the Keepers.” She rebuked.

“Even if you don’t belong in them anymore? You are not fooling anyone Max.” He trailed.

She walked around him and leaned against the sink. “I suppose you can be imprudent enough not to mind about your own reputation, but what about Granger. Have you ever thought how all this is going to brand her? The wife of Voldemort’s second in command? Gryffindor’s brightest star bedding the vilest gloom of Slytherin…and the poor woman is thinking you are there in order to save her. Foolish child.”

Severus felt his back burning and his eyesight blurring.

“Tell me…is this youngling affecting you so deeply? I thought you are a man that never allows his feelings to come adrift. After Lilly you approached women only in order to satisfy your needs…superficially…like you did with me.” Max’s voice lowered.

His nose flared.

“Don’t tell me that Granger has managed to dig up some dying embers in that cold heart of yours….” –She humphed- “No…that’s not it. You are just hungry for her skin….yearning to have her….to make her yours. The man who stood next to the Dark Lord is waiting hidden under all that calm resolution, ready to pounce upon that girl…and tear it to pieces.”

His throat rumbled with a low growl, which she ignored.

“I was not enough for you Sev…you needed fresh skin…untouched….the flowery scent of youth….” She continued the torment.

“You are sick.” He spat and his fiery gaze fell on her heavily.

She raised her brows. “I am the one who is sick and not you….who applied for your former student? Alas she thinks too highly of you…poor thing is going to be disappointed.”

The realization was sudden. His brow creased. “Have you talked to Granger?”

Max smirked.

The mounting of power in him was overwhelming. He moaned painfully. “Did you speak with her?” His voice dropped.

Max raised her brow and looked at him seemingly pleased with his deteriorating state. “What if I did?”

He closed his eyes and a hostile shadow covered the walls and the ceiling, which slowly expanded towards the floor. He felt the tremble under his boots and wave of pleasure captured his core. It pulsated along with his rune and with the blackness that seemed to have become an independent entity. The power was here…the one he never dared show Dumbledore…the one who Voldemort appreciated more than his venomous snake. It rumbled through his spine, rushed down his thighs and up his arms….and sipped venomously out of his fingers.

Max felt it too, for it was the first time her features lost their mirth. She backed up a bit towards the door and looked at the dimming lights in the bathroom.

“What are you doing here Max. Tell me the truth…what are you doing here in the company of Malfoy Senior?” His voice was a shadowed whisper that raised the hairs on her back.

She swallowed nervously. “Calm down Sev…pull it back.” She stuttered.

He squeezed his eyes tight and felt his back screaming as his rune connected with the schematics he was trying not to call …they were floating unseen all around him….. “You took care to fire me up well and good and now you are telling me to calm down? What are you doing in the company of Malfoy?!” He barked.

She took another step back and raised her hands. She was unable to speak. She had lost every single drop of conceit.

“If I find out that you have spoken with Granger….” The warning was barely heard, but the rumble under their feet made her look down.

She inhaled sharply as the whole building shook slightly. “Stop it Master.”

“Get out Max…get out and don’t ever approach me again for I cannot vouch for my actions.” He warned.

She opened the door.

“Get out…” His whisper send another deep tremble through the earth.

She rushed out and closed the door behind. It took him several tormenting minutes to stop the lingering vortex that was sipping out of him, but slowly the veil pulled back from the walls and the ceiling. When he opened his eyes, he was panting. He declawed his fingers from the sink and touched his upper back. It was warm and stinging. He opened the faucet and allowed the water to run before splashing ample on his face and nape.

When he walked out, he looked totally disheveled. He saw Granger speaking with her friends and walked towards them. He searched the corridor and the ante-chamber thoroughly, but there was no sign of Max and Malfoy. People were chattering calmly, seemingly unaware of what had taken place in the bathroom. He wondered if anyone realized how close he had come to bringing the whole Ministry down in a pile of disgraceful ruins.

Today has proven to be too much for him, despite his usually endless patience. He was apparently too old to play these kinds of games. That thought made his skin crawl in combination with Max’s words about the youth of Granger and what they did in that theatre. - _That kiss-_

All he wanted was to leave….walk out before anything worse happened. He reached Potter’s company and cleared his throat before addressing them. “Good evening.”

Harry bowed slightly. “Master, I am so glad you are here. I thought I wouldn’t have had the chance to thank you for what you’ve done for Hermione.”

He knew Granger was watching him like a hawk…and he avoided her regard. “My pleasure.” He sounded typical.

Ginny offered him her hand. “Professor you never disappoint. Thank you.”

He shook it with a curt nod and looked at Longbottom.

Neville smiled nervously. “The best man won.” He offered.

Severus tried not to cringe. He opted not to answer even though he felt the tension emanating from Granger.

“Hmmm…that can be debated.” That was Weasly who spoke.

Hermione scowled and got ready to reply, but Severus intervened.

“Miss Granger….”

“Mrs. Granger!” Ron chimed in, annoying as ever.

“Ron for the name of Merlin!” Hermione admonished.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Miss Granger I feel the need to remove myself from these surroundings. You are not obliged to follow me. You are now thankfully a free woman…” –He looked pointedly at Ron- “Free from the laws of men and also from men in general. You can return to your home, to your friends or wherever your heart desires. I must bid you goodnight.”

Hermione grabbed his upper arm. “Hey, wait a minute.”

He turned to her.

She had a frown that he could have called adorable had he been in a better mood. “We are supposedly getting married soon.”

“In the eyes of the law of course. In reality you are free as a bird.” He rejoined.

Ron was looking at them with a raised brow.

“Won’t the law become suspicious if I go back to my house alone?”

“I will take care of that. You need not worry.” He brushed her off.

Her fingers tightened on his arm. “I think you have enough on your plate already Professor. I won’t make things harder on you.”

“You can come to our place Hermione. No one is going to question that.” Ginny offered.

Hermione remained silent for a moment before turning to the Professor. “I prefer to come with you….if you don’t mind.”

He felt tackled down, confused, pained, tired….afraid. “The choice is yours.” He said quietly.

A smile formed on her mouth. “That is my choice.”

He remained silent. Trying to understand Granger…trying not to think of Max’s painful words or how true they could be.

Hermione turned to her friends. Severus barely heard their goodbyes. He didn’t even feel like he was inside his body as they walked into the elevator together. He didn’t see all the people observing them closely. His ears stopped buzzing only when she addressed him. “Where did you go when the hearing finished?”

“Bathroom.” Was the only thing he was able to answer.

She hesitated for a moment. “Did you feel that earthquake?”

He felt his stomach clenching hard. He nodded mutely. “Yes.” 

-.-

They apparated in his home half an hour later. This was his sanctuary, the place he yearned to come back to in order to lick his wounds and compose himself. Now she was with him and he didn’t know what to do with everything. Whenever he looked at her he remembered that kiss and with it the words of Max. So he did nothing. He just stood like a moron in the middle of his living room gazing uncomfortably long at his couch.

Hermione seemed to recognize his awkwardness and took over. “So here we are then.” She smiled, but he didn’t see it.

“Here we are.” He repeated mechanically.

“It’s done.” She sounded uncertain, probably yearning to hear a supportive word from his mouth.

“It’s done.” He repeated.

She sighed. “How can I ever thank you…”

He stopped her. “Don’t…it was my pleasure.” He sounded too typical.

A long pause ensued. “So what do we do now?”

He pressed his lips and forced himself to look at her as steadily as possible. “Now you will allow me the luxury to bury myself in my dungeon Miss Granger. I have a lot of work to prepare for tomorrow. Please make yourself at home.”

Her lips turned down in disappointment. “Not Miss Granger…Hermione…”

He felt his heart dropping. “Yes Hermione…now please excuse me.” He said quickly and rushed towards his study. He knew that he was leaving her behind with a big question-mark, but he was unable….or maybe unwilling to do anything about it at that moment.

_-Does that make me as vile as Max thinks I am?-_


	11. Nightmares

_Hermione looked at Harry’s trembling shoulders and suddenly her heart dove into an icy pool of fear. She turned to Ron and shook her head in denial. No, that couldn’t be. She wasn’t here again. This nightmare has come and gone. She has lived it once, which was one too many._

_“This must be a dream.” She whispered._

_“Shush…” Harry admonished._

_She needed to get out of here…but how? She turned to Ron who was kneeling next to her. “Ron this isn’t real…it’s a dream.”_

_“Not now Mione…” He hissed and that is when they heard the hauntingly deep voice of Severus from inside the boat-house._

_“You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand my lord in the last few hours alone.”_

_Hermione closed her eyes and felt all the blood draining from her cheeks. What kind of demon forced her to relive this traumatizing experience again? She shouldn’t be here for more than one reasons…._

_“No…no…I AM extraordinary, but the wand resists me.” Came the icy reply._

_“There is no wand more powerful than this. Olivander himself has said so. Tonight when the boy comes it will not fail you, I am sure of it. It answers to you and you only.”_

_Hermione remembered those words so well. Everything she heard up to now and everything that was to come. She had never been able to forget them. They burned her mind like a hot rod along with Snape’s memories. The guilt of being unable to help him when he most needed them returned with a vengeance._

_“Does it?”_

_“My Lord?”_

_Hermione closed her eyes and tightened her fists. She remembered well how she had felt back then. Terrified beyond reason…unable to take a step forth. Simply hoping that she’d disappear…that she wouldn’t hear anything more._

_“The wand, does it truly answer to me? You are a clever man Severus. Surely you must know. Where does its true loyalty lay? “_

_“With you of course, my Lord.”_

_Hermione reached out and grabbed Ron’s sleeve. She pulled it viciously. “We have to stop this now!”_

_“How?” -He whispered- “Do you think we are well equipped to take Voldemort by surprise?”_

_She shook her head, not knowing what to answer, feeling tears coming to her eyes. The last time she was here she didn't feel such desolation and pain…she felt only fear…Her throat dried out when she heard Voldemort speaking again._

_“The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore Severus, while you live the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You’ve been a good and faithful servant Severus, but only I can live forever.”_

_She sprang to her feet and bolted to the door, unwilling to remain a simple spectator in this tragedy again. Harry grabbed her upper arm and pulled her down forcefully. “Stop! What do you think you are doing? He is going to kill us!”_

_“If we don’t get in there now, he is going to kill Severus!” She hissed._

_“Severus?” Ron asked._

_She ignored him and tried to get released. “Let me go Harry!”_

_“My Lord?” Severus’ whisper made her freeze._

_Then came the chilling command._

_“Nagini…kill…”_

_Then the rushing of the snake’s huge body upon the wet floor…and a finishing thud against the window pane._

_Everything was so familiar…yet somehow different from last time. Something was stirring inside her…an elusive feeling…something she couldn’t grasp. She stood up and threw herself against the door with an urgency she didn’t remember from the first time… ready to stand against death himself in order to help Severus. Still she was too late, even in her dreams. No one was there apart from him. Lying motionless against the panel, but this time the blood was not gushing from his throat. It was sipping through his fingers which were pressing his upper stomach in a futile effort to stop death. With each pained exhalation bubbles of blood were popping between his parted lips. How did Nagini strike him under the chest, didn’t the Dark Lord slash his throat?_

_She rushed to him, barely aware of her surroundings. She knelt beside him and drew a small vial from her satchel. Just as she remembered. She needed to save his tears. They were so important…he…he was so important…he couldn't die…not AGAIN…_

_She tried…her shaking fingers run down his temple and touched his warm tears. "You will not die again...you cannot. I am here! Look at me!"_

_He took a broken breath of lament and turned to her. His endlessly dark eyes burrowed into hers, much like they had done at the Wizengamot just before he gave her that captivating kiss. Her heart complained loudly and her hand covered his over the wound. “I am not going to let you die! Do you hear me? I am not going to let you die again! Not like this! Not for us….” She barked angrily._

_He didn’t ask for her to save his tears, despite the vial that she held next to his cheek. This time it was indeed different. His eyes blinked as if in slow motion and a ghostly smile appeared on his bloody lips. “Whom shall I die for then?”_

_Hermione’s eyes overflowed with burning tears as his warm blood flowed through her fingers. The sense of utter desolation made her wake up with a cry. “NOT AGAIN!”_

_-.-_

_“_ Miss Granger stop!” He winced as he tried to restraint her flailing arms.

“Not again!” She shouted.

His long fingers wrapped around her thin wrists and kept them in place. “Miss Granger!” -His voice was authoritative- “Hermione! Wake up!”

“Not for us…not again!” She repeated.

“For heaven’s sake girl, open your eyes!” He commanded.

She fell back like a lifeless rag doll in his hands and her eyelids fluttered timidly. Slowly they opened up. “Professor?” She whispered. 

He frowned slightly. “Welcome back to reason.”

She looked at his hands that were secure around hers. “Oh thank Merlin, It was just a dream…”

“Just a dream? I’d say more like a nightmare.” He released her slowly, wanting to make sure she wasn’t going to collapse.

She rubbed her stinging eyes. “I am so sorry for this. Did I scare you?”

He smirked. A glass begun forming upon his stretched palm, along with the water that slowly filled it up. “I am not so easily scared, yet I won’t lie. You worried me.” He offered it to her.

She took it reluctantly. “What time is it?”

“Three in the morning.”

That is when she noticed how tired his eyes seemed. “Did I wake you up?”

“No. I was studying.” Came the quiet reply.

She saw several scrolls open upon the coffee table. “I slept again on the couch.” She realized with a drop of embarrassment.

“You seem to enjoy it more than the bed of the guest room.” He noted and then begun rolling up the scrolls.

“Indeed I do, but this way I am overtaking part of your personal space too. That is not appropriate.” She said quietly. The nightmare was still lingering behind her open eyelids. Whenever he averted his eyes, her gaze turned to him profoundly deep as she longed to affirm that he was alive…that he was there with her. That he didn’t fade away from a stab wound on his upper stomach.

- _Stab wound?-_

“I assure you that I have no problem. My house is at your discretion.” He reassured her evenly.

She smiled and looked at her now half-empty glass. “Did you come in late from work?”

His nod was soft. “Yes.”

“How were things at the Ministry after our performance yesterday?” She dared. She knew that after they finished with the Wizengamot and they came home, he was actively trying to avoid her. She wanted to believe that it wasn’t their kiss which made him seem so withdrawn….that it was all those people who witnessed it… He must have felt embarrassed to give me such a kiss in front of so many of his colleagues.

 _-That beautiful kiss…that very gentle and careful peck that turned so unexpectedly passionate that I lost all sense of the world for a few moments-_ Her mind reminded her.

Whatever happened between them at the Wizengamot, she was certain of one thing….she didn’t want to lose his attentions in a sea of guilt or remorse. She was not sure of what took place between them…if she wished for it to be repeated or she was afraid of it, but she certainly didn’t wish to see him pulling away...that thought distressed her. 

He humphed. “I am sure that we have stirred the cauldron hard enough to create a lasting affect across the Ministry, but I wouldn’t know anyway.”

Another timid smile from her. “No one approached you about it? Didn’t anyone wish to talk about it?”

He shook his head.

“No one dared to ask?” Her lips formed a lopsided smile in understanding.

Another shake of the head. “No.”

“Even after …” –She cleared her throat- “…our very convincing performance in the end?”

“No one would dare approach me about it. I assure you.” He tightened up almost instantly and she saw it.

That was it then…it was the kiss that made him look so distant and aloof. She felt her stomach dropping. All those emotions from yesterday got entangled with the terror of her recent nightmare and left her feeling raw. “You can become very unapproachable when you wish. That is true.” Her voice was a musing whisper.

“Was that a reproach?” A small frown bothered his brow.

She pressed her lips. _–Yes it is- “_ No, it’s not.”

He settled back and conjured a glass of …an amber color liquid for himself…. Then he took one slow sip while remaining silent.

She looked at it pointedly. “What is it?”

“Wolfsbane Potion.” A small hairpin formed at the side of his mouth.

She stood in muted confusion.

His smile widened discreetly. “Scotch Whiskey, Fernet Branca and some rather muggle Coca-Cola if you wish.”

She felt her taste buds exploding. “And why am I drinking just water?”

He smirked. “You just woke distressed from a rather serious nightmare. You think feeding you alcohol would be the best choice at three in the morning?”

She placed the glass down and tilted her head. “It most certainly would be, but I’d prefer a Butterbeer instead if it isn’t too much trouble.”

He was silent, but the drink appeared on the table within seconds of her request.

She looked up with another smile. – _These smiles keep coming with such ease-_ She noticed. “That was fast. Thank you.”

He lifted his glass. “Here is to no more nightmares for you.”

Her smile faded, but she drank to his salute. “Indeed.” -She muttered and a small frown twisted upon her brows- “Why didn’t you wake me up when you returned?”

“Who am I to destroy such a peaceful rest? You weren’t bothering me while sleeping here and hopefully I wasn’t bothering you either.” He rejoined.

Her eyes consumed almost hungrily his chiseled profile when he wasn’t looking. The scars of Nagini were there, hiding under that buttoned up shirt. In order to stop herself from checking him out so rudely she turned her attention on the scrolls. “You are a walking prodigy Severus, aren’t you?” She said suddenly.

He scowled. “What?”

“You are the best Potions Master of our age, you possess an equal mastery in the Dark Arts…”

“Greater.” He corrected.

She smiled. “Greater…of course and you were hiding pretty adequately how well versed you are in Runes as well.”

“Dark Runes.” Came the next correction.

She nodded. “Dark Runes…sure. How many subjects of magic have you mastered?”

“Only what was needed for me to survive…” He replied solemnly.

“I understand. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable….however academically I find your vast knowledge in so many subjects very…enthralling.” _–Admit it to yourself Hermione… you find the whole of him enthralling. You always did-_ That unbidden thought almost broke her composure.

He smiled wistfully. “The brilliant Hermione Granger…always keen to learn more.”

She blushed. “Is that a folly?”

“By all means that is the foundation of what makes a great witch.” He admitted calmly.

Her blush spread towards the tip of her nose and his black eyes were drawn there. “A great witch? I thought you believed I was a little-know-it-all.”

His features shifted into an unexpectedly handsome expression. “You make it sound as if one attribute negates the other, were in reality they are complimentary to one another.” He noted.

She smiled and looked away, more for the benefit of regaining the self-control his last smile had stolen from her.

“Nevertheless that appellation stuck with you all this time…. Had I known earlier…that it would have such a deep impact…” He trailed off thoughtfully.

“You wouldn’t have used it?” She rejoined in anticipation.

He took several moments to reply. “I would have said it to you much sooner.”

Her lips turned down. “Was that a joke?”

“More like a wholesome tease. Someone should explain to you this appellation is an appraisal, not contempt.”

“It sounded as such in the past.” She said quietly.

His pursed lips drew her eyes like magnet. “I may have used that nickname on you once or twice….”

“More than.” She warned.

He sighed. “Very well. I used it several times and I may have sounded belittling….”

“More than….” Another intervention from her.

A ghostly smile appeared on his lips. “Indeed…however being called a know-it-all is hardly disrespectful. I could have used far worse insults had I wished to hurt you in the past.”

She nodded and looked down musingly. “That is true.”

He scowled at her thoughtful silence and observed the scrolls that she had open in her lap. “Looking at you right now…I cannot help but think….”

She looked up.

“Where is that little know-it-all? Where is the little girl with the unruly hair that was always trying to get the attention of every teacher?”

“The war killed it Professor. This here is what remains of me.” Her voice filled with bitterness.

His eyes didn’t leave hers. “I meant to say that I am now seeing the little girl all grown up…into a very impressive woman. I don’t see a human tragedy in front of me as apparently you do. And do call me Severus. We are supposedly getting married soon.”

Her smile was genial, but sad. “What have we become Severus? Mere ghosts of our former selves.”

His brow creased.

She continued with a pensive tone. “Remember how much people expected out of me in school? How many have I let down I wonder.”

“By not choosing to follow the path they have carved out for you?” His frown deepened.

“A mere nurse….a nurse that got caught in a spider’s web. I think I expected more of myself too.” She sounded desolate.

He stood up and placed his drink on the table. “What does success mean to you Hermione?”

She looked surprised at the question. “A better carrier, a bigger home, more stability in my life, not having to hide from the government….”

“Not having to marry someone you don’t want in order to appease the same goverment?” He smirked.

She looked up flustered. “No! I assure you that I wasn’t thinking that…”

He waved her off. “No matter how much we demand of ourselves, the end will never be in sight. Even if you landed yourself a Ministerial job, if you had a bigger house, if you didn’t get entrapped in this nightmare, if you had married the man you loved….still you’d wish for more in the end…or maybe for less. We all do…that is why so few of us are happy.”

She looked at him mesmerized.

“If we were more content with what we have now…if we didn’t allow our need for something better to overtake our lives…then we would be happier…” His tone turned thoughtful.

Her fingers tightened around the scroll, at a loss for words. Was he mistaken perchance? No…

He shook his head, but she was quick to catch the amused look in his eyes. A sight so rare. Then he sat heavily next to her and leaned over to the scroll upon her lap, deciding to divert her away from those dark thoughts. “Don’t let us get ensnared by these nebulous thoughts Hermione. Let the past lay exactly where it is….in the past. We have too much to take care of in the present, don’t you agree?”

Her smile blossomed. “Yes.” She agreed eagerly.

He pointed at the open scroll. “These are rather complicated combinations of the ancient Morgana Runes, mostly used with incantations, either through a wand or by thought alone for the advanced witch or wizard. They can be used in potions, but they are rarely chosen due to their unstable quality. The stability of each incantation or combination depends on the power of the wizard and the sheer volume of magic he wishes to draw from them.” –He pointed at one particular rune- “The Eleventh Key is the nexus of these schematics. It is what brings everything together so to say. The spark of ignition…”

“The Morgana Runes? They are highly illegal.” She looked up startled.

Both his brows seemingly touched his hairline. 

She smiled. “Of course they are.”

“I am trying to create new combinations that will allow my partners and me to move through the darkness of the Underworld with more safety.” He rejoined quietly.

She felt his eyes on her, intense. “Why are you not using Dark Potions in the Underworld?”

“I do, when necessary, mostly before entering as protective measures. However the incantations are more direct which is more useful when the Dark Magic down there floats around you. it is as thin as the air you breathe…almost invisible and always present. The Dark Runes are much more offensive, while Dark Potions are more defensive.” The frown on his brow deepened.

She had to stop herself from reaching out to smooth it over. “Was Voldemort aware of your abilities with the Underworld or with the Dark Runes?”

The silence was long from him….too long, but his gaze didn’t waver.

She pressed her lips tightly. “I went too far, right?”

He sighed deeply. “I worked at the side of the Dark Lord for several years before deciding to join Dumbledore Hermione. One can expect that I have used my Dark skills widely during that time for Voldemort’s benefit.”

That was the only thing he was apparently willing to say and she couldn’t blame him. She reached out and cupped his hand. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

He remained unmovable under her, but his voice was somehow thicker when he spoke next. “Those are times that I do not feel comfortable discussing with a former student.”

She felt her stomach tightening. “Is that how you see me?”

A small shadow of uncertainty passed from his usually steady stare. “I shouldn’t?”

She shook her head. “You shouldn’t. Remember? Your little-know-it-all turned into a very impressive woman…Your words, not mine.”

She felt his hand twitching under hers. ”True words.” 

She removed her hand from his carefully, not willing to make him feel uncomfortable. Then her eyes fell back to the scroll. “Would you ever teach me these if I asked you?”

“Most probably, but why would you need to learn them?” He frowned.

“So I can help you.” She turned to him.

“In which way?”

“Enter the Underworld and find out what is happening with this damned law…with all these abductions…with all the birth defects in the Muggle-born community.” With each sentence she sounded more fixated.

He leaned his elbow on his thigh and rubbed his forehead. “I told you before that is a request I will not be able to fulfil.”

“Because I am a simple nurse. Incapable of dealing with the Underworld? Too inexperienced to snoop around Dark Magic or understand the Morgana Runes? Had I been an Auror like Harry would you have accepted me?” Her eyes fell on him heavy.

Those words froze him. “I would never subject you to the Underworld willingly, Hermione. You wish to help? Do it out here…in our world. Now you are free. You are able to do so much.”

“Like what? I signed the papers to marry you. The world expects me to become a quiet Muggle-born house wife, not the hero of the day.”

“And you intend to listen to the world?” He scowled, but his lips turned into an amused side-smile.

She scoffed. “No.”

“Good.” -He tilted his head- “Look we signed a few papers, but that means nothing. I told you so at the Ministry. You are a free woman.”

“If I choose to live in another home, without you, won’t Wizengamot chase me?” Hermione’s eyes were serious.

“I can make them loose your tracks indefinitely and our marriage will still be legal enough to keep the Aurors off your tracks. You will be able to move freely and they wouldn’t know anything about it.”

Her heart warmed up to him. “What if I wish to remain in your home?”

He was slightly taken aback. “You can.”

“And become your real wife.” She continued while a playful smile was dawning on her lips.

His brow shadowed. “What?”

“Caught you off guard, didn’t I?” She raised her brow.

He kept her eyes. “Indubitably.”

“It was a joke….” She leaned over and clasped his hand, reassuringly.

He didn’t smile.

She pressed her lips and looked away, unable to hide how awkward that last exchange felt. – _Why make such an inappropriate joke in the first place?-_

She touched her forehead and closed her eyes. “Forgive me for sounding so forthcoming. I tried to make you smile, but I am still out of sorts. Confused…from the dream.”

“You never told me what you saw.” He said.

What happened next she would have never anticipated. She didn’t even get the chance to recount her dream to him, not that she would ever get into any details. Her mind didn’t allow her. Her lips tightened as the memory of his pale mask of death rushed to her so quickly that she lost all sense of reality. That is when everything around her got muted and she heard it again… The small blood bubbles that were popping at the side of his parted lips… She made an attempt to use words, but they didn’t come. Trapped as she was in this unexpected vortex she felt his hand clasping hers, but it was not enough to keep her there. She was momentarily trapped…kneeling next to the other Severus back in the boathouse, begging him not to die again from that deadly stab wound.

- _Stab wound-_

“Stab wound?” He whispered.

She inhaled deeply and pulled her hand away. “Did you use Legilimency on me?” She scowled angrily.

He shook his head calmly. “No Hermione. You projected your thoughts to me so forcefully that I couldn’t stop them.”

She cupped her neck and closed her eyes. “You are too sensitive when it comes to mind-reading. I did nothing of the sort.”

“You didn’t realize it. I swear I wouldn’t intrude your mind without an invitation.” His resonating voice, gave the sincerity of his tone another depth.

She flinched. “What did you see?”

“Just your pale face etched in panic and those words. Nothing else.” He pressed his lips and cupped his hands over his knees.

Her eyes fell on his neck…which was as always hidden under the high collar of his black shirt. She didn’t know if her weird mood pushed her to act so carelessly towards him at that moment, but suddenly her fingers were touching his collar. She was happy that he didn’t use Legilimency on her and that he didn’t relive the terror of his death through her dream. However the image of his face twisted in pain, the sound of those blood bubbles popping between his lips…the gargling noise that had replaced his breathing…the blood sipping through his fingers that were curled around under his chest….everything still felt so real for her. She had to see…at that moment she just had to see. Her fingers pulled the collar down gently.

“What are you doing Hermione?” His deep voice seemed so far away.

“Do they hurt you still?” She whispered towards the deep scars that decorated his neck. 

He tried to pull away…she felt him, but she didn’t allow him to do so. “Not anymore.”

Her eyes suddenly welled with hot tears. “I wish I could have done more for you back then.” 

He gave her an intense side-glance that she missed, but didn’t speak.

“There was so much tension between you and Harry …between you and me before the war. We never understood why…we never realized until it was too late.” Her voice was barely heard. 

“I never demanded such an understanding out of you.” The profound serenity of his voice resonated through her soul.

She closed her eyes and her forefinger traced one of the scarred pathways down to his collarbone. “I wish I could turn back time and change that day….I wish I had more courage to stay back and help you…we left you to bleed out…we left you to die.”

“You left me for dead. There is a difference.” He said calmly.

A deep crease appeared on her forehead. “We abandoned you.”

“Any delay could have cost us the victory Hermione. Every second counted….remaining behind to help one, might have sacrificed the lives of many.” Came the cold reasoning.

“We all abandoned you…even after the war was over. Nobody searched for your body.” She murmured, feeling overwhelmed by emotion.

He reached up and clasped her hand. Then he drew it away from his neck. “There was no body to be found.” A small smirk adorned his usually strict features.

She liked that. “Where did you hide in order to heal yourself?”

“In the very same place no one dares to enter.” His words sounded cryptic, but she understood.

“The Underworld?”

He tilted his head silently. He neither denied, nor agreed.

Her fingers grazed the roughness of his palm. Those were hands that had been timeworn….skin that was never given a chance to rest it seemed. She felt the need to caress him, but didn’t know if he would accept that gentle touch. “Forgive me for not helping you when you needed me the most.”

He pulled back seemingly surprised. “Where did all that guilt come from?”

She stippled her fingers through his and held her breath. He didn’t pull away. A small victory. “Forgive me please…”

He was silent.

“You helped Harry for so many years. You protected him…protected us…helped all of us and when you needed us the most we left you to bleed out.”

He opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she didn’t allow him. She pressed his hand tightly. “You stepped up to help me even now, after so many years without any thoughts about your career, your peace, your safety…or your ….relationship.” The last one was forced out.

He humphed. “I was never in a relationship with Maxine.”

“You are helping me still, yet I was never there for you.” Hermione continued heavily, barely registering what he said about Max.

His gaze was intense. “It is alright Hermione. You were just children.”

“I am not a child anymore.” She frowned.

His countenance became serious. “Oh, I know….” He let the thought trail.

She felt a knot tightening in the pit of her stomach as her eyes seared into his. “Do you believe in foresight Severus?” Her question was sudden, but the tone of her voice solemn.

He seemed surprised. “In a world ruled by magic it would be a folly to say no.”

An anxious smile turned her lips up. “When are you going to enter the Underworld?”

“In a few hours.” He scowled.

“You are going in today?” Her eyes grew wide.

“It is my turn.” He rejoined.

She pulled his large hand into her lap and scooted closer to him. “No, you can’t.” Her lower lip was shaking. She was unable to hide the wave of apprehension that washed over her on those words. – _He cannot go into the Underworld after what I saw. Not today…no-_

“It is my job, what are you saying Hermione?” He sounded annoyed.

She closed her eyes and leaned over to him. Her forehead touched his cheek. She didn’t care if she looked frail right now…she just couldn’t allow him to enter the Underworld. Not after that dream. She would do anything to keep him there. “Not today Severus…please.” She murmured.

His hand came up her forearm, but the reluctance was noticeable. “Why not?”

“Because I need you here with me…” _–Because now it is my turn to help you-_ Her lips slid over to his jawline and she shuddered at the roughness of his stubble.

He didn’t speak, but he was not trying to get away from her either.

She didn’t hesitate when her mouth touched the side of his…that exquisite softness was there again, making her stomach instantly tighten with longing. She hadn’t fantasized that riveting tension between them at the Wizengamot, had she? It was there once again more ardent than before. She felt it at the strain of his breath that was grazing her cheek with its scorching heat. “Don’t go today…please.” She murmured.

His fingers wrapped tightly around her arm. “There is no one here to see us Hermione.”

She closed her eyes. “I know.”

“You don’t need to prove anything to anyone by acting like this.” He whispered.

That warm murmur send her over the edge. She turned a little and her lips caught the softness of his. Instantly her body tensed and a liquid warmth spread inside her slowly. “I know.”

He remained immovable there with her for several breathless moments. She felt his body tensing, his fingers around her arm shaking slightly and his breath accelerating, but he didn’t move to demand a kiss out of her. He slowly pulled back. Something that almost drove her to insanity. She was pulsating with the need to taste him, but he left her hanging. She forced herself to open her eyes.

His were closed. A palm was rubbing his forehead. “Hermione I think that right now we are both too tired to handle a game with fire.”

She didn’t want to lose his eyes. She cupped his cheek tenderly. “Please don’t enter the Underworld tomorrow. Stay here…I will cook for us. You can show me a few things about the Dark Runes. I can….” What would be tempting enough to keep him there? Her kiss apparently was not.

His smile was tired and dare she thought…adorable? “I cannot stop working. Not now that we have so many things at stake.”

She shook her head and cupped his cheek from the other side too. “I am just asking to stay away from the Underworld tomorrow, not indefinitely. Please, doesn’t that kiss…awkward as it was deserve that favor?” She tried humor…hoping against all hope.

She counted the seconds along with the wild beating of her heart. Finally he sighed deeply. “Fine, just this once…for that awkward kiss.”

The sigh of relief was audible from her. She wasn’t sure she believed in foresight either, but having him stay with her tomorrow felt right for some reason. She smiled widely and released his face. “Thank you.”

He pressed his lips and offered her a ghostly smile. “Now we must go to sleep Hermione, because tomorrow I still have a lot of work to finish and so do you.”

“Are we going to study Dark Runes?” Her eyes lit up.

“You are going to cook for me and I shall consider showing you a few basic things about them. Is that a deal?” He offered her his hand.

She grasped it tightly. “Deal!” She felt as if a ton of weight got lifted from her chest.

“Deal then…and just for the record…you don’t have to use your feminine allure, which is profuse in order to convince me to do things next time.”

She felt the doubt in his voice and a playful streak woke up in her heart. “I never did.”

His brow creased and she loved the look of confusion in his usually skillful eyes. “You don’t have to kiss me to get things done.” He explained.

“What if I’d like to kiss you just in order to see what it feels like?” She raised her brow.

He pulled back even more disarrayed. He weighed her for several moments were her stomach was tickling her with mirth and then looked away. “It is too late to handle you and this conversation Miss Granger. Go to sleep…” He said and stood up.

She lay down willingly, feeling more content than she had been in ages…safe and almost happy….almost but not exactly. Then she pulled the blanket up to her chin. “Yes, sir!” She chirped.

He turned to her sternly. Opened his mouth to say something. Regretted it and then walked away mumbling. “Goodnight Hermione.”

“Goodnight.” She whispered and looked at the open scrolls upon the table. She didn’t know what to think about the first kiss at the Wizengamot that got so easily out of control and turned into a scorching fire that almost burned her alive. She didn’t know what to think about the timid second half-kiss she initiated, but remained unfulfilled.

She was just happy that she had convinced him to remain home tomorrow. That for her was enough to allow her body to relax into a dreamless sleep, which was very restful and lasted until late at noon.


	12. On Consequences

-.-

"How is Conroy?" Harry asked while trying to keep up with Severus' long strides.

“Comatose.” Severus spat vehemently.

"I heard it was a dark magical discharge that…." Harry wavered. What was he supposed to say without sounding totally insensitive?

Severus’ nose flared and that was the only expression that betrayed his emotional burden at that moment. He hastened towards the Minister’s office without replying. He didn't want to talk to Potter…he didn’t want to talk to anyone but the Minister himself. His lantern woke him that morning with the grim news that Conroy, the man he sent to the Underworld yesterday, was seriously wounded.

He was being hospitalized in the fourth floor of St. Mungo’s hospital. Ward forty nine. The closed ward. His spouse and fifteen year old son were not allowed to stay by his side due to the unknown side-effects of the rather dangerous dark spells that incapacitated him. Severus cowered away from talking with Conroy's family, despite this tragedy being his responsibility.

He was Conroy's superior, he was the one who sent the man into this hell instead of going himself. He was responsible for getting Conroy so seriously wounded. Severus at this moment were this calamity still felt too raw, was obdurately fuming that Conroy got attacked in his stead.

_-I should have insisted to work as originally intended yesterday instead of listening to Granger’s appeals….-_

Trapped as he was in this guilt trip tornado, instead of thanking his lucky stars that Granger's intuition saved his life, he blamed himself for listening to her. 

_-I shouldn’t have sent Conroy in the Underworld yesterday alone._ _…He is a father and a husband. I should have gone…I am always dispensable…he isn’t-_

Despite the fury he felt at his own inability to protect his men, Severus was also very concerned at how easily Conroy was taken out of action. That wizard was strong and experienced, able to control dark magic exceptionally well. The fact that he was taken out with such ease inside a world that he knew how to navigate safely made Severus very apprehensive. Something was going on inside the Parallel Worlds and it was serious enough to catch one of his best keepers off guard.

Upon those thought the guilt returned a thousand-fold, causing him to tense beyond recognition. He should have gone to the deepest levels in order to check them himself before sending anyone else inside. He was to blame for the tragedy that befell Conroy’s family….only him. Another family was destroyed by his hand…

His pace became even faster, but Harry’s strong grip managed to stop him just before they reached the Minister’s outer doors.

“Sir please…stop.”

When he turned his eyes were spewing the very fires of hell. “What do you want Potter!?” He barked.

“Tell me what I can do to help you." Harry replied as calmly as it was possible while trying to stop a man much taller and stronger than him in every aspect. 

Severus’ jawline flexed. “Let me go Potter. That is what you can do to help me…”

“I know what an exceptional wizard Conroy is. This accident is very worrying. What is going on in the underworld Sir?" Harry scowled.

“I don’t know yet…” he felt even angrier by admitting his incompetence.

“So what is next for the Keepers? Are you going in?” Harry pressed.

"No, I am taking a long vacation…I have had enough of all of you.” Severus hurled back and pulled his arm free. He left Harry behind startled by his ferocity and walked up to the Minister’s door which he opened without knocking.

"Wait Master! The Minister is in a meeting!" The secretary stood up when she saw him entering like a hurricane.

"Sit down!" He commanded and opened the inner doors.

The Minister and several men of his cabinet looked up annoyed at the disturbance.

Severus didn’t falter. “We need to talk.”

The Minister looked around somberly. ”Forgive me gentlemen, but this is of the utmost importance. Can you please wait for me outside?”

They all agreed and begun filing out. Severus glared at their solemn faces wordlessly. When the financial advisor Barnes said "I heard what happened to Conroy. Please accept my condolences”, Severus felt his feathers ruffled.

"He is not dead yet.” He snapped, not caring about manners.

Barnes lowered his head and followed the rest of his colleagues. When the door closed Kingsley offered them a seat. “Please.”

Severus crossed his hands behind his back and walked to the window silently.

Harry mimicked the older man from respect alone.

Kingsley pressed his lips. "How is Conroy?"

“Comatose.” Came the flat answer.

"I am so sorry. Conroy was a very worthy man.” Kingsley sounded genially sad.

"Is Minister… he still is a very worthy man.” Severus turned around with a piercing stare.

“Indeed you are right. Forgive my slip of the tongue.”

No answer from Snape.

Kingsley looked at Potter who shook his head dejected and then turned his attention to Snape again. “One cannot but admit after this serious attack that whatever is happening in the Underworld is rather worrying.”

“Conroy was taken by surprise inside a world that he knows how to traverse very well. He was not attacked by the usual dark forces that reside that place. This was an unexpected attack…it took him by surprise…he was unable to deflect the spells. Someone is moving inside the Underworld who is not afraid of targeting the Keepers and who is capable of taking us by surprise. I’d say that is indeed very worrying.” It was evident that Severus’ voice was shaking from tension.

"Who would be crazy enough to attack your people?" Harry asked.

“Someone who needs to get us out of the way. If someone is using the Underworld in order to hide abductees or to direct Dark hexes upon Muggle-borns undetected, the Keepers are the only ones able to reveal them. The fact that Conroy was attacked so ruthlessly, attests that he was close to discovering something important.”

“Are you suggesting the Muggle-borns who disappeared are being kept in the Underworld?" Kingsley’s countenance took a plunge.

“We cannot find their magical traces anywhere. Even by using Dark Magic. The only way to hide someone so effectively is through Underworld." Severus rejoined quickly.

"He is right Minister. We should consider this possibility.” Harry chimed in thoughtfully.

Kingsley looked at his desk and nodded. "Very well then. Mr. Potter can assign a couple of Aurors over to you. You must work together in this.”

"I'll work with him on it myself.” Harry said and looked at Snape.

Severus returned the gaze and then turned to the Minister. “Minister I think you should consider declaring a state of emergency.”

“Why should I scare the public in this manner Master?" Kingsley scowled.

“If the Keepers are unable to control the Underworld then we are all in danger. Any kind of Dark Magical attack from the deepest levels of the Underworld will bury our world in darkness. Your Aurors won’t be able to fight off such an outbreak. Everyone needs to be prepared.” Severus’ voice dropped several tones.

Kingsley looked at him silently for several edgy moments. "If you find out that the Underworld is unstable or that someone other than the usual brainless monsters lurks down there, I might consider the possibility of taking more extended action."

"Conroy's attack was not brainless. It was well planned. No brainless creature would have been able to tackle down my best Keeper. Someone is using the Underworld in order to create chaos in our world." Severus countered.

"I understand your concerns master and they are not taken lightly. Nevertheless I am not going to take any emergency actions quite yet.” -Kingsley reproached- “Not without further proof.”

Severus turned towards the window and looked at the heavy clouds above London. His brows creased. ”The Underworld is going to crush us like a vice and we won’t be ready.”

“We will be ready Master! Don’t doubt me!” Kingsley sounded offended.

"Very well minister, but don’t say I didn’t warn you." Severus titled his head slightly and walked to the door. His hand lingered upon the handle as he looked at the floor darkly- “I shall enter the Underworld and inform you of my findings.”

“That would be splendid Master.” Came the Minister’s reply.

Severus opened the door and walked out to the corridor in need of more air. Not only had he not managed to protect Conroy, not only was he forced to admit his failures to himself but also to the man’s family…he also failed to convince the Minister of the danger they were all in. He had almost reached the elevator when Potter’s hand stopped him….again.

“Sir, wait.”

Severus stopped and closed his eyes. He didn't turn around. “What do you want Potter?”

"I will notify my men without authorization about a possible massive attack from the parallel worlds….without updating the Minister about it. Do you think that will help?” Harry asked carefully.

Severus eyes flew open and he turned around. “It will help prepare everyone for the worst case scenario.”

"Tell me what to look out for.” Harry pressed his forearm zealously.

Severus drew a deep breath "Watch out for Dark Portals around the Muggle-born neighborhoods."

"I will do so immediately Sir, but before I go there is one more thing…” Harry pressed his lips. He looked edgy.

Severus scowled. “If you wish to ask about your friend, I assure you that she is alright…”

“I know.” -Harry hurried with a smile- “I just wanted to talk to you about the uncommon requests she has from you…” 

“Requests?”

“She revealed to my wife that she wishes to learn more about Dark Runes…possibly more about entering and navigating the Parallel Worlds that surround ours.” Harry’s eyes were alarmed.

Severus raised his brow. “I see.”

A long pause ensued. “Please Sir, I don’t want you to train her in these Dark Arts.”

Severus inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "I don't want to train her either.”

Harry sighed in relief. “Oh thank Merlin. Forgive me if I sound mistrustful…but with what happened to Conroy…such a veteran in the Dark Arts.…I am so worried about her. She is an exceptional witch, but Dark Magic…you understand…” He stalled in uncertainty.

“I am aware of the dangers Mister Potter….” Severus intervened.

Harry pressed his arm tightly. “Don’t let her get hurt by all this…”

Severus’ smile was haunted. “I will rather die than see your friend get hurt…either by this despicable Law or the Underworld. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to visit Conroy.” He added flatly and walked into the elevator without seeing the profound relief in Harry’s eyes.

-.-

Several hours later, he appeared in his home, feeling totally drained from the emotional encounter he had at The Janus Thikey Ward with Conroy’s family. The son James greeted him with a sincere keenness that touched Snape’s heart and beseeched him to tap into his father’s mind and try to find any possible active threads. Conroy's wife on the other hand was barely able to communicate at all. Her eyes were misty, looking right past him as if he wasn't there at all.

Severus went into the empty ward and sat next to his comrade. He touched his hand and closed his eyes. He delved into that empty mind and tried hard to find anything to hold onto inside a thick blackness that in the end left him totally drained. As he walked out of the ward and looked at Conroy's son the words stuck into his throat. He couldn’t tell the boy that his father didn’t have any brain activity at all. He sufficed in pressing the boy’s hand every so tightly and then rushing out of the building as if he was haunted by the ghouls of hell themselves.

And now he was here…in his home…looking as empty as Conroy’s wife…

"Good afternoon.” Granger’s voice yanked him back from the void violently.

He looked up at the calm features of his former student. “Good evening.” He offered flatly and walked past her in a hurry. He entered the bathroom without bothering to close the door behind him. He turned on the faucet let it run on cold before taking off his coat and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. Then he placed his head under the freezing water…hoping the shock would make him forget the emptiness of Conroy’s mind, the frantic hope in Jason's eyes and the void of Bethany’s gaze.

"You left before I woke up. I didn't get a chance to make us breakfast. Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

He squeezed his eyes tight. He wanted to say yes…but was unable to utter the damned word.

The silence from her was long when she saw that he didn’t honor her with an answer. “Why don’t you take a bath in order to rejuvenate yourself?“ She finally asked.

He lifted his head and his long hair splattered on his back. A large water stain spread on his black shirt. He didn’t bother with a towel nor with any spells. "I don't want to take a bath.” He said wryly.

"You don’t want a bath, but you wanted to stick your head under the faucet…while you are fully dressed…" She rejoined.

“Yes.” He spat and pushed past her.

She followed him to the living room calmly. "Care to tell me what happened? Because something is clearly very wrong…"

“Everything is fine.” He rebuked.

She sulked silently.

“How was your day?” That was his poor effort to deflect her from his bad mood.

She pursed her lips. “Oh, I did nothing special. I woke up, tried to tidy up the place, went for a long walk and found myself disappointed at seeing that your house is magically hidden from the rest of the neighborhood. Feeling isolated on top of being bored is doing funny thing to my mind.”

He humphed and rubbed his forehead. “I am sorry our arrangement feels so tedious.” 

She pressed her lips annoyed, but decided not to take the bait. “I will make do with what I have. Now do you want me to serve you dinner?”

“No, thank you.”

“Have you had anything to eat at work?” She frowned. 

He shook his head. "I really don't have an appetite. You should go and rest.”

Hermione scoffed. "Rest from what? What do you think I did that earns me some rest? I am doing practically nothing all day long.”

"I am sure that a clever witch, such as yourself can find many things to do.” He brushed her off.

"Even clever witches can waste away when there isn't any real challenge for them.” She rebuked.

“What kind of a challenge do you wish for in the name of Merlin? Didn’t you have enough trouble as it is already?” He knew he sounded annoyed, but he couldn't help it. Especially not in the context of today’s nightmare.

"You can start by training me in Dark Runes, how about that?" She shrugged.

He felt his jawline tensing. “This isn't the best day to discuss Dark Runes or the Dark Arts in general Hermione.”

“You are easy to find excuses to skip training me every day I see.” She jeered.

“Of course I can and so I will.” He looked at her straight in the eye…not in the mood for games. Especially not today.

She raised her brows. ”That's more like it. You are for once saying the truth without any inhibitions. You don't wish to show me the Dark Arts, do you?”

“No, I don’t." He gritted his teeth.

“So you admit that you tricked me when you offered to show me the Dark Runes?” She spat.

"I tricked you?" -he stood up unable to handle himself at that moment. "I tricked you?! The only thing I ever did was try to help you.”

“You know what my Master? I am sitting here all day long decaying in inertia and I am tired of coaxing you in order to learn a few things about the forbidden Arts.” She reproached.

"Coaxing me?" He flinched unwillingly. Suddenly all her soft advances took a nasty turn in his mind.

Her eyes flew open as she realized the new twist his mind had taken too. “Wait no! I didn’t mean it like that. It was a wrong choice of words.”

He raised his hand which was shaking too much for his tastes. “Wrong choice of words or the truth Hermione?”

“Wrong choice of words for goodness shake…what the hell is the matter with you today?" She took a step back exasperated.

"I have had a rough day and I would appreciate it if you got off my back.” He snarled.

She took another step back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Well….that was clear enough. I will do so immediately.” She turned around quite decided to lock herself in the guest room until he was out of this damn mood.

His long strides caught up with her easily. He snatched her upper arm and turned her around. “Where do you think you are going?”

“Getting off your back as you requested! Apparently you are not in a good mood today and I don’t intend to make it worst!” She barked.

“You already made it worse! Insinuating that you are tolerating my presence just in order to tap academically into the Dark Arts…." He hissed darkly.

"I am not that kind of girl Severus and you know it! I didn’t express myself well enough, that is all. Why don't you just admit that you lied to me all along?” She released her arm.

"I didn’t lie to you!” By now his fury was boiling close to an explosion.

"Why don’t you wish to help me learn more about the Dark Runes and the Underworld then? Is it because I am a woman? Is it because you think I am incapable of handling the roughness of that Art? Don’t underestimate me Master! I am not destined to be locked inside a house, protected from the world….I am not destined to be someone’s silent and obedient spouse…either through choice or because I was enforced through an unethical law! I am destined for so much more than…than this!” She pointed around her.

He felt his stomach dropping and his blood freezing. Seconds ticked slowly as they stared at each other with fiery eyes. “Enough." He whispered through gritted teeth. He seized her arm and pulled her to the entrance.

"What are you doing? Let me go" She tried desperately to get released.

"I said enough…move it.” He spat and dragged her behind him down the steps.

When they reached the back yard he let her go and turned around menacingly. "Draw your wand!” He commanded as his long hair lashed around his furious countenance.

She rubbed her upper arm in order to alleviate the pain. “What in the name of Merlin are you saying?”

"Draw your damn wand!" He thundered.

Hermione froze in confusion. “Severus, I didn’t mean to offend you in any manner. I never meant for this to escalate so badly. What is going on?”

"I said draw your wand! You wanted training in the Dark Arts, didn’t you?" His eyes were raging.

She felt her chest welling. She was not afraid to face him…she just didn’t want to do it and that is what she said. ”I wanted to learn from you, not to fight you…"

“But I do want to fight you…so you better fight back. Draw your wand and be on guard!” He roared.

“I won’t do it.” A tear cascaded down her cheek.

“Do you think the Underworld is ever going to ask you kindly if you are ready to face its darkness?" His tone turned sarcastic.

"Don't be like that…" She hated this side of him. A side she had gotten so used to in Hogwarts. This was not the Snape she wished to have next to her.

“Training, learning, academic challenges…escaping boredom. How much more entitled can you be? Have you any idea what is going on out there? You wanted training…so be it.” He spat and opened his hands.

"What are you doing?" She looked terrified as a powerful magical discharge exploded from his palms and fell in front of her feet.

She pulled out her wand instinctively. ”Stop this Severus!” She shouted.

"Lift you wand!” -He yelled- “Lift it!" He aimed at her again and she felt the force of his blast shaking the ground under her.

She lost grip of her wand which fell amidst the brown leaves. “Severus…no…stop.” She said and came down to her knees in order to find it. The thought of calling it to her hand didn’t even cross her confused mind.

"The Underworld won't wait for you to be ready! Pick up your wand! Pick it up!" He was pacing impatiently in front of her with an air of terrifying rage.

She wrapped her fingers around her wand and stood up. "Not like that please….” She whispered.

He didn’t answer. Instead three massive bursts left his hands. Two she managed to parry, the third scrapped her shoulder and left it bleeding. "You are hurting me! Look at me!" She tried desperately to reach out to him.

"You think this is a game!? You think the Underworld is a game? You think the Dark Runes and the Dark Arts are a bloody game? People die in there…people die because of them! Conroy is comatose…a veteran of these Forbidden Arts was rented useless and you think you handle it better than him?” The force that was burning through his very core was screaming for release, much like it had done in the Ministry during her hearing. He felt it pulsating through his stomach and rushing down his legs. He felt it grounding hard and shaking the earth under his feet. He saw Hermione trying to steady herself upon a tree bark and her eyes were gazing at him with unhidden terror.

His blazing regard fell on her bloody shoulder and he felt his stomach getting engulfed in icy water.

_-What am I doing to her?-_

A distant voice came muffled in his ears. “Don’t let her get hurt….don't let her get hurt.”

She felt her breath catching as the sky became veiled in darkness along with his eyes and the ground rumbled under her boots. The house begun creaking as the wooden panels ground roughly against each other and several roof-tiles crashed around her. She looked up to him in terror. “Severus stop!”

He inhaled deeply and the shaking stopped. However the obscurity in his eyes and around them didn't retreat. He walked up to her and leaned close to her face. "Do you know what it feels like to see the fifteen year old son of your Captain declaring how proud he is that his father fell in the line of duty? Do you know what it felt like to see his wife’s eyes void of all emotion……she was not there…" -he muttered- "…the poor woman was not there anymore. I couldn't look at her…I was not strong enough to stay there and talk to her. I wanted to leave as fast as I could…and all that was done to him by the Underworld.” -He stopped and his lips parted. Then his eyes slowly lost their darkness and surged with unbidden tears- “All this was done to him, by me.”

She cupped her mouth with a trembling hand. “Severus, I didn’t know.”

His eyelids flattered. "I send him in…”

She tried to touch him, but he pulled back.

"I was the one who placed him into a coma Hermione. I lost many men down there. I don't want to lose you too…“ His voice was barely heard.

“Severus…” Her fingers touched his sweaty temple. She felt that he was burning up, but he didn’t allow her to touch him more.

He pulled back and looked at her bloody shoulder. Then he averted his eyes and pressed his lips. “I can’t….forgive me.” He whispered and hurried past her.

Hermione remained frozen, cradling her wounded shoulder as the door crushed upon its hinges. She felt the soft breeze twisting the curly tendrils over her teary eyes. Her heart was palpitating as nature around her tried to calm down after his vicious outbreak. She took a step back and one of the fallen roof-tiles cracked under her heal. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the wild trembling of her limps.

-.-

Severus covered his eyes with his frozen palms and felt the coldness of his wet hair covering his upper chest as he leaned back on his chair. The memory of his attack towards Hermione was hazy. He barely remembered what he told her as the fury was slowly abating. However her bloody shoulder made him recoil again and again. As cowardly as ever he unleashed all hell and run away from the consequences. So he chose to stay there, hidden in the darkness of his study, with only one candle lit as the silence of the house attested to Hermione’s absence. Brooding in the error of his ways both with Conroy and with Hermione he remained frozen still.

The clock ticked the minutes away as he got lost inside the daze of his brutal outburst. He didn’t hear the door creaking open, nor her tiptoeing near his chair. However her flowery scent made him open his eyes, which looked dreadfully bloodshot under the single candle light. She was standing in front of him with a warm cup of milk in her hands and a soft smile on her lips. Her eyes were clear and held no sign of accusation.

His heart missed a beat.

She knelt in front of his chair and left the glass of milk in front of him. Then she turned him around slowly. “Are you okay?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

He shook his head, feeling a tight knot forming on his throat. “No.”

Her hands lingered above his knees for several moments before holding him softly. “I didn’t know what happened in the Underworld today. Forgive me for overburdening you with my nonsense.”

He closed his eyes. “I should have spoken to you instead of …of…” He was at a loss for words.

She squeezed his thighs. “Hush.”  
  


He opened his eyes and looked at her deeply.

“I am so sorry Conroy got hurt. It happened the day I begged you to stay away from the Parallel Worlds, didn’t it?” She said quietly.

His gaze got lost in the clearness of her beautiful eyes. He swallowed heavily. “Yes.”

She hesitated. “You blame me?”

He clasped her hands quickly. “No…”

“You do…” -She closed her eyes with a knowing smile- “It is okay.” 

He pressed her hands and lifted one to his chest. “No Hermione. I blame myself…”

“…for listening to me.” She smiled.

He frowned. “No.”

She opened her palm and touched his chest above his heart. “I understand what it feels like to see people you care about getting hurt.”

His heart missed another beat.

“I saw a dream of you…you were in danger …you were dying. That is why I asked you to remain…I never thought your comrade would be hurt instead. I never thought my dream meant anything to begin with. I just wanted you to be safe.” Her voice was so caring.

His heart suddenly pulsated with an uncommon pain. “As do I. I don’t want to see you hurt, however I was the one who hurt you in the end.” His hand came up to touch the bloody shirt around her shoulder.

Her face came closer to his and her features became solemn. “I pushed you over the edge. I forgot the crudeness you hide inside you Professor.”

“Forgive me.” He scowled painfully.

Her warm palm cupped his frozen cheek. “Please don’t…Your strength is as terrifying as it is beautiful. You don’t know how powerful you are, do you?”

“I know I can be dangerous to you.” He murmured and felt more tears surfacing. He didn’t know why his heart felt so broken at that moment or why he was so vulnerable.

“You are always protecting me…since I can remember myself. You would never hurt me. I know….” Her breath caressed his dry lips.

“Yet I did.” He whispered and touched the edge of her wounded shoulder.

Her eyes fell upon his lips. Then she approached so much she almost touched them with hers. “I am sorry for today Severus….I am sorry for your friend.” She said solemnly.

Her breath felt like a balm for the slash that was bleeding in his very soul. He closed his eyes. “Forgive me also Hermione. I never meant to hurt you. I don’t want to burden you with a knowledge that might prove to be dangerous for you….”

She stopped him gently. “Please shush.”

He opened his eyes and looked at her soft features that were so close to him….and then he felt them. Those soft pearls barely touching his. His stomach twisted around painfully. He pulled back slowly. “No…” He felt regret the moment he uttered the word.

Her lips curled up into the most adorable smile. “Why not?”

“It is not proper…” He was almost inaudible.

“Forget propriety Severus. We are alone in here and I would like so much to kiss you…without the Wizengamot as a witness…without my friends as judges and without our former relationship as student and Professor bringing us to a standstill. I just want to try…and see what it feels like without thinking of anything else. Don’t you?”

His fingers tightened around her hand that was above his drumming heart. “Whenever I look at you I see…the past.” He sounded lost.

Her smile widened. “You don’t have to look at me.” She said softly. Her hand reached out and extinguished the only candle in the study- “Can we try now…without thinking of who are? Without remembering the past, thinking of our differences or our having second-thoughts?”

He couldn’t answer and he hoped she couldn’t feel the wild beating of his heart.

“I don’t want to try this for the Marriage Law that forced us together. I want to try this…just for what it is….a kiss…” She murmured softly.

He closed his eyes and heard his throat swallowing way too loudly. “I do too…”

Her palm cupped his cheek once again and her lips found his with a tenderness that made his eyes water anew. Suddenly inside the darkness of his study, concealed as he felt from the past he did what his body ached to do from the first moment he touched her so passionately in front of the Wizengamot. He sealed her lips with his firmly and that ignited a small surprised cry from her which melted into a soft moan of appreciation. He deepened the kiss so sensually slow that he saw stars behind his closed eyes. He cradled her head upon his palm and opened his mouth in order to taste her with a hunger that kindled a primeval fire inside her.

His forefinger caressed her under the earlobe as he offered her beautiful lips forgotten kisses he thought he’d never give a woman again after Lilly. Kisses that spoke with an ache unrivalled. A gentleness and care that derived from a heart he thought long dead. Kisses he never offered at the various women who occupied his bed during all this time. As the sun set behind the heavy clouds and a steady rainfall begun outside, their touches became so well-tuned that he felt his body burning up with a longing he could barely control.

As for her…she was just flawless. Softly responsive and warm under his palms. Her lips smooth and sleek, her tongue playful and searching, toying with the very spark that was keeping his soul alive.

That's how it found him…it found them. His power arising without him calling on it. Brightening up his Rune tattoo and spreading from his shoulder-blades to his arms and then to his hands. Slowly sliding over her body, covering her shoulder wound and healing it…then enwrapping around her sides and surrounding her waist. Engulfing her hips and twisting around her thighs….until it could slither down towards the pit of her stomach, warming her up so acutely that she gasped.

He released her lips slowly and looked at the dark shadows that flickered upon her beautiful face as the bluish hue of his magical threads enveloped her protectively. “Beautiful…just spellbinding.” He muttered breathlessly.

She touched one of these threads and it evaporated under her fingertips. “Are you talking about your kiss or your magic?” She whispered entranced.

“About you.” His voice was like warm velvet, loosening up her knees.

“Thank you for healing in me in this beautiful manner…thank you for kissing me so….so…” She caressed his face almost lovingly, unable to find the proper words.

He felt his breath catching and allowed himself the privilege to peck her pearly lips once more.

She reciprocated gently. “For a Dark Wizard you are simply mesmerizing.”

His eyes closed on their own volition and he leaned his forehead on hers. “What we are doing is not proper Hermione…”

“Who is to say that?” Came the quick answer.

He didn’t answer.

“I don’t care about propriety Severus, I told you before. I will never regret this kiss…nor any others you might decide to give me.” -Her hand got buried under his hair and slid over his nape, sending shivers down his back- “Or any others I will demand out of you.” Her smile was adorable. 

He didn’t speak.

She leaned down to offer his lips a gentle peck before speaking quietly. “Conroy is in the forty ninth ward you said?”

He looked up with a nod. “Yes.”

“Alright. Now come…” She stood up and pulled him.

“Where to?” He frowned, but allowed her to lead him.

“You need to rest…” She said with a voice that had enough care to soothe him, but also enough austereness to stop his resistance. She led him silently to his rooms and even though he was aching to be kissed again, she didn’t touch him in any manner.

She laid him down, then she extinguished all the candles and sat next to him. She urged him to close his eyes and begun caressing his hair until she unwound every single knot of tension in his strong body and every spark of his magical strength got dowsed. Then his eyes closed and he admitted in defeat that he was going to fall asleep even though the only thing he wanted was to repeat their previous encounter again and again and again….until she allowed him to follow it home.…no matter who she was…no matter who he was…no matter the consequences or if all this was right or wrong.

And sleep did come for him and for the first time in centuries it wasn’t restless.

-.-


	13. A dangerous endeavor

Hermione was barely able to sleep that night. After the Professor’s unprovoked explosion, his subsequent meltdown and the way they kissed again it was impossible to even try. After making sure that he was asleep she closed his door and walked along the corridor until she founds hers. There she stopped and her eyes got lost in thought. Their ‘situation’ was anything but common or easy, she was aware of that.

Fate threw them in the same cauldron so unexpectedly. Two such different people, coming from so different backgrounds. She was not disillusioned…whatever was happening between them was difficult.

He was undoubtedly a man who had a heavily-stained past. He had worked closely next to both the best wizard and also the most dangerous one of all times. He was a master in Potions and a master of the Dark Arts, outside learning lately that he was probably a master of Dark Runes also. His everyday work included treks inside the most dangerous magical worlds anyone had ever seen.

And she…?

She had been his student for seven years. First deeply afraid of him and then trying to earn his respect, which she thought she never managed. Most of the times misunderstanding him, much like everyone else did. They were years apart, experiences chaotically diverse if you excluded their common enemy and their efforts to bring him down. Their life paths never overlapped unless it was inside a classroom. Even after she had seen his memories and understood all the sacrifices that he had done for them….he felt too detached from her part of the world. He was unreachable, cold, dry humored, sometimes nasty and downright dangerous if he wished.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply….

Yet…despite all that whenever his lips touched hers, she felt an incomparable desire waking up in the pit of her stomach which was eating her up even at this moment. She envisioned his tongue sliding through her lips and tasting her hungrily. Once again the welcoming heat spread like a star in her lower regions, melting her very ability to think. How dirty was it to picture her hand sliding past the band of his trousers in order to find him? She would never admit that to anyone, but herself.

She exhaled annoyed and opened her eyes. Those thoughts were leading her nowhere. Fate brought them together and bound them under a Law that she found despicable. He was her former Professor whom petrified her when she was younger, but she couldn’t deny that she was fascinated by him.

 _-Fascinated is an understatement-_ Her mind interfered.

She grumped annoyed that now she was all hot and bothered, besides worried about him. She turned around and walked back to his door. One doubtful second later she opened it slowly and tiptoed inside. She came next to his bed and leaned over. He seemed to be sleeping so peacefully.

Her fingers touched his temple lightly

She remembered how last night he came apart in front of her very eyes. When he came in from work, looking so disarranged, she should have realized that something was wrong. However she was too engrossed to see past her personal hell. Witnessing this stony man displaying such intense emotions both outside when they fought and in his office later was enough to make her reassess the situation. She didn’t know as much about him as she thought she did.

Since they had become re-acquainted he was always composed. A pillar of strength keeping her from totally breaking apart in her trials. Yesterday though she understood that he had limits that if pushed she’d come face to face with a terrifying Wizard. The power he had presented her with had rendered her helpless from the first moment. She tried not to feel too bad about it. Reason commanded that he had double her experience and knowledge in magic to say the least. However she was not certain that she wanted to face this kind of roughness from him again and that meant that she had to devote herself in learning more about him. What saddened him, what angered him…what made him tick…

She sat carefully next to him and looked at his drawn features. Her finger twisted around a tendril near his temple and she inhaled deeply. What happened last night had shaken her. Not just the intensity of his outburst, but also that he allowed her to see part of the pain he hid behind those usually composed eyes. She couldn’t but admit that she wished to see more of that part of her Professor.

Likewise the thought that Severus might possibly one day need care and attention had never crossed her mind before and that flooded her with guilt. It was her turn to help him as he had done so many times in the past and present. She was going to go back to the hospital and find Madame Strout, one of the Healers of the [Janus Thickey Ward](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Janus_Thickey_Ward) . Many thoughts were trying to form in her mind about finding a way to help this man and Miriam needed to hear about them.

Her fingers circled around his bicep and she felt a thread of cordiality spreading inside her as she leaned her forehead against his temple.

"I will do everything I can to help Conroy Professor." She murmured and suddenly her eyes felt warm and wet.

Ginny had been right when she was begging Hermione to return to work. Spending her time sitting in the house contemplating her bad luck was helping no one. Not Severus, nor his comatose friend or even herself. She had vast knowledge in the medical field and it could be used for the benefit of his friend and in extension for Severus.

"Sleep…you need to rest.” She whispered and then with unexpected difficulty she tore herself away from him and went back to her rooms in order to dress.

After a long bath, she conjured him some fresh coffee and charmed it to remain warm. Then a floating magical note appeared next to it that read: "I have some things to take care off. Don't worry, I shall be back later.” She checked the living room and after making sure that everything was in place a loud woos turned her body into a thin grey mist that sucked itself in.

She reappeared in Ginny’s living room and looked towards the kitchen. Her friend was there making tea. She looked above her shoulder with a smirk.

“If you apparate without warning you might find me and your best friend in a compromising situation one day or another.” Ginny teased.

Hermione cringed. “If you are in such a mood then I am sure one of you will put a repelling ward against apparition around the house, right?”

Ginny looked at her with a raised brow. “Maybe we will be too caught up in the moment to remember.”

Hermione sat heavily on a stool and pulled her thick curls away from her face. “Fine, I promise to apparate outside the door from now on.” She sounded peeved.

Ginny frowned and leaned over. She touched Hermione’s shoulder. “That was meant as a joke. Are you alright?”

Hermione looked at her fleetingly. “To tell you the truth I don’t know ….”

Ginny pulled over the tea-pot without removing her hand from Hermione. She sat close. “You looked absolutely flustered.”

Hermione pulled over a cup and served her friend first. “That I am.”

Ginny pressed her lips. “Did you sleep at all last night? Your bloodshot eyes confess the opposite.”

Hermione smirked. “On point.”

Ginny scowled. “What happened?”

Hermione’s expressive brows swayed as they tried to settle in one emotion. “Where shall I begin?”

Ginny pressed her lips and added one sugar to her tea. “From the top darling….from the top.” She smirked and begun stirring.

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened her mouth. The torrent that came out pinned Ginny to her seat and made her tea go cold. In the end both women sat in silence looking at each other for a rather long time.

Ginny inhaled and shook her head slightly. “Well that was…I mean…”

Hermione humphed and looked at her empty tea-cup. “I know.”

“So the kiss at the Ministry was not staged.” Ginny seemed stupefied.

Hermione raised her brows. “The kiss at the Ministry was so real it took my damn breath away...”

“And that was not the only one...” Ginny was mostly talking to herself.

“We kissed passionately, we kissed timidly, we fought, then we kissed sensually and the damned Law has nothing to do with all of it.” Hermione shrugged with a smile.

“A lot of kissing going on with the most impropable person possible.” Ginny said.

Hermione tilted her head. “What if I told you that I want more? Much much more?” Her cheeks flushed at that admittance.

Ginny’s brows reached the top of her hairline. “Oh, this is serious.”

Hermione was silent.

“Considering that you only had two encounters with men before this...”

Hermione scowled. “So what?”

Ginny shrugged. “You my friend are not easily swooned...that is why I am worried.”

Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of fatigue. She didn’t want to have to explain how she felt. She just wanted Ginny to accept it. “With Ron and Victor it was different.”

“Different how?”

“Victor was just a fleeting aquiantance. Just an empowerment of my growing feminity. With Ron it was much more serious I admit it. A youthful love that developed over a long period of time...yet...it was still....” Hermione was trying to find the words.

Ginny didn’t interupt her.

“Childish.” Hermione finally settled.

“I won’t get offended by that, because Ron is always childish.” Ginny’s mouth formed a playful smirk.

Hermione felt the tension diffusing and sighed in relief. She reached out and grasped Ginny’s hand. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Ginny closed her hand tightly in hers. “Darling, you understand that all this is highly perilous?”

She offered a quiet nod.

“People will talk...they might talk trash for both of you. The past that is burdening his shoulders is terrifying...he was your Professor...” Ginny continued.

“I don’t care.” Hermione’s comeback was unexpectedly strong.

“You didn’t allow me to finish. Hermione I believe that you should follow your heart wherever it leads you, but it won’t be easy.” Ginny’s smile blossomed.

“Even if it is straight to destruction?” Hermione’s gaze was burning.

Another comforting touch. “Even there.” Ginny was dead serious.

Hermione looked at her deep in the eyes. “You won’t try to make me rethink this? Change my mind?”

“Why would I do that? This is the first time after Ron that I am seeing you so focused upon someone. I would never ruin that for you. Even if the man in question is Hogwarts’s resident overgrown bat.”

Hermione snorted and pulled Ginny in a tight embrace that was reciprocated instantly. “Thank you.”

“I love you.” Ginny said quietly and that brought tears to Hermione’s eyes.

“Me too.”

“Do you wish me to keep this from the boys? Especially Ron?” Ginny pulled back and caressed Hermione’s temple tenderly.

Hermione’s smile was shaded. “No…I won’t lie about this as I didn’t lie about anything else in my life. I will stand by my own decisions.”

“That’s the Hermione I know.” Ginny said proudly.

Hermione’s smile opened up like a flower and echoed in her eyes.

"I will dare say that I haven't seen you this happy in many years…" -Ginny’s features plunged- “I am sad my brother failed to make you smile like this, but I am happy someone else is doing it.”

“Let us not get ahead of ourselves Ginny. Our situation is rather complicated and we both know it. However I will not deny though that I feel well and also very motivated to return to my duties.”

“What do you mean?” Ginny frowned.

“I am going to the hospital the moment I leave here.” Hermione’s mouth formed a waiting smile.

“I thought they gave you a leave of absence for your impending marriage.” Ginny raised her brows.

“I want to return. I have allowed myself to drift away from my job, which I really love with all that's been going on. Now it is time for me to go back and in the process maybe also help his wounded comrade.”

Ginny's face lit up. “I really don’t know what the overgrown bat is doing for you darling, but this is the first time I am seeing you willing to rise above the dark shadow that’s been looming over you all these years.”

"I want to help him in any way I can Ginny. He helped all of us so much...as for me …he has done so much for me without asking for anything in return. Contradictory as it may sound I believe that Professor Snape right now needs my support and I am willing to give it whole-heartedly. I am actually looking forward to work again.” Hermione rejoined.

After a few contemplative moments Ginny pressed her hand. "Hermione…" She left her thought unfinished.

"What?" she looked up.

“Maybe I am reading too much into this…but maybe things are more serious than you think. I mean with the Professor…” Ginny said quietly.

Hermione felt her heart jumping in response, but outside she remained calm. "Let us not rush into anything headforemost please."

Ginny nodded. “As you wish my dear.”

“Thanks.” Hermione pulled her in for an embrace which was quickly reciprocated.

“Just be careful…” Ginny whispered.

Hermione closed her eyes. “I will.”

-.-

She partially lied at Ginny, because the moment she went out of the door of 12 Grimaud place she made her way quickly towards the British Library. The Wizarding Section was accessed by pulling Jeffrey Burton’s Witchcraft in the Middle Ages.

A book which was ironically found at the Medieval studies, which was shared by Muggles and Wizards alike. The moment she opened the book the floor disappeared under her feet and the platform moved slowly towards the lower levels. A similar chamber as the Library’s Muggle Study Hall with the exception that books, ladders and lanterns were moving on their own accord down here. Hermione smiled at the woman who sat behind the reception. “Hello Aretha.”

The blonde middle aged witch lifted her yellow cat eyes towards Hermione. “Well, Miss Granger. Long time no see. What do we owe the honor?”

Hermione observed a group of ancient looking books floating near her musingly. She had been so caught up in her struggles against the Marriage Law that she had forsaken her love for books as well. She leaned her elbow to the counter and raised her brow. “I need access to the restricted section.”

The face of the other witch shadowed. “You need a pass from the Chief for that.”

Hermione stooped closer. “I really don't have time for that Aretha. Shall we make a deal?”

Aretha frowned. “Like?”

“I give you one of the most potent love potions to have ever been created and you pretend you never saw me.” Hermione said cheekily.

Aretha’s cheeks blushed instantly and she seemed to hesitate. “Not that I need such a concoction of course. Love potions are so common nowadays. Even a mediocre wizard can create one. That gives you no leverage darling.”

Hermione pulled back with a smile. “Indeed, but this is no simple love potion that you can find in a window in Diagon Alley. I am talking about a work of art, the likes of which you won’t be able to find anywhere else. I know how appreciative you can be for the detailed work of a Master Potioneer. If the potion is of no use to you, think about how much money you can ask for it instead.”

“Who will make it?” Aretha’s eyes shown bright.

“Professor Snape.” Hermione whispered.

Aretha gasped and her palm covered her mouth. “Snape…?”

Hermione hushed her. “I will ask him to make a love potion for you…and you know that this concoction will be as rare as a pure-blood Phoenix. Exceptionally invaluable considering that Professor Snape hates making love-potions....”

Aretha nodded musingly. “And he’d do it for me?”

“For you perhaps not, but for his future wife he would.” Hermione raised her brow.

The corners of Aretha’s mouth tilted up. “Of course…how could have I forgotten this. He claimed you under the Marriage Law and you accepted.”

Hermione tilted her head silently.

“Damn you might be the luckiest witch alive....” Aretha's eyes became dreamy.

“I will tell you everything I can about him and also give you the rare potion, if you get up from your seat and escort me to the Restricted Section.” Hermione said enticingly.

Aretha nibbled her bottom lip for several moments before deciding. She stood up, picked her keys and walked around the desk. “Which part of the Restricted Section do you want?”

Hermione’s features shadowed. “Necromancy and Death Magic.”

Aretha paused.

“Remember…a special love Potion by the hands of the best Potions Master the world has seen in many ages.” Hermione nudged her.

Aretha cleared her throat and nodded softly. “Alright…come.” She said and led Hermione to the darkest corners of the British Magical Library.

-.-

It was much later that Hermione entered St. Mungo. She took care to go through the third floor first, where her colleagues worked in order to inform them that she was back. Everyone was beyond pleased because Hermione’s brilliant mind had saved many lives all these years. Her absence didn’t go unnoticed. However much she wished to remain in order to catch up with everyone, Hermione made her way up to the fourth floor and the Janus Thickey Ward. The long-term resident ward. The place where sometimes patients didn’t recover. The moment she opened the old wooden swinging doors she heard the nightingale chirping above her head happily. She stopped and crossed her hands, as Madame Strout lifted her head from the patient she was taking care of in order to check the entrance.

The smile on Miriam’s face was so bright that Hermione quickly reciprocated with an additional wave of the hand. Then she waited patiently until the Healer finished with her patient and walked over to her with open arms. Before Hermione had the time to say anything she found herself locked tight in the tiny witch’s embrace.

“Hermione Granger my heavens! I haven’t seen you in ages! Where have you been my brilliant girl! I have been reading about your rather rebellious attitude towards the Wizengamot and that despicable Marriage Law! How much you must have suffered. How much you must still be suffering. Your colleagues informed me that you have decided to withdraw from your position next to Healer Jinx in the Third Floor temporarily. I found that to be such an idiotic idea!!! What prompted you to give up your work honey?! You have thrice the brain of that idiot Jinx and everyone knows it. Hadn’t it been for you the Potion and Poison Ward would have claimed the lives of many victims. Ah…the fire of youth that still burns in your veins makes you blind to your true abilities. I felt that your professionalism and knowledge were never appreciated by Jinx! Maybe he was afraid of you taking his place. Yes, yes I know…”

Hermione raised her hand trying to stop Miriam’s torrent. “Wait…”

The Healer didn’t listen. “…I know you are still a Nurse, but again you are stupid and I hate calling you that. You should have asked for an apprenticeship under a good Healer in order to become a Trainee, but you don’t listen do you? I have been telling you so since you came in St. Mungo. Your abilities are underestimated…lost in a sea of mediocracy under Jinx…foolish girl!”

Hermione rubbed her forehead. “Nice to see you too Miriam.”

The Healer punched her shoulder. “Don’t nice me…Missy! You are letting your brilliant mind get wasted…it will wither and die and I will never forgive you about that!”

Hermione exhaled patiently. “I love you too Miriam…but calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down you silly girl! Messing around with all those riots and forgetting your true vocation!” Miriam reproached.

Hermione grasped her hand tightly. “Hey listen…it is never too late to change things, is it? I won’t regret fighting against this law even if I lost several years of my life. Now that I am trapped by it, maybe I can fight it in another way.”

“What way?” Miriam frowned.

“By doing my job better than ever, by helping people who fight against it and maybe by learning even more as I go along.”

“Under Jinx? Ha ha…forget it.” Miriam scoffed.

“How about under you?” Hermione raised her brows.

Miriam froze. “What?”

“What if I applied for an apprenticeship under you here in Ward 49?” Hermione’s smile was bright.

Miriam paled and grasped Hermione’s hand back. “Are you serious?”

Hermione nodded. “I’d try for an application if you are willing to take another trainee under you. I know you have your hands full already.”

“What in the name of heaven are you talking about? I have my hands full of incompetent idiots in here!” She yelled and three of the nurses turned to her with pale faces.

Hermione laughed. “Keep it down…”

Miriam pulled her closer. “If I can get my hands on your exceptional mind I’d die happy. Are you seriously thinking about coming here to work under me?”

“If the Chief allows me to change Wards, then yes.”

“If he doesn’t agree I will make sure his face turns into a Salamander for the rest of his life!” Miriam grumbled.

“I might even try to extend my apprenticeship until I manage to become a Healer. Will that be okay with you?” Hermione looked at her happily.

Miriam drew her in for a fierce embrace. “Yes my darling! Yes! You are making me so so happy!”

Hermione reciprocated and then pulled back. “Now before I go to the Chief in order to apply for the job I need you to help me.”

“Help you how?” Miriam frowned.

Hermione sobered up ans explained quickly and thoroughly the reason of her visit and what she wanted to do with Master Conroy. As she spoke Miriam was silent, expressing no emotions. When Hermione finished, Miriam led her to Conroy's private room. His family was outside and Hermione gazed gravely at the desolate countenance of the woman who was sitting there and her heart fell at the sadness in the boy's eyes. She remained next to Miriam as the Healer sent myriads of spells on Conroy that proved he had no brain activity. Something that made her stomach drop. She took Miriam aside and then spoke about her visit on the Restricted Section of the British Wizarding Library and her idea of how to help this man. That was the only time that Miriam’s face expressed some emotion and that was plain fear.

-.-

It took Hermione a rather lengthy discussion with Miriam in order to come to some form of conclusion. When she finished, she hugged the Healer and walked out. Instead of leaving the premises, she paused close to the door and observed Master Conroy’s family. The mother was barely able to sit upright and the son was standing by her side, a silent sentinel with ghostly features. She was looking at her crossed palms mutely, while the boy was observing the wall with empty eyes. Hermione flared her shoulders and walked to them. As they turned she extended her hand. “Mrs. Ackerman?"

The woman shook out of her reverie and tilted her head up lost. Her hand levitated towards Hermione. "It's Jody. How…how is he?" She muttered.

Hermione’s countenance fell. “Madame Miriam has informed you of how serious his condition is I believe.”

Jody’s fingers slipped out of Hermione’s hand and she looked back at the floor. “Yes…” She exhaled defeated.

Hermione pressed her lips and steadied her heart. "My name is Hermione Granger and I am Head Nurse of the Poison and Potion Unit of the Hospital. It is an honor to meet you, despite the grim circumstances. You must be Ebras?" She offered her hand to the young boy.

The young man squeezed her hand fleetingly before leaning back against the wall. He remained silent.

“Madame Miriam told me how brave you have been through this hardship. How much you are supporting both your father and your mother.” Hermione’s smile was careful.

He turned to her with a dry smile, opened his mouth to speak, his eyes watered and he looked away quickly.

Hermione’s heart pinched hard. “May I sit with you for a moment?” She asked quietly.

The son removed his coat from the chair next to his mother and made way politely.

Hermione sat carefully and turn to Jody. “I was on leave of absence, but the grim circumstances under which your husband was wounded, brought me back to work. This is not the Ward that I am employed, however I hold Madame Miriam in great esteem and I always search to find ways to help her whenever that is possible.”

“He is not waking up …” -Jody whispered and Hermione turned to her with a frown- “They say his mind has no activity. He was such a strong and vibrant man before this happened Miss Granger. When I kissed him goodbye the fateful day he entered the Underworld for the last time, I asked him to be careful. I always send him off with that wish, but I never believed something would happen to him. It was just a simple wish…that everyone gives, you know. Don’t you do it?"

"Yes of course." Hermione rejoined quietly.

"You never expect this wish might fail one day…" Jody choked and her son wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione averted her eyes.

"Have you lost anyone you love?" Jody’s question was hushed.

Hermione’s stomach twisted and she instantly felt nauseated. She closed her eyes. "Many people."

"Then you know how it feels. He is not dead yet, but that is what it feels like to me. Soon enough his heart will stop too, right? The Healers are not telling us everything. I know it…." Jody reached out and grasped Hermione’s hand.

"Mrs. Ackerman, this is one of the reasons that I decided to talk to you today. Master Conroy’s life is hanging by a thread but there is a way to save him.” Hermione braced herself.

Jody turned to her fully and for the first time her eyes became alive. “What do you mean?”

Hermione drew a deep breath and gave a look at Conroy’s son who was gazing at her with a painful expectancy. Then she explained everything she could about Necromancy or else Death Magic without getting into any details that would create problems to the people who would be involved. When she finished she squeezed Jody’s hand with a smile.

"Why didn't Madame Miriam give us that option before?" Jody’s frown was formidable.

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip. “The magic we are going to use is not ….approved.”

"It’s illegal…" The young man whispered.

Hermione tilted her head and felt the weight of what she had undertaken falling heavily on her. “ More or less.”

“It’s Dark Magic.” Jody murmured.

Hermione gave a soft nod, silently.

"You need us to agree on using the Dark Arts….." Sweat broke on Jody’s forehead.

“Madame Miriam will not try this without your consent. It is highly risky for all of us.”

A long silence ensued which was broken only by the ticking of a magical clock and Hermione felt as if the seconds were rolling by as slowly as if they were centuries. When she felt Jody’s fingers tightening around her hand she got ready for the denial.

Jody’s voice was low was decisive. “Do it.”

Hermione’s mouth formed a small smile. "There is still a risk in this. We might not be able to wake him up, or we might bring him back disabled."

"What chances does he have now? None…" Jody’s eyes filled with tears.

“The risk of using illegal magic…” Hermione begun, but Jody stopped her.

“I don’t care. I will take it upon me! Just do it. Try to bring my Conroy back please…” Teary streams run on Jody’s broken face.

Hermione shook her head with a deep scowl. “No, this is only on me and Madame Miriam. If we end up failing and they catch us you will pretend that you know nothing.”

Jody didn’t reply.

“Either you accept this condition or I cast an oblivion on you and your boy. The responsibility of breaking the law will be upon us. Is that clear?” Hermione schooled her voice to sound firm.

Jody wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "Do you believe this will work?"

"I am sure it will give him more chances and so does Madame Miriam.” Hermione smiled.

Jody closed her eyes and exhaled hard. "Merlin bless your and Madame Miriam's heart...Thank you for putting your reputation on the line in order to help us. Thank you both!"

"Don't thank us yet Mrs. Ackerman. We have a hard fight ahead of us." Hermione’s smile lingered.

"Then fight we shall....like you have fought all your life. Don’t think I don’t know who you are. The Army Nurse...yes..." Jody muttered.

"I am a simple nurse and nothing more. All I ever wanted to do was help people and that is what I wish to do with your husband." Hermione rejoined calmly.

"You are engaged with Conroy's Commander. Master Snape.” A shadowed smile broke out of Jody’s lips.

Hermione tilted her head. “I wouldn’t call us engaged, but we are registered as future husband and wife under the new Marriage Law.”

Jody noticed. “That sounded bitter.”

Hermione’s smile was musing. “I fought this Law for many years. How can I not be bitter that I got entangled by it in the end?”

Jody pressed Hermione’s hand. “Then don’t accept a husband through it…no matter who that is.”

How could Hermione explain to this woman the complicated situation between her and the Professor? It was hard enough trying to comfort her about Conroy and taking on the responsibility of using Necromancy in the most prestigious Hospital of Magical London without any authorization. She smiled and pressed Jody’s hand. “I will never marry someone I don’t love Madame Ackerman, you can be sure of that.”

Jody nodded. "Did the commander tell you to come help my husband?" Came the inevitable question.

"Yes." Hermione lied.

The woman's eyes surged with tears again. "Bless his heart…" she muttered.

Hermione stood up. “Madame Ackerman have courage please. We will do the best we can to help Conroy. Madame Miriam will keep your informed, but I pray you shall not speak about this to anyone inside or outside of this hospital. Our careers being destroyed will be the least of our problems if this gets out. Azkaban will be our final destination.”

Jody stood up and pulled Hermione in a tight embrace. “I would rather die than speak of it.”

Hermione hugged her back and then shook the young man’s hand once more. “Have faith...we are going to do the best we can for him. All of us.”

"Thank you Madame." The boy's voice was broken.

Jody embraced her son as her face streamed with tears. “Bless you...bless all of you.”

-.-

When Hermione return to the ground floor with the intention of going to the Chief's office, she was met with a buzzing crowd of reporters behind the doors that led to the reception. She stopped with a deep frown. What was all this now? She grasped the hand of a passing fellow nurse and pulled her close. “What in the name of heaven is all this Lizzi?” She asked.

“Those damned reporters are always flying around him like a mosquito cloud. He is the one who brought them inside unwillingly. I am not blaming the man...but heavens...we could have done without this menagerie today.” The fellow nurse pointed and Hermione’s heart froze a mere moment before it erupted in a crazy pace.

Between the gathered wizards and witches Severus made an appearance. Like a dark dissonance inside the bright surroundings. With his long hair falling on his cheeks and covering his brow. She saw him turning towards the door that she was hiding behind and felt the silly need to duck out of sight.

"That is your husband, correct?” The other Nurse smiled.

"My possible future husband." Hermione corrected.

“So what are you doing here? Hiding from him?” Her coworker frowned.

“I am not hiding…” Hermione glared angrily at the realization that this is what she was doing indeed. She humphed against her need to remain hidden from the press and then grasped the handle and braced for the impact. She turned the handle and walked out as proudly as she could.

It seemed that everyone turned simultaneously towards and she felt the need to stop. Yet she didn't...she searched for his eyes, which instantly gave her courage.. 

He turned to her and pushed everyone until he reached her.

"Hermione?" He scowled.

"In the flesh." She tried a smile.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" He asked darkly.

"If you haven’t noticed, I work here." She opted for humor.

"Don’t jest young lady. You are in a leave of absence as I recall." He rejoined. 

"I decided to return earlier." 

His scowl deepened. "You said you left in order to take care of something. What was that?" He raised his brow.

Hermione saw the cameras flashing like mad around them and the buzz growing to a wild roar demanding their attention. She felt overwhelmed and wished to get inside his protective circle. Her hands planed up his chest and held the lapels of his leather coat. “Listen I couldn't sleep after what happened between us last night. Some interesting ideas that might help your friend popped into my head and I couldn't rest until I researched them more. So I decided to visited the British Library and then come here to speak with Miriam.”

His face lines broke as his hands came up to cover hers tightly. "You came here to help Conroy?"

She nodded softly and her forefingers caressed the material of his coat. “I am sorry I left without telling you.”

He leaned down until his lips touched her forehead gently. “You came here to help my friend?” His whisper was trembling with emotion.

Hermione frowned and looked up to him. “Yes...” She murmured.

His eyes seared through her and he leaned down until their noses touched. He remained silently lingering there a mere breath away from kissing her.

Her whole body tensed and her hands turned into fists around his lapels. “Everyone is looking at us.” She whispered.

His hands closed around her waist and drew her in. “Let them feast on this then…” He murmured and his lips brushed against hers.

She gasped and remained frozen in his arms. She expected him to pull away, yet he didn’t. He cradled her head in his wide palm and opened his mouth in order to claim her in a very slow and sensual kiss that send a heat wave rushing towards her lower stomach. Her hands came around his nape to hold him close, as her mouth accepted his tender intrusion. 

She quickly got engulfed in the playful sensations that his fingers were offering. She tumbled down a frothing river of longing as his mouth ignited a fire the similarities of which she had never experienced before and she allowed her body to find access to the whole of his without any embarrassment. She imagined him pulling her by the hand towards a broom closet. Closing the door behind and bulldozing her against the wall in order to have his filthy ways with her. Hermione had to admit in defeat that she got got entranced by his spell with an ease that would have made her angry in the past. However right now his overwhelming masculinity only helped to fuel the fire in her.

When he pulled away, Hermione's knees were weak and she knew her cheeks were burning. She didn’t declaw her nails from his skin. She lifted her eyes to meet the powerful darkness of his. She swallowed heavily and lifted her hand to caress his cheek. “You want to see Conroy?”

His brows twisted into an uncertain expression. “I want to see him, I want to talk to you and I want to know everything you did this morning.”

Her lips curled up and she reached down to clasp his hand tightly. “Follow me then.”

Without a single word to the reporters who had truly feasted on this passionate kiss, she led him towards Ward 49 with the intention of telling him everything, but above all asking for his precious help in this dangerous endeavor. 


	14. A frail prayer

Miriam exchanged a guarded look with Hermione who turned her regard towards Severus. He was sitting next to Conroy, silent with his eyes closed ever since she explained to him her ideas about using Death Magic on the Keeper. His long fingers closed tightly around Conroy’s cold hand and his breathing became deeper.

Hermione looked at Miriam.

“He is under for way too long.” The Mediwitch said.

Hermione swallowed nervously and nodded. “I know.”

“We need to pull him out. Mind probing is dangerous and you know it.” Miriam rejoined.

Hermione wavered in indecision. The last thing she was expecting after revealing to him what she did all morning and how she intended to help Conroy was for him to take a seat wordlessly, clasp the man’s hand and close his eyes. He offered no comments on her ideas, neither did he get angry for her audacity to offer his expert skills on making love potions for some unimportant librarian. This lack of an emotional reaction, combined with how long he had been inside Conroy’s mind was making her nervous. “He is an exceptional Legilimens…” She said quietly.

“He is the best Legilimens to have ever existed ever since Queenie Goldstein gave up her scepter.” Miriam pressed her lips and started fixing the quilt around Conroy with care.

Hermione felt her lips curling up. “What about Voldemort?”

“That beast was demented enough to try the most dangerous Dark Magic to have ever existed, but he was not the best Legilimens to have walked earth dear.” –Miriam nodded towards Severus- “This man here fooled him well and good for many years on end.”

Hermione crossed her arms. “That is true.”

“Still, skilled or not it is not wise to allow him to get entrapped inside an empty mind for so long. He might lose himself in there.” Miriam looked at the Professor testily.

Hermione stood next to him. “Has he performed like this with Conroy before?”

“Ever since the poor man fell, several times a day.” Miriam rejoined thoughtfully. 

Hermione rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. She sighed. “I don’t know…”

“You are an experienced Healer my dear. You know the dangers.” Miriam’s voice held a warning that Hermione couldn’t ignore.

“You are right….” She murmured and touched Severus’ shoulder with the intention of waking him up from his stupor. Before she had the time to do so though, he spoke quietly.

“I am here Miss Granger, there is no need.”

She shuddered in relief, not minding that he spoke to her so typically. “Are you alright?”

He opened his eyes and looked at Conroy. “I am.”

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Miriam seemingly for support. “Did you see anything in there?”

The pause was long. “A void…” He breathed out the answer.

Hermione couldn’t help from kneeling in front of him and pulling his hand away from Conroy. She trapped it between hers, urging him to look at her. “Severus you heard what I told you before. We are going to help him. Miriam will support my endeavor….”

His black eyes turned to her, penetrating. “With Necromancy…”

Hermione felt a shiver rushing down her spine. “Yes.”

He remained inexpressive. “You are both out of your mind. You have no idea what you are messing with.”

“We are both experienced Healers master….” Miriam corrected.

He didn’t take his eyes away from Hermione. “That means nothing. You have no experience in Death Magic.”

She felt her lips curling up. “You trust in us too little.”

He pushed his chair back angrily and stood up. “This has nothing to do with trust young lady.”

“Severus wait…” Hermione tried to come closer.

“No and that is final. You will not play with Necromancy Hermione.” His tone was imposing, not up for debate. 

Her brows creased. “You want Conroy to wake up? That is the only way and you know it.”

The pause was long before he replied. “I will find another way…not this one.”

Hermione’s countenance plunged. “Think clearly please…”

He humphed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ”Do me a favor Hermione…Stop…just stop.”

Hermione felt the tension that was pulsating under his skin. “Maybe it would be better if we discussed this more privately?”

He looked down at Conroy for what felt like forever. “I will discuss nothing that concerns Necromancy with you Hermione.” -Then he turned to Miriam- “Don’t let me find out that you tried Death Magic on him Mistress, especially in the company of this young lady.” The warning was clear.

The Healer scowled. “You know I only agreed to do this because of you.”

“You agreed because you appreciate Miss Granger more than any other Healer that works in this damned place. That should make you even more hesitant to expose her in the dangers of this kind of nightmarish magic.” Severus rebuked.

“Severus, don’t yell at Miriam. I was the one who asked her help. Leave her out of this please.” Hermione’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, which felt cold to the touch.

“Your idea, her idea…I don’t care. This is way too risky…I will not condone it!” He snapped angrily.

Hermione pressed his hand tightly. “Listen I know you feel lost, I know you feel afraid for Conroy…but this is not the way to handle things. Let us help him.”

He pulled his hand away from her and gave her an eloquent look. “No.” He said flatly. Then he span around and walked out of the room.

“That is an impressive lack of trust towards a Healer who has saved his life more than once in the past. This was going to be a favor for you dear Hermione, but with this attitude consider me out of the deal.” Miriam raised his brow. 

“Please wait….He is not well…this man is a close friend of his. I will talk to him…” Hermione sounded regretful.

Miriam pressed her lips. “Good luck trying to persuade the most stubborn wizard of all Magical England dear.” 

Hermione stifled a groan of exasperation and hurried after him.

-.-

He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. When he saw her his brow rose slowly.

“Severus….” She made an attempt to approach his carefully. 

“What in the name of heaven was all this?” He pointed towards the room.

Hermione closed her eyes and jerked nervously. The last thing she wanted was another outburst from him. “I suppose you didn’t like my idea then?”

“You call tampering with Necromancy a good idea and not a suicide attempt?! I thought you were shrewder than this.” He grumbled.

Hermione pressed her temples. “Severus that is the only way to help him and you know it. He has no brain activity. Even a brilliant Legilimens like yourself is unable to find a way to wake him up. What other options do we have?”

“Not Necromancy!” He thundered.

She flinched.

“Not the Death Magic that Voldemort used in order to split his soul in a dozen pieces! I will not allow this!” He gritted his teeth and his eyes spewed fire.

Hermione swallowed heavily. “What if I don’t ask for your permission then?”

“What?” He took a step back, shocked even at the idea.

“You are not my Professor anymore, we are not in Hogwarts. I am a Healer…and my job is to save people. I will do my job whether you agree with it or not.” Hermione tried to sound calm even though she wasn’t.

“You are going to use heavily illegal magic, just to oppose me?” He scowled.

“I am going to use it in order to help your friend.” She rebuked.

He remained silent.

“Haven’t you used illegal magic yourself?” -She raised her brow and smiled- “Many times over.” 

That silenced him for a moment, before he rebounded. “And that helped me tremendously.” –The bitterness was clear- “I belong to the Ministry now Hermione, whether I like it or not, and I will not hesitate to report your illegal activities.”

Hermione leaned against the wall and pressed her lips. “So you want to act like a Keeper when it suits you? When you were hiding my trace also illegally, I didn’t see you reporting yourself.”

He squared his shoulders.

She left the wall and came over to him. “Why are you acting in this manner?”

He humphed. “You are absolutely infuriating. Have you any idea what you are wishing to fiddle with? This kind of magic will tear your soul apart!”

“You think too low of my abilities. I don’t appreciate this attitude. You never thought I was ever good enough, did you? Not even in school.” She said sadly.

He raised his eyes to her in disbelief. “You think that is what this is all about? Me being distrustful of your skills?”

She shrugged. “Give me another reason…”

He didn’t speak.

“And make me believe it.” She whispered provocatively.

His jawline flexed, but he remained quiet.

She felt his overwhelming energy engulfing her. “So?” Her smile was provocative.

“This is isn’t about me distrusting you.” He stumbled.

“What is it about then?” She pushed.

The pause was long and full of tension. “I care about you…you silly little girl.” He whispered. 

Every hair on her body stood in attention. “I will be okay Severus…”

He shook his head in denial. 

“If I need your help will you be there?” Her smile was soft.

A low grumble came from the deepest part of his chest. “You are not listening to me…No…I won’t help you…”

“So will you let me get hurt?” She smirked and her hand slid up his shoulder.

“You deserve to be hurt for being so irresponsibly silly. Necromancy…Death Magic…” –His lips twisted dryly- “….Love bloody potions.”

Her face settled. “Severus…I will help him whether you agree with my ways or not. I can see how much this is hurting you…no matter how hard you try to hide it from everyone.”

His lips parted and a rugged breath came out. “You are so despicably stubborn….such an annoying know-it-all….”

Her lips curled up with a prologue of a knowing smile as she felt confident that she would be able to turn his head around soon, when suddenly he was snatched out of her hands. Conroy’s son appeared out of nowhere and bulldozed Severus against the wall.

“I heard you! I heard everything you said you bloody bastard! You don’t want to help my father, you wish to see him wither and die! It was not his turn to go into the Underworld that day! You were supposed to go in there, not him!” Ebra barked at Severus’ face.

Hermione lunged at the boy who proved stronger than expected and tried to pull him off Severus. “Stop it! Stop this right now or I will call security!” 

Security was not needed apparently as Severus grabbed one of the boy’s hands, twisted it and got him on a choke hold so quickly that Hermione took a step back panting.

“Calm down boy.” The older man commanded.

Ebra tried to kick him, but in the position he was locked in, there was little he could do. “You made my father go in this accursed world, you stole his mind and now you don’t want to help him get better!”

“Calm down!” Severus spat.

Hermione pushed her hair away from her face. “That’s it I am calling security.”

“Stay put!” –Severus said and then turned to the boy- “Where is your mother?!”

Hermione didn’t listen to him. She rushed down the corridor and opened the door to Miriam’s offices.

“Withering away into nothingness along with my father! You took everyone away from me!” Ebra hollered.

“Ebra calm down…let me talk to your mother. This is not what you are thinking.” Severus tried.

“No! I heard what you told the Army Nurse! You don’t want her to wake my father up! You don’t care about him!”

“You are wrong!” Severus barked, barely able to handle his anger.

The office doors flew open and Hermione run to him. She was followed by Miriam and a couple of orderlies. “Stop him!” She said.

Ebra gave a long and hard fight with the two men, but in the end he was magically restrained and dragged away. However his screams had managed to awaken the whole ward and several nurses and patients had come out in order to see what was going on.

As they tugged him away, Ebra turned towards Severus and hurled vehemently. “Everyone who is by your side is cursed to die! You are the real beast! The monster that stood by the side of darkness for so many years. You don’t deserve to be called a Keeper, you deserve death! You are a curse to everyone who surrounds you…! Everyone who ever trusted you died….EVERYONE, even the woman you loved!”

Miriam turned to Hermione. “He is in a shock. I will put him under sedation and inform his mother.”

Hermione nodded and when the door of the adjoining corridor closed she turned to Severus. His eyes were haunted and his skin deadly pale. She scowled and walked up to him. “Hey…” She made an attempt to touch his arm.

He looked frozen. 

Her heart plunged. “Severus look at me.”

He didn’t.

“Ebra didn’t mean those words. He is in shock…you heard what Miriam said…” -Hermione grasped both his biceps tightly- “Look at me.”

His nose flared.

“LOOK AT ME!” She jerked him, needing to get through to him.

His eyes fell on her and she saw the naked pain behind the usually cold curtain. He pushed her away and threw himself down the corridor in a wrathful retreat.

She blinked and felt her eyes watering. If she let him go now she was going to lose him, both emotionally and physically. There was no hesitation. She dashed after him and reached him quickly. “Stop!” She grabbed him by the shoulder.

He pulled himself free. 

She gritted her teeth and wrapped both hands around his forearm. “I said STOP!” She yelled.

He kept on walking…dragging her behind him…leaving…

She dag her heels on the floor and grasped the handle of a random office. That managed to stop him. He turned around and looked at her. “You are not leaving me…not when you are like this.” Her voice was decisive. Without waiting for an answer she opened the door and pushed him inside.

He stumbled into the darkness.

Hermione closed the door and turned to him. “What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?” She frowned.

He didn’t speak.

She came in front of him. “Did you take what this boy told you at heart?”

“You have no idea what you are talking about!” He hissed.

She tightened her lips. “I understand more than you think Severus.”

He humphed. “Don’t act like you know anything about me. You don’t.”

“Do you think that what Ebra said about you was true then?” She raised her brow.

He was once more silent. Pushing her away with his taciturnity.

She didn’t relent. She took another step closer and reached up to clasp his shoulder. “You are the beast he spoke about? The real monster? The one who invites death for everyone around him?”

He took a step back and leaned against the wall. A rugged breath escaped him. “Stop it.”

Another step forth for her and she stood still in front of him. “You are the one surrounded by shadows, destined to bring death to everyone around you?”

He shook his head and his eyes watered. He turned his head away from her.

She reached up and cupped his cheek. His skin was burning. “Are you the one who wants Conroy to fade into nothingness? Are you as cold-hearted as they think you are?”

He swallowed audibly and closed his eyes.

Her thumb caressed him under the jawline. “Do you dance with death?”

His eyes squeezed and a single tear rolled down his sharp nose.

“Or are you the hero we have all witnessed during the war?” Her smile was soft, as was her touch.

He tried to turn his head away, but she didn’t allow him.

“Aren’t you the one who never hesitated to sacrifice himself for the ones he loved?” She took another step and their bodies almost touched.

His jawline flexed under her fingers.

“Weren’t you always the silent rogue who suffered for the good of others?” She whispered and looked at his parted lips.

His hands turned into tight fists and pushed against the wall.

“You are in anguish for the fate of Conroy. You are worrying alongside his family and you have no one to share your aching with. That is why you exploded yesterday…that is why you had a meltdown today.” She tilted her head up and her lips brushed against his chin.

His chest undulated with s sharp inhalation.

“You are not the monster Ebra says you are. He knows it, you know it, the world knows it…I know it. Had you the choice you would have turned back time in order to take Conroy’s place in oblivion.” She whispered upon his skin and closed her eyes.

A soft groan escaped him along with several more tears.

“Wouldn’t you have?” She asked gently.

“Yes.” His voice was rugged.

A soft kiss was placed on the side of his jawline. “You are not death…you are life…don’t you see?” She said quietly.

“I feel dead…” his fists punched the wall.

She swallowed heavily and run her lips alongside the rough stubble of his cheek until she touched the softness of his mouth. His breath caught. “I feel your heartbeat under my fingertips….” She whispered and her forefinger caressed a throbbing vein on the side of his neck.

“Hermione…” He murmured upon her lips.

“I feel the quickness of your breath.” She pressed her bosom upon his wide chest.

A mewl of suppressed longing escaped his parted lips. “Don’t…”

“I feel you rippling with a life force that is so overwhelming, carefully hidden under your rigid exterior.” Her fingers pressed on his nape, pulling him closer.

“This is so wrong.” He panted hard upon her warm lips.

“No it is not.” She opened her mouth and pecked him gently.

“Get away from me Hermione…” His hand came up and grasp her bicep tightly.

A self-assured smile spread on her lips. “Make me….”

He kept her there a mere breath away and his hands became vices of steel around her arms. He wanted to hurt her bad enough to send her away. Make her curse the day she had ever crossed his path outside of Hogwarts. He could do it….he knew how to make people run away from him. He had been doing that all his life….even to the only woman he had ever loved. He was an expert in acting like a bastard. It was going to be so easy for him. He’d push her away hard, make her fall against the desk, bruise her arms, and spit hateful and degrading words to her. It was so easy…it was the only thing he knew how to do well. Send everyone running away from him….he could do it in the blink of an eye. And he was so ready to do it, so prepared to be alone again in the company of his sullenness. He was so needing of his loneliness, for that was the only thing that felt familiar to him. He could do it…he should do it…he wanted to send her away in a heap of humiliation and pain….He was so ready to push her away…however….

…he remained frozen. Counting his breaths. Her small hand slid down his stomach, making his muscles tense, just before it rested on his belt buckle. “Why aren’t you making me leave? I know you can.” She whispered.

A groan of stifled desire escaped him.

“I saw you that day when I apparated in your house…with that woman.” -Hermione came on tiptoe and caressed his lips softly with hers- “You were buried between her thighs…thrusting against her.”

He opened his eyes and gazed at her.

The blaze in them made her lower stomach throb. “I felt such a strong sexual pull then…” She grabbed his hand and led it between her legs- “…here.”

A raw moan got lodged in his throat.

“And I feel it more intense than ever right now. You are not dead inside. A dead man wouldn’t ever make me feel so alive….” Her hand left his belt buckle and cupped the hardness that was creating an impressive tent at the front of his trousers.

His grunt of pleasure was a mere nothing in front of her satisfied whimper when she felt the impressive weight of his erection pressing against her palm. This man was gifted not only academically and magically, but also physically and Hermione’s mind melted even at the thought of touching him. As his tongue rolled between her lips and engaged hers, her fingers didn’t lose time. She unbuckled him and lowered his zip. He slowly led her back towards he only desk in the office. A lazy river of lava begun flowing deep in her core and the pull of longing became almost unendurable. She never intended to come on so strong to him when she brought him in the office. She only wanted to reach out to him. However as his large hands wrapped around her buttocks and swept her up, the only thing on her mind was to make him grind on her in the same manner that he had done to Maxine. As she was planted upon the desk and he spread her legs open, she forgot all about propriety and manners. She forgot that he was her old nasty Professor. The man that always terrified her in the past was now opening up her shirt with a greed that made her wet. When he buried his head on her neck in order to suck her skin in hungrily, her body vibrated in response.

She felt papers sliding under her hands as she tried to steady herself. She didn’t even know whose office this was or what documents were being stained by her creamy need as he pulled her panties aside. A sharp cry was buried into the heated cavity of his mouth as his fingers slid over her thick wetness. The documents in question were pushed out of the way rudely as she bit his tongue with a carnality that was so in contrast with her always prudent nature.

She had made love before….with Ron….but this here was not love making. This was a catharsis for both of them and she knew it. Foreplays…that were so important to her in the past, seemed now feebly trivial as her fingers wrapped around his impressive length. “Severus….” She mumbled hoarsely as his teeth got buried in the sensitive skin of her shoulder.

An animalistic groan was his response as his hand cupped the fullness of her breast and twisted it tightly. She should have felt pain, but only heat throbbed in her nether regions. Her fist slid on his length and his hips thrust against her palm gratefully. He muttered something incoherent and slid a finger inside her heat. 

“No…foreplay…” Her broken voice was barely heard, but the deep rumble that vibrated on his chest made her smile. His finger slid out, leaving her empty only for a moment, because his thrust came with unexpected roughness to make her bellow both in pleasure and in pain. She felt her insides torn apart as the heavy rigidity of this man filled her to the brim. They both stopped, shocked into stillness and looked at each other with cloudy eyes. His brow creased and he cupped her cheek. A tear rolled down the side of her nose as she heaved under him.

“I am sorry…” He whispered broken.

She shook her head and her nails dag on his nape pulling him to her. “I am not….” She hissed and opened her legs wider for him.

He buried his head on her neck with a heavy moan and his hips gave her the first hard thrust which hid behind it ages of frustration and emotional pain. The shudder that spread on her body like a star ignited from her very depths. She closed her eyes and clutched onto him for dear life as he begun thrusting in her with a desperation that touched the deepest part of her soul. The stinging pain that his considerable length and breadth were offering was a mere inconvenience to the emotional awakening that she felt in her heart for him. She closed her eyes as he pounded against her, making the desk creak loudly under them.

He held her up to him almost like a treasure…like a lifeline, she felt it and that awoke fresh tears in her eyes. His nails dug on her hips and his tongue lashed her nipple spreading tentacles of pleasure through her lower stomach. His onslaught was so rough and overpowering. It felt so one sided and needy that she would have never expected her body to react with such hunger. His lunges became harder and faster with each passing moment and she knew he was close to getting the emotional and physical release he so yearned. Then one she craved to offer, without caring for her own pleasure.

However it was there even if she was not expecting it…lingering after every thrust. The sweet pull that send her higher and higher. Emanating from her very depths that were being opened up by him. She closed her eyes and frowned in confusion. She was not easy to please. Ron had rarely managed to send her over the edge, even though he always took care to use a lot of foreplay on her. She didn’t expect to find pleasure with the rough loving this man was making to her now. Yet…there it was again…making her moan and wish for him to push deeper. Slowly she stopped focusing on how close he was to his release, like she always did with Ron. Slowly she felt her brow creasing in surprise as her body seemed impatiently excited for another plunge from this man. Her legs opened up more of their own accord and her heels dug into his lower buttocks, pulling him in her deeper. An abysmal cry from him, drew a long moan from her chest and she found herself begging him “Don’t stop…more…”

And his lunges came firmer and deeper as she asked. Faster and more irregular, something that would have made her lose momentum in the past with Ron. However this time it was different. Maybe it was his size, maybe his furious need to claim her, maybe the way his body was shuddering in defeat in front of her, maybe it was his emotional breakdown before or her own need to allow herself a moment of freedom …but his rocking kept building her up until she reached a point where she knew there would be no turning back. Then she stopped praying for him to get released and she prayed for him to last a little bit…. “Longer…just a little bit longer…I am almost there.” She moaned in his ear.

She didn’t know if he heard her or not, if he cared or not, if he was going to do something about it or not, but his dives seemed endless….bottomless….so beautifully painful that before she knew it…she was there…touching the light. Her reaction was a groan of disbelief and pleasure that echoed into the corridor. She clung onto him as her body convulsed uncontrollably. Her nails dug on his skin drawing blood as she tried to understand were madness ended and reason begun. She had never experienced such a powerful release in her life and as his own culmination run him over like the Hogwarts Express she barely had the state of mind to comfort him or tell him to pull out.

As he emptied himself inside her she entwined her fingers through his slick hair and kissed his brow, still feeling her body trembling in regular intervals from the explosive release he had offered her. When he collapsed on top of her she closed her eyes and felt more tears rushing down her cheeks. She didn’t know why she was crying….for she didn’t feel sadness. Just immense satisfaction and a wholesomeness she had never felt before. Like she was one with the world again, one with her mind…at peace with herself once again.

He lay on top of her wasted, limp inside her, panting on her collarbone and caressing her breast for the longest of time. She kept him cradled in her arms, twisting her fingers through his hair and kissing his temple every so often until he spoke. “Are you….alright?” His voice was hoarse.

She smiled calmly and felt a wave of bliss covering her body. “Oh, yes I am….I couldn’t be better. You?”

He didn’t answer. Instead he asked her again. “Did I hurt you?”

She pressed her arms around him. “You did…”

He tensed.

She laughed lightly. “In all the good ways.”

He exhaled in relief and offered a series of tender pecks under her earlobe. “I came too roughly upon you.”

“Do you see me complaining?” She smiled.

“Hermione…” He stumbled.

She cupped his cheeks and lifted his head up. His eyes were bloodshot, but his face had a serenity she had never seen in him before. “Stop…just stop with all this guilt. I wanted this as much as you did.”

He looked at her lips and his thumb run gently over them. “I never intended to ….do this…with you…..” Another attempt to an apology, which Hermione didn’t want.

“I did though.” She smirked.

He frowned, taken aback.

“Peculiar to hear you say that you never intended to find me this way. It sounded like you didn’t really want this, which comes in contrast with how heatedly you were taking me a few moments ago.” She teased. 

He cupped her jawline and came down for a gentle kiss. “You don’t know how much I wanted you…but not like this…not so roughly…not in an office…in the middle of nowhere. An office…” He looked around him embarrassed.

“That you don’t know whom it belongs to….” She laughed.

He exhaled and leaned his head on her shoulder with a sad smile. “Whose is this office that we tainted anyway?”

“I have no idea.” She admitted.

He looked up surprised.

She shrugged. “No damn idea whatsoever.”

They held each other’s gaze for several moments before she snorted. His lips curled up in an unexpected smile that made him look years younger. She sobered up. “You should smile more often. It becomes you.”

He frowned down at her and caressed the soft corner of her well kissed lips. “And now what?”

“About what exactly?” She raised her brow.

“About everything….” He rejoined.

“Who would have expected the ever controlled Professor Snape, the cold natured spy to sound so insecure?” She smiled teasingly.

“Don’t jest.” He admonished.

She rolled her eyes. “Now Professor Snape we have consummated our future marriage and believe me I don’t regret it at all. Actually I wouldn’t mind repeating the dirty deed with you many times over.”

He sighed and looked at her lips thoughtfully. “I am sorry I came down so hard on you before at the corridor.”

She caressed a few grey tendrils on his temple. “Ebra’s words were hurtful, but I am sure he didn’t mean them.”

He nodded and remained silent for several moments before looking at her again. “Thank you.”

“For what?” She scowled.

“For everything….” –He hesitated- “For today…for being here.”

“I wouldn’t have left you at a moment of need Severus.” She sobered up.

He looked at her solemnly. “You are such a unique woman….”

A smile toyed on her lips. “I know I am…” She tried another tease.

He humphed and leaned his forehead on hers. Then he closed his eyes.

She begun caressing his hair, looking at the ceiling and wondering if feeling so blissful was a crime. If something would happen to take all this away from her. Fear made her heart twitch as those thoughts kept twisting around in her head, pushing the pleasure she felt from him away slowly.

“When are you going to work?” She purred.

“This afternoon.” He was quiet.

She tensed. “I don’t want you to go to work today.”

He looked up. “I cannot do that Hermione. Look at what happened to Conroy when I didn’t go the last time. Don’t overburden me with another fail like this again…I beg of you.”

She heard the pain in his voice and closed her eyes. “I understand….yet that dream I saw of you…it scares me so bad.”

He caressed her forearm gently and smiled. “There we have another seer. Are you ready to take over after Trelawney?”

“This isn’t funny and don’t compare me to her.” Hermione sounded offended.

“Fine…” He smiled.

“Forget about my dreams or my intuition. I just want you to take the day off so we can enjoy each other. Is that too much to ask?” She tried to sound enticing.

“That is a very fair request.”

“So you want to stay with me too?” Her face lit up.

He leaned over and pecked her lips tenderly. “Oh, believe me I do.”

Her brow shadowed when she looked at him. “Yet, you won’t.”

“No, I won’t.” He scowled.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly and squeezed her eyes tight. “Just please stay home with me today…please.”

He kissed her temple and looked at her. “This worries you too much…”

“You cannot believe how much. I have a feeling that today something is going to happen again. I don’t know to whom, but I certainly don’t want that someone to be you.” She felt her eyes tearing up.

“It is endearing that you wish to protect me, but I have to do my job Hermione.” His finger entwined through her wavy hair, waking up the goosebumps in her skin.

“So we will now part ways. I will have to go home and you have to go to ….hell on earth.” She pressed her lips.

He scoffed. “That’s an eloquent way of putting it.”

She grabbed his biceps tightly and pushed him up. “How will I know that everything is okay with you?”

“You won’t…unfortunately. It is part of the package.” His gaze was intense.

“I don’t like this part of the package.”

He caressed her flushed cheeks gently. “Everything is going to be alright.”

She took hold of his long fingers and brought them to her mouth. She kissed each finger separately. “I don’t want to end up being in the place of Jody….”

He scowled and pulled her in his embrace. “What is this nonsense now? This will be another usual day in the Underworld. I promise.”

She settled there and closed her eyes. “What time will you be back?”

“Quite late…”

“Can I visit your workspace?” She wrapped her arms around his back.

“I won’t be there, I will be in the Parallel Worlds…why come?” He asked in confusion.

“Just to see the place you are working in, get to meet your colleagues. Maybe find Harry and speak to him….”

“Maybe ask him to keep an eye on me, which is absurd since he cannot recognize his left foot from his right inside the Underworld…” He rejoined.

She snorted and pressed her forehead on his chest. “You are right…nothing is going to happen. If there is someone who knows how to navigate that world better than anyone else, then that’s you…”

He stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “There you go…now we agree.”

“I will go home and make you a special dinner. Then maybe when you return we can…uhm repeat what we did here today….if you are in the mood?” She looked up at him eagerly.

The smile that formed on his lips echoed in his eyes. “That will be my pleasure and an ultimate honor, which I don’t deserve.” He whispered and offered her a sensual kiss that blew all the worries away from her mind.

…if only for a moment….

-.-

Sometimes dreams come true they say and for Severus that had never been the case…in the past. Today though an unexpected dream did come true…such a precious dream that he didn’t want to wake up from it.

Sometimes nightmares also come true and that for Severus also was the case. At least that is what he thought as he was following his Captain Garret towards a purple alarm the Aurors fired up soon after he entered his office in order to take over today’s work. Hermione’s voice telling him about that dream she had…that certainty she had that someone was going to get hurt today made him run even faster.

The purple alarm, the one arranged between the Keepers and the Aurors. Only to be activated when the Aurors had a lead to another Muggleborn abduction that was connected to the Underworld. The one that was pulsating vividly in the sky, throwing its vibrant colors to the sides of the dull buildings in this dark London alley. The blasts from the wands of the Aurors towards a hooded figure that was passing through the dark cloudy whirlpool barely made him flinch.

The rough hand of Potter as it wrapped around his forearm hardly made him turn around. His eyes were solely for the black whirlpool that led to ….hell….as Hermione had so elegantly put it. “They took the girl…the portal is closing up!” Harry hollered.

Missing a portal would be catastrophically unfixable. The Underworld was abysmal in many levels. Practically impossible to find where a portal leads. The hesitation was minimal considering he was understaffed, thoroughly tired and followed by one of his less experienced Captains.

-.-

When they exited on the other side, Severus tried to take a deep breath and felt the air dirty and heavily damp despite the dryness of the land.

“Do you see them anywhere?” Garret’s voice sounded slow and thick.

“No.” -He whispered not wanting to bother the sickening silence that surrounded this place- “But they can’t have gone far. Come on.”

Even though he had ample experience of the Parallel Worlds since he was working for Voldemort who was thoroughly interested in using them, Severus recognized this place as some deep forgotten part of the fifth level. A dark grey hue covered the sky and the empty deserted valley around him was a thirsty sheet of lifeless land. As he took his first heavy steps inside this dense level he felt the dark magic sleeping around him. Quite and unbothered by their presence….yet. His fingers tightened around his wand and he called on his protection schematics silently.

“This feels close to the sixth level…” Garret whispered.

“Silence…” -Severus hissed and stopped him- “Wait…”

There was an abandoned gravel path that was barely seen inside the dry and dusty land that surrounded it. A white picket fence stood broken by the elements alongside of it. Severus was hearing his breathing way too loud and he knew soon he’d be able to hear the rushing of blood through his veins. The deeper one went inside these worlds, the quieter it got. This place could easily drive anyone mad. It was like putting a patient prone to psychotic episodes inside an anechoic chamber and praying for the best.

He began walking again, wishing he could hear his boots crushing the gravel under them. A fallen prayer of his destined to wither behind this forgotten veil. When they turned the corner of the gravel road, Severus saw a tall mountain in the distance and the huge waterfalls that were the fifth levels’ trademarks, tumbling violently from a great height and crashing upon the sharp rocks below….maddeningly silent….once again. This world was an abomination, dead, colorless, abandoned by the Gods. The only thing that could thrive in here was the Dark Magic, which fed the land to its very bowels and made the air thick and sickly.

“I don’t hear anything boss.” Garret whispered.

“We need to make out presence known.” Severus’ brow darkened.

“Do we have a death wish today?” Garret frowned.

“When the Darkness awakens it will track down not only us, but the ones who entered the portal before us.” Severus rejoined solemnly.

Garret’s gaze was eloquent. “I am ready.”

Severus raised his wand and a huge red burst of light came out of it. Its beam shot straight onto the sky, ending up in a beautifully silent explosion that lit up the whole valley, spewing red magical matter all over the dry land.

Garret tensed and tightened his hold upon his wand. “That will wake up the madness alright.” He murmured.

Three ages could have passed as they waited, or maybe three seconds. They couldn’t have known for time moved differently down there. However Severus felt the black awakening inside his veins. The vibrations of the Dark Magic rushed through him like a scorching liquid meant to burn and destroy.

“It’s here.” He whispered.

Garret remained mutely tense, waiting….He was not as sensitive as his boss in this kind of magic, but the rush of Dark Magic numbed down his spine, sending him almost into a fainting spell. No one in this place would be able to bare this painful heat, this sickening darkness without uttering a word. No one apart from maybe the man that was standing in front of him. Garret groaned and grasped Severus’ shoulder for support. “Boss?”

Suddenly a scream was heard from the distance. Severus lifted up his head, seized Garret’s arm and disapparated. They reappeared right in front of the hooded figure who was holding a girl on a choke hold. His wand was pointed on her temple. She looked at them and sniffled. “Help me…please….” She was panting, barely able to breathe.

Garret walked in front of his boss and raised his wand. “Let her go!” He yelled.

“Garret step back!” Severus rejoined.

“Don’t come any closer or she dies!” The hooded figure spat and twisted his arm around the girl’s neck.

Severus showed him his wand in a gesture of good will. “We don’t have to do this. If we remain here, we all die. The Darkness has awoken and it makes no exceptions. You are clearly outnumbered. Let the girl go…” He approached slowly.

“Don’t move!” The hooded man warned.

Severus stopped. “You know I am not going to let you get out of here alive, right? If you let her go I might consider releasing you.”

“He-lp me…” The girl stuttered.

Severus saw the wilderness in her eyes and that is when recognition hit him harder than a punch. Freezing the blood in his veins. This was the same girl that Hermione saved at the alley. He felt his mouth drying out and turned his attention to the hood. “You know how to enter the Underworld, therefore you know the dangers that lurk in here when the Darkness awakens. You can hear it, can’t you? You can feel it rushing through your veins destroying the red cells in your blood….don’t you?”

Garret took another step closer. “Look around you. It is circling us. It is going to rise up from the ground and descent on us from the sky. You will die alongside of her.”

“Listen we can try something else.” –Severus took a careful step closer, feeling his body aching all over- “Why don’t we change the original deal. I won’t hunt you down if you push the girl towards me. You will be left alone. You can leave without any consequences. How about that?”

“No Commander….” The hooded man replied and there was something familiar in his voice that made Severus’ hair stand on end.

“What is the use of sacrificing her inside this world? You took her, therefore she is useful to you in some manner. If she dies she won’t be useful to anyone. You can get out of this unharmed.” Severus taxed.

“The point is not for me to escape, but for her to die.” The hooded man tightened his arm around the girl’s throat.

“He-lp pl-ease…” She gasped and tears gushed down her cheeks.

Severus looked at her for a tense moment before turning to the hood. “Why does she have to die?”

“All Mudbloods have to die! It is what must be done. Our legacy to this world!” The man roared and without any warning the tip of his wand turned into a sharp knife which slit the girl’s throat from side to side.

Severus felt the adrenaline exploding inside his pained body. “NO!” He hollered wrathfully and threw himself towards them. Before he could take a single step though, the tentacles of Darkness erupted from the ground and engulfed him. Talons made out Magic, ethereal weapons of death flung towards him and one slashed through his shoulder blade, pierced it straight through and came out the front. It broke through his skin as easily as it had broken through his protection schematics.

He looked bewildered at the girl collapsing at the feet of the hooded man, her throat bearing a huge slash that created a sickening fountain of blood around her head. He lifted up his wand and pointed towards the hooded man when the talon that was buried in him lifted him up in the air and flung him upon some sharp rocks several feet away. He crashed upon their edges with the side of his head and a searing pain tore through his forehead and left eye. He felt the world darkening and he knew that he was losing consciousness. He couldn’t pass out now….He forced his eyes open and tried to get up.

Garret was out there, trying to get the girl, calling upon his magic, throwing myriads of spells towards the hooded figure. None passed through to him, for his protection was surprisingly efficient. Something that couldn’t be said for Garret, for when the hooded man retaliated the strike was deadly skillful.

“NO!” He barked and saw the hooded man running away from the scene of destruction as the Darkness was engulfing him. Severus forced himself up. He tried to take a step, but the dizziness from his torn head and the poison of the Dark Magic that was running through his veins made him collapse with a cry of anguish which was both physical and emotional. He felt unable to breathe anymore and everything around him was moving so fast….and so slow at the same time…but always silent…always so damned silent. He sat there kneeling in the middle of nowhere with the shadows swallowing him, the body of Garret a few feet away and the blood of the girl almost staining his trousers. He gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Then he closed his eyes and pushed everything he had outwards. Without channeling it through a wand or through his mind. A blinding white eruption flattened the land as far as the eyes could see. The Darkness shrieked in agony and hurried to hide away from his force. It burrowed quickly inside the ground and disappeared into lead sky faster than the eyes could see.

Then everything was still once more…motionless and empty.

Unable to think clearly he raised his head and tried to find Garret. Everything was swirling around him and he didn’t know if that was due to his attack or due to the poison that was rushing through him…killing his red blood cells. He pushed himself up and felt nauseous. Then he fell down again. He crawled and spat the blood that was coming up to his tongue. “Garret…” He gasped. He pushed up and fell down again. Unable to catch his breath he scuttled to Garret. “No…no…please no…” He muttered and reached out with a trembling hand to touch his friend’s throat.

There was no pulse.

His mouth filled with bile. He turned towards the girl and crept up to her. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, looking up to the sky….asking it to help her. Severus felt vomit rising quickly. He turned around and emptied his stomach violently. Blood and food came out. He was a hard man, trained under the most ruthless wizards, yet at this moment the girl’s cloudy eyes, frozen as they were in terror had torn whatever was left of his soul to threads. He took hold of her hand and pulled her with great effort towards Garret. Then he pulled the Captain on his lap with a sob he didn’t even hear. He closed his eyes and opened up a portal.

-,-

Another end of the portal opened up in front of the Ministry’s steps. Severus pulled himself at them with great effort. He kept holding the girl’s hand and having Garret’s head on his lap, right there in the midst of all those innocent bystanders. He couldn’t hear the screams of terror around him, nor did he see all those Aurors rushing out of the doors and down the steps towards him. He felt arms pulling him away, trying to separate him from the girl and Garret, but there were no sounds. Only the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, the void and Ebra’s voice. “Everyone around you dies!”

It was not one, nor two, neither three Aurors that finally managed to pull him away, but five. He took a few steps away and felt the world spinning again. He saw the Healers coming for the girl and Garret, but he knew it was of no use. They were long gone…both of them…and he was alive. Again. What was he doing alive again when another one of his Captains was gone alongside this poor girl, which he was supposed to have protected? He should have been dead instead. He took a few steps away, lost his footing and emptied himself on the steps messily. He groaned and felt the world flickering. He leaned his head on his palms and closed his eyes….wishing to never open them again. He didn’t want to see those foggy eyes again…the ones asking for his help.

He had one chance to save that girl and he failed….he failed her.

-.-

Hermione had been unable to settle her worries enough in order to return home and play good housewife. She hadn’t been in the mood to cook, so instead of brooding alone until he returned home she decided to remain at the hospital and help Madame Miriam. She cleaned the office from the mess Severus and she caused and then asked Miriam what she needed. Now several hours later she was closing the door of the potions apothecary, balancing precariously four bottles on her bosom, with the intention of taking them to Madame Miriam.

That is when she almost fell head first upon Severus’ ex assistant. That beautifully sensual woman was standing there, dressed all in black leather, making Hermione’s heart twitch with jealousy if only for a moment. Then she squared her shoulders. “This is a closed Ward. No one is allowed outside visiting hours.” She said strictly.

Maxine placed her hands on her waist and looked at her cheekily. “Hermione Granger. The famous Army Nurse, turned apprentice Healer on the most famous ward of magical London.”

“I have work to do. Can I help you with something?” Hermione pressed her lips annoyed.

“I was just talking to Jody. She is a good friend of mine. Her husband was a colleague of for many years you see.” -Max said emphatically- “She mentioned how helpful you have been to them and I wanted to thank you.”

“There is no need.” Hermione said coldly and made to leave.

Max stopped her. “Also I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement to my former boss. He is a bit difficult at times, but he is a killer in bed.”

“I don’t see how such details are appropriate for this conversation. Can I do anything else for you before I resume my work?” Hermione rejoined dryly.

“Not really…except maybe so. I wanted to wish you both happiness during these darkest hours. Be courageous dear Army Nurse. Things will be hard. Especially after what happened today.” Max crossed her arms with a contented smile.

Hermione’s heart froze. “What do you mean?”

Max humphed, turned around and walked away.

Hermione stood in the middle of the corridor perplexed until a door opened and Miriam came out. “Hermione did you see the news?!” Her eyes were haunted.

Hermione felt the world disappearing from under her feet. “Miriam…what is happening?”

The Healer came over quickly and grabbed her arm. “It’s your …its Severus. There has been an accident.”

Hermione heard little of anything else, neither did she see Max’ smiling eyes as she dashed out of the ward like a tornado, leaving all those broken potion bottles lying on the floor.

-.-

Her heart was pounding, her blood was icy, her legs were weak and she couldn’t breathe. She felt Harry leading her through the crowd and she searched apprehensively for him, looking like a lost child. Then she saw him….sitting with his head buried in his hands a few feet away from two black body bags. Several medics were surrounding him, trying to treat his wounds. His shirt was soaked in blood and so was his head and face. She tore herself away from Harry and staggered to him.

She knelt in front of him and touched his knees. “Severus?” She whispered.

He didn’t speak.

She reached out and cupped his hand. Then softly she pulled it away from his face. Her stomach tilted when she saw the depth of his shoulder wound, which was oozing a black matter and the torn skin on his forehead that had slashed his brow in two…missing his eye by a hair’s inch.

“Severus it’s me…can you hear me?” She pressed his hand.

He raised his eyes to her and her heart fell.

“Can I hug you?” -Her eyes teared up- “Please?”

Without warning he reached out and took her in a strong embrace that pushed all the air out of her lungs. She embraced him back with the same fervor and released a sob mixed with a laugh, which she knew was not appropriate in the face of all this death. Yet she didn’t care…because he was there. Her dream hadn’t come true. He was still there with her. Wounded yes, but alive. She pulled his head on her shoulder and kissed his hand fervently. The tears of relief flooded her eyes. “You are alive…sweet Gods…heaven above…you are alive…” She murmured as she kissed whatever available patch of skin was not wounded or bleeding.

His whole body trembled and she felt it.

She pressed him tightly and heard the hiss of pain. “I am going to heal you, don’t worry about anything. I am here for you…”

Another shudder shook him whole. “Ebra was right.” His haunted voice whispered.

She felt her heart stopping for a moment and then hugged him almost possessively. “Hush, everything will be alright…hush…” She soothed him and closed her eyes. All she cared about was that he was not hurt. Everything else was going to be fixed. She was going to fix it for him.

Inside this nightmare no one noticed that the sky had grown several tones darker from a menacing supercell that was approaching the city from the North.


	15. Against the odds

Twenty four hours Hermione had counted since she pulled him with great difficulty away from the Ministry stairs and those body bags. When she led him away from the Aurors who wished to take his deposition about what took place in the Underworld. A day since she managed to shield him away from Ministry officials and the Press in Ward 49, with the help of Miriam. They were given the most private room of the Ward hoping they'd keep the Ministry claws away from Severus for a little longer.

Just until he could talk again…

For since Hermione led him away…he was silent. Distant towards Hermione despite the passionately intimate moments they shared the previous day. Mutely detached towards the Healer who agreed to hide him on Hermione's request. Quiet even during Miriam's detailed probing of his wounds, which proved another point of worry for Hermione. She was medically experienced enough to know that the wound on his forehead, despite being rather deep and cutting his brow in half, was not dangerous. However his shoulder wound oozed not of blood but of evil black matter, which Miriam explained was directly linked to Dark Magic, despite also being heavily infected.

How many questions had she asked him yesterday? Too many and yet not enough as he answered none. The only thing he kept repeating was that Ebra had been right in comparing him with death. When Hermione recognized that he was in no condition either physically nor mentally to answer, Miriam took over. They dressed his wounds and took care of him to the best of their abilities. Miriam send a myriad of spells over him, but his shoulder wound persisted to be untouched by her magic. It was as if the Dark Magic that had seeped in his veins was not allowing her spells to help him.

When he finally fell asleep Hermione went down to the Potions Ward in order to study as extensively as time allowed about the Underworld and the Darkness that abounds inside it. When she returned her eyes were sore and her head was throbbing. However she had a better knowledge about the Underworld and also a new Potion that she wished to try on him. She sat down Miriam and they discussed its attributes in countering the Darkness of the Underworld by utilizing the abilities of Severus' Eleventh Key. Miriam looked at Hermione both in admiration and surprise as such a Potion was novel. A bold endeavor for certain to be tried upon the Professor's weakened body, but there was no other choice. Would it work? They couldn't tell for sure. How long would it take to show results? They didn't know, but Miriam trusted Hermione's abilities to the utmost. Therefore just before midnight they fed the Potion to the Professor.

Hermione sat next to him, quietly haunted by his image at the bottom of the Ministry's stairs. Bloody, defeated, carrying death by his side and upon his lap. Bleeding blackness, inside and out. She looked at him now sleeping heavily on the hospital bed. Covered with a light quilt, but yet his brow sweating. His lips were parted and his chest was undulating heavily. What wouldn't she give to go back to yesterday? To have him sealed inside that office in this very Ward and forbid him to enter the Underworld. What wouldn't she give to turn back time?

She closed her eyes and cupped his hand tightly. Then she leaned her head next to his pillow and counted his breaths. That lulled her to a sleep that was riddled with nightmares. When she woke up in the morning, he was still sleeping. He hadn't moved at all during the night. Even though her heart wanted to climb into the bed and curl into a ball next to him, the realist in her, the strong woman that she had developed in through the years forbade her to wallow in misery.

She stood up decisively and transformed into the brilliant Healer that she was destined to become by putting all emotions aside and concentrating on checking and redressing his wounds. Then she documented the progress of his health and fed him another two doses of her Potion. Lastly she run diagnostic spells all over him and with a failing heart she saw that his shoulder wound was still resisting all their efforts.

Overcome with disappointment she made sure that he was comfortable and then she escaped to the ground floor of the hospital, where she purchased a coffee and a newspaper. Now as she was sitting again next to Severus she felt all her concern about him being replaced by anger towards the reporters.

The article that was at the front of the page showed the five Keepers with three large X's on them. One on Maxine, one upon Conroy and one on Garret. Three out of five were out of commission. The Keepers were falling apart and the press seemed to be having a blast with that. Without thinking that this group was the only barrier between their world and the Parallel ones, they were satisfied enough to drag the abilities of the Keeper Commander through the dirt. They talked about his unwise decision to release Maxine from her duties, of the untimely manner he decided to send one of his Captains into the Underworld instead of going himself and lastly they tore him apart for yesterday's events. How he went in the Underworld to chase the kidnapper, but ended up losing the girl, his Captain and also wounding himself seriously. When Hermione read the name of the girl she felt her chest tightening painfully. It was the girl she had managed to save that fateful day in the alley. Now she was dead and the press was blaming Severus for everything. They spoke about his dark past, his role as a double spy, his despicable actions during the war and Dumbledore's death. Finally they were questioning the Ministry's decisions at recruiting him in the first place at such an important position.

Hermione felt her throat narrowing and threw the newspaper aside. Then she reached out and cleared a few tendrils from his pale face. When yesterday after their heated encounter he looked ten years younger, now he looked twenty years older. There he was then…being dragged through the mud once again for trying to do his job. The Press didn't speak about the critical state of his health nor of his brave efforts to save the girl. Only about his failed commandeering and his mistakes. She pressed his hand and closed her eyes. She felt a surge of tears rising but the voice of Miriam stopped them.

"Stop reading that gossiping trash. It isn't doing you any favors." She said matter-of-factly and begun checking on Severus.

Hermione pulled back and rubbed her eyes. "Someone is undoing the Keepers from the inside out Miriam."

The Healer looked up with a raised brow, as she checked on the Professor's wounded brow.

"One of them is dead, one is comatose, one is fired and their boss is a mess." Hermione looked at him and choked. She stopped talking.

"Their boss is going to be fine. Pull yourself together." Miriam chastised.

Hermione stood up and walked towards the only window of the room, which overlooked London. "Did you read the article? They make him appear not only evil incarnate, but also damned incompetent."

Miriam humphed. "Whoever wrote that article has a thing for the Professor, mark my words."

Hermione pressed her lips. "He is being targeted….they are all being targeted."

"Maybe, but that is not for us to solve. We are here to heal him. Let the detective work be done by the Aurors who I am certain are cursing you right now for hiding him away. He is the only witness they have about what happened down there Hermione."

She turned around and looked at his ghostly features. "He needs to recuperate. You think he'd be able to tell them what happened? Didn't you see him yesterday? He was unable to speak."

"Or maybe unwilling." Miriam wised.

Hermione gazed at her long and hard. "It feels like he has left part of him back at the Ministry's stairs….back in the Underworld."

"They are all like that honey." Miriam looked up sadly.

Hermione swallowed hard.

"All the Aurors that I have treated, all the men and women that fight for the freedom of others…they leave part of their souls were death has taken place. I dare assume the same stands for the Professor, despite his extensive experience with death next to Voldemort."

Hermione lowered her eyes. "I know." She whispered.

"How can anyone who has a soul be cold against murder…in this case double." -Miriam continued quietly- "And we know that he has a soul."

Hermione's eyes stung.

"There is a special division in Ward 49 for these cases and you know it." Miriam reached out to touch her hand.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"They help the men and women who have undergone severe psychological trauma."

Hermione walked over to his bed and reached out to caress his hair. "And you think he is a man that would willingly visit a Mental Health Healer?" She smirked.

Miriam lips curled down. "No, even though he certainly needs it."

Hermione shook her head. "What he needs now is to mend. He needs us to break through the hold that Dark Magic has on his shoulder. Everything else comes as a distant second. The Ministry's need to speak to him and his need to speak with an MHH."

"Then you have to support him, because he unquestionably needs you."

Hermione's breath caught. Was there even a question about that? "He stood next to me when I was at my lowest. I will not abandoned him Miriam."

Miriam inhaled deeply. "Even if he tries to push you away? We all know Professor Snape, especially when he decides to close up tight and I think that is what happened yesterday. He chooses not to communicate with us…"

"Even then I will be there for him." Hermione said resolutely.

Miriam smiled. "Hermione dear you are a brilliant diamond, which I don't know if he deserves. I know how nasty this man can become and I don't want him to hurt you."

Hermione pressed her lips. "Don't…Miriam…please."

The Healer humphed and waved her off. "Anyhow despite the severity of his condition I fear not about him. He will get round it. Most do. That is true especially for the Professor. He is not your average wizard." Miriam offered.

Hermione leaned back to the headrest of the bed and twisted one of his tendrils around her finger thoughtfully. "I know that I reacted headfirst yesterday when I took him away. I am aware that he is a key witness and that he needs to discuss with the Aurors…but still I couldn't let him be exposed in this manner. Not after seeing how broken he looked."

Miriam crossed her arms. "You feel for him, don't you?"

Hermione looked up frozen. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Then she looked at his calm, but pale features. Her finger grazed his jawline. "I don't know what I feel, but I know that I don't ever want to see him this broken….again."

"Unfortunately when you accepted his application for the Marriage Law, you also accepted taking on all his burdens, which aren't few." Miriam rejoined.

"I didn't sign up for all this." Hermione sulked.

"I suppose you didn't, yet here you are. Next to him." Miriam smiled.

Hermione closed her eyes. She remained quiet, but her hand tightened around his without any hindrance. Then the first tears sprung from her eyes and she was unable to stop them.

Miriam came over and clasped her shoulder. "Cry my dear…tears can be healing."

"I wish I had kept him here with me. I wish I had found a way to stop him from entering that accursed world. I wish I didn't see him sitting upon those stairs holding the hand of the dead girl and cradling the head of his dead comrade on his lap. I wish I hadn't seen him so unresponsive to me. This scares me Miriam…it scares me a lot." Hermione whisper was broken.

Miriam nodded. "I understand."

"I wish I could make him talk to me." Hermione wiped her nose angrily with the back of her hand.

"You need to allow him to process what happened in his own time. Allow him to reach out to you in his own time."

"I don't know if I can do it. How easy is it to see him like this you think?" Hermione shook her head in denial.

"You are one of the bravest witches I have ever met Hermione Granger. You have accomplished so much and you can do even more, especially for someone you obviously care deeply about." Miriam said gently.

It took Hermione several moments to collect herself and even more to reply. She ignored Miriam's probing about her emotions and looked up. "Did you discuss with anyone from the Ministry about what happened?"

"The Minister considers declaring the city in a state of emergency after the attack yesterday." Miriam's voice turned solemn.

"In that case we shall be on duty twenty four seven." Hermione scowled.

"Maybe you should ask for a leave." Miriam looked at her carefully.

"When the world is falling apart I will go and hide away? Listen to yourself. I won't do that." Hermione scowled.

"Yet you are doing the very same thing for him, whose abilities is very important for the world at this moment." Miriam retorted.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "It is not the same. He is heavily wounded. I am not."

"Wounded you may not be, but you could be in danger. Muggleborns are being abducted, they are being killed. There are thirteen women missing. Who is telling us they are not lying dead in some Underworld level? Who is telling us you won't be targeted? You are Muggleborn, a famous Witch on your own accord and now you are also connected with Severus Snape." Miriam rebuked.

"I have to take care of him and of his Captain. Did you forget that we have to work Death Magic on Conroy soon?" Hermione said firmly.

Miriam's lips turned down. "I haven't forgotten, I assure you."

"Severus fights for the right cause and I will fight also. I will not hide out Miriam." Hermione said sternly.

Miriam looked at her long and hard before a smile formed on her lips. "There is the Hermione Granger we have all gotten to admire and love."

Hermione looked at him and her eyes filled with sadness. Without answering to the heartfelt compliment she expressed her worry. "What am I doing wrong with the healing potion Miriam? His temperature was elevated during the night and so was it this morning."

Miriam turned to the Professor also. She pointed her wand at him and his temperature appeared in a hazy cloud above his brow. "A hundred…an expected temperature from such a serious wound. As for the potion I told you that it is novel, but it needs him to allow it to use his Dark Runes in order to fight off the infection caused by the Dark Magic that has entered his blood stream."

"Cannot we activate his Runes by force?" Hermione looked at him solemnly.

Miriam pressed her lips. "We might had been able to do that, had he been a weaker wizard. Impossible to activate such complicated protection schematics without his permission. He created this intricate magic in order to protect himself even when he is unconscious."

"Then all we have to do is wait for him to wake up…and until he does we get to see his wound festering and him burning with fever." Hermione pushed her hair away from her eyes. Her incapacity to help him was making her angry.

Miriam arranged the sheets around him and then went over to Hermione. She engaged her arm. "Have you given him the potion this morning?"

"Double dose. I documented it on his medical sheet." She pointed at the bottom of the bed.

Miriam pressed her lips. "He is well tucked in, well taken care of…and we are doing nothing but mopping around in misery around him. I think you need to escort me to the cafeteria so we can get a cup of coffee."

Hermione shook her head and disentangled Miriam's hand gently. "No, I need to stay with him."

"You need to take a break. Trust me…I have healed this man countless times. He has a spectacularly strong disposition. Now come…" She engaged Hermione again and made for the door.

Hermione hesitated for several seconds. She looked at his calm breath, his sweaty brow and the paleness of his face. No, she didn't want to leave and yet there she was following Miriam towards the cafeteria.

-.-

An hour later, when they exited the elevator at Ward 49, there was commotion coming from the end of the corridor. Exactly where the private room of Severus was. Miriam and she exchanged a concerned glance and then took haste. When she threw the door open she saw Severus sitting up in bed, coughing like mad and Harry offering him a glass of water. She felt her blood boiling instantly. "What in the name of hell are you doing here?" She yelled.

Harry looked at her surprised. Severus didn't even turn.

"Apparently I found your hiding place Mione." Harry composed himself quickly and glared at her.

She strode to him angrily and pointed at his chest. "Nobody invited you here. Get out!"

Harry pushed her hand away. "What are you doing, care to tell me? You took the Professor away from the Ministry before anyone had a chance to talk to him. Then you hid with him in here expecting what? For the world to forget what happened?"

Hermione humphed and went quickly over to Severus. "Your presence here is not appreciated by anyone."

"I don't need an invitation when it concerns Ministry affairs and you are hindering them!" Harry rebuked hard.

Hermione held the glass in order to help Severus drink and glared at Harry. "That is exactly the reason I led him away from the Ministry yesterday. I knew you would all tear him apart after what happened. Have you read the damn newspapers this morning?!"

Harry turned around and rubbed his forehead. "The Ministry is not a gossiping newspaper Mione. There was a double homicide yesterday inside the Underworld and the Professor was the only witness. He is also happens to be the only man able to lead us down there. You cannot hide him! We need him!"

"And he needs to recuperate!" Hermione retorted angrily.

Severus pushed the glass away and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"He doesn't have the time to do so! He needs to come with me and give his deposition, especially since he blew half the fifth level off the map yesterday along with all the evidence." Harry threw his hands in the air exasperated.

Hermione's eyes thinned on him. "Just…stop…" He hissed.

"You are lucky they allowed me to come here alone and they didn't bring over a whole brigade to lead him back to the Ministry." Harry crossed his arms vexed.

Hermione turned to Severus who held his head on his hands. "Severus?"

He looked up tiredly.

"How do you feel?" She knelt in front of his bed.

"Like a Thunderbird crashed on me." He croaked and squeezed his eyes tight.

She touched his shoulder gently. "How bad is the pain?"

Harry scoffed and turned to Miriam, as if needing support. The older Healer raised her brow testily at him and shushed him.

"It's throbbing…." Severus replied.

"Open your eyes please and look at me." Hermione stood up and cradled his chin.

He did so, but instantly he tried to close his eyes again.

"Do you feel dizzy?" She took out her wand and with a silent Lumos then tip lit up.

Severus' nod was soft. "Mildly."

"Open your eyes." Hermione commanded.

He opened them and she pointed the light at them. As she observed how the iris was reacting to the light she noticed that they weren't the utter blackness she always thought they were, but a very dark brown. Those eyes would have once offered her utter terror, yet now as she was looking at them she felt her heart twitching with the need to embrace him. She tightened her lips and forced herself to remain professional. "You clearly have a concussion, but that is not your most serious problem. As the Auror Chief here has probably recognized your shoulder wound is rather dangerous. It is heavily infected Severus and despite my efforts to counter the Dark Magic in it with my Potions your body is resisting."

Severus swallowed heavily and closed his eyes again.

"As you can see the man is profoundly wounded Harry. He barely talked to us since I took him away from the Ministry. What do you think he would have told you?" Hermione tilted her head austerely.

"This man is a soldier, not a baby Mione. He doesn't need pampering. He needs to do his job." Harry barked.

"This man needs to mend before he collapses upon all of us. Then his job will never be done!" Hermione rebuked.

Harry threw his hands in the air. "You are not listening Mione…."

"No you are not listening. Look at him!" -Hermione pointed at Severus- "He can barely stand, never mind talk! I studied the Dark Runes in order to create an antidote for the Dark Magic that is infecting his blood and still I didn't manage to heal him! If you try to take him away from the hospital before we manage to offer him proper care….he may…." Hermione stumbled for words and felt her eyes watering. Her gaze was fiercely engaged with Harry's.

Severus looked up solemnly for the first time since she found him yesterday. "What kind of potion did you use on me?"

Hermione inhaled sharply and turned to him. "One that enhances the power of your Protection Schematics…the Eleventh Key. The only Dark Rune able to counter the Darkness of the Underworld."

"It didn't work." He said solemnly.

She shook her head and quickly dried out her eyes. "No."

He nodded and pressed his hands on his knees.

"You know why it didn't work Severus…" Her nails dag on her biceps.

His eyes were grave, but he didn't speak.

"No potion will work with your Dark Rune unless you allow it to be activated. The magic you have created around you is so intricate that I cannot penetrate through it." She tried not to sound accusing, but her fear for his health was making her more assertive than she wished to be.

"I know." He pressed his lips.

Hermione came over and clasped his knees. "Severus activate your Dark Rune please. I have already given you a double dose not so long ago. It will work fast on you. Your wound is very infected, in danger of becoming septic. You are running a fever and have a heavy concussion. You need to help us, in order to help you."

His hands lingered above hers for a moment, but he didn't touch her. He slowly stood up and steadied himself by the railing of the bed. "I will not."

Hermione pulled back feeling more hurt than she had bargained by his clear dismissal. "Why in the name of heaven not?"

"Whatever strength is left in me and in this damned Rune will be activated only when I reenter the Underworld. I will not waste it on a Potion." He said and straightened his body with a pained expression.

Hermione shook her head confused. "What in the name of Merlin are you saying? Are you intending to enter the Underworld while you are in this mess?"

Instead of an answer he walked to the chair and picked up a clean shirt that she had brought him from the house.

Hermione looked at Harry who tilted his head seemingly pleased. Then she gritted her teeth and turned to Severus. "Wait a minute!" She raised her hand.

He turned to her as he was buttoning up his shirt.

"You are not going to use your Eleventh Key in order to heal yourself, but you will use it in order to enter the Underworld?"

He raised his brow at her and took his leather coat. "Very well Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry smiled.

Hermione scowled deeply and reached him in two steps. She leaned over and grasped him by the lapels. "Look at me." She spoke in a low tone.

He looked at her coldly.

"Severus, are you refusing to be healed right now or is it my idea?" She whispered.

"Two people died because of me down there Hermione. My first priority is not to heal myself, but to find out who killed them." He retorted, but his voice was low also.

"If you don't heal yourself, you might die down there, have you thought of that?" Hermione's brow clouded and her fingers twisted around his coat possessively.

He remained immovable.

"If you die down there you will help no one…." She jerked him angrily.

He reached up and clasped her hands tightly. "Let me go Hermione." He said sternly.

"This is about what Ebra said, isn't it? This is some stupid crusade…some ulterior need to sacrifice yourself for others once more…just because you think that anyone who approached you dies." She hissed.

His jawline flexed. "They do."

"You will die in there you fool….unless you allow my potion to work with your damned Rune!" She jerked him again harder.

His hands tightened around hers and they were burning hot. "If my damned Rune works for your Potion I will have no strength left to go in the Underworld today. There is no question to my choice."

Her eyes jumped nervously all over his face and she didn't know if she wished to slap him hard or kiss him at that moment. She released one lapel and touched his brow. "You are burning up…you bloody fool."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Let me go…." His whisper had a decisive hardness in it that made her shudder.

She turned to Harry, directing her wrath at him instead. "If anything happens to him I am going to kill you Harry. That is a promise!"

Severus' forefingers caressed her palms.

At feeling the first sign of affection from him she inhaled sharply and turned to him eagerly. "Please don't go."

He closed his eyes. "Trust me."

"For such a clever man, at this moment Professor you are acting like a complete idiot." Hermione whispered and felt her eyes watering again.

"And you Miss Granger are rude." He rebuked, but the hardness had retreated from his voice slightly.

She pushed him away with grunt of frustration and took a step back. "I cannot convince you to see reason, can I?"

He shook his head and tried to fix his belt. "No."

She crossed her arms and caressed her shoulders, feeling utterly helpless. "You cannot even buckle yourself up and you think you will be able to save the world."

"Don't drip venom…it doesn't suit you." He chastised.

"I am trying to shake you back to your senses!" She snapped.

"You found the wrong time to do so." He pursed his lips and walked past her.

"You are not leaving yet!" She yelled and then rushed to the side table. She pull out of the drawer three small bottles and came over to him- "Not until you take all three of these at once."

"What are they?"

"Antibiotics for your infection. If you are unwilling to allow my Potion to work to your benefit then at least you are going to take these before you leave!" She commanded, trying to hold back her tears.

He took them from her, uncorked them and drank them in one go. Then he offered back the bottles to her. "Are you finished berating me yet?"

She took them and twisted them in her hands, biting back her tears. She was so angry at him, yet she was also unable not to admire his resilience. It took a lot of courage to stand strong with such a heavy concussion and a very dangerous combat trauma, ready to enter the fires of hell once more with little to no consideration for his health. She straightened her shoulders proudly. "Yes…I have finished Professor…."

"That is a wise choice Miss Granger." He said coldly.

Hermione felt her heart torn as she saw him walking to Harry and opening the door. "After you Mister Potter."

Harry gave Hermione and eloquent look that made her shiver with fury. Severus didn't even look at her as he closed the door behind him.

Hermione was trembling hard and her nails were digging on her forearms as she was putting up a great effort to keep herself from breaking. It was Miriam's hand on her shoulder that send her over the edge.

"He is going to be okay darling." Miriam said quietly.

Hermione cupped her mouth and a choked sob escaped her as she envisioned the whole world falling into ruins right before her eyes.

As for the darkness in the sky…it was looming above the city, approaching Ward 49 faster than Severus was walking out of the hospital doors.


	16. Through the Mage

“Professor?”

Potter’s voice made Severus recoil. His eyes twinkled as he looked at the desolate lands around him. The white picketed fence that was half broken last time he was here, was now a track of white powdery dust. The stones that Severus was thrown across were now pulverized and the gravel path was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that remained untouched was the blood stains. The girl’s whose throat was slit open, a little ways off Garret’s and somewhere in the back was his own blood. The only one he didn’t care about.

He took a few wobbly steps towards the dried pool of blood that belonged to the girl. He knelt and when his fingertips touched the sticky surface his forearm muscles tensed.

“So this is the crime scene.” Potter said.

Snape’s nod was barely seen.

“Those are the only traces that were spared from the eruption you caused?” Potter came over and knelt next to him.

“Yes.” He said dryly.

Harry signaled towards his Aurors and two of them came over in order to take samples from the blood and the ground around it. “Did you see where the hooded man go?”

Severus’ eyes lifted up and he gazed at the desolate land around him. “No.”

Harry pressed his lips and averted his eyes.

Severus felt the demanding silence around him. He looked at Harry above his shoulder. “I…I was wounded…”

“No need to excuse yourself Sir. We all saw the condition you were in when you returned.” Harry made an effort to smile.

“Does he look like he is in a better condition now?” Oliver Kirke, the last Keeper crossed his arms irritably.

“No one needs your disruptive opinion Mister Kirke.” Severus pushed himself up with noticeable difficulty. He almost lost his balance. Oliver tried to steady him, but one austere gaze from the Professor’s hard eyes was enough to stop him.

Harry exchanged a careful look with one of his Aurors and then turned to Snape. “There are no footprints left around. No other kind of magical traces that we can see. Is there any way to find where he went?”

“I hope there is.” Severus forced himself to remove his eyes from Garett’s blood and straightened himself. The dizziness that swirled in his head was a slight nuisance when compared to the excruciating pain that came from his shoulder. He cradled his arm close to his body and frowned towards the horizon.

Oliver looked at his boss. “I know what you are thinking Professor. You are in no condition to activate such intricate magic. Especially since you are already using your Eleventh Key for the protection of the whole group. Let me try.”

“Try what?” Potter scowled.

Oliver pulled out a silver Potions bottle and lifted it up. “Lucid Trail. Vision enhancement Potion. It shows any imprints that are too tricky to trace with a naked eye or with plain spells.”

“Why cannot try it? You can guide me.” Harry’s face lit up.

“This is the wrong time to experiment Mister Potter, either with your obvious incompetence inside this environment or Mister Kirke’s little to no experience with this potion.” Severus scowled sternly.

Oliver pressed his lips and averted his eyes from Snape. He turned to Harry. “He is right. This Potion works only with Wizards who already have potent vision of the veiled Magical World around us. The Professor has an inner Eye that is uniquely powerful. A mystic ability to see that which none of us can, inside other people’s minds and also all around us. The Potion may make me see some of those hidden elements. The same Potion will make the Professor see all.” Oliver said quietly.

“His exceptional ability in Occlumency?” Harry frowned.

“More like Legilimency.” –Oliver tilted his head- “His Inner Eye enhances his ability to navigate the Underworld so well. He can see the danger before it comes. He can feel it waking up ….if I am making any sense to you. None of the other Keepers are able to do that.”

Harry turned to the Professor who was observing the skyline. “He is barely able to stand. Will he be able to do it?” 

Oliver’s lips turned down and he looked at the bottle just as it got magically snatched out of his hand. It reappeared in Severus’ gloved palm. He took the stopper off and a crimson mist cascaded from the sides.

“Severus your health is already burdened…” Oliver warned. 

The potion was already gone. Severus closed his eyes and tightened his fingers around the bottle. The heat that filled his throat quickly transformed into a bitterness that made him gag. Then a burning wave spread from his throat, down to his chest, then stomach and ended up in his loins. So warm it was that he felt as if his bladder had just let go. He resisted the urge to look, for he had taken this brew before. He knew the side-effects and that heat was only the beginning.

The anguish that tore every cell in his body apart made him hiss. He grumbled incoherently and wrapped his free arm around his stomach. The bottle fell next to his boot and he counted inwards as the Potion rushed through his veins, making them clearly visible under his skin. Transforming his face into a nightmarish mask for a few moments before the pain slowly withdrew its claws from him.

He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes.

It never failed to surprise him…how vivid the world was after taking this concoction. He could always see the threads of people’s thoughts and where they led…to whom they were directed…their intensity. He could perceive their auras and the strength of their energies. Some days his visions became overwhelming and the he withdrew from a world that was too vibrant…too busy…bustling with myriads of colorful threads asking for his attention.

Some of his coworkers in Hogwarts knew of his extraordinary abilities. Dumbledore, Hagrid and –surprisingly- Trelawney who one day informed him that she knew how painful it was to see all.

Trelawney though didn’t understand everything that was going on in his mind. He couldn’t only see people’s thoughts, he couldn’t just read their minds without using any spells. He could also see emotional and physical threads. Causes and intents from one to the other. Millions of threads mingling and creating complicated webs of intrigue. If he allowed his inner Eye to run rampart he could go crazy. Dumbledore recognized when things became too hard for Severus. He would isolate himself for days on end and he would be especially snappish towards his students.

Dumbledore, despite how brilliant he was, was not residing in Severus’ head though. He couldn’t understand how hectic a combined class of Gryffindor and Slytherin could be with all those hormonal threads running rampart alongside angry thoughts, aggressive intents and even sexual pulls overflowing the classrooms.

However Severus was able to control his inner Eye most of the time and allowed it to be used only when it was useful for his work. Like it was needed right now.

With this Potion his already maddening ability to see the world teeming with threads of all kinds, became even more astute. This brew was able to drive him mad, but it was the only thing that would enable him to catch any trails he had already missed in this weakened condition. He couldn’t fail again…he wouldn’t fail again.

Two people died because of him down there and he wasn’t able to rest until he found out why….just why…would anyone bring a Muggleborn in this hell. How that hooded figure was so adept in Wand combat that he killed Garret, a very experience keeper, with a single curse. So much was he riddled in guilt that he couldn’t see anything else in front of him. Neither the serious condition of his health nor the concern of those he left behind.

Inside this world there was usually one single thread that went on forever. A pulsating blackness that led under the ground and straight into the sky. However today it was different. Between the thick blackness that moved sluggishly upon the ground was the fading traces of the girl’s burgundy life force, lingering like a misty vapor above the pool of her blood. Garret’s life force was more vibrant somehow. As if his soul was trying to cling onto something in order to come back to them. Severus walked towards Garret’s vapory traces and his veins pulsated visibly under his skin.

He reached out and when his fingers twisted around the bright yellow threads he felt Garret’s heartbeat throbbing under his palm. His eyes burned and his throat tightened against a sudden surge of desperation.

There next to this vibrant cord was another, which was almost invisible. As if tries had been made to erase it. It was thin and dull …a wishy-washy thread tarnished with brownish spots. It lead away towards the North…close to the borders with the Sixth Level, which hid behind the mountains of destiny.

He reached out and inside his mind he wrapped his fingers around the thread. Instantly the whole group disappeared with a whooshing sound, leaving behind it a trail of dust. They reappeared where the thread led him and the first one who talked was one of Harry’s Aurors.

“I don’t appreciate being force-apparated.”

“Silence Abbott.” –Harry scowled and turned to Snape who was doubling over in agony- “Professor are you alright?”

Severus pushed away Kirke who was trying to engage his elbow. “No…let me go.” He spat.

Kirke frowned listen. “Master you don’t look good.” He gazed worriedly at the veins on Snape’s face which were etched under an almost translucent skin. 

Severus knew he looked like death, because he felt like it also. His shoulder wound was plain torture, his head was swirling and he was riddled with tremors. “Now silence all of you. We don’t want to wake up the Darkness.” He said with a wavering breath.

No one spoke, but no one moved either. Severus understood why…since no one could see what he could. The vague shape of the old building was only seen by him. The corners between the walls and the edges of the doors and broken windows were laminated a little brighter than the rest of the ruins. The deadly thread that killed his comrade was getting lost behind these obscure walls. 

“What is he doing?” Auror Fletcher asked.

“He is seeing that which we cannot.” Kirke rejoined dryly.

“Professor?” Harry came over quietly.

Severus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then he directed a very intricate and difficult spell towards the hidden church. Instantly the building lit up with his blinding blue force and the veil disappeared, allowing everyone to see it.

“What in the name of Merlin?” Auror Abbott murmured and walked towards the crumbled entrance.

“Was that here all along?” Harry asked and followed foot.

Severus doubled down in agony.

“You found the missing thread, didn’t you?” Kirke asked quietly and engaged his arm, pulling him up.

Severus nodded. “Yes. It is getting lost in there. Between the ruins.”

“I thought the Underworld didn’t have any buildings in it. “Harry passed under the tall archway and looked around him mystified.

“They are ghost buildings, left here by Dark Wizards who tried to inhabit this accursed land in the past. They are nothing more than well-hidden skeletons.” Severus took a trembling step forth.

Kirke helped him. “Master, can you do it?”

Severus looked at Kirke and shook his head. “I am fine.”

“We can return tomorrow. Now that you found the thread we won’t be able to lose it. Potter will be more than willing to come down here and investigate with me. You need to leave…you look awful.” Kirke looked at Severus’ face that was drenched in sweat.

Severus’ jawline tensed and he pushed Kirke away. “There is no tomorrow…We will do this now.” His voice was decisive, but his steps towards the entrance were unstable.

Harry turned to the Professor as the later entered the ruins. “The trails you saw led you here?”

Severus nodded and grasped the back of a pew in order to hold himself up. The charred floor crumbled under his heavy boots. “Yes” He whispered and walked past Harry.

He squinted towards the distance that could be seen behind the ruined walls of the church. The tall mountain range that hid behind it all the wicked despair of the Sixth Level was towering over these lands. The Sixth Level…the world which made even the Keepers jitter in fear. Had you been cursed to enter that world, you should tread with care, be silent…try to be invisible. No wizard was powerful enough to fiddle with the Sixth Level. There slept the worst nightmares of mankind and no one wished to awaken them.

"Is the trace going any further, or does it remain inside this church?" Harry interrupted his thoughts.

Severus inhaled deeply and with one last look towards the black sky he followed the thread with shaking legs. He pushed the burnt seats aside and navigated with difficulty as his head became heavier by the minute. When he passed the main body of the church and reached the chancel he felt his body failing once more. A strong shudder made his knees weak and he would have collapsed hadn’t it been for Potter’s strong hands keeping him aloft. He turned and looked at the young man. He tilted his head. “Thank you.”

Harry smiled. “I am here Professor. Don’t worry. However you don’t look good. Hermione was right. I shouldn’t have brought you down here.”

“I would have come down here with or without your assistance.” Severus frowned.

Harry pressed his lips. “I know. Let me help you. Show me where the trail leads.”

Severus pointed towards the sanctuary and Harry led him there slowly. With each step his breath was becoming more strained and his balance even more precarious. They both stepped behind the altar and looked at the floor. “It stops here.” The Professor frowned.

“There is nothing here.” Harry scowled towards the wooden floorboards.

"And yet it stops here.” Severus rejoined and looked around him. He shook his head in order to clear the haziness in his eyes and another tremble overpowered his body.

Harry kneeled and outlined the floorboards with his fingers. “I don’t see anything underneath.”

"We are missing something." Severus murmured and looked around.

“Come help me!” Harry commanded and his four companions came over and started mapping out every crevice around the altar.

Severus took a step back and leaned against the wall. His chest was constricting, not allowing him to draw enough air. The dizziness worsened.

Harry pulled out his wand and cast several tracing spells around the altar, but no hidden lines were activated. “Does your Inner Eye see anything?” He turned to the Professor.

Severus pursed his lips and shook his head. "No…there is nothing there. Just the void."

Harry concentrated back in his work and Kirke joined him.

Severus started hearing the rushing of blood in his ears. He frowned perplexed and turned towards the Mountain Range that led to the Sixth Level. He grasped the edge of a ruined casing and felt his knees unlocking. His inhalation was long and his exhalation seemed endless.

Voices were calling out his name. Was it Potter or Kirke? He didn’t have the strength to answer. His eyes met with the horizon and above the Mountain Range a sudden hazy flash tricked his eyes into seeing something that couldn’t possibly be there. A huge column of dark clouds seemed to be rising from the North…reaching up to the sky as far as the eyes could see. A groan of pain escaped him and he grasped his chest tightly.

"Professor are you alright?!" Kirke’s cry was coming from far away.

Severus shook his head and with one last desolate look towards the North he felt his legs giving way. With a pang of grief he abandoned himself to oblivion.

-.-

"I knew this was going to happen."

He tried to open his eyes, but even that felt excruciating.

"Hermione you don’t understand. He was going down there with or without me. There was no one else able to show us the crime scene and it was important that we didn’t lose any time. A moment lost, could mean another life lost." Harry replied steadily.

"Harry you accompanied a heavily wounded man inside a very dangerous world. Everything else that is coming out of your mouth is just noise." Came the heavy retort.

“You do understand the Professor is not a simple witness, right? He is the only one able to control the Underworld! The only one able to find out who killed the girl you saved.” Harry rebuked with a frown.

“That was low.” Hermione rejoined coldly.

“Enough Mister Potter.” -Severus intervened with a hushed voice- “Anyone who thinks they can control the Underworld, is a fool.”

“Welcome back Professor. You gave us quite a scare.” Madame Miriam smiled. 

A cool hand touched his burning brow and he sighed. “What happened?”

"You fainted at the church as we were searching for a trap door." -Harry said quietly- “How do you feel?”

Severus tried to move his arms, but they were too heavy. Also he couldn’t open his eyes and his tongue felt dry as dust. “I’ve had better days.”

He expected her to speak to him, but she didn’t. He could smell her scent. A mix of chrysanthemums and vanilla. Was it her hand on his brow? Her silence felt so overwhelming at that moment.

"Did I say anything before I passed out?" Severus’ hand traced the end of the bed, searching for something…anything to hold onto.

Harry frowned "Something about a column of black clouds coming from the North …"

Severus made another effort with his eyelids, which opened slightly. He saw several blurry figures looming above him. Hers felt the most intense. He swallowed heavily. “Go with Kirke to the church again. He knows the location now. Check the ground under the altar. We are missing something.” His voice was barely heard. Even the effort of speaking was making him gasp for breath.

"Are you giving me control of the only Keeper still in action?" Harry scowled.

"Temporarily, of course.” Severus rejoined sternly. His eyes were trying to discern Hermione’s features but couldn’t. She was standing above him with her arms crossed, having removed her palm from his brow. Painfully silent. This was his punishment, wasn’t it?

Harry pressed his lips thoughtfully. “Thank you for the vote of trust Professor. I will do so immediately.”

“Let him rest for a day. He needs to rest before he goes back. I cannot lose him too.” Severus made to lift his hand, but it fell back in the bed empty and weak. He winced.

“I am honored by the trust you are showing me.” Harry said solemnly.

Severus shook his head. “Go Mister Potter…”

“At your orders Sir.” Harry bowed and with a long hard look towards Hermione’s seething eyes, he left.

Miriam leaned over. “Professor you gave us quite a scare. You need to rest as much as possible in order to recuperate. However I don’t worry since you are under the care of the most competent Healer of the Magical World. Therefore I think my presence here is not needed at this moment. Rest for a while and I shall check on you later.”

Severus turned his hazy eyes to Hermione. The shadows he saw coming from her were too thick.

“Hermione dear, you know what to do.” Miriam said.

She nodded mutely and the older Healer closed the door behind her. Then silence fell like the heaviest blanket in the room. He averted his eyes, riddled by guilt. He knew he had been on the wrong. He left her behind with a coldness she didn’t deserve. On one hand he wished for a moment of peace in order to compose himself mentally and emotionally. On the other he knew she didn’t warrant this kind of distance from him.

However the pain he felt not only on his body, but also inside his very soul was too much to stomach. Whenever he closed his eyes, the eyes of the dead girl opened up inside his mind, haunting him. Whenever he closed his ears to the world, the painful words of Conroy’s son came to undo him. He felt bend out of shape, wounded in body and pride, but mostly riddled with guilt for losing more people he cared about. Failing them, like he failed so many before them.

This was not the first time he was fighting with these inner ghouls. They had been consuming his very existence for ages. Yet he was dealing with them alone, secluded from the world. Now Hermione was there next to him. Demanding, strong and overpowering….making go haywire. She wasn’t supposed to find him interesting enough to stick around, never mind look at him so deeply. No one was supposed to be giving him such burning attention. He had such violent emotions bottled up and this girl seemed so unafraid of them.

She was willing to make him face his inner demons, like she did inside that office. Making him lose all control. He hated what she did to him, but he also loved it. So much that it felt improper even thinking about repeating it. He shouldn’t be craving to channel his inner demons through her or demand her intimacy in order to pacify his ghouls. He wished to be left alone…not endure her challenging stare. 

It was easier to be alone…

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "Before you start accusing me of irresponsibility and stubbornness, know that I am not in the mood to get into such a conversation." That was frigid enough to send her waltzing out of the door, wasn’t it?

He didn’t hear anything and his eyelids opened up slightly. She was still there.

Instead of leaving, she took a step closer and her flowery scent made his stomach burst with tension, even though his body felt defeated. Her palm covered his brow again and he sighed in relief. Relief because it felt so beautifully cool or because she didn’t leave? He didn’t know.

“You are burning up Severus. A hundred and four.” Her voice was calm.

A shiver rushed up his spine and he closed his eyes silently. His skin felt so painful to her touch.

"We are feeding you medicinal Potions intravenously…They are quicker to react with your fever."

“My shoulder wound….” He tried to touch it, but groaned in pain.

She cupped his hand and brought it down gently. “It is clean…I have deactivated the Dark Magic that was flowing in your veins.”

He scowled and opened his eyes. This time he saw her face clearly. It was lingering so close to him. “How?” He murmured overcome.

Her fingers touched his cheek softly. “You were too weak. I was able to force-activate your Eleventh Key. It worked beautifully with my Potion.”

He smiled.

“A little bit of studying can go a long way.” She said quietly.

Severus felt his lips curling up. “Brilliant as always.” He whispered.

“Grant me points then.” She said.

I faded smile formed on his pale lips. 

“Had you listened to me before, none of this would have happened.” Her well-formed brows met.

“Had I listened to you before I wouldn’t have found the killer’s trail. I needed my strength to do this Hermione. I couldn’t waste it….”

She stopped him. “…on my Potion. You told me.”

He closed his eyes with a hiss of pain.

Her fingers tightened around his.

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” He tried to sound soft.

“Of course you didn’t. I’d never worry about you. I actually don’t care about you at all.” She scoffed, but her fingers slid between his smoothly.

“Me neither.” He exhaled.

“I know.” Her voice was more serious than he wished. 

He hesitated. "The last thing I ever wished was for you to be entangled in my mess Hermione.” This time he sounded genially regretful.

“Oh, I know….that was the last thing I wanted too. However as luck would have it, you got entangled in my mess first. So now it’s my turn.” She raised her brow, but he didn’t see it.

He made an attempt to press her hand, but failed. “I …” He was unable to finish his thought.

“You need to sleep Professor…right now the only thing you need to do is sleep. Let everything else happen another day. Alright?” Her voice came from afar, but he still felt her touch comforting upon his brow.

He nodded softly and hoped she wouldn’t let go of his hand, as his eyes closed heavily, allowing a heavy sleep to pull him in. 


	17. Thin balance

_It’s your fault, your fault….your fault…YOUR fault….don’t run….it’s your fault….YOUR fault…your fault, your fault….YOUR fault…..don’t you see Severus? It was always your fault….YOUR fault…._

Severus inhaled sharply and sat up in bed confused. He blinked and looked at his surroundings. This was not the hospital bed. He was not in Ward 49. He was back in his bedroom. He winced and run his fingers through his heavily sweaty hair. The room was partially dark from the heavy curtains that were drawn. The bed covers were a tangled mess at the foot of the bed. He was sitting there in his pajama pants, half naked and panting like a fish out of water.

_What time is it? Why am I here?_

In his confused state and used as he was to living alone and depending on no one it didn’t cross his mind to call out anyone’s name. He took it for granted that he somehow ended up in his house without anyone’s help. He looked down at his body. His pajama band was heavily stained with sweat. Ample rivulets were trickling down his sides and back. He looked at his shoulder and frowned. His fingers traced the raw scar that extended from his shoulder down to the top of his chest. It looked red and angry, but it was not open neither swollen. He pushed gently expecting it to scream in agony, but it only felt slightly raw.

Then he probed his forehead carefully. He felt the deep gash which was cutting his brow in half and ended up just above his eye. A few inches to the left and that eye would have been gone. There he felt almost no pain at all. Just numbness of the skin, which would probably never go away as the nerves were permanently damaged.

_It’s your fault…how did you end up here?_

He observed his room. It looked clean and tidy, except his bed. Apparently he had a very serious argument with those bed covers during his sleep. He turned around and placed his feet on the floor. He didn’t feel any muscle pains, nor the scorching heat of fever. He pushed and stood up expecting himself to collapse, but his legs felt rather able to take him towards the bathroom, which he desperately needed to use. His bladder was screaming in agony.

He walked around his bed and opened the door. The moment he stepped on the corridor the smell of bacon that came from the kitchen made his memory return with the speed of light.

_Hermione…_

She brought him here. He was not alone in his house. She was there with him….surprising as it may seemed.

_Still here…._

And apparently cooking bacon and eggs in his stove. He walked as quietly as possible and stood under the archway that led to the kitchen. Then unable to use words to make himself known he resulted in clearing his throat.

She turned around and smiled. “Well hello Professor. Welcome back to reality. How do you feel?”

He frowned at the heavy shadows he saw around her eyes. The etched lines of fatigue upon her face. “I thought ...” He left the sentence unfinished.

Hermione served two plates and gave him a tired smile. “Waking up in your home must have been rather surprising.”

“I thought I was alone…” He continued feeling lost.

She placed the pan down and wiped her hands on a towel. “That also…” Her smile never faded.

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I mean I was surprised to be here instead of the hospital….and not to be alone.” He hesitated on the second part.

Hermione placed her hands on the counter and her eyes lit up for a moment. “You forgot you applied for me at the Wizengamot? We are forced to stay together Professor…right?”

He closed his eyes and exhaled. “Forced…correct.”

She pressed her lips and looked at the counter.

“You brought me here?” He asked quietly as he walked towards her.

She signaled him to take a seat and he did. Then she placed the plate in front of him along with a glass of pumpkin juice. “Eat…you need to gain your strength back. Yes, I brought you home. Miriam and I decided it was okay to do so after two days. You were well on your way to recovery. You simply needed ample rest and I was more than able to take care of you. I thought you’d appreciate waking up in a familiar environment.”

He picked up his fork with a frown. “Two days? I was out for two days?”

“Four.” She took a bite of her eggs.

“Four?” He scowled.

She looked up and shrugged. “Two in the hospital and two here.”

The egg took the wrong turn and he coughed. She quickly offered him a glass of water and he took several sips. “I was out for so many days?” He whispered bewildered.

She sat down again and wiped her mouth with a napkin. “I know it seems a lot, but you have no idea how serious your wound was. Your body needed to mend.”

He nodded softly and then pushed his plate away, not in any mood to eat. “What happened with the trail? The church? Did Mister Potter go there with Kirke?”

Hermione pushed the plate back to him. “You have to ask them in person. I don’t know.”

He looked at his plate mutely.

“You need to take a few bites. You haven’t eaten proper food for several days. My spells and Potions can only do that much. You are weak.” She said softly.

“I don’t feel weak.” He rebuked.

“Yet you are. You may have not scraped shoulders with death, but you had a close call back there Severus.” Her face was solemn.

He picked up the fork and forced a couple of bites down his throat. “It is tasty…” He trailed off.

“You don’t look like you mean it.” She smiled.

“I mean it…I am just…you don’t understand…I just woke up from four days in oblivion Hermione and I don’t know what is happening with the traces I found in the Underworld. Neither do I know what is happening with Conroy…” He winced and picked up his glass in order to wash away the taste, which admittedly was very good. Unfortunately his stomach disagreed to food at the moment.

“You woke up healthy that is all that matters to me. Forgive me for not asking Harry about the Underworld. My main concern was your health and I dedicated myself to that solely.” She said sternly.

His lips turned down at the gentle scold and he remained silent.

“As for Conroy, he woke up in a rather bad mood, which all things considering is excused.” She smirked.

He looked up sharply. “Woke up?”

“He is awake and rather pissed off that we are still keeping him in Ward 49. He wanted to come see you yesterday, but Miriam and I told him that was out of the question.” She shrugged as if what she just revealed was non important.

“He is awake?” Severus felt his breath catching and didn’t care that he sounded like a buffoon by repeating everything that she was telling him.

She tilted her head with a satisfied smile.

His brows met. “You used Death Magic on him.” His voice was barely heard.

She raised her hand austerely. “No…don’t dare berate me about that Severus. You chose to enter the Underworld despite my pleads. I chose to save Conroy by using Necromancy despite yours. We are fair and square.”

His face clouded.

“And both thankfully alive…” She added.

“Despite the dangerous choices you’ve made.” He rejoined sternly.

“The dangerous choices we made.” She corrected calmly.

He lowered his eyes.

“I don’t know what you have learned to expect from your relationships Severus…” She paused and gazed at him.

His stare was burning.

“…I don’t know what you have learned to expect from the people in our life Severus…” –She corrected- “…but I only know how to deal in fairness.”

He held her eyes for several tense moments before looking towards the window.

She crossed her hands under her chin. “We are alive. Can we at least appreciate that and put our need to reprimand each other aside?”

He turned to her and observed the fatigue upon her face. “Conroy is awake….” He muttered.

A ghostly smile appeared on her lips. “And in the company of his family. Ebra is over the moon and Jody cannot stop thanking you.”

“Me? I was not the one who saved her husband.” Severus frowned.

Hermione pressed her lips. “It matters not. They are happy.”

“Have they seen you?” He scowled.

“What do you mean?” She looked up.

He stood up, unable to hide his agitation. “Has Jody seen your face? How dark your eyes are, how broken your features?”

She waved him off. “One cannot tamper with Dark Magic and get away unharmed. I am fine and more than happy to see Conroy awake.”

He gritted his teeth. The emotional relief of Conroy’s recovery washed over him for a few moments, before anger fired up in his heart for seeing Hermione so hurt by using the Dark Arts despite his disagreement. “You were right when you spoke about fairness, but you cannot compare me entering the Underworld with you using the Dark Arts.”

She pushed her plate back and stood also. “Why?”

“This is my work!” He barked.

“And healing people is mine.” She retorted and placed their plates in the sink.

“I am twice your age and I have been working in the Underworld since before you were born!” He spat.

“You are not twice my age and when you went in this time you were seriously wounded. What you did was stupid.” She turned and faced him boldly.

In two steps he was upon her. Grasping her arms tightly. “Have you seen your face? When you touch the Dark Arts they don’t let go of you.”

“At this moment I’d prefer if _you_ let go of me.” She said strictly.

He swallowed heavily and released her. “Why did you do it? You shouldn’t have ever been touched by Darkness. You don’t belong in it.”

“Because my job is to do whatever it takes to save people Severus.” Her face mellowed.

“Not like this…” -His voice broke as his eyes jumped around her exhausted face- “I don’t want to see you like this.”

She looked down for a brief moment before meeting his eyes again. “He is awake and close to his family once more. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

He felt his eyes welling and took a step back. Suddenly a torrent of emotions emerged from the depths of his soul. “I never wanted you to do this for me.” He spat.

“That is unfair Professor. Unfair and painful.” She said gravely.

“And what you did is utterly foolish.” He rebuked hard.

“Then we are fair and square once again. One fool against the other.” She tilted her head proudly.

He took a step back and closed his eyes as unexpected emotions choked him. “I need to…. “. He pointed towards the bathroom. 

She scowled and made to approach him. “Do you feel alright?”

He didn’t raise his eyes to her. He didn’t want to see how shadowy her usually bright face was now that she had been touched by the Dark Arts. All because of him…because he sent Conroy in the Underworld instead of going himself. He failed all of them and now he was failing her too. He turned around and rushed towards the bathroom.

The door crashed behind him.

-.-

Hermione stood like a buffoon looking at the empty corridor. She knew their conversation when he woke up would be hard, but she never expected it to end up with him running away. Usually it was him trying to make her run away. She looked at their half-eaten breakfasts and then at the closed bathroom door.

She listened at the muffled sounds of running water and twisted her fingers nervously.

She had the choice to clean up the kitchen and wait for him to finish….yet that is not what her body was telling her to do. She didn’t want to allow this kind of distance to form between them at this moment. She nibbled her bottom lip, forcing herself to put her own stubbornness aside for the benefit of their relationship…whatever form that had at this moment. She was not a woman that gave up easily on anyone. Especially on him.

She threw the towel upon the counter and walked through the dark corridor. When she reached the door she placed her palms on it and listened in. The running water was falling steadily. She knocked lightly. “Severus?”

No answer.

She pressed her lips and leaned her forehead on the door. She inhaled deeply and knocked again. “May I come in?”

Still no answer.

“You are not well enough to take a bath alone yet. Let me come in please.” Her voice was softer than she wished.

No one replied.

She put her hand in the handle. “I am coming in.” She said and counted to ten. When there was no answer still she opened it.

She paused at the entrance and her hand twisted tightly around the handle. He was standing in the middle of the shower naked. His arms were leaning against the wall and his head was drooping between them. The water was pouring down his back, which was way more muscular than she would have ever expected. All those layers of clothing had truly managed to hide his strapping physic admirably well all these years. Seeing snippets of his body when she was healing him couldn’t compare with gawking to the whole of him. Her eyes rolled shamelessly on his sculpted buttocks and then his strong thighs.

However the broken stance which he had and the shocking scars between his well-formed shoulder-blades, didn’t allow her to enjoy his admirable built. Her lips parted as she looked at lines upon lines, crisscrossing each other, etching his skin with deep scars that seemed endless. From the edges of his shoulders down to his waist, the mended skin created deep maroon ridges and streams.

Hermione’s mind shuddered at the idea that they resembled whip lashes. The sphere like indentations that appeared here and there indicated that a cat-o-nine-tails was also used upon him. She cupped her mouth and felt her eyes tearing up at this painfully unexpected sight.

He heard her entering, but didn’t move.

She lifted her eyes to his face, which was hidden by the abundance of his long wet strands. “Severus?” It was so much easier to get out and forget what she saw here…but she couldn’t.

He didn’t reply, but she heard his strained breathing.

Her heart rushed to him, quicker than her body. Without hesitation she took off her sweat pants and socks. Then she entered the tub with him, not caring about wetting her t-shirt. She felt the tepid water hitting her head and then her back. She approached and her hand lingered over one of the deeper scars that looked ever so painful. “Severus….” She repeated.

His breath hitched and she heard him swallowing a sob.

Just the realization that he was crying silently, alone in the bathtub, while he had been so deeply hurt in the past made her heart falter. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Then her head leaned upon his back gently and she closed her eyes while the water cascaded down her face. “It’s okay. You are not alone. I am here. Let it all out.” She cooed gently.

The tremble that shook his whole body made her tighten her arms around him. Then the torrent of tears was released and it came from every corner of his soul. He allowed the water to wash away the guilt, the fear, the dissapointment, the loneliness, the remorse and the endless sadness. The never ending gloom that covered his heart since forever. He pushed back to her, trying to steal away something, anything to keep him grounded. He cried hard for the unfulfilled love with Lily. He cried for his desolate days with the Death Eaters. He sobbed hard for his nightmarish years as a double spy, were he felt a stranger to both sides. He cried for all the deaths he had caused in the past…..for his own death and revival. For his return to the world with a burning need to atone himself once more by helping others. He cried for what he saw in the Fifth Level a few days ago. For Conroy’s trauma, Garrett’s death, the girl’s eyes that would always haunt him. He cried for Ebra’s truthful words, for all the people he failed, for his parents that were always disappointed in him, but above all he cried for her. For the darkness he saw in her eyes, for the weariness on her face and for the dark threads that had been circling her body ever since she was touched by the Dark Arts.

Hermione felt her tears drift away with the running water and she kissed his trembling back. She held him for what seemed like an eternity before his sobs finally quietened down and then stopped altogether. When she felt it was safe enough, she leaned her forehead on his back and her fingers caressed his stomach. “Are you feeling better?”

His choked voice was barely heard. “Yes.”

Her lips touched one of his scars gently. “What are all these Severus?” She whispered.

He tensed.

She didn’t yield. “Who did all this to you?”

The word stuck in his throat for several moments and it scraped his tongue when it came out. “Me.”

Her breath hitched and her caress stopped. If that revelation was not enough to send away, he didn’t know what would be. Surely she would understand how messed up he was. She’d realize she didn’t belong here with him. That she should return to the light. His whole body tensed, expecting her to pull away.

Instead he felt her hands tightening upon his stomach. “No…no…no…” She whispered and planted kisses, which send shivers chasing his skin.

He gritted his teeth and his hand came around to grasp tightly both of hers when her lips started pecking softly each and every scar. He opened his eyes and saw it then. Dozens of beautiful energy threads, tainted with burning sexual tension were twisting like a snake around him, reaching for his loins. Threads of the deepest sadness slithered up his stomach and towards his chest, trying to find his heart. Emotional cords of protection wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him invisibly back to her. It was as if she had opened up her very soul to engulf his. He looked through teary eyes at the black stains of Dark Magic upon all those threads, but they were so weak in front of her blinding golden life force. No…no darkness would never manage to break this woman.

He’d never allow it.

“Hermione…?” His voice was hushed.

Her lips parted and her tongue traced his spine softly. Her hands pressed his gently before escaping from his hold in order to plane down the dark line of hair that led to his loins. She found his hardness, slowly arousing from her ministration. Her thin fingers stroke his length softly and ended up between his legs, cupping his scrotum. His eyes squeezed tight as he felt the warmth of her palm supporting the heaviness of his sack.

“Never again…” She whispered and her tongue tasted the sweat between his shoulder blades.

His grunt showed how deeply he appreciated her attentions the moment her other hand encircled his erection firmly.

“Never shall you punish yourself in this manner again.” She whispered on his nape.

His breath became strained when her hand slid over his length a couple of times only to stop under the tip. Then her thumb touched the slit and spread his pre-cum around the head of his stiff member. His thighs shook and he turned to her with eyes searing with longing.

She met his gaze bravely and a gentle squeeze on his balls signaled her own wanton. He turned around slowly and forced her to release his hardness. They stood in front of each other panting, looking hungrily toward at each other greedily.

He saw the powerful sexual pull pulsating between her legs, sending threads around his midsection, but his eyes turned to her revealed arm which bore an offending scar. His fingers stroked the word on her skin. Muggleborn. It was oozing with shadows she couldn’t see. His heart suddenly felt more alive than it had been in ages. His emotional threads were added so unexpectedly on his already stirred sexual energy that he frowned. They looked so vibrant and strong…so unlike him…they were wrapping around her body, pulling her in…trying to find her heart, twisting behind her neck, entwining through her thick hair.

“You were touched by Darkness in the past.” He whispered and his forefinger traced the first letter of her scar.

Her eyes were teary. “I am not afraid of Darkness.”

“That is because you are surrounded by light. I can see it…it is golden…it is striking.” His features were twisted in rapture.

Her hand touched his bicep gently. “What else can you see?”

His hands came up her forearms and locked around her elbows. “I can see the shadows that linger in you after what you did with Conroy.”

She licked her lower lip enticingly.

He came closer and loomed above her. “Were you careful when you used that magic?”

“I always am Professor.” She tilted her head up provocatively.

He leaned down and his lips grazed hers, making her breath catch. “No, you are not. You are carelessly reckless.”

“Why?” She exhaled softly upon his lips.

He pecked her gently and her eyes closed in delight. “Because you are still here.”

“The Law binds us.” She whispered softly.

“The Law?” He frowned.

“The Law indeed.” -She sighed as his hand got buried under the small t-shirt and slid up her flat stomach- “Without it I wouldn’t be here.”

His wide palm cupped her breast, squeezing appreciatively. “Me neither.” He replied breathless and his tongue came out to taste her lips.

She let out a shuddering breath. “I know.”

He released her breast and his fingers stroked the skin around her nipple softly enough to make her insides melt with want. His eyes closed as their kiss got enriched with a passionate depth, which send jolts of pleasure at his loins. His hand encircled her breast and his fingers pinched her nipple making her gasp upon his mouth.

His groan demanded a deeper kiss, which she instantly gave him. As the tip of his forefinger and thumb begun a torturously endless caress upon the hardness of her breast she rocked against his thigh, which was buried between her legs. He cupped her neck and pulled back from their kiss. Her iris were dilated with passion. He pushed her head back until it laid upon the tiles and then pecked her jawline.

Her exhalation was deep and long as his mouth explored downwards slowly. Planting dozens of wet kisses and gentle bites on her neck, before worrying her collarbone. Then his hands took precedence by pulling up her t-shirt up and leaving it crumbled under her neck, while his mouth travelled to her peaks and offered them tantalizingly soft lashes. A suppressed yelp of frustration escaped her and her fingers tightened around the roots of his hair. His lips formed a faded smile as they slid sensually down her stomach and pulled her panties down. Then his mouth lingered hot above the pruned patch of brownish hair between her legs.

His hands opened her legs and he breathed heavily upon her core. She opened her eyes and looked down keenly. Her hands kept him there strongly as he rubbed his nose upon her wet slit and grunted impatiently towards her musky womanhood. If nothing was able to send him reeling into madness that did the trick. She was looking at him in disbelief, trembling in expectation. When his tongue touched her most intimate place her voice altered into something animalistic that woke up the most forgot carnal part of himself.

Her head collided with the tiles and her fingers twisted on his hair. He knew how to work on her. He had done it so many times before, but never had he felt such an overpowering urge to see someone come undone. Never had he yearned to taste another person so much. He got lost in the sounds of pleasure that she was making and on the way her hands pulled his head fastidiously. He smiled gratified with the way she was trying to open up her legs for him and how she was unwillingly grinding on his face. He kept up the slow, steady built up, not caring about her efforts to make him go faster. He brought her closer to the edge with a slow pace that he knew was maddening. When she pulled his hair too hard, he grunted upon her core. “Rough little kitten.”

She shuddered hard as her body objected at his momentary withdrawal.

He took her hands away from his head and pinned them against the tiles. Then he resumed his steady lapping until she exploded on him with a flurry of moans and groans that spoke to his heart. He looked up and found her eyes, which were red. Her body was twitching in front of him, grateful of his treatment. Yet those sexual threads were still there, pulling him in. However they mattered in comparison to all those enchanting emotional cords interweaving with his so heartily. He stood up slowly and his body rubbed against hers catching another sigh of pleasure from her chest.

His lips lingered hot over hers.

Her chest was undulating passionately under him. “Professor?” She mewled.

“Miss Granger…” He shushed wickedly. His hands wrapped under her buttocks. He pushed her against the slippery tiles and her legs wrapped around his hips.

A soft grunt escaped from her as his length slid between her folds, teasing her.

“So willing…” He murmured upon her parted lips.

Her moan was long-drawn as he got buried inside her slowly.

“So wet…” He pulled back out with devilish calculation.

She tightened her fingers around his neck and winced. “Please…”

“So hot…” He thrust in her agonizingly slow.

She roared in pleasure and her nails clawed upon his shoulder.

“I can see everything that you are feeling…” –He panted as he pulled back and rolled his hips against her again- “You are intoxicating…”

“Don’t torture me anymore…” She gasped.

“Show me more…and I shall give you everything you wish.” His hand circled her breast and pressed it hotly.

Hermione’s cry was sensuous and got lodged in his throat as her mouth opened up to consume his.

Just before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be consumed by her incomparable heat Severus saw all those threads that were engrossed with his, pulsating with a blinding light that felt like a soothing balm above his tormented heart. He closed his eyes and took her with a deprived hunger. With an emotional starvation that he endured his whole life from everyone in it. He had many women in his life. Most of them willing partners to his depravity during his Death Eater days. Women who wanted to be fucked by him roughly and were disposed to allow him to take out all his sick fantasies upon their bodies. He found pleasure then, but it never lasted. It was fleeting, just there for a single moment as he was emptying himself. He never found that sentimental attachments were useful during his association with women and especially during sex.

However this time it was different. As he was taking this woman against the wall, feeling her skin slippery from the water and their sweat something was stirring inside his dead heart. As her hotness was engulfing his length and his loins were aching for release, he knew this coupling was more than sex. More than he had bargained for when he stepped in to save her a few months ago. This change was obvious by the passionately caring way with which he was kissing her as his hips rolled against hers. It showed plainly at the gentleness with which his hands were caressing the peaks of her breasts and how his tongue lavished at the taste of her skin when he bit gently at her throat. How his heart came alive when he felt the openness of her body, its eagerness to take him in.

Now with his eyes closed he didn’t need to see that their respective emotional threads were buried into each other’s chest, wrapped tightly around their hearts. He didn’t have the courage to say it, but he knew it was there. He felt the undeniable tug in his poor damaged heart. He leaned his head upon her temple in abandonment and his hand pressed her full breast. He lunged in her, chasing her pleasure like a madman, yearning to feel it. He opened his eyes and gazed down at her. “Look at me …” His voice was raspy and thick with longing.

She did so with misty eyes full of yearning.

He gritted his teeth and thrust in her harder, feeling her inner muscles tightening around him. He knew she was close and his groan of fulfillment echoed in the bathroom. His hand twisted securely around her buttocks and that is when he felt her eruption and his heart filled with bliss. He groaned alongside of her, feeling her muscles constricting around him, milking him…and suddenly he was following her to oblivion. Her release triggered his and he was unable to stop. His lunges became consuming and uneven as his need to empty himself became uncontrollable. As his want got buried inside her, his legs almost gave way from the ecstasy that spread in his body. Usually at this point he would have pulled back, satisfied to see the last of this woman, or at least claim his personal space. Not now though. This time he kept on pumping in her whatever was left of him until he was limp and useless.

Even then his hands kept her there firmly, not wanting to allow her to pull away. He tried to catch his breath upon her collarbone and enjoyed how her body was still clutching for his with her waning orgasm.

It was Hermione who spoke first with a guttural voice. “Heaven above with Merlin and all the Wizards that came before him….Are you alright?”

He inhaled deeply and looked up. Then he pushed several wet strands away from her flashed cheeks. “Don’t I look alright?”

Her smile was adorable. “You are still recuperating.”

“Did that feel like I need to recuperate?” He frowned playfully.

She chuckled. “No, that felt absolutely amazing.”

“Grant me points then.” He raised his brow.

She pecked his lips softly. “Fifty points to Slytherin.”

He pulled back with a scowl. “Only fifty?”

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. “I grant you as many as you wish. You deserve them.”

His smile melted into a serious frown for several tense seconds. “I am sorry I was so rough before.”

She twisted her lips testily. “I am getting used to your bipolar moods. You are a difficult man Professor. I won’t lie.”

He looked at the tender skin in the base of her neck thoughtfully. “Forgive me….”

“For what? For acting like a prick to me on several occasions? For entering the Underworld despite my advice? For making such solemn efforts to become as unpleasant as possible?” She smirked.

“For everything…but above all for getting you tangled in the Dark Arts.” He rejoined gravely.

“I did that on my own accord. I am a grown woman Professor. I make up my mind and I usually follow through my decisions.” She rebuked steadily.

He humphed. “I am aware.”

She licked her lips and averted her eyes for a few moments. Then her hands left his neck and planed down his sides until they touched one of his scars. There she stopped breathless.

His eyes engaged hers.

“I am sorry for what happened to you.” She said softly.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers. “Don’t go there, please.”

Her nod was soft. “I won’t…unless you wish to take me there.”

He swallowed audibly. “Thank you for saving Conroy.”

“It was my pleasure.” She smiled and her fingers caressed the small hair on his nape gently.

“Thank you for healing me.” He continued quietly.

Her smile melted into a serious frown. “More than my pleasure.”

Another long pause. “Thank you for….being here.”

She pulled him in and embraced him tightly. “Thank you for being here…too.” She murmured and waited breathlessly for his embrace.

When it came she felt blessedly boneless, as if she had no care in the world, when she knew that was a lie. However for that moment alone she wanted to enjoy this heaven. After a while when she was thoroughly satiated by the generosity of his hug she pulled back and cupped his cheeks. “You said that you can see everything that I was giving to you.”

He smiled.

“What did you mean?”

“I see energies, emotions…It is tough to explain.” He said.

“Through spells?” Her eyes opened up, showing her never ending eagerness to learn.

His thumb caressed her smooth jawline. “It is a natural ability, enhance by magic.”

Her face lit up. “So what did you see in me?”

“You are more powerful than you will ever imagine.” His brows met when he remembered her golden aura.

Her laughter melted in a thoughtful smile. “Did you see everything you wished from me, like you said?”

He cupped her cheek and leaned her head back. “I saw more than I would have ever hoped for.” He said and kissed her softly.

She mewled in pleasure. “I wish I could see it too.”

“It’s not always nice.” He frowned and pulled back.

“Do you see it all the time?”

“Most of the times I can control it. When I cannot…it is a nightmare.” He said quietly.

She inhaled and pulled him for another tight hug, which he reciprocated. Then she closed her eyes and tried to image what it would feel like to reside inside his complicated mind. On one hand that thought was tantalizing as she’d be able to tap into unlimited knowledge. On the other it felt terrifying at the prospect of meeting the nightmares of his past, among them the ones which had scarred his back. 

With that thought she drew him in a kiss that was meant to comfort, but ended up enticing his wicked ways upon her once again. And she responded at him….with all her heart.

-.-


	18. The Eleventh Key

Two days passed since their blazing and unexpectedly emotional intimacy in his bathroom. Six days since he returned from his last visit to the Underworld, wounded and broken. Six days were Hermione found herself more than eager to satisfy his every need, emotional or physical, no questions asked. The night she saw him so damaged, created a huge fissure in her heart that now kept bleeding. She had come to know the Professor as a firm figure of authority, a force to be reckoned. Witnessing him so torn reminded her that nothing was in order in the world anymore.

Not even the traditional pillars of strength she knew of old.

The whole world seemed to have picked up where Voldemort had left off and that thought was so disconcerting. It mattered little that as the days rolled by Severus was returning to his usual charming self. Neither that his recovery had been as quick as Miriam anticipated, if not even faster. Despite all that, there were shadows lingering in the depths of his piercing eyes, which made her nervous. An innermost pondering that hid behind it unspoken truths that she was afraid to ask about. All she could do was observe him silently and hope that one day he’d share his worries with her.

There was no denying anymore.

There were feelings involved in whatever was taking place between them. The inability to express their relationship in words or place it properly within the context of their current reality was scaring her. She was a woman who worshiped order. She ached to know things, to label and place them between comfortable margins that made sense. Now…now she knew practically nothing. She didn’t know who was abducting muggles, why there were so many birth defects in the Muggleborn community or who was truly behind the abhorring Marriage Law. She didn’t know how she ended up in the Professor’s house or how she became so intimately involved with him. Why the history between them mattered so little to her…or even what her true feelings about him were. All this uncertainty was truly maddening.

Had anyone told her after they left Hogwarts, that one day she’d be romantically involved with Professor Snape she would have frowned at the impossibility of such a suggestion.

Now?

Now everything she cared for in the past seemed so insignificant. Hogwarts, the war, her friends, even the Marriage Law. She was prepared to cast everything at the bottom of the deepest well if he’d ask her. No that he would ever do so. He was too proper for that…too proper to cast caution to the wind and that annoyed her to no end. A smile formed on her lips upon that. Who would have thought the practical Hermione Granger would beg for Professor Snape to become more spontaneous? The whole situation made no sense really.

“Do you see anything funny Miss Granger?” He scolded and turned his attention back to his books.

She pressed her lips and her fingers twisted tightly around the broken Time-Turner that was hidden in the pocket of her long plaited cardigan. “Trifling thoughts.”

“No thought that would dare occupy that sharp mind of yours, could be trifling.” He raised his brow.

The smile came easy on her. “You are smooth with words when you so wish.”

He gave her a quick side-glance and didn’t follow that thought. Instead he frowned seriously. “I really do believe you’d benefit from a few lessons in wand dueling.”

She rolled her eyes and strolled under one of the trees in his backyard. “Are we having this conversation again? I am a Healer, not a warrior. I know how to defend myself well enough.”

His eyes fell on her somberly. “We are living in dangerous times Hermione. A few new curses will do you no harm.”

“More dangerous than during the war?” She lifted her brow at him.

He shook his head. “Maybe.”

She smiled and leaned against the bark of the tree. “You are over-reacting and I assure you that I can take care of myself.”

He remained silently observant.

“I can also take care of others.” She added slyly.

He sighed deeply. “Like a Healer of course you can.”

“You trust in me too little it seems. Don’t doubt that I can defend myself, if the need arises.” She frowned.

“Like Miss Simmons did?” His voice became several tones heavier.

She remained silent, but felt her hands grew colder. The ghosts were still there…tormenting him under the surface.

He closed the heavy Rune book and placed it next to his boot. Then he crossed his hands above his knees and shook his head dismissively. “You are being careless.”

She walked over to him calmly. “Do you think you can open your arms a bit so I can snuggle somewhere in there?” She pointed vaguely at his chest.

He humphed. “And you are also maddeningly stubborn.”

“Says the master of the game.” She smirked and sat in front of him. Then she forced his arms open and scooted until her back was pressed against his torso. She pulled his long limps until they were enwrapped around her. Then she leaned her head upon his shoulder. “That feels better, doesn’t it?”

He tensed, but didn’t pull away.

Her forefinger slithered under his sleeve and caressed his wrist. “I am not Miss Simmons. I am here, I am alive, I am with you and I can take care of myself. I am not in any danger Severus, please calm down.”

“What was Maxine doing so close to you at the hospital? Why did she talk with you?” He breathed heavily down her back.

“She was there for Conroy, I told you.” Hermione winced.

“Stop being naïve.” He admonished.

She scowled and her hand tightened around his wrist. “Tell me…why do you fear her so?”

“Because I know her.” Was the flat answer.

“You think she didn’t come at Ward 49 in order to see Conroy then?” Hermione frowned.

“No, she came for you.”

“Why?”

“Because…” He left the thought unfinished.

“Do you think she holds a grudge against me for some reason?” She pressed her lips in annoyance.

He exhaled hard, but remained silent.

“As I understand, your relationship with her has come to an end. Correct?” She turned to look at him.

He scowled. “Of course it has. What kind of question is that?”

“Then what reason would she have for intimidating me with unwelcomed visits?” Hermione returned.

“This woman is married to her carrier and I brought it to an abrupt stop. All this coincided with your appearance.” He rejoined heatedly.

“So I am in her way for some reason?” Hermione frowned.

“In her way…a means to get revenge…you might be anything or everything to her. I don’t trust her and neither should you.”

Hermione pushed back into his arms and nibbled her bottom lip. “Why did you hire her in the first place if she is so dangerous?”

“The Keepers are not scouts. The name was chosen by Shacklebolt, because it would be easy on the public. What it hides behind it is a group of former Death Eaters with deep knowledge in Dark Magic. I hired her exactly because of those abilities.” Came the hard retort.

Hermione remained musingly quiet as he continued.

“You have the misconception that you are not worthy to be targeted by anyone Hermione. That you are infallible. That you are standing at the sidelines of an incoming storm. However you are mistaken. You have been in the first lines for years on end. Leading riots against the politics of the Ministry for so long, being Muggleborn, holding the title of the most brilliant mind Hogwarts had ever seen, being the best friend of Potter and now unfortunately becoming bound to me. You have a cross marked upon your forehead, like it or not.”

“You are trying to scare me…” She murmured.

“Fear is prudence in the face of danger.” His arms tightened possessively around her and she exhaled in relief at this emotional expression from him.

“Will it make you feel better if I promise to be more careful from now on?” She turned slightly and caught his jawline with her lips.

“I will feel better if you inform me the moment Maxine approaches you and also if you allow me to offer you a few dueling tips.” He sounded stern.

She smiled and reached up to cup his neck. “Alright, but if everything goes wrong despite your foresight know that I can turn back time and change all. Make everything better for you….” –She hesitated for a moment- “For us.” She added quietly.

He scowled at her. “Is this another poetic metaphor or are you referring to McGonagall’s Time Turner?”

She smiled slyly and pulled out her broken necklace. “Unfortunately I had to return it and you know all the working ones are kept at the Ministry.”

“How about this then?” He pointed at the golden Time Turner that was resting on her palm.

“Tis a broken one I purchased at Diagon Alley. Just a keepsake of my mischiefs at Hogwarts.”

He reached out and took it with a thoughtful smile. “You used it so many times I wonder what your true age really is.”

“A little bit older than I’d wish and a little bit younger than you feel comfortable with.” She teased.

He tilted his head towards the Time-Turner. “I can fix this one for you.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really?”

He shrugged. “A bit of illegal magic can go a long way.”

She turned around and her fingers stroked his cheek. “You’d do that for me?”

“I’d do much more than that for you.” His face became solemn.

She became equally serious and leaned over to capture his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed upon her mouth. Then she pulled back and closed his hand around the Time Turner. “Fix it if you wish and then keep it as a gift from me.”

His eyes smiled, but he remained quiet.

She tightened her hand around his. “What time is the funeral?”

His countenance plunged and he looked down. “At six.”

She nodded solemnly. “Don’t worry. I will be there. Everything will be okay.”

He leaned over and their foreheads touched. “I know my sweet.” He whispered and her body filled with goosebumps. Maybe it was the desolation in his voice….or maybe the gentle appellation he used for her…but the result was the same. Her body got attuned with his and her lips found his once more, offering him the gentlest of touches.

-.-

The orange hue of the afternoon sun was a wretched dissonance to the mood of the black clad crowd that stood solemnly quiet in front of the open grave. Severus was standing close to the opening with Kirke at his left and Conroy upon a wheelchair on his right. Jody’s features were not as gloomy as one would have expected at a funeral, but that was expected. The one getting buried was not her husband. Ebra stood a few steps behind, proudly stiff and avoidant of any eye contact with Severus. Shacklebolt was across from Severus, surrounded by his top Aurors, with Harry at their head. As for Maxine she wasn’t there, which was expected. Everyone was waiting patiently for the Prophesier to finish her bereavement about Garret’s endless merits.

Hermione was in such harmony with his needs that she tensed the moment he did. She reached out, without embarrassment and entwined her fingers through his tightly. She turned to him. He was looking at Garret’s widow who was standing silently proud, with the tears etching her face visible under the thin black veil. His daughter, an ethereal creature seemingly born in another world, was wailing hopelessly upon her mother’s shoulder.

Severus’ felt his jawline flexing and his fingers twitched around Hermione’s as he sought a way to ground himself once more. A stray thought overflowed his mind as his eyes met the gaze of Garret’s widow.

_He died to protect Miss Simmons. He left behind wife and child. Whom shall you die for old man when the time comes?_

Wordlessly he squeezed Hermione’s hand so hard that he felt her bones crashing under his steel grip. The words of the Prophesier came muffled to his ears as he felt Hermione’s heartbeat under his fingers. The moments rolled by agonizingly slow and he prayed silently for the bright force next to him to never wither. He prayed she’d never die…that one day no Prophesier would speak words of bereavement to her loved ones. That at least when that day eventually came many years later, he’d be long dead because he couldn’t even bear the thought of her being gone.

He’d rather…die in her stead. Maybe this time do what he hadn’t done for the one’s he cared for in the past. The emotions that woke up in his heart were so consuming that he felt overwhelmed. A waterfall of internal negations flooded him…negations towards the undeniable outcome of every life….death. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes as he counted inwards, wishing for all this to end. Garett’s death was his fault, as were all the others. He wouldn’t allow another death to happen because of his shortcomings and he vowed that to his own pitiful life. 

What drew him out of his contemplations was the sound of earth falling upon the hollow coffin. Garret’s daughter tore herself away from her mother’s arms and knelt close to the opening. Severus plunged forth and wrapped his arms around her, just in time. He pulled her back and whispered “courage”, in her ear. He brought her up with him and she turned around embracing him so hard that his breath caught. He touched the girl’s shoulders gently and turned to her mother as if asking for help.

Garett’s widow walked over proudly and engaged her daughter’s elbow. “Thank you Commander for your limitless support. I have her now.”

The words stuck in Severus’ throat. He stayed silent.

“Turn around Tilly. Turn around and face your father for one last time. Be brave, because he was braver than most.” She said coldly.

Severus was unable to remain there a moment longer. His hands turned into tight fists and he looked above his shoulder. Hermione’s wet eyes found his, a solace in the most unwelcoming environment. A balm over his heart once more. He took up courage and picked up a fistful of dirt. Murmuring an ancient prayer under his breath he threw it upon the casket and walked back to her.

Her hand was there to take his again in safety. “I am so sorry for your loss.” She whispered.

His throat convulsed. Garret shouldn’t have died that day in the Underworld. He was a fierce young warrior who had all his life in front of him. He had a wife and a child waiting for him back home. The Gods took the wrong man. ‘I am sorry too.” His voice was hushed.

Hermione leaned to his arm and wrapped her hand around his bicep. She didn’t speak. Her silent presence was enough to keep him afloat.

“Commander a word please.” The cold voice of Shacklebolt pulled him out of the darkness.

He inhaled sharply and looked at Potter who stood next to the Minister. A simple nod was all he could give.

“We will not occupy the Professor for too long Miss Granger…” –Kingsley paused- “Or should I call you Missus?”

Hermione straightened and gave him a strict smile. “It is Miss Granger for now Minister or preferably Healer Granger. Either would do. We are not married with the Professor yet, but even if we were I would keep my maiden name.”

Severus smiled at her even though he was pulled hard by the shadowy abyss that lurked in his. Hermione looked at him and pressed his bicep just for good measure.

The paused was momentary from the Minister, before he resumed. “I learned from St. Mungo that you applied for an apprenticeship next to Madame Miriam. You don’t know how pleased I am that you are putting this brilliant mind of yours to practical use, instead of wasting it in wars that cannot be won.”

Hermione tensed. “Wars are considered lost only when the worthy people who are fighting them lay down their weapons. There are still people fighting against this Law so not everything is lost yet Minister. In fact I will make sure it is won eventually.”

“Despite you being already bound to a pureblood husband? You are abiding by this law Healer Granger.” Kingsley resumed slyly.

“My…relationship with the Professor is not driven by this Law Minister, don’t be naive. I simply used it to break free from your illegal confines. I assumed you were smart enough to have already figured this out.” Hermione smirked. 

Kingsley scowled angrily.

“Besides the man I am bound to, is not a Pureblood, neither are his motives driven by the sickening idea that Purebloods are somehow more blessed than others. He didn’t get bound to me in order to eliminate the Mudbloods by spreading his seed, but he did so honorably in order to help me escape your clutches. For that alone I feel blessed.” Hermione turned to Severus with an appreciative smile.

He reciprocated with a squeeze of her hand.

“So bold of you to speak such words in public. I would advise you in caution. We haven’t sorted out enemies from friends yet. Moreover I assure you that I am as against this law as you are Healer Granger and I am pleased to see that you haven’t lost your spark yet.” The Minister pressed his lips.

“And I never will Minister. As long as this Law stands I will be trying to bring it down. Ginny let us allow the men to have their so important discussion.” Hermione disengaged Severus and offered her hand to Ginny who stood behind Harry.

Her best friend smiled and they walked away quietly.

Silence reigned around the three men as they observed Hermione and Ginny thoughtfully. “She has a fiery spirit indeed.” Kingsley said. 

“She has always been this way. Ever since I first met her.” Harry smiled upon remembering her entering his carriage, while searching for Neville’s frog and fixing his broken glasses upon a whim….the little annoying know-it-all had grown up to become a strong woman. 

Severus’ lips tilted up in a ghostly smile.

Kingsley cleared his throat and crossed his hands. “Very well after this interesting standoff let us get back to business. I know that I am finding you in the darkest hour Commander, but the death of this worthy Keeper is unfortunately only the beginning of the bleak days that are descending upon us. There is a black cloud covering the eastern part of London. It is spreading slowly westwards. It will cover the whole city within a week according to our calculations as it is moving slowly, but steadily. It is most certainly not a weather phenomenon and its elements are magical. We haven’t been able to find its source.” Kingsley said solemnly.

Severus frowned at the faded memory of the black cumulous cloud he saw behind the Mountains of Doom at the Sixth Level. “I saw something in the Underworld, but I cannot be certain. I was not well at the time.”

“You kept mumbling about a dark cloud as you were coming to in the hospital.” Harry rejoined.

“I have to return in order to make sure. Have you and Kirke entered the church? Did you search for the traces? Did you find were they led?” Severus turned to Potter.

“We entered many times, but we found nothing. All our efforts were for naught.” Harry replied disappointed.

“Are you sure the Lucid Trail worked properly? You were rather sick when you drank it.” The Minister intervened.

Severus’ eyes fell on him darkly. “The traces are true, but we are missing something. I have to go back down there.”

Kingsley nodded. “Take a step back Professor and listen to me. It is imperative that we learn not only about the traces of the killer which lead to this elusive church, but also about this cloud. Every advanced protective spells our Aurors send out to it, backfired. The defenses of the city are activated and all my police force is working overtime. Handling the press is difficult under normal circumstances, now they are running rampart. The city will be declared in a state of emergency of things continue downhill.”

“I will go Under first thing tomorrow. Maybe even tonight if I manage to get out of other ….obligations.” He stumbled at the word and his eyes found Hermione. His heart missed a beat.

“You will go to the sixth level first Master. I need you to check on that cloud!” Kingsley pointed at him firmly.

“I will enter the fifth level first and check the church. Then I will move on deeper if I see something worthy of checking.” Severus scowled.

“No! You will go down to the Sixth level pronto! Learning about that damned cloud is more important than anything else.” Kingsley rebuked.

“More important than the killer who slaughtered my keeper and Miss Simmons? More important than finding the missing Muggleborns?” Severus’ voice dropped.

Kingsley raised his brow. “I am not in for a debate. I have a city to protect. You have your orders master. Now follow them.”

Severus straightened and crossed his arms. Silently scrutinizing.

“The sixth level. Are we clear?” Kingsley leaned over.

“Clear enough.” Severus raised his brow.

The Minister nodded curtly to both. “Very well. I am going to offer by condolences to Garret’s family. When you have your findings I expect a report in my office.”

Severus didn’t speak and neither did Potter as they observed the Minister walking away.

“So is it the Sixth level then?” Harry asked quietly.

“It is the fifth. We are both checking on that damned church." Severus snarled.

Harry’s mouth formed a satisfied smile. “Was hoping you’d say that.”

“The Minister’s priorities seem to run askew. Shall we fix that for him Mister Potter?” Severus looked at him sideways.

“I am with you all the way.” -Harry said solemnly- “We need to see what is happening with the trace of the killer. No Muggleborn is safe at this moment. They are targeted and I am convinced they have all been taken Under. I just hope we will find them alive. There is no magic able to protect them inside the Underworld and that is my greatest fear.”

Severus’ dark eyes turned to Hermione who was talking calmly with her friend. “Oh, there are ways to protect them Mister Potter.”

Harry frowned.

“Only those way cannot unfortunately be extended to all Muggleborns.” He added thoughtfully.

Harry kept looking at him mutely.

Severus observed him for a few moments and then he gazed at Hermione. “So we shall use those ways upon the ones who matter the most for now.” He whispered.

Harry opened his mouth to ask the Professor what he meant, but Conroy’s solemn voice interrupted them. “Gentlemen, this day is sad for us all. Keepers and Aurors alike.”

Severus turned to him and felt his lips forming a bitter smile. “I am so pleased to see you awake.”

Conroy grasped his hand tightly. “I am too, boss.”

Severus reciprocated the touch wholeheartedly. “Don’t ever make me beg the Gods for your health again Conroy. I am warning you.”

The man smiled sadly. “I promise I won’t.”

“Commander I cannot thank you enough for taking such good care of my husband.” Jody wiped a single tear with the back of her forefinger.

“Miss Granger saved him…don’t thank me.” Severus scowled.

“She already knows that I owe her his life, my life…the life of our family.” Jody’s eyes watered anew. Ebra was observing his boots silently, avoiding Severus’ eyes.

Conroy pressed his lips. “I was lucky, but Garett wasn’t. Boss you have to be careful down there. Someone is killing us all. They are taking us out one by one.”

“Don’t worry about the Underworld Conroy. Worry about your recuperation. We shall sort everything out in due time. Jody please take your husband home. Mister Potter shall place Aurors around your property twenty four seven. Correct?” He turned to Harry.

“Consider it done already.” Harry smiled.

“I want you out of the Underworld, out of the Ministry and out of harm’s way.” -Severus scowled and looked heavily towards Hermione’s golden aura once again- “I want everyone out of harm’s way.” He whispered and no one heard him this time.

-.-

A few hours later, with the sky now completely dark, Severus and she were standing mutely in the kitchen. Looking at each other for what seemed like forever. She was the one who finally broke the heavy silence. “How are you?”

He shook his head. “I am alright.”

“Your mouth says one thing and your body another.” She smiled.

He winced. 

“I know this day was difficult for you.” She held on tightly to his gaze, not wanting to lose it.

“It was a day I do not wish to repeat.” He took off his leather coat and placed it neatly on the chair.

“I cannot blame you.” -She walked up to him and her hand slithered around his- “I am truly sorry for your loss.” 

His eyes danced around her face. “Thank you for coming with me.”

Her face lit up. “Was there any doubt of that?”

“You were not obliged. Remember this law binds us only in the eyes of others.” His voice was hushed.

Her brow clouded. “I wanted to come with you Severus.”

He shook his head with a sad smile. “Thank you.” He repeated quietly. 

She leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arms behind his back. “Will I sound egotistical if I say that I am glad we are back home? Both safe?”

Severus closed his eyes. “I am too.”

“You were barely with me when we were at the funeral. I hated seeing you like that.” She murmured and caressed the small of his back.

His arms fell around her shoulders heavy. “I was there even when you thought I wasn’t. Your berating of the Minister was delightful.”

She pulled back and looked up at him apologetically. “Did my words offend you?”

“They made me very proud Miss Granger.” His smile was honest.

Her heart came alive. “Thank you.” Two red spots appeared on her cheeks.

“Never give up the fight.” His brows met as his eyes jumped all over her face.

“I won’t.” She frowned.

He paused for a few moments, before resuming. “However annoying that man is, he was right upon a couple of things though.”

“Which ones, for I heard nothing of the sort.” She pursed her lips.

He humphed. “Contain that fiery spirit of yours Miss Granger. I am not talking about the Law, but about the dangers that surround Muggleborns lately.”

She twisted her lips. “I cannot disagree on that.”

He pulled her in for an unexpectedly tight hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. “You know that you need to be careful.” He whispered.

She settled in his wide embrace comfortably. “You’ve told me so many times, that I cannot unlearn it. I also know that I have to keep away from Maxine and that I need some wand dueling lessons from you….anything else?”

He remained silent and his nose got buried in her hair stirring her scent.

“Well?” She urged him with a tight squeeze.

“There is one more thing. The most important of them all.” His voice sounded deeper somehow.

She looked up with a frown. “What do you mean?”

He pulled back and unclasped her hands from his back. “Take this off.” He helped her off her coat.

“What are we doing?” She smiled.

“We are going to school you.” He pursed his lips.

“At this hour? Maybe we should rest. You went through hell today.” She said as he clasped her hand and pulled her towards the living room.

“No this cannot wait. It happens tonight.” He said gravely.

They stopped in front of the couch, holding each other’s hands. “Well, I admit that I love being schooled. What are you going to teach me about?” She said teasingly.

He released her hands and began unbuttoning his sleeves. “You asked to learn about them so many times….”

She looked up startled. “Dark Runes?”

“I think it is time for you to learn what they can offer.” He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

“Oh…I like the sound of that.” She exhaled thrilled. 

He walked around her slowly, looking at her from top to bottom. “You Miss Granger are an exceptional creature indeed. Always brave beyond count ever since I remember. Facing danger even when you are clearly outnumber….or outsized from an age that others would deem very tender.”

She grinned. “That day during my first year in Hogwarts I was running away from the boys. Hiding in the bathrooms from them. That troll appeared out of nowhere. I didn’t have a choice to run away from it. I was so afraid…”

He stood in front of her again and his eyes rolled down her figure appreciatively. “Was it fear that made you set my robes on fire?”

She snorted. “I was always overprotective of my friends. By the way did I ever tell you how sorry I was for that?”

His large hand came out to cup her cheek and the tenderness of his touch made her heart come alive. “Was it fear or bravery that made you brew illegal potions, break rules, unlock doors that should have always been kept closed, trek the wilderness alone, send your parents into oblivion and fight with tooth and nail for what you thought was right?” He whispered.

She felt her eyes watering. “You are talking about friendship Professor. I did what I had to do to save my friends during a very difficult time.”

“And you did it with exceptional bravery, neglect your own safety repeatedly.” His thumb stroked under her ear gently.

She closed her eyes. “Someone had to save those idiots.”

He humphed and looked at her reflectively for a few moments. “You are brave beyond count, brilliant beyond reason and loyal to a fault, but even your exceptional abilities have a limit.”

She opened her eyes and her brow creased. “What do you mean?”

“Your bravery might sustain you for a while if you ever dare the Underworld, but it will not help you survive it.” His voice became deep.

“I don’t intend to enter it.” She whispered lost.

“You are Muggleborn…”

She winced. “You still think I am a target.”

“One cannot dismiss that possibility without appearing like a fool.” He raised his brow.

She pressed her lips. “Alright Professor you win. So how are you going to help me then? If I ever enter the Underworld what must I do to survive it?”

“Activate what I will give you today…that will suffice.” He frowned.

“What are you going to give me?” She murmured and found the depth of his eyes.

“Take your shirt off.” He nodded towards her bosom.

She smiled eloquently, but didn’t move to his command.

“You want me to take it off for you?” He suggested with a soft voice that unlocked her knees.

The red spots reappeared on her cheeks. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, making sure that she kept his eyes, searching for his ulterior motive. When she finished she discarded it to the floor. “Happy now?”

He tilted his head and took a step closer. His eyes fell to her full breasts for a few fiery moments where she felt stormily inspected. Then his body touched hers and his fingers grazed her forearm. “You have been branded by darkness in the past.”

She felt a knot forming in her throat. “It is part of who I am. I don’t mind.”

“Do you mind if I brand you also?” His breath caressed her forehead.

She gazed at him confused. “Brand me? Why?”

“So I can offer you my protection, even when I am not there. So I can give you what I cannot give to all the Muggleborns out there who might be in danger.” His voice was hushed.

She shuddered. “I will take everything that you can give me.” She meant it wholeheartedly.

His fingers stroked the inside of her scarred arm and then smoothed up to her naked shoulder. He leaned down and his long nose caressed the lower part of her temple setting goosebumps all over her left side. “Hear me…” He murmured.

She nodded and her hands clasped his biceps, trying to keep herself from collapsing under his influence. “Tell me…”

He started speaking then, with a whisper that hid under it a coarseness that made her wet. His lips scraped her ear gently as he spoke ancient words of the most mystical magic, which instantly made her whole body clamp with tension. As he murmured words that hadn’t been heard in eons, his fingers drew complicated patterns upon her skin. She felt the warmth spreading from her shoulder down to her elbow and grabbed him for support. Her lips parted in a primeval need to call out his name, to ascertain that he was there for her, but she made no sound. While his deep voice carved complicated patterns of old Magic upon her soul, so did his forefinger create an intricate design upon her shoulder. She knew he was embedding her with something timeworn, something that was buried in the books of history and her soul yearned to embrace it despite her fear. As the warmth upon her shoulder grew into agonizing heat, she felt threads of ecstasy hooking her insides. Inclosing every single part of her, inside and out.

She was being consumed by his magic and no words would ever be able to describe that feeling.

When he finished she was trembling hard, gripping him with her nails, her parted mouth crushed upon his shirt. She didn’t trust herself to speak, much less pull away from him. She didn’t even want to open her eyes. She felt his nose caressing around her earlobe gently and that simple touch alone was enough to make a river of lava flow between her legs. She squeezed her thighs and opened her trembling lips. “What in the name of heaven did you do to me?”

“Now you have the Eleventh Key too, my sweet.” He whispered.

She made a solemn effort to find his eyes and when she did her heart screamed with the sweetest of pains, welling her up. “What?” She whispered.

His smile was so candid and heartfelt that it softened up his usually hard features. He brought her hand up to her shoulder, allowing her to feel the pattern that was etched upon her skin. “You can activate it whenever you wish by using your power. It is connected with your life force now.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She reached up and cupped the roughness of his cheek. “Thank you.” She said breathlessly.

He leaned down to stroke her lips with his. “It will protect you inside the Underworld and outside. It is my gift to you.”

Her eyes welled anew, sending fresh rivers down her chin. Her lips opened to capture his. “Can it be activated combined with yours?”

“Yes for they are one.” He frowned and reciprocated her hungry touch.

She pecked the softness of his lips and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. “Like we are?”

His eyes seared through hers.

She threw her bra down and placed his palm on her breast. “Tell me…” She looked at his dark eyes.

“Like we are.” He whispered.

“Now bound by something holier than any law.” She began unbuttoning his shirt with shaking fingers.

He kissed her lips firmly and closed his eyes. “Bound by magic.” He murmured.

She pushed the shirt away from his shoulders and looked up in admiration. Her hand slid up his back in order to touch his Eleventh Key. The moment she did, a strong shiver shook them both and their Runes flickered with a faded light neither noticed. “Do you see my threads today?”

He closed his eyes and buried his head on her neck. “I don’t want to see anything today Hermione. I only wish to feel you.”

She closed her eyes too and pulled him in. “Me too.” She whispered as he lowered her smoothly on the couch. Being buried between the plush pillows and pushed down by the sheer weight of him felt like heaven. He got buried between her legs and pushed her skirt up, still with his trousers on. Before she could even think of touching him, his hand was pressing her breast demandingly making her womb pulsate hungrily.

As his fingers travelled all over her skin, a soft warmth spread all over her body, from her very depths of her soul and outwards like a star. It felt vibrant, but gentle, gliding up her torso and neck, passing from her jawline and cheeks, gliding into her hair, making her quiver in need. Her eyes opened for a moment and bewildered she saw their joined threads twisting around their bodies in a beautiful dance of red light.

“Wow…” She muttered.

His fingers smoothed over her eyelids. “Close your eyes…just feel me.” He said softly and every sensation somehow tripled making her arch up to him, hungry to find some form of relief. As he buried his thigh between her legs, she tried to memorize how openly her body was responding to his, how much the heat of their joined magic boosted her sexual crescendo into impossible heights. She never wanted to forget how close she was to coming undone just with him buried between her legs, enwrapping her with his beautiful magic.

“Turn around for me.” His command was soft and she hurried to obey. She was so engulfed by his overpowering presence that she would have allowed him to do whatever he wished with her. Her face was pressed between two pillows and she felt another one coming under her lower belly, lifting up her bottom…exposing her completely to him. A surge of need shook her whole and she grasped the arm of the couch for support. When he lowered her panties, the magic of their Runes wrapped around her nipples twisting them gently. As he opened up her legs and she heard his zipper, her inner muscles convulsed around a painful emptiness.

Her unsatisfied groan melted into a thick mewl when she felt his stomach rubbing against her core. Her natural need for this man had now become an aching nightmare that only he could stop. She pushed back to him and her hand came around to grasp his buttocks. Incomprehensible consonants exploded from her mouth as her brain was seriously malfunctioning. Was that how animals in heat felt? The thought was left unfinished when she felt the thickness of his erection opening her slowly. Her teeth got buried in the softness of the pillow as she desperately tried to stop herself from screaming in pleasure. As he spread her open, she could have sworn that she felt every single vein and ridge of his member pulsating inside her. When he got buried balls deep she squealed in satisfaction, feeling her womb trembling with the precursors of a massive orgasm that seemed to have formed way too early. His strong hand wrapped around her Eleventh Key and kept her steady while he thrust in her hard.

Her scream was muffled by the pillow. He remained unmovable, throbbing inside her, panting behind her, his presence and overwhelming fire surrounding her, his magic intense around her. She gulped and opened her eyes. Sweat creating small rivulets between her breasts as she turned and looked at him above her shoulder. He was there commanding as ever, naked and strong, buried inside her, trembling with yearning, his gaze so keen that she melted. Would she sound like a horny and slutty teenager if she told him to…

“Fuck me Professor and fuck me hard.”

Did she say that thing out loud?!

His hand twisted inside her hair and his other twisted around her upper arm, pulling her back as he begun lunging in her with deep long strokes that seemed endless. Her basic instincts had taken over every reasoning as her eyes drooped and her mouth dropped open. With every thrust her throat produced choked grunts that didn’t seem to belong to her and her hands were trying to grasp something invisible in the air. Her thick want run down her inner thighs, staining the pillow under her as he pumped into her hard and fast.

The more her sounds resembled a frustrated animal, the more silent he became and the deeper he plunged caressing her sweet spot, the closer to the edge she was coming. She made another effort to grasp his buttocks in some manner, to lead him to her and this time she managed it. Her nails dug into his skin and she heard the angry hiss behind her. She didn’t care…she relished this rough side of his.

He laid on top of her without slowing down his furious pace and buried his hand under her stomach. Then he demanded her to turn around so he could capture her mouth in a frantic kiss that made her forget her name. His fingers got buried between her folds and captured her nub between them. Even though he didn’t move them, his hard thrusts caused them to caress her core rhythmically. That send Hermione into a frenzy of uncontrollable vowels that ended up in choked screams as she saw the light breaking through the clouds of passion. He panted in her ear and she knew he wanted to tell her. He wanted to speak the words that she yearned to speak also. However no one did. They simply grasped each other tightly as she exploded with an orgasm that took her breath away and threw in the trash whatever reason remained in her. When he felt her pulsating hotly, he slammed into her hard and soon after found his own heaven.

They kept pushing and pulling, groaning and moaning, fighting for domination for several moments later. When finally he was wasted, he emptied himself upon her back, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes when her body stopped convulsing and her heart was not racing anymore Hermione tried to open her eyes. They were hazy, but despite that she turned to see the Rune he had created on her arm. She felt an unaccustomed ache in her heart and made an attempt to use her abused voice. “Will sex always feel this explosive with you?”

A small sign was planted upon her spine along with a kiss. “I would have asked the same thing. You young lady are utterly insatiable.”

She closed her eyes and buried her head between the pillows again, feeling his weight a pure bliss upon her body. Her hand came back to search for his. He did something better. He lifted her up and turned her around. She smiled as he laid gently on top of her again. Her eyes relished his tousled image…his calm features after the ecstasy she offered him. She reached up and stroked his temple. “I cannot find words worthy enough to thank you for this gift. Know that you have carved the Eleventh Key not only upon my body, but also inside my heart.”

He frowned and cleared some locks from her forehead. “Let such poetic words fly Hermione and keep yourself grounded.”

She felt her heart constricting, but didn’t speak.

“If you find yourself in a perilous situation, in our world or Under use it…don’t hesitate…call on the Key with all your power and let it protect you. Drain it if need be and let it keep you alive.” His face became suddenly solemn, his words heavy.

She recognized the naked fear in his eyes. “What is it you fear so Severus?”

“Promise me that you will drain if the need arises. Empty every single ounce of protection it has to give you with no regrets.” He gritted his teeth.

She cupped his cheeks tenderly, feeling that she had to shield him from an unknown fear he wasn’t going to share with her. “I will use it. I promise.”

“Drain it!” He repeated almost angrily.

“I will drain it…” She nodded and caressed his jawline thoughtfully.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers. “Drain mine too if you need. These Runes are connected. Take everything I have to give you also if the time ever comes.”

She felt her body shuddering in denial. “I won’t take your protection and use it as mine. I’d never steal your power.”

He opened his eyes and grasped her shoulders tightly. Then he growled upon her lips. “Promise me that you will use my schematics too if danger befalls you Hermione Granger!” The command was clear in his voice.

Her heart filled with confusion, but also with a crushing need to pacify him. Whatever it was that worried him was serious enough to make him look absolutely terrified. A rare sight for this man. “I will. I promise I will.” She tried to sound as honest as possible.

His eyes scrutinized every single inch of her face, searching for the lie in her expression. He saw none and only then did he let go. His muscles loosened up and he buried his head between her shoulder and neck. “Thank you my sweet.” His voice became softly soothing again.

Hermione hugged him tightly and as her fingers drew invisible lines across the scars on his back, her mind raced. She wished to enjoy the pure high he offered her once more and the satisfaction of holding him so close to her heart, but his words had scared her.

She knew this kind of happiness was not meant to last. That thought accompanied by his words made her squeeze him even tighter, hoping this rarely balanced harmony between them wouldn’t smash to smithereens one day.

-.-


	19. The fall

The very next day Hermione was sitting on Ginny’s couch, nibbling her bottom lip and picking her nails. Her stomach was twisted in a tight knot of apprehension. She looked at Ginny who sat across from her equally nervous.

“Where are the damned newspapers? Why haven’t we got any news yet?” Hermione muttered.

“I send the owl for them. A bit of patience please.” Ginny closed her eyes.

“I cannot be patient. He left in the middle of the night like a thief.” Hermione’s gaze frothed with suppressed anger.

“Because he obviously knew you'd try to stop him.” Her friend reasoned.

“Well of course I would!” She rebuked.

Ginny shrugged. “There, you have your answer.”

Hermione looked at her brusquely. “You think I would be wrong to do so? You think I am over-reacting?"

Ginny covered her eyes. “Calm down. Maybe we are both over-reacting. I feel nauseated even thinking about Harry being Under again."

Hermione pressed her lips. “Are you sure you didn't misunderstand what the Ministry told you?"

“You want to floo at the Ministry and ask for yourself? They entered the Underworld in the early morning hours along with several Aurors!” Ginny frowned.

Hermione sighed in defeat.

“Who knows what is going on down there…I cannot even dare to imagine.” Ginny muttered.

“He sneaked right out…left our bed and tiptoed like a thief into the night.” Hermione couldn’t let go. Converting her unease into anger was not a usual course of action, however at that moment it made her feel better…more in control. She could focus her frustrations onto something concrete instead of the elusive Underworld that could claim his life….

…..The thought came to a screeching halt, making her grow pale.

Ginny noticed. “Are you okay?”

“Why did he leave me like that?” Hermione grabbed her forearms tightly. 

“Give it a rest already. He left in order to follow his orders. Kingsley told them to go Under yesterday at the funeral. Him and Harry.” Ginny waved her off annoyed. 

Hermione scowled, more vexed than ever. “He didn’t tell me."

“Because you’d try to stop him! I don’t blame him.” –Ginny retorted- “You can become too controlling sometimes and you know it.”

Hermione glared.

“Don’t look at me like that. You know it's true.” Ginny rejoined.

Hermione stood up brusquely and begun pacing. “I swear at this moment I don't know who angers me the most. You or he?”

Ginny closed her eyes. “Maybe we should just take a breath and admit that we are both horribly worried about Harry and Severus? How about that?”

Hermione paused and looked blankly towards the fireplace. “He is not fully healed yet. I should have chained him to the bed and filled the house with wards.”

“Listen to yourself. Do you realize how that sounds? You are not dealing with a child, but with an adult …A man who doesn’t appreciate being bossed around by anyone, I am sure.” Ginny pressed her lips testily.

Hermione turned to her furious.

Ginny tilted her head. “Am I mistaken?”

“Why did I come here tell me? To hear you berate me or to have some emotional support?” Hermione bit.

“I won’t lie to you Hermione, forgive me. Especially now that I am so worried about my husband.” Ginny admitted quietly and her fingers twisted nervously.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake Ginny! Harry’s been down that hellhole less times than I can count in one hand and he always has vast protection from the Keepers.” Hermione said flatly.

“And that is supposed to stop me from worrying?” Ginny stood up also.

“Additionally your husband is not recuperating from a heavy wound.” Hermione rebuked.

Ginny gazed at her friend long and hard. Suddenly her shoulders deflated and she walked back, leaning against the wall. “Don’t do this to me, please. Not now. We aren’t going to have an argument about whose significant other is in more danger."

“Severus is not my significant other. He is just…he is my…he is ...” Hermione stumbled. She was positively fuming. Her feelings were running amok. She didn’t know how to identify what she was feeling, never mind control it.

Ginny raised her hand. “Neither are we doing this silly denial game. Please stop…give me a break.” 

Hermione’s eyes remained on her friend for several minutes, before Ginny’s broken figure made her anger take a step back. Suddenly her focus shifted and she was surging with guilt. She came over and embraced Ginny. “Forgive me. I don’t know what came over me.”

Ginny nodded. “It’s okay. I understand this affects you equally bad.”

Hermione closed her eyes. There was no use denying it. “It does.”

“At least you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into when you got involved with the Professor. He is a Keeper, a Dark Wizard. The Underworld is his job. Harry doesn’t belong in there. That is why the Ministry created the Keepers, so the Aurors wouldn’t have to endure this kind of blasphemous magic.” Ginny said quietly.

Hermione exhaled and cupped Ginny’s cheeks. “You are right about everything. I knew about the Underworld when I got …involved with the Professor. I have no excuse worrying right now. However I am deeply concerned for him whether I want to or not….”

Ginny nodded sadly. “I know my dear.” 

Hermione forced herself to smile also. “No matter. Listen to me. Harry is a fighter, not a man to be underestimated. Trust in him please. Besides he has Severus’ protection down there. He didn’t go alone this time.”

Ginny body seemed to let go and her head rested on Hermione’s shoulder. “Thank you…" She exhaled.

“Everything is going to be alright.” Hermione caressed Ginny’s hair gently. .

“Everything is going to be alright.” Ginny repeated and a shudder shook her whole.

Hermione squeezed her arms around her friend, dotingly. Then she forced herself to smile…to sound playful. “Hey, have I ever told you what Severus uses in order to protect himself and others when he goes Under?”

“Spells?” Ginny sniffled.

Hermione kissed her cheek with a sad smile. “No, try again.”

“Potions?”

“I am sure he uses that too, but give it another go.” Hermione urged, wanting to take her mind off Harry in some manner.

“The Dark Arts? Divination? Astronomy? Herbology? Transfiguration? Arithmancy? Alchemy? A bloody crystal ball?” Ginny blurted out.

“You said everything apart from Ancient Runes.” Hermione rejoined. 

Ginny looked up with a frown.

“Well Ancient Dark Runes.” Hermione flicked her brow with a smile.

“They are…illegal.” Ginny faltered.

“Oh Heavens! I must inform the Professor of that miscalculation straightaway! He will be shocked to know!” Hermione snorted.

Ginny’s lips curled into a timid smile. “Potions, Dark Arts, Ancient Dark Runes…Hermione my dear, you got your hands full.”

“Which I enjoy immensely.” She replied in a singsong manner.

“I wonder if there is a Magical subject which eludes him?” Ginny frowned.

Hermione’s brows met. “I doubt it. He is the type of man who would go beyond the call of duty in order to gain every ounce of knowledge the world can offer.”

Ginny’s eyes lit up. “The same can be said about you.”

Hermione’s countenance sobered up. “I know.”

Ginny caressed her temple gently. “You are more alike than you wish to admit.”

Hermione felt her heart faltering and she embraced Ginny tightly. “I know that too.”

Ginny pulled back with a frown. “Hey, Hermione tell me honestly. No bullshitting this time. What is going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Tell me the truth. You look unhinged, ready to fall apart at the seams. You don’t look like someone who simply worries about an acquaintance…about a former Professor…about a friend with benefits.” Ginny said quietly.

Hermione welled up and averted her eyes.

Ginny turned Hermione’s face to her. Their eyes met gravely. “You feel more than your pride will ever allow you to admit, don’t you?”

Hermione scoffed. “Of course I don’t you silly woman.”

Ginny gazed at her intensely.

Hermione shook her head. “As always you are reading too much into things. I worry about him…I want to help him, because he helped me too. That’s all…I mean…you understand what I mean.”

Ginny frowned silently.

“Right…congratulations. You just ruined my efforts to pick up your mood….bloody fool.” Hermione hugged Ginny and bit her lip in order to swallow those damned tears that were choking her.

Ginny buried her head on Hermione’s shoulder and the girls remained embraced for a long time, drawing comfort from each other, trying not to think what was happening in the Underworld. They stayed enwrapped until their hearts begun slowing down and Ginny’s tears dried up. Until the aching knot in Hermione’s stomach loosened.

That is when they both heard the fluttering of winds and looked up simultaneously, feeling the tension returning a thousandfold. The owl was standing there, with a newspaper at its claws. The women released each other and dove for the owl simultaneously. Ginny was faster. As she unrolled the paper, Hermione loomed above her shoulder trembling with apprehension.

Their eyes saw the Headlines and their faces grew pale. Hermione grasped Ginny’s shoulder for support. The moving image showed several Aurors leading a dozen disheveled women into St. Mungo through hundreds of reporters and commoners. She didn’t see Harry or Severus anywhere. She read quickly. “Nine out of the thirteen missing Muggleborns were rescued today in a dangerous combined mission of the Aurors and the Keepers inside the Underworld. We haven’t yet been informed about the survivors’ health or if the remaining three are dead or still considered missing. We are expecting an official report any moment now.”

Ginny’s fingers opened and the newspaper landed on the floor. She grabbed Hermione’s hand. “Where is Harry? I didn’t see him. Shouldn’t he have been there in the picture?”

“Calm down…” Hermione tried.

“Will they allow us to enter the hospital? They won’t! They will have Aurors all around! The doors will be sealed to the public! I cannot go back to the Ministry and wait for news!” Ginny was becoming unhinged.

“Stop…wait.” Hermione said firmly.

Ginny turned to her with haunted eyes. “Help me….please. Help me find my husband.”

Hermione’s features settled in resolve as she pulled her friend up. "We are leaving now. The hospital might be under siege from the reporters and the Aurors, but not for me. I can apparate straight in Ward 49. Come.”

Ginny followed her with trembling legs and as Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend, she felt her knees unlocking. A nightmarish thought tried to invade her mind. What if the Ministry stairs were full of yellow body bags once again and the newspaper was ordered not to show them? What if Harry or Severus occupied one? Hermione gritted her teeth and held Ginny tightly as the world twirled around them.

-.-

Harry’s cold fingers gripped his arm. “It’s the Minister!”

Severus turned and saw Harry nodding towards the stairs. Surrounded as they were by a swarm of reporters, they were hidden from view, but his imposing height allowed him to see the Minister's escort which was following close behind.

What he saw made his skin grow cold.

He pulled his arm free from Potter and pushed his way through the flashing cameras and the demanding questions. The fatigue he felt from their trek in the Underworld and the emotional turmoil from discovering all these survivors inside that damned church were obliterated by his aching need to see better…. To make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

He pushed the doors open so violently, they crashed upon the walls. He met the Minister and his esquires’ mid-way down the great staircase, under the heaviest downpour he had ever experienced in his life. The Minister stopped in front of him as Severus’ eyes met Maxine’s arrogant regard.

“Professor…” Kingsley acknowledged.

“What is this woman doing here Minister?” Severus was unable to hide his fury.

“This is the first thing you choose to ask me during this hellish day?” Kingsley frowned.

Severus piercing stare remained on her.

“Honestly Master, you are not in a position to ask me any questions. Especially after what happened today.” Kingsley raised his brow.

All the reporters who followed Severus were now creating a big ring around them, listening intently. “Today we rescued several of the missing women.”

“Today Master you disobeyed me….” -Kingsley turned to Potter - “And you did too Mister Potter. The heads of two illustrious Ministry forces, both worked against my orders!” He barked.

“It is exactly because we did so, that all these women are safe now.” Harry intervened.

“And that is what saves you from serious consequences, like losing your job.” Kingsley rebuked.

Harry pulled back surprised. “We couldn’t let the trace grow cold. Not now that we had the advanced vision of the Professor at full force after he was healed.”

Severus rolled his scorching eyes back to Max, wordlessly.

Kingsley turned to Snape. “Master I gave you strict orders to check the Sixth Level and make sure this menacing cloud didn’t originate from the Underworld. Now we have this damned supernatural veil covering the whole of London. It moved much quicker than expected. You solved one problem and created a bigger one.”

Severus withdrew his eyes from Max slowly. “Forgive me for not understanding that the bigger problem was the cloud instead of saving lives.”

“The problem above us may claim more lives than the ones you saved!” Kingsley raised his brows.

“I thought we were on the same page Minister. Apparently I have been mistaken.” Severus’ voice grew cold.

Kingsley straightened his coat and then looked above his shoulder. “I haven’t introduced these gentlemen to you yet, have I Professor? They are part of the highest members of the Wizengamot. I am sure you recognize a few of them.”

Severus was expressionless as the High Judges, saluted him tersely. 

“They are here because they are deeply concerned about the cloud which threatens our city and about your failure to obstruct its progress.”

“His failure? He didn’t even get the chance to estimate what this unholy magic is all about!” Harry interposed angrily.

“Silence Mister Potter, for these people aren’t happy with your rebellious nature either. I wanted to visit the survivors before calling you into my office to announce to both that you are under suspension until the Wizengamot investigates today’s events and how much your actions have endangered our city.”

“We are being suspended for doing our jobs!?” Harry snapped. 

Severus grabbed Harry and stepped in front of him. “Silence Mister Potter.” -Then he turned to the Minister- “This has to do with me and no one else. Leave Potter out of it.”

“Didn’t Mister Potter agree with your idea to enter the Fifth Level despite my orders?” Kingsley said crossly.

“Mister Potter followed my orders.” Snape rebuked.

“His duty is towards the Ministry, not you Master!” One of the Judges said disdainfully.

“My word inside the Underworld overrides the Minister’s by rule. The Chief Auror didn’t know prior where the gate I opened would lead. He found himself in the Fifth Level and under my commands. Mister Potter didn’t have a choice, but to follow my orders.” Severus’ comeback didn’t take any arguments.

“So you take full responsibility?” The Minister said coldly.

“Yes.” Came the unwavering answer.

Kingsley crossed his arms and turned at the solemn figures behind him, who gave him a quiet nod. “Very well then. Under this new information I am pleased to reinstate Mister Potter back to his duties.”

“It was the Professor’s insight that saved these women! This is unfair! Professor tell them the truth!” Harry thundered.

“Silence Mister Potter!” -Severus gaze fell on him heavy, making him fall silent again. Then he turned to the Minister- “I assume you have a replacement for my seat?”

“We were all thankful that Miss Grey was able to step in so readily. She is the most experienced Keeper…after you.” Kingsley titled his head.

Severus pursed his lips and met her eyes stiffly. “I see.”

Her response was a raised brow and a sly smile that made his back crawl.

“Excuse me Minister….” Severus pushed past Kingsley and his escort and walked down a few steps until he came face to face with Max.

“Master…” She drawled and offered him her hand…to kiss.

He looked down at her from the bridge of his long nose. “Congratulations are in order, as I am told.”

“Thank you.” She sneered and withdrew her hand.

“So lucky of us that you were so readily available to take over….” His words were saturated with loathing.

“I’d do anything to help my people. The Keepers have come completely undone. One dead, one wounded, one improperly fired for shady reasons, you got suspended. This group needs an able hand to reform it.” Her arrogance was prickly.

“And they found you…” He said dismissively.

“You sound conceited in your defeat. So unlike the noble Snape the world wishes truly existed.” She whispered leaning closer.

His jawline flexed, but he remained silent.

“You kicked me out of your office once, remember?” Her voice crawled with revulsion.

“I’d never forget something that enjoyed doing thoroughly.” Came the derisive rebuke.

She tensed and her features lost their playful tease. They became grave and gloomy. “You thought you’d keep that office forever, you arrogant fool. Now it is my turn to tell you to get the hell away from my face.” She spat.

“Temper Mistress Grey. You don’t want to let emotions control your actions. That’d be ill-advised for the new Keeper Commander.” He pulled back and smiled.

Her eyes were spewing fire. “You do understand that as the new Commander I have the right to fire you, correct?”

His features shadowed. A low murmur spread all around them and the flares from the cameras went wild.

“Minister what is going on here?!” Potter thundered.

Severus raised his hand. “Mister Potter I will ask you one more time to be silent. Allow the Commander to express herself.” -He turned to her calmly - “Well Max? You’ve waited long enough for this. What will it be?"

Max straightened her shoulders haughtily. “By the power assigned to me from the Ministry I hereby release you of your obligations with us Master. Your reckless actions have caused this menacing supernatural cloud to run amok, setting the lives of our citizens at risk, which I find intolerable."

Kingsley seemed to have lost his composure at those words.

The murmurs exploded into unintelligibly shocked exclamations.

Severus tilted his head. “As you wish.” 

Max turned to Potter. “I also wish to Congratulate Mister Potter for saving all those women by risking his life and the life of his men. He followed the former Keeper Commander in a world he has no experience with, forced to follow orders that endangered everyone. Despite the controversies he brought everyone back to safety.” Her smile was fake, but huge.

Harry’s features settled. “Liar! She is defaming the Professor! She is spreading slander!” He grumbled, but the Minister’s heavy hand and burning eyes stopped him.

Severus didn’t wish to hear anything more. He made to leave, but she stopped him. “My greatest wish is to have you on your knees…in my office…showing you who really controls the game now Master.” She whispered in his ear.

“I’d rather die…” Came the hard rebuke.

“That can be arranged.” She spat and pushed him away.

He gazed down at her disdainfully for several moment before turning around.

He walked past a furious Harry who was barely controlled by his men and stopped in front of the Minister. Silently demanding.

Kingsley came close and whispered. “Forgive me. My hands are tied.”

Severus gave him a curt nod and the reporters opened up in order to allow him free passage. The entrance to St. Mungo was completely silent now…yet bristling with tension from all sides.

Severus entered the hospital and stood mutely at the empty reception for several moments. A few nurses and healers were looking at him from the sidelines, somberly. He pressed his lips feeling his nerves fraying at the edges and walked towards the elevators to Ward 49.

The only thing he wanted to do now, was check on the health of the survivors. Everything else had to wait.

-.-

He found himself locked in Hermione’s arms the moment he stepped foot out of the elevator. No words were necessary as she squeezed him hard enough to take his breath away. He paused and felt all his recent anger and consequent disappointment softening almost instantly. His arms lingered over her shoulders for several moments. She felt his reluctance and pressed her face on his chest. He exhaled and enfolded her tightly, leaning his cheek on the top of her head. He counted inwards, focusing on what was truly mattered the most. When he opened his eyes, he met Ginny’s teary countenance.

“Mister Potter is well. He is currently giving his report to the Minister. I am sure he will welcome your presence immensely.” He forced himself to smile and knew he failed.

It was okay.

He observed Ginny disappearing behind the elevator doors and turned his attentions to the slightly trembling figure of Hermione. He scowled and pulled back, trying to see her face. “Miss Granger?”

She allowed him to cup her cheeks, but her nails dug possessively in the fabric of his coat. “You are alright….” She muttered overawed.

His brow clouded. "Of course I am alright. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Her features became hard. She glared at him. Then suddenly she slapped his hand away. “You left me in the middle of the night!” Came the first angry accusation.

Miriam who was looking at them with a thoughtful smile withdrew shaking her head.

Severus pulled back surprised. “I had to work…”

“You could have told me!” She hurried to turn around in order to hide her tears.

“I didn't want to worry you.” He reached out to touch her shoulder.

Another slap on his wrist stopped him. “You snuck out because you knew I’d try to stop you!”

“You would have made my life hell for it.” He pursed his lips.

“That is beside the point!” She snapped. 

He took a step closer. “Hey…look at me.”

She didn’t.

“I said look at me…” He span her around.

Her bottom lip was shaky as she was trying to swallow her tears.

He cupped her cheek and frowned. “Why are you angry at me?"

She pushed him away, but stubbornly stood his ground. “Because I thought I’d find you in a body bag this time, you utter fool!” She hissed.

He pulled her to him and his heart throbbed. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. “I sincerely never meant to worry you.”

She sobbed stiffly in his arms for a few moments, before embracing him madly. There they remained until her breathing calmed down. Unused as he was at offering comfort, he thought it would have been hard. Instead it felt so inviting for his soul ….warm and soothing…a place he could have called home if he dared. A place he’d like to die when his time came.

She pulled back and dabbed her fingers under her eyes. Then she looked up at him. Her smile was bitter. “I am sorry…I shouldn’t have acted so immaturely. I am better than this…I just…” She was at a loss for words.

He smiled. “It was nice witnessing this side of you, instead of the always cautious swot I knew so well from school. A little bit of emotion can stir even the coldest of hearts.”

Her brows creased. Her hand pulled him down from the nape until her lips captured his in a gentle peck. “You are soaking wet.” She whispered.

“I know.” He closed his eyes.

“And you are frozen.” She murmured and a silent spell left her lips.

He found himself surrounded by the most welcoming heat, which quickly dried him out. “Thank you.” His smile was genial.

She took his hand and led him to a visitor’s bench. They both sat, hands held tightly. “I read the newspapers. How are you?” She murmured.

“Considering what happened today…I could have been far worse.” He looked down thoughtfully.

As his clothes were now dry she noticed that his shirt started forming a small bloody spot exactly were his shoulder wound was. She reached up scowling. “Is this blood?” She drew back his shirt to check.

He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. “It is nothing. I am alright, believe me.”

She staggered for words, but instead she found his eyes.

He felt his heart stirring and gave her palm another tender kiss. “Tell me about the survivors. How are they?”

She swallowed and looked towards the doors of the Ward. “In a terrible psychological condition all of them, but their lives are not in danger. Five of them have signs of amnesia, and all of them have been sexually abused… repeatedly.”

The muscle of his forearm tensed.

“One of them is two months pregnant. We cannot get any information out of her. She remembers nothing. All of the relatives have been informed and we are expecting them to arrive any minute now. Things aren’t going to be easy here. I need to stay and help Miriam.”

“And so you shall.” He said quietly and leaned back. He closed his eyes and kept her hand under his chin protectively. His arm drew her closer and her head rested on his wounded shoulder.

“Things won’t be easy….but what matters the most is that they are alive.” She added quietly.

“I know.” He whispered.

“What matters the most is that you are alive.” She murmured and he heard the pain in her voice.

He held her tighter even.

She closed her eyes. “What happened down there?”

His brow slowly filled with shadows as he remembered…..

_What happened down there?_

_…_

_The Underworld happened and it was so much clearer now…so obedient to him…so cooperative after his latest eruption….the lucid trail captured all his senses….he saw the trace so much brighter in the church…he reached the altar…but the trace didn’t end there…it was alive around the borders of the floor in a perfect square… pulsating like an independent entity that was aching to live against the laws of nature. The explosion that came out of Potter’s wand surprised all as the floor receded._

_…_

_Then the fall….the dark depths, the pain from his shoulder. The voices above promising them help….Potter inquiring about his health. Seeing the trace leading to a solid rock, pulsating around the borders again of another invisible door. The explosion this time came from his wand and it shattered the rock to a myriad pieces…._

_…._

_…_

_Then came the repulsive smell….the cries of fear….the embraced bodies searching comfort from each other….faces black with dirt, indiscernible features, torn clothes, bloody mattresses, chains on the wall, the smell of urine and feces, the proof of decay and death…of suffering…_

_….eyes wide with horror._

_He remembered grabbing the first skeletal body he found closer to him and fighting not to gag. Then came the voices to their rescue…the help….the return to the light…re-entering their world. Counting the living…reporting on the dead. The ones who would arrive to their world later….for there was hurry….they could do nothing more for them….they were long gone…they were rotten souvenirs of the nightmares that took place under that church._

_….._

“That is what happened down there, Hermione.” He felt tired to the bone.

Her arm tightened around his stomach and she kissed the side of his neck. “I am sorry for what you saw, but I am damned proud of what you did.” She said strongly.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Apparently you are the only one who is proud of me today."

“What do you mean?” She frowned.

He didn’t get a chance to answer as they heard the bell of the elevator. They both looked up to see Harry coming out, holding Ginny by the hand. Severus pursed his lips and looked towards his boots.

He waited.

“Why did you take full responsibility about what happened today? I was equally disobedient if not more. It was not fair that your payment for saving so many people was losing your job.” Harry said solemnly.

Hermione looked up with a deep scowl. “What?” She lost her breath.

He pressed her shoulder tightly and turned to Potter. “There are forces at work you are not aware of Mister Potter. Be wise and let them unfold.”

Harry pressed his lips angrily. “Had you not taken full responsibility the Minister wouldn’t have placed you in suspension. Grey wouldn’t have fired you.”

“What is done…is done.” Severus said quietly.

“Why didn’t you let me take the fall with you?” Harry’s countenance was taut.

“Because of your eyes Mister Potter.” Severus said and a ghostly smile formed on his lips.

As Hermione’s hand squeezed his warmly, he saw Potter’s eyes welling….and that for him was more enough.

-.-


	20. Hunting a storm

It’s been a week since Severus lost his job, his free access to the Ministerial resources and his pride to Mistress Grey. A week since the black bank of cloud loomed heavily above London. A week since it slowly begun growing towards the outskirts of the city, aiming for the first villages in Suffolk, Hertfordshire and Essex. Before long it would move even further, turning the sky completely dark all over the Isle.

Along with its gloom and heavy rain, it would bring the utter despair, the complete rejection of all ethics and the malicious violence that had overtaken London as the cloud shrouded every home. Severus had witnessed firsthand how easily the world could become unashamedly vicious under the lead of a heartless beast. Now it was his time to witness nature turning into a dangerous ogre.

Buried as the world was under a perpetual blackness, unable to enjoy even the greyness of a usual London morning, people were becoming distrustful and nervous. They hurried to run their errands and then hide in their homes. The ones who worked moved from one place to another through floo or apparition. Rarely did anybody occupy the streets anymore. The heavy downpour seemed unstoppable, the blackness absolutely consuming.

Three days after Severus lost his job the city was declared in a state of emergency. A partial lockdown came to undo the fragile psychology of the people. From six in the afternoon till six the next morning the city was under curfew. Only Aurors and Ministerial officers were allowed outside. No public transportation worked and the stores were all closed. People went to their jobs and harried straight home, not in the mood to socialize. If they did, that took place inside their abodes, as they were sheltered by the impending doom outside.

Everyone was afraid how this rain and darkness was affecting not only their emotions, but also their health. An interesting development was that most Magical People who reported at the hospital with weird health complications, due to over-exposure in the rain, were mostly Muggleborns. Equally disturbing were the reports of domestic violence which had skyrocketed, especially in the Muggleborn community, with the latter being targeted mostly by Purebloods. As for the birth defects in the same community which have boomed, no one could give a satisfactory answer.

It was as if this cloud had brought along with it a deep hatred for Muggleborns, as if it swore to eliminate them in every possible manner. Their freedom had already been compromised by the Marriage Law. Now they were also afraid for their lives and the lives of their children. The last straw would be to destroy their jobs, steal their ability to take care of themselves and their own.

_End up making them slaves…_

Severus’ fingers warped around the Time-Turner inside his pocket as his eyes looked at the dark street. The paved road was glistening from the unabated rain. The sparse yellow lanterns were giving the darkness an eerie feeling. He looked up towards the blackness in the sky. Once again his vision failed to penetrate that veil. It was as if he was looking into the vacuum.

“Are you alright?”

Her soft voice made him exhale hard. He didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath. As her hand wrapped around his bicep, his came up to encase it quickly. He gave her a soft nod and his gaze fell to the vibrant lights that were coming from the houses. That seemed to be the only sign of life in the empty street. “I am fine…you?” He said quietly.

Hermione pressed her lips. “I am fine. Severus, what is wrong? You’ve been gazing outside ever since we came in.”

He sighed. “Forgive me.”

She scowled. “That was not a reproach. I worry for you. I know you’ve been trying to penetrate that cloud every single moment of the day. Each effort is leaving you more enfeebled.”

“I am just…observing it.” He lied.

Hermione pursed her lips and decided to allow this one to slip. She tightened her hand around his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You look utterly shattered. Please stop doing it. You need to find another way to approach it.”

He closed his eyes. “Alright.”

She nodded and kissed the side of his neck. “It is close to curfew and Harry hasn’t come yet. Maybe he is too busy. You wish us to return home?”

He shook his head and kept his eyes to the street. “Not yet. Let us give Mister Potter a few more minutes. He is my only source of information.”

Hermione nodded softly. “Okay.”

After a momentary pause he looked down at her. “How were things at the hospital today?”

Hermione lifted her head and her silence made frown. He noted her pale features, the fatigue clouding her usually clear eyes. “Ward 49 got swarmed by Aurors who are still trying to get testimonies. The relatives are furious at how undiplomatically the Ministry has handled the cases. I know you won’t believe it, but most of them are furious at your suspension and ultimate discharge. To them you are a hero.” Her voice softened.

He smiled sadly at the windowsill.

“You are a hero to all of us…” She continued gently.

He pressed her hand.

“You are a hero to me…” She whispered.

Her frowned at her.

She smiled. “Do you doubt that?”

He averted his eyes. “I cannot help anyone right now Hermione. I am useless.”

She made to speak, but he stopped her.

“I cannot see any magical traces from the cloud, I cannot feel anything from it. What am I doing here, tell me? I should have been inside the Underworld, trying to figure this thing out.” His voice was heavy.

“Severus listen to me…” She made another attempt.

“This is the first time in forever that I feel so insufficient.” His eyes radiated a palpable dissapointment that troubled her.

She leaned close until her lips touched the corner of his mouth. “What if I tell you that I know you are going to solve this for all of us eventually? Does that help?”

His eyes seared through hers. “That sounds utterly ludicrous considering how fired I am currently.”

She pressed her lips.

“It also sounds endearing.” His smile was worn.

“I know that you are going to get us out of this. There is no one else who can tackle with this. Certainly not the current Keeper Commander.” Her smile was heartwarmingly doting.

He reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “You are the brightest ray of sun inside this sheer gloom, Hermione Granger. Never change.”

She lowered her eyes and two red spots appeared on her cheeks.

“Miriam is lucky to have you by her side. Your patients are lucky to have you as their caregiver.” He continued softly.

The deep vibrations of his voice made her curl into him. “And we are all lucky to have you by our side…” She faltered.

He tilted her chin up. “Try to make that sound a little more intimate.” 

Her lips broke into a timid smile. “I am lucky to have you by my side….”

He exhaled upon her mouth and closed his eyes. “That is better.”

Her arms came around his shoulders and they remained like that until he gently pushed her back. He cupped her cheek and gazed at her solemnly for a few seconds.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She smiled confused.

He pulled out the Time-Turner and placed it in her palm.

She looked down and her lips parted. “Why are you giving it back to me?”

“I fixed it.” He found her eyes.

“Severus, I….I don’t know what to say. Thank you…the working ones are so rare outside the Ministry.” She was at a loss for words.

“A rare gift, for a rare woman. I hope you won’t use it to change what happened between us.” His voice held a teasing trace that made her heart come alive.

She clutched his cheek. “I’d rather die than do that.”

He pulled her in tightly. “Never say those words!”

Her breath hitched.

“You never speak those words to me…do you hear?” He hissed.

She nodded quickly. “I won’t…I am sorry.”

“No one will die on me, ever again!” He whispered with startling passion.

She felt her heart clutching and her fingers slithered through his hair. “Severus forgive me. Those words were inconsiderate.”

He pressed his lips on hers fervently for a moment before drawing back. Then he looked at her deeply. “The world is falling apart again Hermione. It feels as if we are tumbling uncontrollably back in time. Returning to the era of the Dark Lord. I fear for you greatly. I won’t deny it. What I saw under that church is beyond words. You said the girl who is pregnant was one of the first abductees, which means the baby belongs to one of her abductors. The birth defects have multiplied, the violence against Muggleborns is getting out of hand. This cloud, the Marriage Law…everything is connected, don’t you see?”

“I can feel the darkness surrounding us. I see the malice in people’s eyes. The distrust. The hatred towards Muggleborns. I fear greatly too, but I will be honest with you Severus. I will not hide.” She frowned.

His smile was blue, but also proud. “I know, that is why you need more protection.”

“More than the priceless Ancient Rune you gifted me with?” She reciprocated his gentle touch.

“More.” –His hands tensed around her shoulders- “Go to work, help all those people, but when you finish come straight home. Go to Potter’s house….anywhere you feel comfortable, but don’t linger outside. Don’t try to play the hero for anyone this time Hermione….I beg of you.”

“I cannot promise you that.” She scowled.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips. “I know…I know how stubborn you are. I also know how noble and courageous you can be, that is why I fixed your damned Time-Turner. So you can use it to undo something silly you will most certainly attempt. Maybe it will save your life one day.”

She looked at him long and hard before she snorted. “So you didn’t fix it so I can turn back time in order to change the way I treated you back in Hogwarts?”

He humphed. “Be serious for once.”

She leaned close to his ear. “I am serious. I’d undo so many things. I’d stop myself from setting your robes on fire, I’d bother you much less in class and I’d cheer on Slytherin during Quidditch…surreptitiously.” She winked.

He shook his head with a smile. “Your prudent exterior hides a wild heart, but that is what makes me fear for you even more.”

She kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder, happy for extorting a difficult smile from him. “I will be careful, but I won’t be afraid and I won’t hide from anyone.”

His heavy arms fell around her shoulders. “Heavens help you my sweet, because I won’t always be there to do it.”

She pulled back with a frown. “Was that a threat?”

“The truth.” Came the honest reply.

She paused and caressed his temple. “I on the other hand promise to be here to help you…always.”

“Don’t use that word.” His voice dropped.

“Always…” -She insisted, unaffected- “It is a simple, but honest word Severus. I know it means a lot to you, but so it does to me. Nothing would ever stop me from being here for you.” 

He shook his head. “Don’t….” There was pleading in those tones.

“Am I making you feel uncomfortable?” She raised her brows.

He didn’t speak.

“Is it easier to play around words? Do you want me to tell you instead that I will always be here because I am bound to you by the Laws of Men?” She said somberly.

His lips turned down.

“Or I would it be even easier to say that we are bound by Magic. That all this…..whatever it is we have between us was beyond our choice? Will that be honest?” Her brow creased.

He exhaled and closed his eyes.

“I don’t know what you wish to hear. How you wish to label what is happening here, but know Professor that I am not a woman who plays around. Either with the feelings of others or with mine. As I respect myself and my choices, so do I respect the people I choose to bring close to me. Therefore I will be brutally honest to you….” She lingered.

His eyes found hers.

The pause was short, but full of tension. “I have feelings for you and I am strong enough to admit it. I won’t name them, unless you show me equal bravery. Are you strong enough to admit yours, whatever they may be? Or do you feel inclined to revert back to the safety of easy justifications? That I used to be your student, that all this is inappropriate, that it was beyond your choice, a weak moment….you have so many options to make yourself feel better. But will they represent the truth?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

She smiled. “What is the truth Severus?”

He pulled her to him and their lips touched. He stopped there breathless from her words, his heart drumming, but nothing could come out. She was right. He was a coward….Instead of speaking to her as honestly as she did he remained still. His fingers slid over her nape and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. He didn’t know if he wished to convey what he felt or he wanted to shut her up, but her honesty was intimidating. So instead of speaking he touched her as affectionately as his heart allowed. Her initial rigidity disappeared when his kiss became more daring and her arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him down for more.

She opened up for him like a flower and he signed upon her lips in relief.

When they pulled apart they were both breathless. “Had you not given me such a kiss, I would have been hurt by your silence.”

He nodded. “I know.”

“You saved this by a hair’s breadth.” She run her fingers above the angry scar that was cutting his brow in half.

He leaned his forehead on hers. “Don’t ask for more than I can give now Hermione. I am in over my head.”

“In all the areas of your life. I am aware.” She kissed his temple.

“Allow me time to find the answers…to everything.” His deep voice became a soothing whisper at those words.

“A fair request.” She closed her eyes.

“Thank you.” He allowed several minutes to pass quietly as they enjoyed each other’s presence.

Finally she spoke. “What are you going to do after we leave this pub?” 

His eyes turned to the black sky. “I will go Under. There is no other way.”

Her shoulders became stiff and her arms held him tighter. “I hate to admit that you are right. I don’t want you to go there Severus. I am scared for you, but there is no other way. You are the only one able to figure this out. You do need to go Under.”

“Yet he can’t.”

The voice by the door made them both look up.

Hermione drew back, but she kept Severus’ large hand between hers. “Harry.” Her features lit up.

“Welcome Mister Potter. You are late.” Severus offered him a seat.

Potter took off his coat and sat down heavily. “I was delayed. Things are not good Professor.”

Severus removed his hand from Hermione with a gentle squeeze and then leaned closer. “Meaning?”

“Well since the last time we spoke, things took a tumble for the worse.” Harry wiped the rain from his brow with the back of his sleeve.

“What is going on?” Hermione offered him a glass of beer.

He drunk several sips before putting it down. “Grey is happening.”

Severus stiffened and Hermione noticed.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“She does nothing about the Darkness that has covered the city even though it is her job. She attends meaningless meetings, looms over Kingsley and exchanges whispers with members of the Wizengamot in the dark. She even organizes a damned gala in the midst of all hell!” Harry snapped angrily.

“A what?” Severus asked in disbelief.

“A gala for the most prominent citizens of London to meet the Keepers. She plays a very strong diplomatic game with both the Wizengamot and the reporters. She will try to gain the public to her favor. She says the Keepers remained obscure for too long. Now that she is Commander it is time for the commoners to know what they are paying for. Who is protecting them from the Dark Arts.”

“And in the meantime the Darkness is expanding.” Hermione frowned.

“What is Kingsley saying about the cloud? Isn’t he forcing her to find its source?” Severus rejoined solemnly.

“She entered the Sixth Level several times and found nothing. She scoffs down on you Professor, saying that you were delusional when you saw that cloud down there.” Harry looked at him sadly.

“This is serious.” Hermione pressed her lips testily.

“The Keepers are becoming useless under her command Professor. Kirke and Conroy and Oswald are valuable officers, but they are afraid. They fear they will end up fired like you.” Harry added.

“So now we have nothing to protect us from the Darkness and all this violence that has been unleashed under it.” Hermione covered her brow overwhelmed.

“No...we are now completely unprotected from the Underworld. My Aurors are unable to activate Dark Portals without substantial help from the Keepers and Grey won’t do it.” Harry run his fingers through his hair.

“What about the Minister?” Hermione asked.

“He is under someone’s grip. He doesn’t speak, but I know Kingsley and he isn’t acting like himself. I think Grey has a hold at someone from the Wizengamot and they in turn hold Kingsley. Grey insists the cloud doesn’t originate from the Underworld so the Minister is forced to throw the ball in our court. The Aurors are now in charge of finding out the source of this magic.” Harry said somberly.

Severus brows met as he looked towards the table. “You won’t be able to find anything in this world.”

“We haven’t! We’ve flown in and around this thing more times than I can count. When we go inside we become so disoriented that we exit in a completely different place, miles away. Any kind of defensive spells we send out to it are being swallowed. It seems to be unaffected by our magic…This thing doesn’t belong to our world, exactly as the Professor says. Grey either knows it and hide that fact or is stupidly unaware and happy she has taken the Professor’s place.” Harry looked at him.

Severus leaned back and crossed his arms thoughtfully. “Never use stupid with the name Grey in the same sentence Mister Potter. That would be unwise.”

“Then she is playing with us! Only the Keepers can deal with this kind of Magic and now they are disabled. One is still recovering, one is dead, one is afraid for his job, you are fired and their current Commander is reassuring us that she can do nothing about it. The world is becoming very unstable and nobody is trying to help. This cloud affects people negatively Professor and you know it. Have you any idea how many calls are coming in our offices daily about abuse between Muggleborns and their suitors? Many Purebloods are using this law to procure themselves with Muggleborns whom they end up using as sex slaves. Heavy verbal altercations, psychological abuse, physical abuse and downright rape are being reported every day. This darkness is making people act violently towards each other. It feeds off hatred…” Harry seemed overcome as he described the hell that was going on in London at this very moment. 

Severus and Hermione looked at each other.

“They brought down the only hand that could do anything about all this and now they are having a damn good party!” Harry barked and finished his beer.

Hermione flared her shoulders. “You are wrong. They didn’t bring Severus down. He is here and more than willing to do whatever he can to help us.”

“He can’t Hermione. I told you the moment I came in.” Harry looked at the Professor intently.

“Have they banned me from using Dark Magic?” Severus already knew the answer to that.

“Until the Wizengamot investigates your case, you are banned from doing practically anything. We are ordered to arrest you the moment your trace fires up.” Harry’s voice filled with guilt at those words.

“I see.” Severus scoffed.

“You find this funny?” Hermione scowled.

“I find this development interesting, but rather expected.” Severus rejoined.

“You could pretend not to notice Harry.” Hermione turned to her friend.

“I’d love to pretend, but I’d lose my job.” Harry rebuked.

“If that saves the city and clears the cloud then so be it!” Hermione sounded angry.

Severus clasped her hand gently. “No, I don’t want Mister Potter to be out of the Ministry. I need him in there. Think prudently, not with your heart.”

She pressed her lips in disapproval.

Harry leaned back. “I am doing the best I can Professor, but my best in this case is not enough.”

Severus pursed his lips thoughtfully.

Hermione humphed and rubbed her forehead. “Someone must talk with this woman. Everything goes through her as it seems.”

“Grey?” Harry scowled.

Severus’ nose flared.

“I’ve tried to speak to her privately many times. She treats me like an inane five year old. Kingsley keeps to himself, the Wizengamot backs her up, the Keepers fear her and the Aurors have no power over her. Who will talk to her?” Harry asked in frustration.

Severus turned to her apprehensively.

She bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep quiet. The Gryffindor in her was too difficult to silence.

He noticed. “I am very aware of that look in your eyes Miss Granger. I’ve seen it plenty during your school years. Whatever it is you are thinking…seize it…seize it right now.” The warning was clear.

“Harry cannot talk to her, the Minister won’t, the Wizengamot for some reason can’t, her Keepers dread her…and I dare assume you are banned from her premises. You got any better ideas?” She raised her brows.

Harry looked at her mutely.

“You are not going to talk to Grey! Not as long as I have a say in it!” Severus stood up abruptly and walked towards the window.

“You don’t have a say in it. I am a free woman. This is a free country. I have a choice to speak to whomever I wish.” She turned to him.

“I suppose you expect to reason with her. Make her see the light? Enforce some Gryffindor honor in her?” Undeceive yourself. You will end up becoming a target.” He drawled.

Hermione scowled. “Your sarcasm is not helping us. I am trying to find a solution.”

He eyes burned through hers. “You are not talking to Max. For whatever noble reason your brilliant mind has set its eyes upon. You are not approaching her, you are not speaking to her, you are not even thinking of her. Stay-away-from-her! I won’t ask again.”

Hermione stood up also. “You are not asking. You are commanding me. What is wrong with you? What makes you fear her so much?”

He walked up to her and clutched her shoulders. “Grey won’t come within five miles from you Hermione. Do you hear me?”

She seized his forearms. “I only wanted to speak to her about you. To clear up this mess. Maybe make her see that it is for the best of all of us to allow you to return to your job. Nothing more than that.” Her fire was extinguished when she witnessed how much this was affecting him.

“You are to go nowhere near her!” He spat.

She remained mutely shocked, trying to understand him. Trying to figure out what scared him so much about her. That is when raised voices, engaged in heated argument came from outside the room. They all looked up and then towards each other. They heard a female plead, a male curse, something breaking, a large crash and then tears.

Harry dove first for the door, followed closely by Hermione and then came Severus.

-.-

What Hermione saw froze the blood in her veins. It was a young woman, no more than twenty five sitting down, with her nose bloody and her cheek bruised. Tears were etched upon her face and she was reaching up to stop her assailant who was preparing for another attack.

“What in the name of hell are you doing?!” Hermione threw herself between the girl and the older man without a single thought.

Harry sensed the tension overflowing from the Professor and raised his hand to stop him. “I have this. If you use any kind of magic while you are suspended the Wizengamot will have you imprisoned. There is an active trace on you now. Don’t make it flare up.”

Severus gritted his teeth and looked at Hermione. “Seize telling me what not to do…and act Mister Potter before that man bashes the head of your best friend in!” He spat.

Harry held Severus with difficulty as he raised his wand. “You! Step away from the women!”

The older man looked up and when he saw Harry he smirked. “Well if it isn’t Dumbledore’s Golden boy. Head Auror Harry Potter! Ha Ha!”

Harry tightened his grip on the wand. “A step back…now.” He commanded heavily.

The man who was holding the girl’s hand, twisted it viciously. “What are you going to do if I deny Golden boy?”

Hermione placed her hand above the girl’s trying to protect her. “Leave her alone you utter brute!”

Severus tried to push Harry away, but the Auror managed to keep him in check, if only just barely.

“Take a step back or I will fire! You are already under arrest for physical assault!” Harry barked.

The older man’s dark eyes glimmered with menace as he grinned. “This woman is my property. I applied for her under the new Marriage Law and she accepted me as a suitor. Now she belongs to me!”

“And that means that you can beat her black and blue?!” Hermione protested furiously and tried to disengage their hands.

The man turned the girl’s hand again and she hollered in pain. “Oh, isn’t it the lovely Princess of Gryffindor? The new apprentice Healer of Ward 49. The one who protested so fervently against the Marriage Law. Are you defending little Candice? Well, of course you are, what a silly question. You and she are so much alike. Muggleborn, stubborn, proud and you both ended up having Pureblood suitors. Shouldn’t your suitor keep you on a shorter leash? You mingle too much in the business of others.”

Severus pushed Harry aside, but before he could take a step the Auror got in front of him again. “Don’t Professor. He is not worth being arrested for. I am here!”

The man’s hateful eyes pierced Severus. “Ah…of course your suitor is the fired Keeper Commander… Voldemort’s right hand. Restraint your filthy Mudblood before I do it for you, Snape!”

Three things happened at the same time then and nobody would have been able to prevent them. Hermione tried to unlock the man’s hand from the girl’s wrist. He raised his hand to smack her and Severus proved faster and stronger than Harry.

The Pureblood got bulldozed against the wall with a brutality that left Hermione mute and trembling. Severus’ fists assaulted the man’s face, sides and stomach with such unrelenting violence that the girl started screaming. The final punch broke the man’s nose and knocked several teeth from his mouth as he dropped upon the floor like a rag doll.

Hermione embraced the girl tightly and turned to him. “Severus stop! No…!”

It was too late. The man was beaten to another dimension and Severus’ trace had flared up.

Harry turned to him angrily. “I told you to allow me to handle this!”

“You were taking too long….” Severus straightened his sleeves calmly.

“I told you to stay out of this!” Harry rebuked.

“You told me not to use magic. I didn’t.” Severus raised his brow. 

“Take Severus away! Hide him! I will look after the girl!” Hermione thundered and her eyes found his. Her heart faltered and rushed invisibly to shield him the same moment that the room lit up.

The Aurors appeared in a clear ring, pointing their wands straight at him.

“No…” Hermione choked. 

“That was quick.” Severus said dryly.

Harry raised his arms. “Don’t shoot! Lower your wands! All of you!”

Everyone froze. The Aurors, Hermione with the girl in her arms, Harry and Severus. Only the grunts of the bloody man on the floor were heard as he was slowly coming to.

“Sir…” Goldhorn addressed Harry - “The Commander’s trace…it flared up.”

“Speaking of the obvious.” Severus sneered.

Harry closed his eyes in abandonment. “I know Goldhorn…I saw it…we all did.”

Hermione pulled the girl up from the shoulders. Then she looked at the Aurors. “I will explain what happened exactly gentlemen. Professor Snape, Mister Potter and I were having a quiet gathering until we were disturbed by a violent quarrel that was coming from this corridor. We decided to check it out. That is when we became witnesses to a brutal physical abuse towards this poor woman. We decided to intervene. Then you arrived.” 

Rabbot the Auror closest to the violent Pureblood was making an effort to pull the man up. “As it seems the Professor decided to intervene with equal violence. How did this guy end up beaten to an inch of his life?”

Hermione tightened her arms around the girl and scowled. “Shouldn’t you be asking also how this girl ended up beaten black and blue? The Professor stepped in at the last moment, before that filth attacked again. He saved both the girl and me! He did nothing wrong!” She was unable to control her voice as the unfairness of the situation was choking her.

“Hermione stop.” Severus’ eyes were solemn.

She turned to him. “I will not keep silent while they snuff the truth and they punish the innocent!” –She then turned menacingly towards one of the Aurors who was ready to bound Severus- “Why wasn’t that man’s trace flaring up before our intervention?! Weren’t his actions illegal?”

The Aurors looked at each other mutely.

Hermione humphed disdainfully. “You are all a bunch of hypocrites! This woman is not this man’s possession! He doesn’t have the right to treat her like an animal!”

Harry clutched her by the arm. “Don’t do this now please Mione. Don’t make things worse for all of us.”

“Worse how? They are arresting Severus for saving my life…for saving this girl’s life! They are going to insult his reputation even more! They will call him a criminal…defame him, much like they did at the hospital! Enough! Do you hear me?! That is enough! All of you!” She hollered.

No one spoke. They all seemed frozen…Severus more than anyone else.

Harry squeezed her arm. “This goes beyond my power, do you understand? I need to arrest him or else I lose my job too. We cannot afford that.”

“As if you are helping now…” –She scoffed- “Look at what they are doing to him again!” She felt her eyes welling and allowed one of the Aurors to lead the wounded girl aside.

“I know…give me a chance to speak to the Minister about all this. Let me do it properly, not by running away and hiding. The Professor needs to surrender. He will be arrested along with that filth. I will lead him to the Ministry myself. Please trust me to deliver Mione.” Harry’s eyes were pleading.

She looked at him long and hard. “No, I will not allow him to be taken.” Then she stepped in front of Severus. “If you take him, then you take me too!” She said bravely.

No one moved. They were all searching an answer from the Head Auror.

Harry looked at the Pureblood who was coughing up blood. “We will arrest everyone who got involved in today’s events and report back to the Ministry. Mulberry and Hawthorn tie that filthy Pureblood, Bovin you will escort Miss Granger and the wounded girl back to St. Mungo. Fenrin you help me escort the Commander back at the Ministry.” He said authoritatively.

The last Auror scowled. “How about me?”

“You stay here, write a report about the events that took place and take testimonies from the other guests of the pub. I will expect you back at the Ministry when you are done.” Harry’s tone was dry.

Fenrir winced and pulled back hesitantly. “Shall I bind the Professor or shall you, Sir?”

Harry sighed in defeat. “I will do it.” 

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes. “What you are doing is unfair…Severus doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment!”

A pair of strong hands fell on her shoulders and span her around. Then she was pulled into his chest. He tucked her head above his heart and his fingers run through her hair. “You will do me a favor now Miss Granger. You will escort this girl to the hospital and you will put the Gryffindor in you to sleep. There are somethings that we cannot control. This is one of them.”

She wrapped her arms around him. “Someone is targeting you…they are trying to destroy you.” Her voice was barely heard.

“They are trying to destroy me, the Keepers, the Muggleborns, peace, the world as we know it….There are lot of things we don’t know yet Hermione. Please do as I am asking. Mister Potter will help me.” He whispered on top of her head.

She inhaled his scent deeply and felt unwilling to let him go. “I will not remain idle in the hospital, I will try to get to the bottom of this. I swear.”

Severus kissed her forehead and then pushed her away. Then he offered his hands to Potter who bound them with a gentleness Snape was not expecting. “Don’t set anyone’s robes on fire until I get back.” He smirked at her.

She flared her shoulders. “I will set the world on fire unless I get you back.”

She saw his eyes lighting up and the smile on his lips becoming softer, but before she could enjoy that beautiful expression he offered her, his image melted into a twirling mist that finally disappeared along with Harry and the rest. She turned to the Auror who was holding the girl up. She took a shuddering breath, straightened her shoulders, steadied her aching heart and forced herself to smile.

“Come…let us go to the hospital. We shall mend you and this kind man will get your testimony. Is that okay with you?” She said softly.

The girl leaned her head on Hermione’s shoulder and nodded. “Yes…thank you. Thank you for everything.”

“Don’t thank me young lady. Thank the man they arrested…..” Hermione’s voice was bitter.

“The world is going mad Miss Granger. Please don’t worry. All of us know…we are on your side.” The Auror said and she heard the sadness in his tone.

She looked at him long and hard. Then she turned to the girl and kissed her sweaty brow. “Let’s go.” She muttered thoughtfully. The frustration she felt in her heart about Severus’ unlawful arrest was muted by her determination. There was only one course of action.

She was going to face the woman who fired him, the one who most definitely was behind his arrest….the Dark Witch who hung like a black shadow above Severus ever since Hermione moved into his home.

Maxine Grey…the new Keeper Commander….. 

-.-


	21. Becoming the fog

Harry’s eyes feasted upon the dark cloud that had veiled the skies of London. He shook his head in disappointment.

Kingsley saw it and he leaned back on his chair. The fire crackled under the hearth. “Your silence is too judgmental Mister Potter.”

“What do you want me to say Minister?” Harry rejoined flatly.

“The Wizengamot is breathing down my back.” Came the hard reply.

“Who in the name of Merlin has such a strong hold on you?” Harry turned around.

“Not upon me. Someone has a very strong hold upon the Wizengamot…I am forced to float with the tide.”

“Who is it?” Harry’s eyes flared with anger.

“Do you think I know?” The Minister tilted his head.

“You do understand that we cannot do anything about this cloud, correct? It is beyond our abilities.” Harry said dryly.

Kingsley pressed his lips.

“And unfortunately under the new Command, neither can the Keepers. You chose to behead that group with what you did Minister. You placed Grey in the stead of a very capable man.” Harry crossed his arms.

Kingsley’s brows met in annoyance. “The Professor was not bereft of all fault. Put your favoritism aside young man. He overlooked Ministerial Orders. He exposed himself and allowed the Wizengamot to push him aside. He gave me no choice, but to suspend him.”

“And you gave Grey a choice to fire him.” Harry glared.

At that Kingsley looked away. “I never thought she’d go that far. Believe me, I never wished for that.”

“Who told you to hire Grey in Snape’s stead?” Harry walked to his desk.

“The Heads of the Wizengamot.” Kingsley pursed his lips.

Harry rubbed his forehead.

“This woman has very strong backing. I had to agree with her taking that position when High Judge Shofeous intervened.” Kingsley lifted his brow.

Harry inhaled deeply.

“This is above and beyond my powers Mister Potter.” The Minister added with a dissapointment that was tangible.

Harry turned around thoughtfully. “Alright, so Grey has solid support from the Wizengamot for some reason. Do they not see how useless she is? Has she done anything about the cloud since she took over the Keepers?”

No answer from the Minister.

“Call back Snape for heaven’s sake. Bend the wish of the Wizengamot. The city is under siege.” Harry turned to him with blazing eyes.

“She went Under a couple of times and she insists the cloud doesn’t originate from the Underworld.” Kingsley exhaled exhausted.

"And you believe her?” Harry scowled.

The Minister was silent.

“The Professor insists he saw the cloud coming from the sixth level.” Harry rebuked hard.

"When he saw it he was burning up with fever and was probably delirious…" Kingsley’s retort didn’t have enough mettle behind it.

Harry stopped him. “He is the most resilient man I have ever met Minister. No matter his poor physical condition, his mind is always sharp. I for one believe him. This cloud makes no sense. Our spells cannot penetrate it and it clashes hard with the protective shields over the city. It does not originate from our world and you know it. Release the Professor. Ask him to enforce the shields with his knowledge of the Dark Arts. Allow him to enter the Underworld. See reason please.”

The Minister lay his head back and covered his face silently.

“Something nasty is brewing down at the Sixth level and it is all connected with the abductees we found at the fifth. My Aurors cannot bring order to this chaos. You hand-picked him to lead that group of Dark Wizards exactly because of his experience. His a master of the Dark Arts, the master of the Underworld. You allowed the Wizengamot to take out your strongest player.”

“Grey was his second in command. Equally skilled and you know it.” Shacklebolt rebuked exasperated.

“And you believe her so readily?” Harry tilted his head.

Kingsley stood up and begun pacing in front of the bay windows. “Admittedly she got her current position with shady ways. Admittedly she has some hold over the Wizengamot that bewilders me. However she hasn’t acted out of order since she took command. She entered the Underworld, she checked, she brought back her reports and she tried to manage this group a little more cordially than her predecessor.”

Harry humphed. “So you care more about diplomacy than actions.”

“I care for both. I also care not to anger the Wizengamot more.” The Minister glared.

“She runs around like a busy bee, arranging interviews and parties while our world is collapsing. I must admit that she is indeed a better diplomat than the Professor. She brought the Keepers closer to the public, but that was not the original task of that group, was it?”

“No.” Kingsley closed his eyes in defeat.

“They were created in order to protect us from Dark Magical attacks, which the Aurors couldn’t handle. You chose them particularly because of their training and knowledge in this kind of unholy magic, not because they are smooth talkers or good diplomats. Correct?” Harry was relentless.

The Minister’s eyes fell on him darly. “Yes.”

“So…where are they now?" Harry raised his brows.

Kingsley was silent.

"One dead, one recuperating from a coma, the head fired and the ones who remain are set useless by this woman. Can't you see minister? I think someone is trying to undo the original group you created on purpose.”

“I understand what you are saying, but Grey was second in command for years. I cannot call her useless.” Kingsley retorted.

Harry observed him silently for several moments before he spoke. “I want to enter the Underworld with her next time she goes. I want to make sure that nothing originates from the sixth level. I don’t trust her.”

"Out of the question Mister Potter. I have risked my Aurors down there long enough. I cannot afford to lose you down there. This back and forth between the Aurors and the Keepers stops now. Each group to their own. You mind the city and they will mind the Underworld. If anything happens to you, I rather doubt anyone will be able to replace you easily. I trust Madame Grey. Maybe she doesn't have the abilities of the Professor, but she is good enough for the time being." Kingsley dismissed Harry.

Harry rushed to the desk and leaned his hands on it. “The ashes from that cloud are burning the shields that we have placed around the city. They won’t last long. Muggleborn babies are dying from weird mutations and Muggleborns are being abducted. Talk to the Wizengamot. Make them see reason. Ask them to take back the Professor. He can help us. Ask him to fortify our shields. He can do it."

“Grey can do that also. I cannot displease the Wizengamot. I will not shake the waters on an already worried public. I am sorry.” Kingsley looked at him tensely.

“I never thought I’d say such words Minister, but you are putting us all in danger.” Harry’s voice became heavy.

"The only think I care about is the city’s safety!" Kingsley slammed his hand hard on the table.

"Then reinstate the only man who can help us with this kind of magic!" Harry snapped back.

"I am sorry Mister Potter. I am unable to do anything at this moment. Madame Grey remains." Kingsley’s gaze pierced Harry.

Harry felt his back crawling with anger. “If the Professor gets released and he decides to enter the sixth level even without your permission, I will follow him.”

The Minister’s eyes flared.

Harry crossed his arms. “I will not only follow him, but I will also cover up for him. All my men will.”

Kingsley crossed his arms and took a step back. "Very daring of you…"

"If I cannot get you to back me up, then I will act alone and pray that Snape is powerful enough to find out the cause and bring it down." Harry rejoined.

A long silence ensued were both men scrutinized each other.

Finally Kingsley looked up. "How official do you want this conversation to continue?" He asked, taking Harry by surprise.

Harry frowned. "As unofficial as you can make it."

Kingsley tilted his head meaningfully "You are a soldier Mr. Potter and as such you cannot comprehend the dynamics of politics. I cannot dodge the Wizengamot without serious consequences.”

Harry scoffed.

Kingsley raised his hand. “I want to solve this cloud problem as much as you do and I am not as blind as you might think. If by chance the Professor ends up out of custody and he decides to go Under, who am I to stop him….”

“Are you giving him your blessings?” Harry’s lips curled up in a timid smile.

“No. I won’t be able to stop him because I won’t know anything about it!” Kingsley said pointedly.

Harry smiled widely.

"I know nothing Potter….be warned…" Kingsley placed his elbows upon the desk.

Harry nodded. "Of course you don’t.”

The Minister looked at him long and hard before he spoke again. “Go Mister Potter, before I change my mind. Unlock his doors, loose the keys. Get him out and unleash his hell in the Underworld.”

“Yes, Minister.” Harry grinned pleased. 

-.-

Hermione stood like a statue in front of Grey’s door. She scowled and corrected herself inwardly. She was standing in front of Severus’ door, which was stolen by this woman. She crossed her hands in front of her stomach and observed the dark wooden panels that seemed very expensive. The silence around the office was too heavy for her already fragile nerves.

“How are you Miss Granger?”

The kind voice that sounded behind her, made her turn around. A smile formed on her lips. “I am well Oswald. How about you?"

He showed around him with a bitter smile. “Alone.”

She lowered her eyes.

Oswald sat at the edge of his desk, holding some folders loosely in his hands. “How is the boss?”

Hermione humphed. “He is being kept in custody unethically.”

Oswald pressed his lips. “We are all against what happened Miss Granger. We stand behind the Professor.”

“Yet you kept your job even though he lost his.” She snapped.

He avoided her eyes.

She sighed and looked away also. “I am sorry, that sounded rather rude.”

“It is okay. I know this must be difficult for you.” He said quietly.

“More than you can think.” She felt her heart twitching painfully at the honesty of those words.

A long pause came from him that made her look up.

“Someone had to remain behind and be the voice of reason in this madness.” His brows met sadly.

She nodded towards the door. “Your new boss?”

“Is not the voice of reason.” He pursed his lips.

Hermione humphed.

“When you see the Professor will you tell him that he is solely missed?” Oswald tried to find his eyes.

“Why don’t you visit him? Why don’t you tell him yourself?” She sounded more biting that she intended.

He frowned and looked at his hands.

She inhaled deeply and gazed at him. “I will tell him Oswald.”

He looked up sharply. “Please tell the Professor that the moment he decides to act against this injustice we will all back him up.”

“Against Grey and the Wizengamot?” Hermione tilted her head.

“Yes.” His tone was heavy, but honest.

“Tell him yourself if he ever gets released from custody.” Hermione tried to smile, but was unable to.

“Will they punish him hard? I heard Mister Potter is assisting him.” Oswald frowned.

Hermione got ready to answer, but someone else did so first.

The door of the main office opened up and Max walked out. “He is accused for assault and battery. I don’t think your precious friend is going to be released soon Mister Oswald. I heard he messed up the other guy rather bad. Too unfortunate the assailed man turned out to be such an important Pureblood Lord. I am certain the Wizengamot will feast upon that.”

Hermione turned to her with a piercing glare meant to tear down.

Max placed her hands on her waist and looked at her from head to foot. “Well, if it isn’t the Princess of Gryffindor. What can I help you with?”

Hermione straightened. “I’d like to have a word with you.”

Max’s smirked and with another degrading look she pulled aside and offered Hermione entrance. “By all means.”

Hermione walked past her stiffly.

Max turned to Oswald. “What are you looking at? Finish your reports!” She barked and closed the door behind her.

Hermione gazed towards the impressive library that stood at the flanks of a large bay window that overlooked the rooftops of London. The darkness outside was relentless.

Max walked around the desk and sat down. The she offered Hermione a seat. “Impressive isn’t it?”

Hermione unglued her eyes from the windows mutely.

“Both the office and the view. That is the window that Severus was looking out of when you created your little drama in front of the Ministry steps a few months ago.” Max raised her brow.

Hermione sat down gingerly and tried to keep her face straight.

Max moved her wrist elegantly and conjured a tea pot and cup which floated next to Hermione. “Tea?”

“No, thank you.” Came the flat answer.

The objects dissipated into thin air. “I suppose you didn’t know that Severus has been watching over you all this time.”

Hermione felt her throat tightening.

“Ever since you left Hogwarts. He looked after all of you.” Max smirked at the way her words were visibly affecting her interlocutor.

Hermione felt her shoulders deflating.

Max caressed her chin and then laughed. “Oh, my. You thought he was looking after you especially?”

Hermione’s eyes thinned.

“I see. Did your heart falter upon that thought? Would capturing the attention of such a man from early on have made you extremely proud in yourself?” Max leaned forth and placed her elbows upon the desk.

Hermione scrounged her lips. “I didn’t come here to get a psychological profile made.”

Max humphed and looked around her. “Anyhow, this office was created by him. Rather elegant don’t you think?”

Hermione’s eyes turned towards the library for a brief moment.

“And full of books of course. He was always a bookworm.” Max’s smile seemed malicious.

Hermione’s jawline flexed.

“Oh that is also the nickname that your friends have bestowed upon you.” Max pretended to remember.

“It is.” She replied categorically.

“You resemble each other so much. Maybe that is what pulled you together in the end, because age-wise you are too far apart.” Max added shrewdly.

Hermione tightened her hands over her handbag. “I also didn’t come here to discuss my relationship with the Professor.”

“Why not?” Max leaned back comfortably.

Hermione frowned.

“Why not make this visit a civil conversation between two women who have slept with the same man.” Max’s lips curled up in a hateful smile.

Hermione paled. “I won’t do that, especially not with you.”

“Why not darling? Afraid to compare notes on him? I’ll go first. I’ll tell you what I loved and what I hated about him. How about that?” Max flicked her brow.

Hermione forced herself to smile. “You sound like an insecure teenager quite honestly.”

Max scoffed. “I am anything but honey. Snape couldn’t offer me anything after a certain point. He was good in bed, I admit that. Rather knowledgeable and powerful within the Underworld, but that had its limits also. The moment he became a threat to my carrier, he stopped being interesting.”

Hermione raised her brow. “So you decided to dispose of him.”

“Ah, and we come to the main point. For I suppose that is what you came to see me for. Admittedly you didn’t come to discuss how well the Professor knows how to fuck…or how loyal he can be to his women.” Max’s eyes pierced Hermione like icy daggers.

Hermione felt all the turmoil those words stirred her heart settling down, when her mind decided to take over. She settled proudly in her chair and met Max’s gaze loftily. “You know how to manipulate your words well in order to cause emotional distress in others.”

Max seemed nastily pleased with that.

“Other weaker personalities …” –Hermione raised her finger and Max’s smile slowly died down- “…Your words are made to pierce and hurt, but they fell into deaf ears unfortunately.”

“Is that right?” Max jeered.

“Your words mean nothing to me.” Hermione’s face settled in coldness.

Max wavered in uncertainty upon that.

“I am not here to discuss the Professor’s private business. Either in the past with you or now with me. I came for something much more serious hoping that you have the decency to listen to me as the current Keeper Commander.” Hermione tilted her head.

Max cradled her chin upon her palm and pursed her lips. “I cannot wait to hear.”

“I came here with the hope that you are mature enough to put aside the fact that a man dumped you in order to be with someone else and discuss how we can stop this menace that has covered our city.” Hermione felt her lips toying with a smile.

Max scowled deeply. “That was low.”

“And your words weren’t? Two can play this game.” Hermione rebuked hard.

Max straightened in her chair and a menacing air escaped her. She looked Hermione for several moments before her eyes settled at Granger’s lower stomach longer than felt comfortable. “I could kick you out of my office at this very moment.”

“Yes you can, but first you shall listen to me!” Hermione rejoined assertively.

“Give me a reason why?” Max retorted.

“Because you are currently the Keeper Commander and your job is to protect us from the Dark Magic that is threatening to engulf the entire country.” Hermione pointed out the window at the black sky.

Max remained tensely silent.

“Or isn’t that your job perchance?” Hermione tilted her head.

Another mute response.

Hermione stood up and circled the office. She stood in front of the bay windows and her eyes turned towards the steps where she had lost all those signatures several months back. It seemed like a lifetime ago. “This cloud….do you know anything about it?” She said.

Max looked at Granger’s stiff body. “I am not allowed to speak to the public about it. The Minister has my reports on it.”

“He knows….” Hermione murmured.

Max scowled. “What?”

“Severus knows.” –She turned around to face Grey- “He saw it at the Sixth Level.”

“Well I didn’t.” Max replied coldly.

“I believe him. Severus is a man who worked as a double spy under the most powerful wizards of all time on both sides of the spectrum. He worked for the light as much as he worked for the dark. His experience is immense. If he says this cloud exists Under then I believe him.”

Max scoffed.

“And I am not the only one.” Hermione tilted her head pointedly.

Max smirked angrily.

“The whole Auror force is behind him.” Hermione’s eyes gleamed with sick pleasure.

Max’s smirk slowly died down. “I won’t stand here and listen to your obscenities. Neither will I be doubted.”

“Your actions prove how incapable you are of dealing with this.” Hermione pointed towards the sky.

Max stood up and walked towards the door. “Enough. I think this conversation is over.”

“I think not.” Hermione gritted her teeth.

When no answer came Hermione resumed more fiercely than before. “He fired you, I get it. He dumbed you, I get it even more. He is more powerful than you and that must sting. He has become a thorn at your side when your interplay with him seized. You were discredited as a professional, but also as a woman.”

Max flared her chest at this unexpected rebuke. “Enough!” She barked.

“No it’s not!” Hermione snapped back quickly.

Max tightened her lips.

“Forget what he did to you professionally or personally and think clearly. This man’s knowledge is precious. His experience unmatched. You got a man who knows how to work with Light Magic as much as he does with Dark. He is the only one who can recognize this cloud for what it is, trace it and stop it. I know it, all the Aurors know it and I am sure the public knows it too. He is not the most subtle person, neither is he as pleasant with the commoners as you are…but he is stronger. No one can deny that. Not even you.” Hermione walked up to her boldly.

Max crossed her arms. “So you want me to put my ego aside and save the day by reinstating your precious lover?”

“Lover? Get your mind out of the gutter!” Hermione bit.

Max raised her brow.

“I want you to allow a powerful wizard to enter the Underworld and trace that damned cloud for all of us. He can do it! Go to the Wizengamot and pull all those strings you seem to be having on them. Allow him to be released from custody and use his powers against this menace. I am sure he doesn’t care if you keep this seat, but he will assist us if you allow him to be released.” Hermione continued.

“What makes you think that I have the power to do all this?” Max smirked.

“Because it was you who stopped my first Wizengamot hearing. I remember…” Hermione tilted her head and her eyes blazed.

Max’s features hardened.

“Severus was there with you, orchestrating the whole deal, but it was you who walked up to the High Judge. It was you the judge followed outside. It was you he saw and blanched, not Severus.” Hermione’s voice dropped.

Max’s nose flared.

Hermione came closer. “What kind of a hold do you have on them Madame Grey? What did you do with that judge that made it so easy for Severus to delay my hearing?”

Max’s gaze seared into her hatefully.

“I bet you used the same power on him this time….correct?” Hermione smiled knowingly.

Max raised her hand and made to push Hermione away.

She grabbed Grey’s hand and held it strongly. “It is nice to manipulate people to do your bidding. It must feel enthralling to control emotions with words that resemble daggers.”

Max pulled her hand away roughly.

“Does it feel good when other’s do it to you?” Hermione smiled savagely.

Max looked at her long and hard before she spoke. “Gryffindor is proving to be more devious than I had originally thought.”

“I will do whatever it takes…”

Max spoke over her. “…to save your Slytherin Prince?”

Hermione felt her jawline tensing, but she swallowed that bout of anger. “To do everything to save my country. The Professor is the only one who can help us and I will do whatever I can to release him. I will assist him in his fight against this hell, whether you like it or not.”

“How can you do that little Princess when he is in custody?” Max’s eyes gleamed.

“I’m sure Judge Sopheous will grant a distressed woman an audience. He might even appreciate her assistance in any kind of possible blackmail he might be succumbing. Especially is she has Professor Snape as a witness.” Hermione didn’t falter.

All the blood withdrew from Max’ face. “Get the fuck out of my office.”

“Your office for now…” Hermione smirked.

Max placed her hand on the handle and Hermione’s hand fell over it hard and unmoving.

“Instead of being considerate to all these poor women who fell victims of the Underworld. Instead of thinking of those babies who are being born with peculiar mutations. Instead of wanting to protect all those women who are being abused by their future husbands…you allow your petty ego to rule. You took the position of the only man who can help us and I am sure you had your part on how easily he was led to prison also.” Hermione tightened her hand around Max.

Max tried to get released but failed.

“If you don’t raise above what happened with the Professor, then I will force you to do it. Either you release him and allow him to work in the Underworld or I will go speak with Judge Sopheous. Harry will get Severus out…we will try to solve this with or without your help. In the end it comes to what you wish to do with your own carrier. Do you wish to be part of this valiant effort or not? Do you wish to help all these women and children…or do you care more about what Severus did to you in the past?” Hermione felt relentless in her pursuit.

Max managed to release her hand. “I don’t care about these women, neither about those newborn bastards.”

Hermione’s features lost their certainty.

Max’s eyes gleamed with sick pleasure upon that. “They are Mudbloods…..” She hissed.

Hermione paled.

Max’s mouth twisted with hatred. “Try to release Snape. Speak with Sopheous, try to find out what happened. I dare you to try and bring me down.”

Hermione tilted her head. “Oh, I will.”

Max’s black fiery eyes rolled down Hermione’s body and stopped upon her lower stomach. A vicious smile spread on her lips. “I am sure you will. Now get the fuck out, before I force your future husband to pick up your pieces from my floor with a bloody spoon.”

Hermione tilted her head and flared her shoulders arrogantly. When Max opened the door she noticed the Commander’s hand was trembling. She walked out with a satisfied smile and didn’t flinch when the door crashed behind her.

Oswald was waiting out there for her. “What happened?”

Hermione humphed and pressed her lips. “Be ready to choose sides soon Master Oswald. Just be ready.” She murmured and left the office.

-.-

“Don’t get all sentimental on me Miss Granger.” Severus said quietly.

“And stop calling me that. I have a name. Use it.” She frowned.

He pressed his lips.

Her fingers curled around his large hand between the bars. “I have called your name in longing one too many times and so have you. Stop keeping me at a distance with that damned appellation.”

He looked at their hands and closed his eyes. “I am sorry Hermione.”

“I understand that you have been conditioned to address me like that for seven years. What we went through these last few months was not enough to change that for you?” Her eyes found his.

He smiled. “It is part tease, part forgetfulness and part respect.”

“Don’t smooth talk me please. Tell me the truth. Maybe it is our age difference. Maybe that is the obstacle for you? Do you need to keep reminding me that I have been your student?” She insisted.

His brows creased. “An obstacle? Of course not…what are you talking about?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know…but calling me by my last name makes me think that you cannot get over our school years.”

His fingers twisted around hers firmly. “What is this now?” –His voice became a whisper- “I admit that I am used to address you like that. However that doesn’t reflect my feelings for you.”

“You have some then?” She scowled.

He sobered up. “Hermione? What is going on?”

She took several moments to speak. “What do you think brought us together?” She said quietly.

He scowled in confusion. “If I remember correctly you were in trouble with the Wizengamot and Mister Potter asked for my help.”

She squeezed his hand and met his eyes. “I am serious.”

He pursed his lips. “Alright. Circumstances?”

She tilted her head.

“Astounding chemistry?” He raised his brow.

She pursed her lips angrily.

“The Marriage Law?” He smirked.

“I am not in the mood.” She made to pull away.

His arm slithered past the bars and wrapped behind her waist. He pulled her close. “I remember vividly being locked in an office one evening with you when I was rather emotionally unstable. I saw stars in my eyes that day. After that I remember little apart that I never wished to turn back time.”

Her eyes raised to his and gleamed. “Are you honest with me?”

He frowned. “Indubitably.”

“Don’t you think that our thirst for knowledge is what bound us together first?” Her eyes toyed with uncertainty.

He remained quiet.

“Without that...would you have ever looked at me twice?” She muttered.

His hand tightened around her waist. “I remember clearly that the first thing that bonded me with you was an unmistakable chemistry that shocked my soul. Had I tried to play blind to this dominant pull towards you, I would have committed a crime to both you and I.”

“Was my age ever an obstacle to you? Be truthful.” Her eyes filled with nervousness.

He titled his head. “Was it ever to you?”

She remained silent.

“Silence speaks volumes. So now is the moment when a better man would say noble words that would make you shudder in pleasure.” His lips curled up.

“Like sweet lies?” She smiled timidly too.

“No…he’d say more like sweet true lies that would melt your heart.” He pulled her to him.

She leaned her forehead on the bars and shuddered. “And you aren’t going to say anything?”

“I’ll tell you the truth. Your age is a thorn on my old side. You are a blooming flower and I am a corpse. That annoys me to no end…but I cannot help it.” His voice was a smooth balm over her heart.

She closed her eyes and her fingers squeezed his hand. “Why cannot you help it?”

“You are looking for trouble, aren’t you?” His lips smoothed over her forehead.

She chuckled. “Why can’t you help it?”

His lips offered her a warm kiss on the temple. “Because more often than not, I find myself begging that you’d set my heart in a Phoenix until the end of time.”

She froze and looked up to him slowly.

He gave her one of his rare smiles. “You were asking for it.”

Her lips parted and her eyes welled.

“No…no…don’t get all sentimental on me again. Time to get serious.” –He raised his brow- “The truth is that we are bound by the law and I cannot get rid of your little know-it-all self.”

She snorted. “I want to kiss you till you have no breath left.”

“You cannot.” He looked at the bars.

She grabbed his lapels and drew him down until their lips met warmly. When she pulled back she was smiling. “I like your sweet true lies, better than the truth.”

He shook his head. “Tell me why you sounded so insecure before? That is not the usual Granger I know.”

She inhaled deeply. “You are behind bars. I deserve to feel whatever I like.”

His thumb stroked her earlobe. “They are treating me like a King in here. Mister Potter must have put in a good word for me. Don’t worry.”

“He is not the only one who is standing by your side.” The dissapointment was clear in her voice.

He frowned.

“All the Aurors are…and all the Keepers.” She said pointedly.

“The Keepers?” His gaze was penetrating.

She hesitated for a moment too long and his features darkened.

“Hermione?” His tone became heavy.

She averted her eyes. “I went by your office today.”

“What?!” His hand grasped her waist painfully.

“Stop, wait…let me speak.” She tried.

“Did you talk with Max?” His eyes filled with shadows.

She didn’t speak.

He pushed her away and grasped his temples. “Have you heard nothing of what I said? You acted so imprudently….”

“I was not going to remain in the sidelines. I won’t sit back and observe this injustice on you without speaking my mind. Don’t ask me to be something I am not Severus.” Her eyes watered, but her voice was steady.

He turned to her angrily. “You were always the most responsible, the most reasonable of the trio Hermione. What you did was not in character. It was out of it.”

“I won’t stand injustice.” She clenched her fists.

He looked at her apprehensively.

“I never did it with strangers who suffered. I won’t do it with someone that I care for deeply.” She swallowed her tears.

That seemed to mellow his face-lines slightly. “What did you tell her?”

“I tried to convince her to let go of her grudge on you. I told her to allow you to fight against this darkness as a Keeper. Not as their Commander.”

“And?”

“She refused.” Hermione returned flatly.

“You wasted your breath and you possibly became a target. You don’t know how vengeful this woman can become.” He said solemnly.

“Of course I know…Look at you.” She pointed at him.

He rubbed his forehead. “I begged you to stay away from her.”

“You commanded me. I don’t do well with orders.” She smiled slyly.

He glared at her. “You are a bright woman, but there are things that you don’t know. One of them is how to handle people like Grey.”

“And you do?” She crossed her arms.

He walked to the bars and grabbed them tightly. “Don’t jest. She is dangerous.”

“I am more dangerous.” Hermione raised her brow.

He scowled.

“I have already arranged a meeting with Judge Sopheous.” She said calmly.

His face blanched. “Did you blackmail her?”

Hermione shrugged. “Why not? I know she has a strong hold on him. If I manage to figure out what it is maybe Judge Sopheous will turn to our side. Maybe if you act as a witness…”

“Forget it!” –He barked- “You won’t go to see anyone, do you hear me?!”

“Another command.” She tsked.

“I am not jesting Hermione. You stirred the pot enough. In the name of my sanity, please stop. Go home, let me handle this. Don’t get yourself entangled with this mess. It won’t get us anywhere good.” His eyes lost their fiery quality and filled slowly with a nervousness that echoes onto her.

She approached and wrapped her hands around his. “Whatever I am doing is for the good of the city Severus. I know you are the only one who can help us.”

“Allow me to do so in my own way. Don’t go to Sopheous…go home. Please….” His voice broke and his eyes clouded.

“What kind of a hold does she have on him?” Hermione came at breathing distance from his face.

The pause was long and tense. “Go home I beg you. If you ….feel anything for me…please…go home…stay away from all this.”

Her hands squeezed his. “I won’t stay away exactly because I feel for you.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “No….you are not listening.” He was palpitating.

Her forefingers caressed the back of his hands. “Hey, open your eyes…”

“No...” His brows met. He knew that he was close to losing control on his vision, like it always happened when he lost control over his feelings.

“Severus look at me.” She insisted and her hand came up to stroke the tense lines on the side of his mouth.

“Go home Hermione….help me…by keeping yourself safe. Forget this dangerous path you have undertaken. Go home…and forget Grey. Leave her to me.” His voice was beseeching and that annoyed him even more.

“Not unless you look at me.” Her breath caressed his cheek.

He squeezed his eyes tight. “No…”

Her supple lips enfolded his and he felt a thunder releasing inside his veins. He began shaking under her. The fear for her safety was making him lose all sense of control…of prudence. He kissed her back demandingly for a brief second before pulling back. His eyes opened on their own accord and everything lit up. The world was colorful and vibrant with her life-force…with her feelings….with her beautiful threads.

He looked at her mesmerized and then his eyes lowered to her body. He felt conquered by the strength of those threads that were enwrapping him. Long twirls of the brightest red coming out of her chest and getting buried deep into his…making him loose his breath….threads of protection, of care, of….something that was stronger than he had ever been. His chest undulated hard as his eyes rolled down her figure to try and discover all those mystical threads that seemed so dedicated to engulf him.

Then he frowned, he paused, he fixated.

All of those threads he had seen before. All apart from a few much weaker ones that were twisting around her lower stomach. He grasped her waist and pushed her back sharply.

“Hey…what’s gotten into you?” She scowled.

He was frozen still looking at those peachy cobwebs barely coming out of her stomach and then retreating in again. He inhaled sharply and opened his lips to speak, but nothing could come out. He raised his eyes to her and they held in them a new kind of trepidation. A feeling she had never witnessed mirrored in him before.

“What happened?” Her features plunged.

His hand tightened around the bars and his eyes darted towards her stomach, before closing tightly. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

“Severus, is it your vision again?” She tried to find his regard.

He swallowed heavily and felt his heart slowing down. “Did you come here alone?”

“No Ginny is waiting for me outside.”

“Get her and go straight home.” His voice had lost all playfulness. It was austere and down to business.

She frowned. “I don’t do well with commands.”

He opened his eyes and his hands twisted upon the bars. “You find your friend and go home. Now.”

She felt her certainty wavering. “Did you see something?”

He didn’t answer.

“Is it my Rune? Tell me….”

“Call Miss Potter here…” Severus inhaled deeply and took several steps back.

Hermione felt confused and didn’t move.

“In the name of what we have been through, please call Miss Potter for me.” He repeated.

Hermione wavered with indecision for a couple of seconds, but finally obliged him. When she returned Ginny looked even more confused than her.

He turned his eyes on Hermione again and they fixated on her lower belly for an uncomfortably long time. His heart lost several beats and he had to keep himself up with great difficulty. Then he turned to Ginny. “Miss Potter I turn to you because I find it impossible to have an understanding with your friend.”

“What did she do now?” Ginny smiled.

“I beseech you take her home and be in her company until I manage to get out of here. This is a very serious matter.” His voice dropped.

Ginny smiled uncomfortably. “Alright.”

“What makes you think I will listen to her?” Hermione’s lips twisted in confusion.

“If you don’t respect my request …if you cannot do this sacrifice for me then I thought that maybe you could do it for a lifelong friend.” He said quietly. He kept his eyes on hers with great difficulty.

“That is unfair Severus.” Hermione welled.

“Please Miss Potter…do this and I shall be in you debt till death.” The look he gave her was so eloquent that Ginny faltered.

“I will do it Professor don’t worry.” She tried to smile.

“Severus….What’s gotten into you?” Hermione made to approach the bars.

“You will keep away from Grey, you will keep away from Judge Sopheous and away from this prison. You will keep your nose out of my business, you will go to my home and keep yourself safe. Forget all your scheming, forget your blackmails, forget all the plans your brilliant mind has devised. You will make this sacrifice for your friend, if not for me. Is that clear?” His tone was bruising.

A tear escaped her eye. “Why are you treating me like that?”

“I am protecting you...you fool….” He hissed.

“I don’t need protection…you do!” She retorted in frustration.

“Go home now, before I blow this place up and end up in Azkaban!” He thundered.

Hermione flinched and Ginny wrapped her arms around her. “Come on, I will take you home. He is right. That is enough.” She said quietly.

Hermione tried to push her away. “No I won’t leave! Severus what has come over you?”

“Take your friend home and keep her under home supervision if necessary. I will provide you with any magic needed to keep her inside.” He turned to Ginny.

She nodded overwhelmed. “Of course Professor.”

Hermione looked at him long and hard with teary eyes. “Why…?” She muttered.

“Go!” He barked.

Ginny led her forcefully away. When Severus was alone he grasped his temples and squeezed his eyes tight. He tried to calm down his rabid breathing, his thudding heart, but there wasn’t anything that could settle him down. When his boot connected with the bench violently, it flew across the room and shattered against the bars.

Even that ferocious explosion failed to calm him down though.

-.-

When Hermione inhaled the cold night air of London she couldn’t stop the strong shiver that rushed through her. She looked above her shoulder and her heart complained with the need to go back to him. Shje wished to demand an explanation as to this sudden change in his attitude. She hadn’t seen him so callous and austere since their student days in Hogwarts. Not knowing what came over him was tearing her apart.

Ginny steadied her when she missed the last step. “Hey…calm down.”

She closed her eyes and swallowed a bout of tears. She wiped her eyes fiercely. “Why did he talk to me like that?”

“Depends on what you told him prior to me coming.” Ginny tilted her head.

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it again forcefully.

“From your expression right now I believe you told him several things he disliked.” Ginny wised.

Hermione didn’t speak.

“Sopheous? Grey? What was all that?” Ginny scowled.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Hermione chastised.

“Apparently you pushed the man over the edge.”

Hermione glared at her.

“Don’t give me that look. You can do that easily. We all know how stubborn you can be.”

“And he is not?” Hermione retorted.

“Are you competing on stubbornness?” Ginny smiled.

Hermione raised her brows.

“He will win…hands down.” Ginny urged her on.

Hermione’s shoulders deflated and she looked towards the Ministry.

“Come on. I will escort you to his home.”

“But…” Hermione tried.

“No buts. I know you want to go to Sopheous or Grey or to the hospital. Or maybe go find Harry and raise a riot towards the injustice of the Wizengamot.” Ginny snorted.

Hermione frowned angrily. “You sound so much like him.”

“Leave the man alone. He has enough trouble already without having to worry about you.” Ginny rejoined.

“You are taking his side.” Hermione sounded accusing.

“He is trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need protection.” Came the hard rebuke.

“Or so you think. You are brilliant, but not omnipotent Hermione. If he was so adamant that you return home and stay safe then I will make sure to do that for him. He must have his reasons.”

“Reasons he didn’t tell me.” Hermione followed moodily as they came out to the main road which was completely dark and empty, except from a few lamps that shed their sickly yellow light on the wet pavement.

“He must have a reason for that too. Now wipe that frown off your face and accept that once in a while it is okay to give control to someone else. Especially someone who apparently cares a lot for you.” Ginny said as she engaged Hermione’s elbow.

Hermione felt her face lines softening and then turned to look at the impressive Ministerial court that was slowly becoming engulfed by thick fog. “I hate this…”

“You hate being so deeply cared for? Even if it was done with a rather coarse manner it was clear the man feels for you.” Ginny seemed amused.

Hermione crossed her arms and followed Ginny in the darkness of the abandoned roads. “I want him to get out so I can berate him.” She murmured.

“I am sure he won’t have a problem with that…if he ascertains that you kept safe in the meantime…as he requested.”

“As he commanded.” Hermione frowned.

“It was a command of love. Clearly.” Ginny said quietly.

Hermione looked at her sharply and tried to look angry. Instead her eyes watered and she felt a sob choking her. She sniffled and pressed her lips in an effort to look composed. “When he gets out he won’t hear the last of it.” She muttered fiercely.

Ginny smiled and engaged her elbow. With no more words they walked in the darkness of the abandoned streets.

Neither of them noticed two shadows that escaped one of the alleys and followed them from a distance.

-.-


	22. The son of stone

Severus gave the prison bars a fierce look and begun pacing furiously once more. Looking like a caged lion, with eyes that spewed the very fires of hell he send whoever entered this temporary detention ward out the door. He was keeping himself from erupting with great difficulty. His famous levelheadedness had flown out the window along with Hermione. His mind was trying to comprehend the vision in her belly, while also trying to control the protective threads he had send out to trail after her. Simultaneously he attempted to control himself from destroying this small cell in order to go after her.

He stopped once more panting in front of the iron clad door and grabbed the elongated stainless steel bars. He rattled it hard, knowing that one complicated spell from his hand could offer him the longed freedom. Had he broken free though, Grey would make sure he ended up in Azkaban this time. It was futile to even attempt an escape.

Calling on patience, a feat once so easy for him, now felt impossible. After what he saw…after the insinuation of what Granger might be carrying inside her….the word patience became obsolete.

He gave another hard tug on the bars and they vibrated. A low growl escaped his closed lips and his eyes turned wild. No, what he saw couldn’t be true. It was impossible. There was no way in heaven or hell that his vision had been true.

 _What if it is true?_ His mind whispered.

He grunted wrathfully and jerked the door harder. “No…” He hissed feeling all the threads of his self-control unravelling to the void.

 _You made love to her many times…._ His mind reasoned with gleeful menace.

He shook his head and revealed his teeth in fury.

 _And you weren’t too careful old boy…you know that…._ The voices continued their tirade.

He leaned his forehead upon the prison bars and squeezed his eyes tight. Such things didn’t happen so easily…they never happened so soon. They weren’t supposed to happen in relationships that had been originally forced…relationships that happened because of unexpected circumstances. Such things never took place between two people that couldn’t even label what they had between them. They shouldn’t ever happen between a Professor and his former student.

Another bark of frustration left his chest and he kicked the bars so hard the door rattled violently. Unable to reason at that moment how they were both willing participants in these intimate moments, he put all the blame on him. He silently named what he witnessed inside her…. a grave error…a mistake that could destroy this girl’s life. A mistake that could possibly destroy his. He was not made of father material. His seed should have never blossomed in anyone’s womb, much less inside this brilliant woman. She deserved better than to carry that mistake inside her. He couldn’t even think about that possibility without needing to slash his throat…or destroy everything in his path. No! He couldn’t be a father! He carried the genes of his father inside him. He was too destructive, too dark, too sick, too spent. He couldn’t take on such a responsibility and destroy more people around him. Lilly had seen right through him. She had chosen another partner wisely. How could he now trap this young and bright witch in this unholy manner?

_So what are you going to do? Tell her to get rid of the baby?_

Maybe his vision had been mistaken, maybe he didn’t see clearly…maybe….

_You saw similar threads in Lilly’s stomach when she fell with her son._

A strong shudder of denial rushed up his spine, making him tense and his wild eyes looked pointedly towards the main doors that led out of the detention. He remained frozen, counting his breaths, trying to find reason.

 _You cannot get out of this now…._ His mind snarled.

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Parenthood? Fatherhood? A child coming out of his seed? That was a nightmare both for her and for him.

_So what do you intend to do about it?_

Flee…..the thought came unbidden and made his eyes open with fear. There was no other way around this and he knew it. The whole situation was out of place. Impossible from start to end. This girl had incomparable academic abilities, she couldn’t be trapped with an unwanted pregnancy from a man she used to fear. She had been his student….

_She is not your student now…hell she doesn’t look like your student….she is an adult….A perfect woman…._

…He had stained. “Shut up.” His lips curled up in disgust.

They wouldn’t have crossed paths hadn’t it been for Potter asking him to intervene. How ironic that was….Potter threw him in Granger’s path.

_That was your doing…not Potter’s. You were the one who didn’t pull out…_

He kicked the bars again and the sound echoed out the hallways. “Shut up…” He hissed at the voices angrily.

They would have never met again, hadn’t it been for these unfortunate circumstances with the Marriage Law. The girl hated him in the past and now she ended up carrying his baby. A strong denial made his body quiver.

Admittedly though she had accepted his advances ardently.

_She advanced upon you far quicker than you did…._

Fine! She wanted to be with him…like he wanted to be with her. They both wished for this to happen, but he rather doubted that she had been counting on falling pregnant. No one could convince him that Granger…the Princess of Gryffindor, the best mind Hogwarts had even seen since Rowena…wished to be impregnated so soon and from him in particular. This….between them…whatever it was…undeniably was overflowed by unprecedented chemistry, but neither wished for this end.

_Why didn’t she used protection? Why didn’t you ask her?_

His eyes spewed fire. Maybe she did and it failed. That was known to happen. Not only in Muggles, but also in the Magical people.

_Why didn’t you cast a spell on her when it deed was over. Like you did with the others…?_

He shuddered hard and closed his eyes. Why didn’t he? Why? For heaven’s sake why?!

He cared for her that was undeniable. He didn’t want to hurt her….It didn’t matter. The important thing was that he never meant to imprison her in this manner. Who in their right mind would choose to carry the baby of a Death Eater? Voldemort’s third in command? A spy who hid in the shadows for ages? Why would Granger choose to keep the baby of the man who used to love the mother of her best friend to death!

_You never think of Lily now…_

It didn’t matter! This was so inappropriate…so out of place…so….

_You didn’t think like that when you were coming apart inside her…_

His groan of defeat reverberated in the room.

_You try to sound valiant…you try to seem as if you are thinking only of her, when all the while you are protecting yourself…._

“No…”

_Yes! You are getting ready to flee because you are too much of a coward to take on the responsibility of your actions._

He closed his eyes and cringed. No. Fleeing was the only solution. He couldn’t be a father. He didn’t wish to be responsible for destroying someone else’s life.

_And you think fleeing won’t mess Hermione up?_

Money…he had enough gold at Gringotts. Gathered with a lot of effort through many years his vault held a small fortune that would offer Hermione and her child a very good life. They would be able to buy a comfortable apartment in London or maybe a small cottage in the countryside. They would offer the kid proper education and a life of plenty. He tried to convince himself that leaving didn’t equal abandoning them.

He was leaving in order to protect them. He would go away in order to allow the child to grow up with a proper mother and not be overburdened by a broken father. Before leaving he would bestow Potter the keys to his vault with the orders to give them to Hermione. If she ever decided to keep this pregnancy, then she’d have the means to support herself and the kid.

_And you’d hide away in the shadows once more …_

Yes, like always. Staying there to witness her breakdown after learning what he had done to her was something that made his heart tear into a dozen pieces. He feared the dissapointment in her eyes.

_So you won’t tell her what you saw?_

No! Never! His job was to resolve this cloud and check the Underworld. When everything is over, if he is still alive, he’d give the keys of his home to her, the keys of his vault to Potter and then slip out silently one night.

_So where will you go?_

To hell...and not back. Exactly where he belonged. He’d bury himself in a deep hole and remain there away from the people he cared about. Hermione’s life force was unique. If she decided to keep the baby, which she had every right to deny, she’d bestow upon it all her genius. All her beauty serene will be passed down to this lucky baby. Without him there, they had a chance to blossom.

_Fool….coward…_

Yes, a coward. Always hiding away from his responsibilities. Always avoiding his mess ups. He had made love to women so many times….but no once…never…

_You always stopped yourself. You were always careful. You always cast a spell upon them silently after….why not now?_

His eyes opened and they were burning. His nose flared. Why indeed?

_You either don’t know or you don’t want to admit it…._

The kick this time was so brutal that the bars rattled deafeningly and magical matter spewed from the framework of the door. “Shut up!” He barked at his mind.

That is when an Auror made his appearance at the entrance. “What in the name of Merlin are you doing?! Are you trying to bring the bloody door down?”

Severus was shaking with adrenaline.

The Auror approached him and looked up as they had a great difference in height. “I know your reputation Professor and it is nasty. I also know your power, which is not to be scoffed at. Now enough. You’ve been rattling these doors ever since your visitors left. If you continue pushing the wards, I will have to report to my Chief.”

“And that is supposed to scare me?” Severus thinned his eyes on the man.

The Auror humphed. “They say all the Auror force is behind you. Well I am not. I know how dangerous you can become. My Chief is too lenient towards you, I won’t be. I will report straight to Grey. I am sure she will be willing to take over in my stead.”

Severus’ jawline flexed. “Bring her to me…I cannot wait.”

The Auror got ready to answer when Potter’s voice made them both look up.

“Good evening Mister Schubach.”

The Auror composed himself. “Chief, good evening.”

“Professor?” Harry acknowledged.

Severus released the bars and walked away from them in edgy silence.

Harry raised his brows. Then he turned towards his Auror. “So what are you doing here Mister Schubach? Having a pleasant conversation with the Professor?”

Schubach pressed his lips. “He was making a racket. I was telling him to calm down.”

Harry smirked. “I see. Well, good job. I will take over now. You can leave.”

“But Sir…the Professor seems rather upset. He pushed the wards too much. They were about to break. Maybe we should report to Grey.” Schubach grouched.

Harry patted his shoulder. “It’s okay. Go. I have this.”

Schubach tried to evaluate the situation for several seconds, but finally he gave up.

When they were alone Harry approached the prison bars and took out a key. “Professor, is everything alright?”

He didn’t answer.

“What happened with Schubach?” Harry insisted.

“I cannot vouch for my actions if you don’t get me out of here soon Mister Potter.” Came the heavy retort.

“That’s what I am here to do.” Harry said and with a flick of his wrist the main door closed firmly. A bright light appeared around its frame, locking it magically.

Severus turned around fast.

Harry placed the key in the lock and the wards around the prison door melted to the ground. With a heavy click it opened. Harry pulled back and offered Severus the wanted freedom.

The tall Professor took a few difficult steps towards Potter and then stopped. “What are you doing?”

“I am letting you go.” Harry rejoined nonchalantly.

“The Minister is going to get you for this.” Severus’ brow clouded.

“The Minister knows.”

Severus’ lips parted but nothing came out. The confusion was clear in his eyes.

Harry crossed his arms. “I had a heart to heart with him.”

“So I am free to go?” Severus pointed at the door.

“No unfortunately you are not.” Harry cringed.

“Potter….” Severus warned.

“The Minister cannot free you and neither can I. However accidents do happen especially with such powerful prisoners like yourself. Prisoners that are rather volatile. See where I am coming from?” Harry smiled discreetly.

Severus raised his brow. “And where you are going…continue.”

“Indeed it will be so upsetting when the Ministry discovers that I came down to check on you, only to end up unconscious while you escaped.” Harry nodded cleverly.

Severus walked out of the door and towered over his former student. “Would you look at that? As it seems Mister Potter, you were not a complete waste of effort.”

“I will take that as a compliment.” Harry beamed.

“So what do we do now?” Severus frowned.

“You knock me out, delete your trace and enter the Underworld. Check on the Sixth Level. Try to find out where this cloud is coming from before they arrest you again.”

“Next time I will end up in Azkaban. Taking the Chief Auror out of commission assures me of that fate.” Severus said darkly.

“The Minister is behind you…so am I and all my Aurors.”

“Not all of them.” Severus lowered his eyes.

Harry frowned. “We will cover up for you. This is the only way we will be able to solve this. No one else can help us but you.”

Severus remembered his mess with Hermione and felt his back crawling with anger. “Indeed….if I end up in Azkaban that won’t be a bad thing.”

Harry looked up confused. “What?”

Severus gazed at him long and hard. “So now I must knock you out?”

“Don’t tell me it isn’t something you longed to do since forever?” Harry smiled.

Severus closed his eyes.

“Make it believable….” Harry added.

Severus’ dark gaze fell on him once more heavily. The spell left his body silently, without a wand and Harry fell down like a sack of potatoes. Severus leaned over him and touched his brow. He closed his eyes and used his magic to check on him. When he made sure the boy was alright he stood up and activated a Dark Portal. With one last look towards his cell he entered with the original intention of going straight into the Underworld.

-.-

When he opened his eyes he saw his home, hidden in the shadows of the trees. He had already hidden his trace, much like he had done with Hermione’s. No one would be able to find him unless he wished it. The magic of the Ministry couldn’t catch up to his. Why didn’t he go straight inside the Underworld? Why did he feel the insatiable need to check on her? He knew she entered his home and she was alright. His magic assisted her all the way here. Now it was his chance to disappear.

_You haven’t given your vault key to Potter…._

He could send it magically. This was his opportunity to get lost behind the veil. She wouldn’t know any better. She’d learn that he escaped prison and went Under.

After that who knew? People would suppose on his fate and so would she. Did he try to find the source of the cloud? Did he die in the process, was he spared? He had so many paths in front of him and all led away from her. The Underworld, Azkaban, death. No matter the choice he’d be away from Hermione and her child. He’d allow them the freedom needed to blossom….away from his darkness.

Then why in the name of Merlin was he out here, observing his home from the shadows? Why did he desire to have one last look at her before he disappeared forever? She was well. He could feel her. She was asleep in his bed….safe.

_And very much pregnant…._

He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it angrily. He wished he could shut up that small traitorous voice of his.

_With your child…._

He closed his eyes and forced himself to stop thinking.

_Which you planted in there with full knowledge…._

He leaned against the tree and grasped his temples.

_And now you are going to leave her alone….to deal with your mess. Always the coward…._

He grunted heatedly and opened his eyes. They were bloodshot. Instead of opening a portal and disappearing though he started walking up to his house. He didn’t know what he wished to accomplish by walking up the steps and opening the door to his living room. The need to do it though was irrepressible.

When the door closed quietly behind him, he inhaled deeply. His magical lantern was upon the counter sending a soft green hue all over the kitchen. Under the hearth were only dying embers. A maroon quilt was draped over the side of the couch and a book was placed face down next to it. Half a glass of red wine was upon the coffee table.

_She is not allowed to drink…she is pregnant…_

His nose flared and his eyelids closed heavily. He counted inwards, praying for that voice to stop reminding him. He took the book in hands and his long fingers shuffled through the pages. The Elder Futhark. One of the oldest forms of the runic alphabet. His heart lost a beat. He threw the book upon the couch. How did things end up being so morose? With this rather pregnant woman sleeping in his room, while he contemplated which fate was better for him. Death in the Underworld or life in Azkaban.

He crossed his arms and looked towards the floor apprehensively. The need to see her was burning through is skin. An angry humph and marched towards the kitchen cupboards. He proceeded to open and close several of them without any real purpose. Then he stopped and leaned his hands next to his lantern. His eyes echoed with desolation.

_Put the key of the vault here in front of the lantern. She will be sure to find it. Write her a letter. Forget Potter…._

This was the first time he agreed with the voices in his mind. He could put the vault key here. He’d write a small note, telling her to use it at Gringotts if he failed to return. Which he would be certain to do.

_Traitor, liar…coward…_

His chest welled and his sad gaze fell towards the corridor. His door was slightly azar and there was a soft pink light coming from within. He tightened his hand upon the counter in order to stop himself, but it was intolerable. His body took the initiative and led him towards the room. He stood at the entrance and his features filled with broken lines of grief. She had placed a pink scarf over the ancient lamp at the bedside table. It filled the room with such a warm hue that he was unable to stand at the door anymore.

Against all reason he entered as quietly as possible and rounded the bed. Then he stood above her like a dark angel, with eyes that betrayed immense pain. 

_What are you doing here? You are supposed to be fleeing…running away like a little coward…._

He closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his long nose. She was tucked under the heavy covers and only the unruly curls of her brown hair was visible. Her soft breaths filled his heart with a hope that was instantly killed by his sense. He looked back at the drawn curtains and checked the heavy wards that were placed around the house. A few silent spells enforced them even further and then his burning stare returned to her.

 _Now leave the key at the bedside table and walk out!_....The voices commanded.

His brows met and he took a step closer. He leaned down and his hand lingered over her hair. The need to touch those soft curls was making his stomach ache. He closed his eyes and his hand became a tight fist. The seconds passed so slowly and his resolution melted with each soft breath. His fingers uncurled slowly and then touched her hair softly. Before he knew it he was sitting next to her pushing the covers away from her face. His eyes watered quickly when he beheld her perfect skin and sinuous lips.

_That is what got you in trouble in the first place. Leave!_

He shook his head and felt more tears cascading down his face. He was unable to stop them. Maybe the Gods would deem him worthy of giving her one last kiss before leaving. Maybe he should lower the covers in order to see those faint peach traces once more.

_Why? In order to remind yourself of that mistake._

His heart ached as he smoothed his lips over her cool temple. She stirred and her eyes opened. A frown bothered her clear brow. “Severus?” The coarseness of her voice made his stomach clench.

He smiled without any effort. “You look so beautiful.” His whisper was deep.

A smile dawned timidly upon her face. “What are you doing here? Did they release you?”

 _Lie!!…._ Came the command.

His nod was faint.

She reached up and took his hand. Her features slowly woke up. “The Minister convinced the Wizengamot?”

“Your friend Potter helped him see reason.” His voice was quiet.

Her fingers feathered his cheek. “Are you telling me the truth?”

He closed his eyes, unwilling to see her through his lies. “Yes.”

“Grey?” She murmured.

He forced himself to look at her. “She keeps the Command, but that doesn’t affect me.”

A few clouds covered Hermione’s eyes. “You will enter the Underworld?”

“That is why they released me.” That was the first truth he was telling her.

“When?” Her hand tightened around his.

“Now….” His brows creased.

“No…” She inhaled deeply…

He closed his eyes, overawed.

“I mean I know you are going to enter. I was the one who supported your release for this reason…….but…” She hesitated.

He didn’t open his eyes. His regard would be full of betrayal.

“Just stay with me for a while….can you do that?” Her whisper was haunted.

_Be brave for once you fool…….you messed up….now save the last of your dignity in front of this beautiful woman who doesn’t deserve you._

He nodded quietly and their foreheads touched gently. “I can.”

She took several moments to talk. “Why did you speak to me like that in prison?”

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

She allowed him the time.

“Forgive me. I was overburdened.” His voice was diminished.

“I was so mad at you when I left. I promised Ginny I’d berate you when you came home.”

“Do so…I deserve it.” The sincerity of those words echoed in his teary eyes.

She frowned. “Are you crying?”

He averted his eyes. “No…heavens no.” He tried to smile.

Her palms smoothed over his cheeks and she forced him to face her. “Severus why are you crying?”

“Remorse….”He choked.

“For talking to me so rudely?” She smiled.

“Yes.” He lied.

“It is okay, I forgive you. I know how difficult you can be sometimes. I knew what I was getting myself into.” She rejoined softly.

_No you didn’t…._

He inhaled sharply and caught her forearm. “Listen Hermione there is something I need to tell you.”

Her features darkened. “What is it?”

“In my office at the third drawer on the right side, I have a repulsion ward that is so strong no one can break it without passing out.”

“I bet.” She giggled.

“Shush.” –He squeezed his eyes tight- “Give me your hand.”

She offered it to him curiously. He clasped it and looked at her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as he passed the knowledge down to her. “Did you feel the spell?”

“It is abhorrent.” She cringed.

“Now you can deactivate the ward. You are the only one who can do it.”

“What is in that drawer?” She scowled.

“The key to a Gringotts vault.” He stopped and tried to find courage.

“Why would I need that?” She smiled.

The solemnity of his features put a stop to her mirth. “In case I don’t come back from the Underworld….”

She pulled up quickly and stopped him with a kiss. He inhaled deeply and felt himself coming apart at the seams. “No…”

“Yes….” He breathed heavily.

“No!” She rebuked hard.

He stayed there silent, feeling her breath quickening. “NO!” She repeated.

His nod was soft, almost imperceptible. “Please, I beg you…I don’t have anyone else to give this to.”

“You don’t need to give it to anyone! You will come back to me!” Her expression was demanding.

“In case…”

“NO!”

He grasped her biceps and jerked her. “Please!” His voice held a tint of desperation that made her stop.

Her eyes teared up. “Don’t do this to me…”

“The vault has gold. Enough to allow you to purchase a house…and live comfortably to the end of your days….You can also sell this one. I am sure our arrangement in the Wizengamot will allow you to do so…” His spoke quickly before she had the time to stop him.

Her lips captured his fervently and he inhaled sharply. “No!” Her denial melted in his mouth.

He shook his head. “Remember it when the time comes…”

Her mouth engulfed his. She silenced him with her longing kiss and he was unable to resist. All those voices that told him to leave, to slither away like a little coward were instantly silenced. The knowledge that she was carrying his child in her loins made his heart ache as she pulled him down with her.

_I have to go….I have to leave…._

He begged himself, but her kiss was so sensual he felt trapped. Her curves under him were so soft and inviting he was unable to stop himself from feeling them. When she released him for a single moment and took off her shirt, his sense tried to conquer his urges. The ones that had gotten them both into so much trouble. He made to pull away, but her elbow locked behind his nape, keeping him there.

“You won’t leave for the Underworld like this. Not like this….” She whispered and drew his head to her neck. Prudence called for him to push her back in bed and go. Instead his lips dragged hotly on her skin and his teeth nipped her gently.

_You are repeating your mistakes …_

_Shut up…_

_Leave….._

_Shut up….._

The need to hide in the shadows got overrun by the openness of her warm body under his. She helped him out of his coat and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. His hands slid up her stomach and enclosed her full breasts. Her legs opened wide, inviting him… he melted. Her fingers undid his belt and he groaned upon her wet lips in despair. His mouth planted wet kisses around her neck while he freed himself…..and then every ounce of caution was gone. All his resolutions were thrown out the window in the face of this woman’s hunger. His need to ask her forgiveness for what he had done to her got muted by her moan when her wetness spread around him. His remorse got buried under the waves of heat that thundered in his groins as his lips closed around her erect nipple. Her nails dragged across his shoulder blade as he spoke her name with a thickness that made clench in need. 

His guilt got sizzled by the flames of heat that engulfed him as she kissed his mouth openly, searching to find something in him that wasn’t there. And he succumb her sensual touch and her alluring softness. He allowed himself to get lost inside those precious moments of bliss that he wouldn’t allow himself to have anymore. The weak dispute silenced completely when her heat enwrapped him. When her hands grabbed his buttocks pulling him deeper and her knees locked around his shoulders he became a stuttering fool.

Then their eyes met and he got mesmerized but what he saw in there. What he did to this woman was unfair, it was evil, it was despicable….and the guilt resurfaced now that he recognized the look in her eyes. He closed his and thrust in her deeply feeling her body accommodating him. His mouth met hers fiercely, wanting to silence any words that might have awoken from the only decent part inside him that still alive.

They made love slowly, sensually, lovingly almost and he didn’t want to admit that it felt like heaven. He revered every inch of her body, he clenched his thirst with her moans and he aimed for her heavens with a gentleness that was not his trademark. When he felt her tense under him he craved to see her face in ecstasy….and he delighted in every single thing. Her eyelids fluttering, her cheeks blushing, her sweat covering her brow, her lips parting, her tongue searching to lick them. His hand grasped her. His fingers entwined with hers.

“Hermione…” He choked and felt his loins quaking at the thought of what she had inside her.

Her words came out of nowhere to shake his foundations. “I love you.”

He closed his eyes and grunted.

The world unraveled for her then and he cried out loud alongside of her. He pushed deeper, trying to elicit more moans….maybe even those words again? No matter how much he hated them, he also longed for them at that moment….and that was even more unfair to her. It made him feel more of a monster.

_A cowardly monster…._

He gritted his teeth and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her arms and legs held him tightly as he came apart too ….once more inside her. Unable to control himself….or maybe……

_Unwilling...You were always unwilling to do so….._

He panted and moaned. He pushed and pulled…needing more…but what more could he give to her now? He had given her the ultimate nightmare already. He fell upon her quenched body and soul. Feeling her body clenching lovingly around his. He breathed in her musky scent, sorrowful that it was going to be the last time.

She caressed his hair. “I am sorry…..”

“For what?” He whispered.

“For expressing my feelings so …..vocally before.” She sounded uncertain.

His heart clenched painfully. He looked up and found her eyes. His brows met. He wanted to speak to her. He wanted to tell her so many things. Yet he didn’t. He kissed her gently…then passionately….then gently again and pulled back. She was smiling. He laid down behind her and pulled her close. “Sleep.” He said quietly and kissed her shoulder.

“Will you leave for the Underworld now?” Her voice filled with fear.

“Not yet, but soon enough. Hermione promise me something please.” He gave another gentle kiss at her temple and wrapped his arm around her stomach.

“Sure.” Came the sleepy response.

“Until I figure out this cloud please remain in this home.”

“What about my job?” She turned to him.

“Just give me a few days. Please…I beg you. Don’t go out.” His voice broke.

She hesitated.

“For the sake of what we have been through….” He insisted.

She sighed. “Alright, I promise.”

He closed his eyes tightly and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. “Thank you.”

She nestled in his arms and smiled contently. “Did I scare you with my bold declaration before?”

He hugged her tightly. “No. I scared myself….”

She remained silent, probably waiting to hear the same words from him.

He couldn’t do it. He simply held her lovingly until her breathing changed….and inside his mind he kept asking her to forgive him.

When he felt sure that she was fast asleep he left the bed. He got dressed, made sure she was well tucked in and lingered over her head unbrokenly. More tears appeared in his eyes and he had to refrain from lowering the covers to see those peachy small threads creating cobwebs around her belly. His heart bled as he kissed the palm of her hand.

He dragged himself with great effort to the main door and it took him even longer to walk out. However when the cold air of the night slapped him across the face, he raised his eyes towards the black menacing cloud that had draped the sky with its evil.

There was no turning back now. Hermione and the child were better without him. He made sure they have enough resources to live well….but what kind of life awaited for them with this Dark Magic overtaking London?

He was not meant to become a husband, neither a loving partner. He was not meant to become a father, but there was one thing that he knew how to do….and he knew how to do it very well.

His eyes thinned towards the distance and he called upon a Dark Portal. As he entered it he gave one last look at his home which was surrounded by his powerful magic. No one would be able to penetrate it. As long as Hermione remained there until he cleared up this mess…she was going to be safe. 

And that was enough for him.

-.-


	23. Trial and peril

Hermione sat up in bed confused. She was tousled and naked. Her lips felt sore and so did one side of her neck. The rawness she felt between her legs made her blush. Two red spots appeared upon her cheeks.

She reached next to her, but her palm landed on an empty bed. The smile faded away. Her eyes turned haunted and her features plunged. She looked at the empty side with sorrow. Then she dug under the covers to find her shirt, which he had removed last night so urgently in the heat of the moment.

She wore it and then found her panties thrown across the room next to the cupboard. Another smile adorned her mouth as she put them on. Those panties were solely lucky. He had torn several pairs during their love making. His ever present, demanding coarseness was sure to fire her up. His overpowering desire always stole her breath. No panties or bras could sustain his onslaught, yet these did.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was absolutely ruffled and her lips puffed up. Her fingers feathered over a purple bruise between her jawline and her neck. Her other hand trailed down her stomach and lingered there. She frowned.

She had his love marks on her, but still they were much more discreet than other times. Last night he was surprisingly tender with her. Unexpectedly affectionate. Her lips twisted in mild dissapointment when she remembered her words.

“Did you truly tell him that you loved him, you utter fool?” She told herself.

She humphed and observed her eyes that couldn’t lie. He loved her sensually, he loved her slow and she adored every moment….but he never reciprocated those words. She shook her head. Why was she so annoyed? Professor Snape was not famous for being overly emotional…or expressive. Even though she felt thwarted in him not returning those feelings and frustrated at herself for admitting them….she couldn’t deny that his actions spoke louder than words.

The kiss he gave her after she revealed her feelings…that kiss had spoken volumes. Expecting more from him would be unreal. The dissapointment however lingered….one step behind the nervousness at his departure.

They didn’t say much last night. She woke up confused and then happy to see him there. Trying to figure out how Harry managed to free him and what Severus was telling her about the vault key. Then she remembered her heart screaming in agony when he insinuated his death. After that she recalled few things. She kissed him, she pulled him in, she wanted to shut him up, to embrace him, to tell him she loved him and to have him…..Right then and there nothing else mattered to her, not even her previous need to scold him for his rudeness towards her when he was in prison.

So now she woke up knowing very little of what had taken place. She had to talk to Harry in order to learn more. The memory of his words about the vault in Gringotts and the selling of his home made a fierce comeback ….

She shuddered, the denial of that possibility even stronger than before. She abandoned the mirror and dressed up slowly. Then she took care to tidy the room and walked out. She lingered for a moment at the corridor, eyeing the door of his study. She raised her palm and remembered the magic he had passed through to her. The unholy ward that he had raised around that drawer. Even thinking about it made her stomach sink. She shook her head and went to the kitchen.

There she stopped, frozen in front of the empty tidiness of the place. There was no sign of his existence even if it was mirrored in all his possessions. No newspapers were discarded upon the counters. No cup full of strong black coffee steaming upon the coffee table. No wands discarded everywhere, neither elusive potion bottles occupying the coffee table alongside humongous academic articles. The place was spotless. It was as if his presence had been wiped out. A shiver made her flinch. Did he clean before he left?

She stood in front of his green lantern and gazed at it intensely. Asking it silently if it held any answers. Then her brows met in sudden reflection.

“Give me the news.” She said softly.

The lantern sparkled and then brightened up. She saw the headlines of today’s newspaper appearing between its flames.

“Chief Auror Harry Potter found unconscious at the Ministry’s underground detention cells. Currently trying to recuperate from a Dark Spell assault. Severus Snape is the culprit.” One of the newspapers read.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “More.” She commanded the lantern.

Another article came up. “Professor Snape, former espionage master and former Keeper Commander, recently arrested for assault, escaped the clutches of the Ministry. Commander Grey assures the public that her men are on the case.”

“More.” She muttered.

“Ministry unable to trace Snape. Keepers insist they have his trace, but there are doubts.”

“Show me more.” Her voice elevated and so did the speed of her heart.

“Many witnesses reported appearances of dark portals upon the city’s highest grounds last night. The shields the Ministry had placed against this cloud were reinforced today by some form of powerful Dark Magic. The black ash cannot penetrate through it anymore. Ministry officials feel optimistic about this new development. This was the job of the Keepers insists Minister Shacklebolt. Dark Art enthusiasts disagree. Snape’s involvement is suspected.”

Hermione leaned her head between her hands. All hell had broken lose while she was peacefully sleeping away. She gritted her teeth and opened her eyes. “Find me Professor Snape.” She said solemnly.

The lantern sputtered weakly.

She exhaled angrily. Of course.

“Find me Ginny Weasley.” She said stiffly.

The lantern flickered and Ginny’s face came in view. “Hermione?”

“Are you alright?” She asked quickly.

“I am. And you?”

“I am fine, where is Harry?” Hermione waved Ginny’s worry away.

“St. Mungo. We are both here in Ward 49.. He wanted to leave, but Miriam had a different opinion.”

Hermione hesitated. “Was it Severus who attacked him?”

Ginny pressed her lips. “Listen I don’t think it is wise to discuss such matters through magic. Not during these perilous times.”

Hermione tilted her head. “Fine, I will come over.”

Ginny paused for a moment. “Wait Hermione, didn’t Miriam notify you?”

“About what?”

“The press has taken over the hospital. They are waiting for you to make a statement. Also the Aurors are here, waiting to question you.” Ginny said quietly.

Hermione felt her back curling inwards. “Why didn’t they come here then?”

“The Professor’s home is untraceable.” Ginny’s features lit up cleverly.

Hermione mouth tilted up in a satisfied smile. “They cannot get him anywhere. They cannot even find his home.”

“No…” Ginny shook his head.

“I want to stay in here just to frustrate the Ministry, just to see Grey writhe in fury.” Hermione’s eyes twinkled with hatred.

Ginny pressed her lips. “Don’t play with you luck. Remember how angry the Professor was about your conversation with that woman?”

“I was equally angry with him.” Hermione remembered.

“I know. You couldn’t wait to scold him.”

Hermione fell silent.

“Did you?” Ginny rejoined.

Hermione eyes welled.

Ginny frowned. “Wait…did you see him yesterday after he escaped?”

Hermione’s eyes turned solemn. “We shall not discuss anything through this, remember? I am coming over.”

“Be careful how you will approach the hospital. The Press is outside the doors and the Aurors outside Harry’s room.”

“I am coming over with every intention of talking to all of them.” Hermione replied heavily.

Ginny didn’t reply.

Hermione turned around and the lantern’s flare diminished.

She buried her head between her hands and inhaled deeply. Severus was missing and she presumed that he was already Under. No one would be able to find him now…not unless he wished it. That thought made her stomach clench in trepidation.

What about those dark portals, the reinforcement of the shield….that must have been him….it must have.

She turned around, grabbed her bag and her coat. Then she looked at the fireplace. She wasn’t going to floo from his home, not now that the Ministry was after him. She didn’t want to allow Grey the opportunity to trace it or her. She was going to use the Muggle way to move about. With that last thought she closed the door and made her way down the steps.

His deep voice made her pause. “Please promise that you will remain here until I figure this out. I beg you.”

She pressed her lips and rubbed her forehead. “I am sorry Severus….I can’t.”

As she wore her coat her eyes lifted up to the bluish hue of the new shield that towered over London. She saw the black terror of the cloud slowly moving behind it and all that vile ash gathering upon the shield. Her eyes turned to the road and she kicked the residue that had managed to pass through the previous shields. It had turned the grass yellow. All the flowers had withered. Nature was dying all around her.

A stray thought invaded her mind suddenly. If he went Under, maybe he wasn’t alive anymore? Her heart missed several beats and her stomach tilted so violently she felt nauseous. _You truly love him…you fool…._ She scolded herself. She grasped above the garments the Eleventh Key that adorned her shoulder with surprising ferocity. If there was one way to make sure he was alright, then this was it. She respected the antiquity and the power this Rune so much that it felt like sacrilege using it for anything…..anything less than this.

His wellbeing.

She pushed through it and felt her chest flooding with so many unspoken…so many raw and untapped emotions that she almost doubled over. A strong exhalation shook her body as she tried to keep herself up. It was strong. Consuming. Impossible to bridle. She pushed its magic outwards with the intention to call him with all her might. The world begun fading at the edge of her eyesight.

No answer…

Not even a feathery touch of his magic to answer her call.

She drew the Rune’s power back and it grounded so hard she staggered. She grasped a tree bark to steady herself and looked up. Her eyes were teary and her vision blurry. He was not in this world anymore.

No.

That meant two things. He was either Under or….

_He is not dead you silly woman!_

Her nails clawed her bosom and she bit her lips. An expression of despair shifted upon her features. “You are not dead, no! I cannot find you. I don’t know where you are, but you are not dead. You are hidden somewhere dark…where I cannot reach you. Only you can reach out to me now.” She inhaled deeply and tried to swallow her tears.

She failed.

“Please come back to me and I promise to never tell you that I love you again. I will never scare you again….Come back to me….” Her voice halted with a sob.

She clasped her mouth tightly and fought not to cry.

It was impossible. The composed Hermione Granger. The most sensible of all her friends. The solid personality that was rarely shaken….now was in tatters. Realizing how real her words to him were yesterday made her mind melt in despair. She stayed there trying to control her emotions that were running wild. She was helping no one like this…neither him…nor herself. She needed to get herself together, if only for the sake of her sanity. It took her several minutes. When finally she felt a bit more composed she wiped her mouth and eyes with the back of her hand. Then she sniffled and looked up to his magic that was covering the sky.

How long would his shields work? She doubted Grey would strengthen them should they fail. Possibly she’d even rejoice at witnessing their collapse.

Hermione felt her eyes tearing up again and scolded herself. He was somewhere out there, inside a world she knew nothing about. She couldn’t reach him anymore, neither to help him nor to tell him again the words that scared him….and that was aching her more than anything else, but she was certain that he was alive. He was out there fighting this…and she was going to do her part.

She took a couple of deep breaths, lifted the lapels of her coat up to her ears, dried her eyes and begun her long walk to the hospital with newborn determination.

-.-

Hermione knew how to enter the hospital without the Press figuring her out. She didn’t intend to hide from them, but she wanted to speak to Harry first. When she reached the lobby everyone stopped their work in order to stare at her.

She buttoned up. “What is going on Dorothy?” She asked the receptionist.

“Miss Granger…I…we didn’t expect you here today.” The girl said timidly.

“And my appearance made you freeze over? All of you?” She met every pair of eyes bravely.

No one spoke.

Dorothy cleared her throat. “Uhm, after what happened with your fiancé…I mean Professor Snape…I mean the prison break…I mean…” The girl stumbled for words.

Hermione raised her hand austerely. “I assure you….I assure all of you” –She raised her voice- “That Professor Snape is doing exactly what he must in order to assist all of us.”

No one spoke.

“Do any of you have any objections to that?” Hermione’s voice was heavy.

Absolute silence.

“Then get on with your business…!” She commanded and walked to the elevators. When the doors closed behind her, she leaned back and let her breath out. She had been expecting a general uproar to the latest events….she wasn’t going to pretend surprise. However she wasn’t going to accept a single insinuation towards Severus’ guilt. She felt her body tensing as adrenaline rushed through it. The instinctual need to defend him shouldn’t surprise her either. Not after the words she uttered to him during their love making. As the elevator stopped, she flared her shoulders and got ready.

The Aurors were standing out of Harry’s room indeed. With their long raincoats and their solemn faces. Three they were and she knew all them all by face, but not by name. Miriam opened the door of the ward and pushed them out of the way. She reached Hermione with an urgency that didn’t go unnoticed. “Why did you come here my dear? Didn’t Harry tell you they were waiting for you?”

“I knew.” Hermione scowled.

“Then why didn’t you remain hidden?” Miriam whispered as the Aurors begun approaching.

“I won’t hide Miriam. Severus shouldn’t hide either…not for doing his job, not for protecting us all. Grey should have been then one searching for the deepest hole to bury herself in, not us.” Hermione spat.

Miriam shook her head nervously. “They are going to roast you. You are Severus’ betrothed in the papers. Remember?”

“I’d never forget something I am damn proud to be.” Hermione rebuked decisively.

Miriam exhaled “You dearest girl are out of your mind, stepping out in the public like this. Courageous beyond count, but also foolish.”

Hermione’s answer was a cold stare towards the Aurors.

“Severus would scold you for this.”

“I know.” Her lungs constricted.

The silence was brief. “It matters not anymore. You cannot back up now. Answer prudently. Don’t provoke them.”

“Why be so careful? I thought all of Harry’s Aurors stood behind Severus.” Hermione flicked her brow and eyed them menacingly.

“Not all of them as it seems. Some are rather keen to follow Grey’s word.” Miriam murmured.

“The Keepers don’t control the Aurors.” Hermione frowned.

“At this moment no one knows who leads and who follows darling. Grey has a long reach.” Miriam wised.

Hermione inhaled and gave her a curt nod. “I know. I also know exactly whom she is holding by the balls.”

Miriam paled. “Never speak such words in front of them!”

“I spoke those words straight to Grey.” Hermione’s regard was lofty.

Miriam took a step back and wiped her mouth with her palm. “I don’t know what to do. Admire or admonish you?”

“Neither. Allow me to talk to them. Go inside. I will see you shortly.”

Miriam looked at her and then at the Aurors for several edgy moments. Then with obvious hesitation she walked back to the ward.

That left Hermione with the three ominous looking men who approached her. She lifted her head up disdainfully. “Good evening gentlemen.”

“The Army Nurse. What a pleasure.“ The one who looked like the leader tilted his head politely. He was a middle aged, well build man wearing a brown fedora.

“If you wish to address me Healer Granger would do.” She tilted her head strictly.

“Very well. Healer Granger you must find out presence here rather unexpected.” He continued with a heavy voice.

“Of course not. Your Chief is hospitalized in this ward.” She rejoined calmly.

“We didn’t come to see Chief Potter, but you.” The man smirked.

“My? Why?” She said coldly.

“In order to discuss a few things about Professor Snape.”

“Why didn’t you come to his home? I was there.” She said proudly.

Another longer pause. “We cannot trace the Professor’s abode unfortunately. It seems to be unregistered.”

“And rather undetectable to all of you from what I reckon. Well isn’t that a pity.” Her smirk was slow and calculative.

The Head Auror’s eyes fell on her warningly. “Indeed. Therefore our next best choice was to visit your work.”

“So now you found me. Tell me what can I help you with?” Hermione rejoined emotionlessly.

“Your fiancé was arrested yesterday for assault and battery….”

Hermione raised her hand austerely. “Let me stop you right there. The Professor was wrongfully arrested for defending a woman against her abuser. Chief Auror Harry Potter, his wife Ginny Weasley, the woman who was assaulted, several clients and I were witnesses to that.”

“I am not here to judge the Professor, but to state facts.” The Auror reprimanded.

“Those are the facts.” She pushed back hard.

He gazed at her blankly for a few seconds before continuing. “Your betrothed escaped his detention yesterday, by using Dark Magic on the Chief.”

“I learned.” Hermione straightened her shoulders.

“From him?”

She humphed. “From the newspapers this morning.”

“That is why you came here so early?”

“My friend happens to be hospitalized at the same place I work if you haven’t noticed. I came for both.” Hermione’s look was fearless.

The Head Auror observed her closely. Then he spoke again. “Where were you yesterday between five and seven in the afternoon?”

“At the Ministry’s detention cells and you know it. Arguing with my husband-to-be.” She said flatly.

“Where did you go after you left?”

“Straight home. Mrs. Potter escorted me.” Hermione looked unmoved.

“You stayed home all through the night?”

“Yes.”

“Did you meet with anyone?”

“No.”

“Talk with anyone?”

“No. I ate dinner, read a book and went straight to bed. I woke up early this morning.” She said with remarkable calmness.

The Auror’s eyes fell towards the love bite upon her neck and her stomach clenched. She had forgotten to cover that in her haste. He pointed at it. “You acquired this….recently?”

Her fingers caressed it almost tenderly. “What an imprudent question to ask a lady who engaged to be married.”

The Auror’s features settled. “Nevertheless important for this investigation. We need to know the Professor’s whereabouts. Where you intimate with him yesterday?”

“Through the prison bars? What a ridiculous suggestion.” Hermione smiled casually.

“It looks fresh.” The Auror noted.

“Want to run some magic over it in order to determine the exact moment I made love with Professor Snape? Be my guest. I am sure the press would love to hear about how you are harassing an innocent woman with such demeaning sexual remarks.” She glared.

One of the other Aurors grasped the leader’s arm. “I think that is enough.”

He dithered, but pulled back. “Very well. Did you meet with Professor Snape after you left the Ministry?”

“No.”

“Did you hear from him?”

“No.”

“Took any messages from him?”

“No.”

“Do you know of his whereabouts?”

“No.” That was the first time she spoke truthfully.

The Auror scribbled something on his notebook and nodded. “We would appreciate if you didn’t disappear like him whilst this investigation is taking place.”

“And it is an investigation ordered by your Chief?” She tilted her head.

“It is independent.” The Auror rejoined.

Hermione’s brow lifted.

“Chief Harry Potter is considered to be too emotionally invested on the accused. The Auror Commissioner decided to allow the Keepers to lead the investigation.” The Auror replied.

“Why don’t they use their men instead of you?” Hermione felt her blood freezing.

“They don’t have enough people to spare. The Wizengamot allowed Commander Grey to choose several Aurors in order to lead her enquiry.” The Auror said aloofly.

Hermione composed herself. “Very well.”

The Auror’s eyes seared through hers for several tense moments. Then he turned around. “We might need to speak to you again. Will you register the position of Professor Snape’s home so we can do so?”

“Of course not.” -She scowled- “I am not married to the Professor yet. That is his property and it is up to him to reveal it. You can find me either in my home or here.”

The Auror frowned deeply.

“I am not going to run away. Don’t worry.” She scoffed.

With one last penetrating look the Auror bowed his head curtly and walked to the elevators. Hermione observed them for several seconds before entering the ward.

Ginny was sitting next to Harry who was reclined in bed. Miriam was standing by the window with her arms crossed and her eyes deeply thoughtful.

“We heard everything.” She said solemnly.

Hermione humphed and turned to Harry. “They took the leadership out of your hands.”

“They are suspecting my involvement in Snape’s escape. I was half expecting it.” His voice was quiet.

“It seems like Grey has taken the lead not only in Severus’ investigation, but over everyone.” Hermione rubbed her eyes feeling tired.

They all looked away at that.

Hermione came close to the bed. She touched Ginny’s shoulder. “How are you?”

“Considering they called me first thing last night in order to tell me that my husband fell to Black Magic….I am rather collected.” Ginny’s smile was sad.

Hermione turned to Harry. “Are you hurt?”

“He took care not to hurt me much, but he had to make it believable.” Harry pressed his lips regretfully.

“He is alright dear. Nothing but a few minor reminders this morning. He will be released by late noon.” Miriam chimed in.

Hermione clasped Harry’s hand. A faded smile formed on her lips. “Thank you for helping him.”

Harry pulled her and she sat down next to Ginny. “He helped us all these years.”

Hermione’s eyes dampened.

Harry pressed her hand. “Never doubt that I will support him. No matter our personal grudge…I am behind him all the way.”

The first tears formed in her eyes. “He needs all the support he can have. It seems like the very hounds of hell had been released on his path.”

“And so they have. Grey.” Harry’s regard turned dry.

“Do you have enough men to help him, if he seeks your assistance?” Hermione looked up nervously.

“I do. Grey may have gotten several of my men, but most of the force is still behind me. So is the Minister.” Harry looked up with a smile.

“Dare I hope this can be turned around?” Hermione hope was still alive in her heart.

“With Severus in the Underworld and with us out here…you can be sure we will defeat this darkness.” Harry rejoined.

“Unless Grey brings everything to a halt.” Hermione said quietly.

“Why would she want to hinge the progress Snape will undoubtedly make in the Underworld? Doesn’t she want this cloud to be crushed?” Ginny frowned.

“I am not so sure.” Hermione looked at her hands.

That brought silence to the room, which she had to break least she went mad.

She turned to Harry again. “Was it him who reinforced the city’s shields?”

“Most definitely.” Harry’s face lit up.

“Does anybody else know?”

“Shacklebolt and several Ministry officials who are with us. Some from the Wizengamot might know also. The rest suspect it. Even Grey must know.” Harry tilted his head apologetically.

“That god awful residue stopped passing through. His shields are helping us tremendously.” Hermione frowned.

“Indeed, if you count that since yesterday the crime rates have dropped significantly.” Harry rejoined.

“So it is not hurried to surmise that the ash this cloud spews helps to fuel the fury in people.” Hermione’s eyes passed from all of them.

“I for one am convinced.” Ginny said calmly.

“Me too.” Miriam added.

Harry tilted his head.

“So instead of the whole Ministry uniting behind Severus in order to assist him fight this off…they decided to launch independent investigations on him. Instead of thanking him for reinforcing the city’s shield they point their finger at him! Instead of recognizing his value they call him a criminal once more….in every way, but openly!” Her voice broke as she stood up angrily.

“Hermione…things will be cleared up soon enough.” Harry attempted to reason.

“How? When? He is buried somewhere no one can reach! We don’t know what he is going through, we cannot be sure he will find the cloud and we can’t be certain that he will even come back to us….alive.” She stumbled at that last word and felt her knees unlocking. She sat heavily on a chair.

Ginny came over to her urgently. “Are you alright? Can I get you something?”

Hermione dabbed the back of her finger under her eyes. “I am not the one in need of help. Severus is….”

Harry pushed back the covers and stood up. Miriam made to go to him, but he shook his head. Then he walked up to Hermione. “Atrocious as it may sound we are not equipped to help him.”

Hermione’s fiery eyes fell on him. “So we left him alone to go Under. How chivalrous of us.”

“Hermione no one can enter the Underworld without the escort of a Keeper….and they are currently under Grey’s command.” Harry said quietly.

“How about you? Why didn’t you go with him?” Hermione sounded more accusing than she wished.

“Then who would control the remaining Auror force that is unblemished by Grey’s venom?” Harry said openly.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt her heart faltering.

“Do you understand how dire our situation is?” Harry insisted.

She nodded halfheartedly and silence drew heavy for several seconds. ”Can you find him?” Her voice was barely heard. Her whisper was broken.

“No.” Harry averted his eyes.

“Can his Keepers?” Hermione looked up with a glimmer of hope.

“Grey’s Keepers now.” Harry noted.

“Conroy…he will help…Oswald…certainly.” Hermione hurried.

“If you manage to talk to them without Grey figuring it out.” Ginny pursed her lips.

“Which I doubt will happen after the heated discussion you had with her.” Harry added.

“You can call on them…ask their help. Conroy will come!” Hermione said excitedly.

“He is still recovering.”

“Come on, call Oswald! Do it!” Hermione insisted.

“Even if I did, Grey would be on our trail in the blink of an eye. She would stop us.” Harry made an attempt to rebuke.

Hermione exploded with anger. “You don’t want to help him! You act like the Minister! You say you want to assist him but only by playing blind. You don’t act…you pretend not to see what he is doing. Do you consider that help?!”

“I have to control the Aurors…” Harry tried to reason.

“Like Shacklebolt. Release him Mister Potter, but I know nothing about it. That is what he said right? Or something close to it. You are doing the same Harry. You know he is Under and you pretend ignorance in order to allow him to act….but you don’t try to actively assist him.” She barked.

Harry pulled back, shocked into silence.

Hermione was trembling and her eyes were streaming. “You helped him escaped…bravo…but what you are doing now will lead to his demise. He needs more men down there with him. He cannot do this alone!”

Ginny tried to calm her down. “Sit down, please…”

“No!” –She shook Ginny away- “I need to get out of here. I need to take a breath of fresh air.”

“Hermione wait. Let me do this properly. Let me find the best way to approach his Keepers without letting Grey know…let me…” Harry hurried after her.

She opened the door. “Do what you think is best Harry….and I will do what I think is best.”

“What is that?!” He yelled behind her.

“I will go find Oswald myself!” She hollered and made it to the elevator before they had the time to stop her.

With her body pumping adrenaline, the need to help Severus became critical. If Harry didn’t intend to act quickly, then she would. She would go to the Ministry, at the fifth floor, open the doors of the Keeper offices and she’d speak to Oswald. He’d help her. He was Severus’ friend. She didn’t care if Grey was there. She didn’t even care if that awful woman understood Hermione’s intentions. She was going to address the sense of the Keepers and hope they’d follow her. That at least one of them would come in order to assist Severus Under.

With those thoughts she opened the back doors of the hospital. Intending to slide through the dark alleys in order not to be traced by the reporters she walked fast under the heavy darkness. Floo and apparition would alert Grey and she wanted to delay that, at least until she reached the Ministry’s doors.

What she didn’t know though was that she was never going to reach her destination.

-.-

Severus was standing in front of the destroyed window, of the burned church at the fifth level. Observing quietly the mountains of despair at the distance. He was frozen there for so long, he had lost track of time. He felt the silence of the fifth level all around him. No disturbances whatsoever, the magic of that level was quiet…asleep. He didn’t want to wake it up and face its nightmares again, but maybe he had no choice. He couldn’t see anything from the sixth level with a naked eye. No humongous cloud formations, no movement…nothing.

Was it possible that Grey had been correct? Was he delusional from high fever when he saw that damned vision? Doubt started taking roots in his heart. He could open a portal and enter the sixth level…then he’d be able to see better. His stomach clenched in negation. No one with half a brain entered that terror without proof. That world awoke everyone’s worst nightmares. It was a vast woodland, with black trees that never died, a sky that felt heavier than a wet blanket and a ground that seemed to suck you down. There were nightmares hidden between the trees, millions of them…and they all took each person’s worst fear. The whole world was like an interminable boggart that could devour your very soul. No one could enter that place and get out sane. No one apart from the one’s that had protection. Severus’ felt the Eleventh Key on his back tingling. Even he could be assaulted when entering the Sixth Level…even with his powerful Rune he was in danger of never making it out of there alive. He’d first lose his mind, then he’d drift endlessly inside the thick forest…and finally he’d die at some dry creek. Forgotten by the real world.

The bogeyman resided inside the sixth level and Severus was not in a hurry to see him….again. He swallowed heavily and turned around. A warm blast of air blew the ashes of the burned building around him. Such a rare occurrence in this place. Even the Underworld seemed to be affected by what was taking place up there with that cloud. Even this level seemed to act differently somehow.

He remained quiet for a few more minutes before deciding that the truth wouldn’t reveal itself to him. He had to force it out and that meant waking up this world too. He didn’t intend to enter the sixth level without making sure the cloud was coming from it. His eyes got lost in the black mountains….the Highlands of desolation….and the forlorn world behind them.

He lifted his hands and with an elegant motion that could belong to a dancer he summoned two enormous light bolts. They travelled fast across the wasteland, brightening up the whole world around them with their remarkable brilliance. Waking it up slowly. He watched them as they reached the mountains and then got lost behind them.

And he waited, counting inwardly. Feeling the world around him stirring. The magic sipping through the ground and up his shins.

The luminance of his spell threw long shadows at the dark sky…the shadows of the infinite forest but only that. There was nothing back there as it seemed.

After a few seconds when he felt the darkness spreading around him and taking form he got ready to summon a portal and leave for the fourth level.

That is when two things happened simultaneously.

His Eleventh Key shrieked in pain and his light bolts illuminated the basis of a massive black cloud that seemed to be circling from the very depths of the sixth level. It seemed to blend with the blackness of the sky, getting lost in it.

Severus’ hand grabbed his shoulder and he groaned in pain. He could tear his eyes away from that colossal tornado, not even the pain from his shoulder blade. There was only one thing that could make his Key ache so. “Hermione?” He complained.

He told her to stay home, didn’t he? She didn’t listen to him. Fury awoke in his heart next to terror as the darkness of this level begun twisting menacingly around him.

He closed his eyes and tried to find her threads. The ones he could find from anywhere in the world, apart from the Underworld.

There was nothing…only the pain…the heart wrenching ache.

As the black poisonous tornado in the sixth level rotated slowly and the darkness of this level exposed its claws of death, Severus mind was already focused sharply on what mattered the most. The heat that started rising from the lands that begun burning around him meant nothing in view of this new despair.

“Hermione….” Her name rolled painfully out of his parted lips. He called the dark portal and left before those claws could tear him apart… before that brimstone could burn him alive.

-.-


	24. Defenders and serpents

Harry was sitting inside the Keeper office looking at Oswald with a concentration that couldn’t be ignored. Unable to believe that a few hours earlier Hermione was at Ward 49 having an argument with him about coming to this specific place. She wanted to ask Oswald for help. Harry could have gone out that door with her. He could have followed. Guilt gnawed its way into his brain, making him squirm. He remembered her fierce eyes when she declared that since no one was trying to actively help Severus, then she was going to do it.

He could have gone with her. Another wave of remorse threatened to undo him.

That was the last moment they saw her. After that she disappeared. It was as if she fell off the face of this earth. Ginny went to the Professor’s house after leaving the hospital in order to talk with Hermione. She wasn’t there. He was notified and instantly made an attempt to trace her magic.

It was not there….

After that he raised hell. The Ministry was notified and Harry recruited several of his men in order to hit the streets.

She was still nowhere to be found.

The news even reached the Wizengamot and a few members related their concern albeit reluctantly. That didn’t help much….and apparently Harry’s concentrated efforts on finding her trace didn’t help much either. When Ron found out, Harry had to force him to stay away. He was too emotionally involved in this….

_As if you aren’t…_

And his relationship with the Professor was not good. He’d do more harm than good. Ginny kept her brother and family away with great effort as Harry gathered his most able men and went to the fifth floor. The Keeper offices. Defeating his ego and knowing that he had to face Grey with a few rather remarkable explanations as to why he allowed Severus to go free….he opened the doors and found.

Only Oswald.

The offices were empty. The Keeper welcomed them almost relieved. He offered them a cup of tea, which Harry denied and then he sat down to listen to the Chief’s request.

“Oswald please. We need your help. We cannot trace her. You people have a different way of working around magic. Maybe you will be able to see that which we cannot.” Harry’s eyes were beseeching.

The man looked towards the locked door of his boss.

“What are you so worried about? Grey? She isn’t even here. How can she elicit such unbridled fear from such a strong man as you? You worked under Voldemort for the sake of Merlin.” Harry frowned.

“She wanted to work under him too remember? She was one of the more obscure, but loyal friends of Bellatrix. That must be enough to elicit fear even from the wisest person.” Oswald paled.

“She didn’t partake in the war. I cannot view her as such a big threat. Not bigger than then Dark Lord. I am sorry.” Harry shook his head dismissively.

“She is strong…she is ruthless…she has darkness in her heart.” Oswald rebuked.

“As do all who work with dark magic. Besides she isn’t stronger than your former boss.” Harry smirked.

“Don’t compare them.” Oswald returned annoyed.

Harry’s silence pushed the other man to explain.

“The Professor has a soul….she doesn’t.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Very well. All the more important it is then for us to unite and defy her orders…or lack thereof. Challenge her obvious indifference to this nightmare.”

Oswald stood up and begun pacing nervously.

“Oswald stop hiding in here. Help us find Hermione. Go Under and help the Professor. Try to stop this cloud. We have so many options. Choose one. You are a powerful wizard, you know the Dark Arts almost as well as she does. You can help us all!” This was the first time in this painfully long discussion that Harry’s eyes glimmered with anger.

Oswald looked towards the bay windows and the endlessly moving blackness upon the sky. Kept back by Severus’ powerful shields. “Are you sure the Professor is Under?”

Harry’s eyes hardened. “I was the one who let him out. He needs our help…as does Hermione who might be in mortal danger at this very moment.”

“I don’t know about going Under against Grey’s orders, but maybe I can help you with Miss Granger.”

Harry shifted apprehensively and threw a cautious gaze at his Aurors. “Please do so before I go mad.”

“When was the last time you saw her?”

At those word’s Harry’s countenance broke. “When she left the hospital with the intent of coming here this morning. She wished to speak to you. To convince you to take action against Grey.”

Oswald shook his head. “What your friend did was dangerous from the start. She threatened Grey. That is a death wish. She talked back to her and that is a recipe for disaster.”

“Gryffindors are not known for the patience. Grey run ours thin with her audacity.” Harry returned heavily.

“Maybe that is what got her in trouble.” Oswald’s voice cracked at the insinuation.

“Are you implying that Grey had something to do with Hermione’s disappearance?” Harry’s brows met heatedly.

“I don’t imply anything….I merely suggest. Your friend should have stayed home.” Oswald tilted his head.

“And play good housewife? You don’t know Hermione.” Harry scoffed.

“So were did all that bravado land her Chief? In the void…..” Oswald rejoined.

Harry paused. “I didn’t come here to discuss Hermione’s choices. I came here to ask for your help.”

Oswald avoided Harry’s insistent gaze.

“In the past the Keepers and the Aurors kept dutifully out of each other’s way. We took care of this world and you took care of the Underworld. Now we cannot afford to do that anymore. We need to join forces…don’t you see?” Harry grasped his arm.

When Oswald turned to him, his gaze was a peculiar mixture of fear and frustration.

“I can see the fear in your eyes. It is disturbing to see a Keeper petrified. The world is coming apart around us Oswald. If it wasn’t for Snape this poisonous residue would have covered every inch of the city. My Aurors are torn apart between my orders and Grey’s. The Minister is powerless and the Wizengamot is either suppressed into silence or even worse actively trying to undo us all with its mindless decisions.” Harry tried to school his voice to sound calmer.

Oswald emptied himself on a seat and looked up in defeat.

“Where is your new boss through all this? What is she doing to help us with the dark magic that runs rampart out there? She is not even in her office. You are the only Keeper in this damn place.” Beads of sweat appeared on Harry’s forehead.

Oswald wiped his upper lip nervously.

Harry grabbed his arm and pulled it down. “Where is Grey? Shouldn’t she be trying to bring back order in this chaos? That is part of her job right?”

Oswald nodded curtly.

“She isn’t doing anything to help us, but we can help each other. United we stand, divided we fall. We must join forces. You know how to protect us in the Underworld and I can offer you the strength in numbers.” Harry leaned over and their eyes locked.

“You believe the Professor saw the cloud in the Sixth Level?” Oswald muttered.

“I do.” Harry replied sternly.

Another longer pause came from the Keeper.

“Join us…help us. We can do this if we are together.” Harry frowned.

Oswald was frozen, trapped in an internal battle, looking at the horizon beyond the windowpanes. It was Conroy’s voice that broke the spell.

“The Chief Auror is right.”

Harry’s expression shifted with happiness. “Conroy!”

The man tilted his head. He was standing proud even though he was doing with the help of a cane. “A pleasure to see you Chief, despite the ominous circumstances that bring us together.”

Harry walked over to him quickly and clasped his hand. “A pleasure to hear the voice of reason inside this insanity.”

“I see you managed to gather a few good men.” Conroy nodded towards Harry’s Aurors.

“I have more ready to follow me, but we didn’t want to draw attention. These men volunteered to go Under with me even without the protection of the Keepers.” Harry’s eyes filled with pride.

“We won’t let you go Under without protection. We will come with you.” -Conroy rejoined and turned sternly to Oswald- “Correct?”

Oswald stood up slowly. “Yes.”

Harry’s eyes darted from one man to the other. “Can I rely on your assistance then?”

Conroy nodded. “Without a doubt.” -Then without missing a beat he continued- “It was shocking for us to hear about Miss Granger’s disappearance. My family was very distressed with these horrifying news.”

Harry’s features shadowed. “It is impossible to trace her.”

“It is difficult to lose a trace. Only a handful of reason could explain this.” Conroy stopped and waited for Harry.

“Either the Professor is still hiding her trace or….” Harry’s gaze was intense.

“Or she went Under...." Conroy added gravely.

Harry paled.

Conroy grasped his shoulder. “The Professor stopped hiding her trace after they signed the private agreement in front of the Wizengamot. Therefore despite how much this alternative might scare you, we must surmise that someone took her in the Underworld.”

“Will you be able to trace her if I take you to St. Mungo’s?” Harry said quickly.

“There is some Lucid Trail left at the Professor’s stock.” Oswald rejoined eagerly.

“I don’t have Severus’ ability to trace someone, but I am not totally useless. There is no point mulling over suppositions. Let us go there. Oswald bring the potion.” Conroy commanded.

Harry gazed at Oswald as he entered Grey’s office, then he turned to Conroy. “I know you are still recuperating. Are you certain you can do this?”

Conroy frowned. “Miss Granger saved my life by using a very illegal form of magic and endangering the pureness of her soul for me. I will do everything I can in order to help her.”

Harry welled. “Thank you.”

Then Conroy grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “Be careful out there…trust no one.”

Harry’s eyes fell to Grey’s office silently.

Conroy’s lifted his brow. “No one…do you understand?”

Harry nodded just in time before Oswald came out with the Potion. “Here it is. I think it is enough for one dose, but I must insist to take it in your stead. You are not well enough yet.”

Conroy scowled. “No. You will allow the potion to weaken me even more as I search for Hermione's trace. Then you shall use your strength to help the Chief and his men down there.”

Oswald dithered for a few seconds before handing over the potion.

Harry’s eyes met Conroy’s and the determination he recognized in there made his heart quicken.

-.-

“Well well well…if it isn’t the Wizard of Oz.” The fairly buff Auror scoffed.

Severus’ eyes slid carefully from one man to the other. His wrists turned, stretching with tension as he held both wands steady. He held himself in check with great difficulty. 

“Didn’t expect you to appear so soon after your prison break.” The Auror circled slowly around him.

“Eon.” Snape acknowledged austerely.

“In the flesh. Did you expect someone else?” The riposte was frisky.

“Ten Aurors? Just for me? Isn’t that a bit…” –Severus sneered- “…superfluous.”

A smirk formed under Eon’s thick moustache. “On the contrary I fear we might be undermanned. You got two wands, we were wagering on one.”

“Are you here under Potter’s orders?” Snape said coldly.

“Potter? Ha…he is infatuated with you. No, we are here under Grey’s orders.”

“Is she commanding Aurors as well now? Impressive, even though I expected to see her in person. Instead she sent out the thugs to do her dirty business.” Severus’ drawled.

Eon raised his brows. “Careful master. You may have two wands but you stand against ten.”

Severus’ smirk held behind it a throw of menace that Eon noticed.

He buttoned up and pointed at the empty street. “What brought you back to us so soon? Weren’t you supposed to be hiding in the Underworld?”

“I missed the double standards of this world.” Came the deliberate retort.

“Is that what you missed….or your future wife who seems to have vanished into thin air?” Eon tilted his head excitedly, waiting to see if his words would have some effect on the taller wizard’s unwavering composure.

Severus remained admirably unmoved, but a thick vein swelled at the side of his throat.

Eon noticed. “Oh, I feel like we touched a delicate string in you master. Your silence speaks volumes.”

Severus’s eyes narrowed on him.

“Is this were her trace led you? Have you taken the Lucid Trail? Was it impossible to trace her when you were Under? Do tell….”Eon poked.

Severus’ jawline flexed.

“She had a rather lengthy discussion with me in the hospital before leaving. We questioned her about your prison break.”

“She knows nothing.” Severus’ voice dropped several octaves.

A glimmer of triumph toyed in the Auror’s eyes. “Of course she doesn’t…or so she said.”

Another long silence from came from Snape, paired with a resolute regard that offered an air of defiance upon his person.

“So why didn’t you return to your abode to search for your betrothed? Why did you come here in the middle of nowhere?” Eon continued.

Severus’ nose flared and his black eyes glowed with suppressed fury. “Why is Grey so dead set in arresting me instead of entering the Underworld in order to find the missing woman? Is my arrest more important than the life of an innocent citizen?”

Eon lifted his wand. “Apparently you are more important than you think.”

“So much so that you used the final traces of a missing person in order to ambush me. Grey’s Keepers could have told you that Granger’s last footprint was here. Instead of using that information to help her….you use it to arrest me.” Severus snarled.

“Our job is to bring you back chained, not save Granger. That task had been given to other Aurors.”

“Has it been given indeed?" -Severus' brow lifted slowly- "I wonder. Did you attempt to discover my abode before resulting in tracing me through this contemptible manner?” Severus’ brow lifted slowly.

Eon’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh, I see. You failed to find it. That shouldn’t surprise me. The latest Auror additions to the force were barely tolerable if I remember correctly. You were one of them, correct?” Severus said derisively. 

Eon’s fingers squeezed the wand. “Enough! Lower your damn wands!” He barked.

“Grey didn’t choose her men well…You are such an easy kill that I wonder if it’s worth my effort.” Severus derided.

Eon tensed and so did all his men, when suddenly a solemn voice reverberated around the buildings.

“Now gentlemen calm down. I think we can solve this bloodlessly.”

Severus’ lips curled up in a subtle smile.

Harry walked out of the shadows with his wand drawn. His Aurors circled Eon’s group quietly. “Isn’t that right?” He added with a smile.

“Chief.” Eon blinked in confusion.

“You weren’t expecting me?” Harry asked evenly.

The Auror lowered his wand slightly. “What are you doing out of the hospital?”

“Saving our reputation in front of the Professor.” Harry smiled. 

Eon glared at Severus.

“Can we drop the charades Potter?” -Severus chastised and when one of the Aurors made to move closer to him, his wand snapped menacingly- “I’d suggest you stay still unless you wish to have your comrades pick up your pieces from a fifty mile radius.”

“I would suggest you all lower your wands and take a step back. You heard the Professor.” Harry rumbled.

“On whose orders?” Eon glowered.

“Mine of course.” Harry rejoined casually.

“I take my orders from Commander Grey.” -Eon flared his shoulders- “She told us to follow the Professor’s trace and bring him back to the Ministry the moment he appeared. He is charged with assault, attempted murder and….”

Harry raised his hand austerely. “And also he is responsible for every calamity that has befell on us during the last few months or so. I am well aware.”

Severus shifted his legs impatiently and scowled at all of them. His patience was running thin.

“Are you jesting?” Eon spat.

“Address me properly.” Harry frowned.

Eon tried to gain some affirmation from his comrades, but saw they were overpowered. He stiffened and turned to Harry once more. “Are you jesting _Sir_?”

“I didn’t get out of my comfortable hospital bed in order to come out here in the cold to crack a joke with you Eon. Withdraw your wands and get out of here before either the Professor or I do something we will regret.” Harry said sternly.

Eon visibly stumbled. “But Commander Grey….”

“Is a Keeper, not an Auror. Let her send her men to arrest the Professor. If I am not mistaken you are an Auror, therefore you are to follow my orders.” Harry’s raised brows punched the words home.

Eon didn’t move.

“Tell your men to withdraw and no blood will be spilled. Return to the Ministry and file an official report before you go home.” Harry continued calmly.

“I will report exactly what I saw here, including your interference.” Eon replied coldly.

“You will report that you found nothing and you saw no one. All of you will. If I find out that you spoke of the current misunderstanding I will make sure heads will fall. You trust in Grey too much even though you do not belong in her men. If you wish to remain an Auror…if all of you wish to keep your jobs you will do as I say . Is that clear?” Harry’s eyes spewed flames.

No one moved, but Eon spoke rather audaciously. “Why would they believe you instead of us?”

“Because of who I am.”

Eon’s face grew pale.

“Now pull yourself together, tuck that wand in your sleeve, and leave. That is an order.” Harry spat indignantly.

The seconds ticked and no one moved. Eyes darted everywhere, weighing chances. However the quiet resolution of Harry’s face, the two intimidating wands in the hands of Snape and the stiffness with which Harry’s men were looking at their comrades, made Eon take a step back in clear conquest.

“Grey will hear of this.” He warned.

“Grey will hear much more than this.” Harry tilted his head.

Eon offered him a hateful glance that promised a continuation of this confrontation and then signaled his men. They dispersed quietly into the darkness.

Severus lowered his wands. “Good timing Potter.”

“To save you?” Harry’s smile was nervous.

“To save them.” Severus pressed his lips. That is when he saw Conroy and Oswald appearing from the shadows.

“Boss?” Conroy limped towards him.

“What are you doing here?” He frowned.

“Came to help and no…I won’t listen to you. I won’t go back home. You need all of us.” Conroy’s eyes were penetrating.

Severus inhaled deeply and took a step back as some tension released from his body on those words. “Thank Merlin you were smart enough to remain hidden.”

“We cannot trust Grey anymore. We couldn’t allow her to know that we are helping you.” Conroy smiled.

Severus’s mouth formed a ghostly smile and he gripped Conroy’s shoulder tightly. Then he turned to Oswald. “How about you?”

“I am with you.” -He said and drew the potion from his coat- “Now that you are here it is only logical that you should take it.” 

Severus snatched it from his hands like a thirsty man. He wrapped his long fingers around it. “Thank whoever God blessed you to find this. I thought I didn’t have anymore.”

“There was one final bottle in your office.” Oswald smiled.

“You broke in?” Severus looked up keenly.

Oswald shrugged with a soft smile. “A very significant woman is missing…as I am told. We need to find her.”

Severus felt his whole body bracing with tension once more. His stomach clenched so hard that he winced. He turned to Harry. “Potter thank you for a second time.”

“And thank you for the hundredth time. You came back in order to find her, didn’t you?” Harry’s gaze was misty.

Severus offered a quiet nod, not trusting himself to speak. His heart was racing…it had been racing ever since he felt her Rune screaming when he was Under. After that the whole world narrowed down to her. Nothing else mattered. 

“You allowed your trace to become visible.” Harry’s brow creased in confusion.

“I became reckless.” He didn’t care to admit weakness in front of this disaster. The moment he understood that Hermione was in danger, the same moment all his safeguards melted to the ground. Emotionally and physically.

“Do you see her trace here?” Harry looked around at the empty darkness.

“Yes. There is a portal right here. I can barely see it.” Severus reached out to touch the misty outline that was totally invisible to the others.

Harry swallowed heavily. “They took her Under like Conroy said….” His voice cracked under the load.

“The cloud comes from the Sixth level but I didn’t have the time to reconnoiter accurately what is happening down there. The only thing that matters to me right now is to….” Severus faltered. The usually icy figure of absolute control had given his place to a man that had one foot dangling above the abyss and it was obvious to all.

Harry reached out and gripped his hand. Severus flinched from the touch, but Harry held him tightly. “I am here for the same reason. All this…” –He looked towards the cloud- “…means nothing to me now. I need to find Hermione.”

Severus’ dark eyes became pools of unspoken emotions as they bore into Harry’s. Then he uncorked the potion and drank it in one go. The liquid glided through his throat leaving a searing path after it. Then it burrowed into his veins and the pain it awoke was excruciating…as always. Severus seized Harry’s hand tightly in order to steady himself. This unexpected support made him feel more vulnerable than he’d ever admit. The most honorable part of himself wanted to reveal Hermione’s pregnancy, but the practical soldier that had served under fire for ages prevailed.

He gritted his teeth and his veins bulged under his skin, pulsating with the poisonous potency of this potion. When he opened his eyes everything was so bright he had to blink and step away for a moment. All those colorful threads from the men around him were overshadowed by the dark bluish hue of the portal in front of him. Most of all though they were crushed by the black ferocious threads that were escaping from him. Her beautiful orange threads were there. Trembling around his feet weakly. The rest were being violently sucked inside the blackness of the portal. A burst of adrenaline rushed through his veins. He activated the portal and took the first step when Harry stopped him. 

“We are going in with you!” Harry gestured to his men.

Severus clasped his bicep. “My Runes won’t be able to protect all of you in there for long. Not in the Sixth Level.”

“We are here too boss.” Conroy said proudly and drew his wand.

Oswald followed suit. “We will help them.”

Severus recognized the broken threads of Conroy’s life force. It was so different from Potter’s blinding light that looked so powerful. Conroy was weak…he wouldn’t last long. He wanted to open his mouth and command him away, but he couldn’t. He needed all the help available to tackle this. He was going to use without remorse even a man who was barely standing in order to find her.

He averted his eyes from Conroy and entered the portal.

-.-

"She is with child…" The voice said and Hermione heard a distant groan. It took her a few moments to realize it was deriving from her.

 _Who is with child?_ Her mind felt befuddled. The world around her seemed heavy, it was difficult to breathe and her shoulder was burning. She tried to lift her hand to touch it but failed. _Am I handbound?_

"That will make our hold on him much stronger. Are you sure?” Another voice spoke, this time male and vaguely familiar.

“I saw her aura. I am sure.” The female voice replied.

Hermione made an attempt to open her eyes, but failed. A throbbing pain was coming from the back of her head. She seemed to be laying down, her face sliding upon what felt like cold mud. She tried to open her mouth. An indistinguishable murmur came out.

“Do you think she knows?” The man asked.

“No…she is still in the early stages.” The woman replied coldly.

That viperish tone reminded Hermione of someone…. _Who?_

“She is damaged goods. I was expecting to gain more out of this. Two birds with one shot.” The man sounded upset.

“She won’t do for your experiments, but she will do perfectly for our original purpose.” The woman reasoned.

“It is disheartening to go through all this trouble without carrying out trial on such a beautiful specimen, but I shall do without. For the greater good.” The man said solemnly.

“For the greater good.” The woman replied.

“She looks rather unscathed from the malevolence of this level…rather impressive for such a novice.” The man rejoined after a few seconds.

“She’s branded by his schematics. He’s marked her with the Eleventh Key. Are you not able to see?” The woman scoffed.

“Now I understand why our shields rebounded off of her the moment we entered.” The man’s voice was calculating.

“She shares his rune. This world cannot touch her as long as it is active. It is the reason she didn't abort the moment we came here. Our magic won't be able to touch her either. She needs to die in a very muggle way when the time comes. A fitting tribute to her filthy blood.” The woman said coldly.

“Well…isn’t that interesting. Apparently she means more to him than we originally thought. All the more power to us.” The man sounded pleased.

_Abortion…with child? Am I pregnant?_

That realization made Hermione’s eyes fly open. Everything was blurry, but she saw shadows surrounding her. Long cloaks, hoods, a dark forest which lurked with indefinable figures at the edge of her sight and an opening in front of her. An enormous crater in the middle of the forest. “Help…” Bile gathered in her throat when she moved her head. _Concussion…_ She gagged hard, but nothing came up.

“She is waking up. Stun her.” The woman commanded.

“No…please.” Hermione sputtered. She tried to push herself up, but with her hands tied back it was impossible.

“I said stun her.” The woman repeated forcefully.

“Please…no…please…” Hermione murmured and felt her eyes closing down again. The Rune on her shoulder was burning hot. Protecting her like he had promised. He was there with her in spirit, wasn't he? Her eyes burned and a surge of emotions choked her. _Pregnant….?_ Another wave of confused feelings and images came to undo her. A sob escaped her. “Help me…” She sobbed. 

“There is no need to stun her. She isn’t going anywhere.” The man said.

"You are pushing our luck.” The woman sounded cross.

"Hush your mouth for a moment mistress." He said and walked to Hermione. He knelt next to her and grabbed her by the hair.

“No…please…” She murmured and blinked towards the terrifying vision that was making her eyes burn. The cloud…it was there….emerging from a deep chasm that was surrounded by a black forest….raising up to the sky…rotating boringly…silently. The ash was falling around them …covering the tree lines, the ground, their bodies, their hair. It was creating a repugnant muddy goop under her quivering body.

Even though the shock of witnessing the birthing of this cloud was making her unravel ...there was something that was holding her threads together in a confused yarn of pain. Something far more powerful and overwhelming than anything she had felt in years. 

_Am I pregnant? Severus?_

No answer came…no soothingly deep voice to tell her that he knew…no reassuringly imposing presence to offer her safety. She was alone in here….with all those mind bending terrors surrounding her. She braced herself and murmured the archaic words with her mind, hoping that she could somehow reach him.

 _Drain me if you must…protect yourself…_ His solemn voice boomed in her mind making her eyes surge with tears. It was a figment of her imagination, she knew…however she adhered on it with all her might. His voice was the only thing that could keep her afloat at that moment. The sweltering on her shoulder spread towards her neck, making her gag. The man’s fingers pulled her hair painfully.

“My dear, I haven’t seen you since your Wizengamot hearing.” The voice drawled.

Hermione inhaled sharply and peered above her shoulder, feeling the back of her head throbbing. Malfoy’s long blonde hair was pooling on her back. His vicious smile was making her writhe. “Arghhh…” She yelled and made an attempt to free herself.

His hand pushed her head back down and her cheek slid on the black mud. It entered her mouth, staining her teeth and grating her tongue. She spat…needing to get rid of it. “Malfoy…” She groaned.

"When I saw you standing bravely in front of the Wizengamot you were full of vitality, an advocate of freedom, the one who represented the oppressed. A banner of strength. Look at you now, all tattered and helpless. Rather pregnant by your former Professor and begging for your life. What a waste.” Lucius taunted.

“I am not pregnant….no…” Her heart missed several beats.

“I suppose it’s too soon for you to know. Thank Mordred Maxine was there to see it for you.” Lucius scoffed.

Hermione moaned hard and raised her head with great difficulty. Maxine Grey was there. Dressed in a long black cloak with her arms crossed calmly in front of her chest, her icy features betrayed only contempt. Hermione coughed hard. Her stomach clenched several times, but nothing came out. The tears cascaded down her cheeks plenty. "Please let me go….” Her whisper was beseeching. 

Maxine smirked maliciously.

 _Am I pregnant…?_ That thought combined with Maxine's hateful smile suddenly activated a protective thread that was dormant inside Hermione. With a heated burst of energy she thrashed in an ultimate effort to release herself from her manacles. She tried to push her magic through without a wand, but with a failing heart she saw a few weakened sparks escaping her body.

“Oh Mordred…are you seriously trying to use your magic? Do you take us for fools?” Maxine frowned- “You have no real strength down here.”

“Settle down princess before you hurt yourself. We want you in one piece until the time comes.” Lucius pressed his knee on her back, immobilizing her.

She gasped for air and tried to avoid swallowing the disgusting goop. “Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?”

“Besides threaten to expose me to Judge Sopheous?” Maxine walked over to her.

Hermione held her breath. She feared this woman. She feared her a lot…especially now that there was a possibility that she was hosting another life inside of her. Her mind went numb with fear when she felt a stone poking her lower stomach. An unexpectedly caring thread spread inside her like a star. She tried to gather her legs under her body to protect her stomach. “I was wrong…I didn’t know…I was naïve…” She tried.

Maxine sat on her shins in front of her. She pinched Hermione’s chin and lifted her head up. “Your threats mean nothing to me. I didn’t bring you here in order to get my revenge. You have an important role to fulfill. A role which you took when you accepted Snape’s application at the Wizengamot.”

“What role? What did I do? Why would target me?” Hermione choked. 

Max nudged Hermione’s chin. “You were never a target you little bitch.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be telling her so much.” Lucius sounded cautious.

“You think she is getting out of here alive?” Maxine barked.

Hot tears rushed down Hermione’s face and she trembled. “Please have mercy on my baby…” She stuttered.

“I will have mercy on neither of you when the time comes. You are our prime bait…I will take care of you until you lure in the big fish. Then I will have no more need for you and that bastard in your loins.” Maxine’s smile was full of loathing. 

Hermione blinked dumbly. Then her body quivered so hard that her teeth rattled. The words kept playing in her mind like a broken record.

_-Am I pregnant? Am I pregnant? If I die, the baby will die with me…I cannot let them kill me. I have to find a way out of here….Severus please…._

That is when Maxine released her head and Hermione groaned in pain. She forced her head to lift slightly and her eyes opened. The gigantic crater was in front of her, surrounded by vertical black cliffs. At its depths the land was cracked and dry, devoid of plant or animal life. It was a barren wasteland lurking with indistinguishable shadows. In its center was an artifact that looked ancient and threadbare. The upsurge of black mist that came from it reached the sky, creating an endless dark cloud of pitiless magic.

Hermione’s eyes blurred by the outpouring of fresh tears. "The cloud, the violent attacks, the Marriage Law, the injustice against the Muggles, the abductions, the deaths…all of it…it was you.”

"We were honored to continue the work of the Dark Lord. Protect our world from filthly Mudbloods." Suddenly Maxine erupted with a wrath that made Hermione flinch.

”And you decided to do that by forbidding us to marry other Muggleborns." Hermione panted. 

"There was no other way of stopping mudbloods from breeding with each other and producing more filth!" Max spat in hatred. 

"You are using us to breed...." Hermione's teeth ground.

"Breed better wizards, cleaner blood...as far away from Muggles as possible." Max's eyes narrowed.

Hermione gasped and lowered her head. "The baby in me....please..."

"The baby in you has part of a very powerful blood. It will be a shame to kill it." Max smiled viciously.

A glimmer of hope sparked in Hermione's eyes. "Then give it a chance to live...I beg you."

Max grabbed her hair suddenly and Hermione yelped in pain. "What is one baby out of thousand new samples of better blood? I ache to see its father broken at my feet when he sees both of you dead. No one will deny me this ecstasy." 

"You are mad..." Hermione sobbed. 

“You are telling her too much!” Lucius yelled.

“Fuck off!” Maxine thundered.

Hermione heard her sharp inhalations and choked exhalations way too loudly as Maxine and Lucius glowered at each other.

“Back off Lucius….” Max warned.

He tilted his head. “We are on the same side.”

Their eyes remained locked for what felt like an eon when suddenly another voice drew their attention.

"Mistress we have an infiltration!”

Lucius pulled back. “So soon?” he looked at Maxine.

Grey’s jawline flexed and for a brief second the cold veil of self-control drew back to reveal a naked fury that terrified Hermione. That was the last thing she remembered before the world turned black once more.

-.-


	25. Ghost in the rain

_“He is an abomination…a beast…”_

Severus’ body tensed up. He opened his eyes knowing his boogeyman was prowling ever so close, ready to pounce in the slightest mistake. His eyes turned to Hermione and a wrathful upsurge flooded his chest. His blood felt like molten magma that charred his veins. His fists clenched so hard that his nails broke the skin at the heel of his palm. His breath was rapid, but the oxygen felt scarce. He was balancing on the edge of thorns, one step from creating chaos in her name. The timid voice of reason, now buried under the embers of his fury tried to speak.

_What would you accomplish by that? She’d be dead before you even manage to put a dent into Grey’s army._

As his body trembled like a leaf from the adrenaline, he realized that this was the first time in eons that he felt so out of control….unable to regulate his body and much less his thoughts. As he became unwilling witness to Hermione’s torture, all the hard conditionings that had been earned through the years begun collapsing one after the other. 

He had lived all his life inside an icy shell, bereft of all emotion. He learned early on how to put a reign on all those inconsequential feelings that seemed to control people so easily. He discovered the power this kind of control gave him, one of countless times his father became heavily abusive towards his mother. By trying to shield her magically he managed to earn a heavy retaliation that almost send his mother and him to the hospital.

That is when he realized that the more he felt, the more it hurt. The more he resisted, the more others were hurt because of him. The day that sealed the deal inside his young mind was when his mother lost consciousness from the relentless beating. The reason once more was him…the beast she birthed, the abomination…the wizard.

His young mind froze in terror as he fell at the feet of his unconscious mother and promised never to resist his father anymore. He swore to accept the punishment willingly. He vowed never to yell, scream or fight back. He pledged to bury all his feelings so deep, they’d be forgotten.

And that is what he did, by punishing himself in the stead of his father whenever …he felt. With the help of a whip and by the invaluable assistance of seclusion.

This torturous trait, which was earned with so much pain and anguish evolved into him becoming the best Occlumence to have ever lived. He used this painful skill as the ultimate defense against Voldemort. The capacity to distance himself from his very soul saved many lives, but it cost him greatly. He was never able to salvage the scared little child who hid in the shadows and witnessed his father torturing his mother.

Despite his ability to separate his outer shell from the hurt man that lived somewhere in the depths of his soul, he sometimes failed. When on a rare occasion the blistering emotions that were hiding under the surface made an appearance the corporal world around him seemed to bend under his wrath. The blackness oozed out of him in sizzling ruptures of magic that made the rooms grow darker and the ground quake. Albus was the only one who had witnessed this, apart from Grey.

No one else had, not even her …

…the woman who was being dragged like the worst criminal, handbound and face down on that murky ground. She never saw him losing control, but she came close to it. That day in the hospital and that night in the bathtub….she came close to facing his innermost fiends.

However her careful approach and her warm touch which seemed so bereft of an ulterior motive had touched him deeper than bargained. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in any way. Despite his efforts though that day in the bathtub some of those cursed emotional threads escaped him and burrowed into her…searching to take firm hold of faith. That day he understood that this sensible and honest woman who possessed a formidable mind and the most empathetic soul he had ever seen, responded wholeheartedly to his untapped emotions, without any fear or revulsion.

She offered him a glimmer of hope. Maybe there was someone out there who wouldn’t judge him for his emotions, who wouldn’t punish him for them, who wouldn’t reject him because of them….

That made his heart throb with an unaccustomed ache, which confused him to no end. All he wanted to do after that was brand her, shamelessly, ravenously and without any remorse. He branded her repeatedly with his seed, needing in some primordial manner to claim this rare woman as his own. He did it thoughtlessly, without ever imagining that branding would blossom into something more. What she had now inside her….

 _What you placed inside her…_ His mind corrected.

It was his fault. He got this beautiful woman into a mess that he couldn’t possibly follow and on top of that he allowed her to be endangered. He left for the Underworld without securing her wellbeing ….and look at her now. Being dragged like filth inside the most chilling world because of him. He felt his nape crawling with waves of repressed wrath as he witnessed Hermione’s disgrace, which reminded him so much of the way his mother suffered under the hands of a beast. 

“Professor?” The whisper came to undo him.

He inhaled deeply and his nose flared. “Oswald take everyone down to the crater. Approach slowly. They are many…too many for us to take singlehandedly.” His voice was deep.

“Maybe we can go back and ask for backup?” One of Harry’s Aurors said.

“No time, there is no more time. Look at her. They are going to kill her!” Harry grumbled and made to break through the tree lines.

Snape grabbed his bicep tightly. “What do you think you are doing Mister Potter? Are you trying to make her departure to the otherworld quicker?”

Harry was trembling with adrenaline.

“Stay still! Do you think if we charge with raised banners we will be able to take all the men in the clearing before they slash Hermione’s neck open?” Snape’s eyes darkened as he looked towards the clearing.

Harry’s face went white.

“And even if we do achieve that impossible feat up here, do you think the rest of her army down at the crater will not retaliate by creating chaos both in this world and the real one?” Severus snapped.

Harry remained silent.

“This cannot be conquered by sheer force Mister Potter. It needs to be handled judiciously so hold your bravado for another time!” Severus hissed upon Harry’s face.

Harry took hold of Snape’s hand and nodded quickly. “I wouldn’t do anything to endanger Hermione’s life Professor. I am here to help. Now please let me go.”

Severus looked at him long and hard before releasing him. Then he turned to Conroy. “Take everyone down at the crater. They haven’t seen us yet, but I am more than certain they felt our entrance. Keep the shroud on everyone until I send you the signal. When that happens you go straight for the Book of the Void. Don’t lose your time with Grey’s men. Keep the shields of protection up, aim at the Book and pray for the best.”

“What will the signal be?” Oswald frowned.

Severus raised his brow and exhaled loudly.

Conroy looked at him confused for a second, before grabbing his arm. “What do you plan on doing?”

“Their men are too many Conroy. The shroud is too thin for all of us. We cannot maintain it for very long. Your focus must remain on the Book, leave the rest to me. Just keep those shields above Mister Potter’s men, we don’t need more deaths. This level aches to tear us all apart….you can feel it don’t you? It is lurking with malevolence just underneath the surface.” Severus whispered.

“I know.” Conroy shook his head with teary eyes.

“Why not let it tear us apart then?” Severus tilted his head.

Conroy closed his eyes in defeat. “Hell…I didn’t get to say goodbye to my family.”

Severus gritted his teeth. “You shall not die Conroy and neither will Miss Granger. Now go.”

Conroy nodded quickly. “As you command.”

Severus pulled him closer and spoke in a low tone. “Potter is strong, he can help you destroy that doomed relic.”

“Do you think you are strong enough to control this sleeping horror?” Conroy’s eyes were full of dread.

“I don’t need to be. I won’t control it. I will allow it to wreak havoc.” Severus’ lips curled up in a sad smile.

Conroy looked at him bemused.

Severus felt his composure cracking at the surface. “Please Conroy. I cannot do this alone. I need your help.”

Conroy swallowed heavily. “Send Oswald down. Let me stay with you.”

“Don’t oppose me. Oswald cannot keep the shroud over everyone alone. It will crack and they will sense you. Then all will be over. They might….” Severus choked and felt his eyes burning.

Conroy frowned and clutched his shoulder. 

“…They might kill her….” Severus’ whisper was barely heard yet it held in its baritone a quaver that made Conroy’s heart race.

“And if you remain up here alone, you might die.”

“Then so shall I!” The roar that erupted from Severus’ chest made all the men look at him.

Conroy froze.

“So shall I…” –He whispered. Then his voice became commanding again – “Mister Potter follow Conroy and Oswald. Save that formidable strength of yours for the destruction of this ill-fated remnant. Make no mistake. It is bustling with the blackness of thousands of wizards….possessing inside its pages the Dark energy of men and women that lived long before you were born. It is a soaring source of malicious magic that has been holding onto its contents for many ages.”

Harry’s features plunged.

Severus’ lips formed a ghostly smile. “You have taken down a much greater evil than this book Mister Potter. You are more than able to handle this.”

Harry flared his shoulders. “How about you?”

“I will make sure Miss Granger lives to tell the tale.” He said quietly.

Harry’s eyes brightened for a brief moment before his countenance became solemn once more. “Thank you Professor.”

Severus shook his head and looked away. Then he pulled Conroy close. “I trust you will keep them alive for me.”

“And I trust you will keep yourself alive.” Came the hard riposte.

Severus’ face settled. “Get out of here.”

Conroy nodded and led the men away. 

Severus watched them attentively while they slowly got engulfed by the dense woodlands. He noticed several of Grey’s men scouring through the trees to find their trace, which was now dexterously hidden under Conroy’s and Oswald’s magic. When they were finally out of sight he turned towards the clearing and inhaled deeply.

He was never afraid of dying….not for a good cause…and especially not for someone he cared about. When he closed his eyes, the shroud slid off of him heavily. They sensed him instantaneously. They were upon him within seconds, aiming wands which burst with tension.

Severus was not troubled by violence, despite being predisposed towards the academics. For someone who loved books, research and libraries, he was surprisingly skillful physically. All those years in the Death Eater corps had taught him not only how to observe torture without flinching, but also how to inflict severe pain onto others.

Instead of drawing his wands he used those well ripened skills and fueled them with the rage that made his blood simmer. He was surprisingly fast, extremely competent and frugal in his attack. Three fell. One heavily injured and two dead…both with their necks broken. His fingers curled on the lapels of their coats and he walked out in the clearing…dragging them along with him. More men appeared from the woods and quickly surrounded him. Everyone drew their wands…and they were all pointed at him.

They were too many….just too many for him.

His eyes locked with Hermione’s as Malfoy pulled her up by the hair and pointed a knife at her throat. Severus’ mouth went dry.

_No emotions…remember no emotions._

“Hello master…” Max’s smile was wicked.

He hurled the bodies towards Max who took a quick step back. They fell in front of her feet with a hollow sound.

Max raised her brow. “I’ve missed this brutal side of yours tremendously. You didn’t even give them a chance to blink, did you?”

“Go to hell Max.” He spat.

She smirked diabolically and Lucius twisted the knife on Hermione’s throat. “You don’t want to be rude to me. Not when your girl’s throat is so close to being slit open.”

His eyes locked with Hermione’s and every defensive thread in his body screamed in anguish. Her hard sobs that got muffled by Lucius hand, made Severus’ adrenaline ripple. His eyes narrowed with fury unmatched upon Max. “Let her go.”

“You are not in the position to have any demands.” Max raised her brow.

Lucius pulled Hermione’s head back and pressed the knife on her skin harder. Her eyes grew wide with terror and locked with Severus’. Then she grunted and twisted under Lucius’ relentless hold as unintelligible vows and consonants escaped her throat.

Severus was unable to stop himself in time. He took a step towards her. “Calm down, I am here.” His voice sounded much less imposing than he had intended.

“Listen to your man darling. Calm down before you hurt yourself.” Lucius hissed in her ear.

She closed her eyes tight and sobbed hard. Her muffled voice sounded so tattered that his heart buckled under the burden.

“Will you look at that? I think she is trying to tell you to get out of here.” Max raised her brows.

Severus took another step towards Hermione and instantly more than fifteen wands came between them.

Severus didn’t even attempt to draw his wands. He turned to Max. “Why did you take her? What the hell do you want with her?”

“You are a very clever man Severus. I thought you would have made all the connections by now.” Max tilted her head. 

Severus looked at the expressionless faces of the men who were surrounding him. Then his heavy regard drifted towards the black cloud that was being spewed out of the very bowels of the Book of the Void. He shuddered involuntarily.

The protective line her men had formed opened up to let Maxine pass. She stepped so close to him, their shoulders brushed. “Do you want me to tell you or have you figured it out?”

His jawline flexed and his fists clenched. “Let Hermione go.” He murmured.

“Out of the question. Now did you come here alone?” Max’s voice stopped being playful. It turned cold and calculative.

“Yes.” The answer was quick.

She drew her wand and poked his ribs. “What guarantee do I have about that?”

“You hold her….you hold the one….the only one who matters…” –His chest welled against his will. He couldn’t finish the thought - “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Max’s silence assessed him for several seconds. “…the one who matters most to you?” She scoffed.

He didn’t speak.

“Did you allow your usual ego take over everything? Were you stupid enough to endeavor this mission alone?” She whispered close to his ear.

A shiver of apprehension run up his spine.

“There were so many Aurors willing to assist you…so many I couldn’t convince to follow my lead.” She whispered.

He ached to push her away. He itched to pull out his wands and send out the killing curse not only to her but also to everyone around. Reason reminded him that he wouldn’t be quick enough to kill them all before Lucius decided to slash Hermione’s throat. As for the Book, it wouldn’t ever get the chance to be destroyed. Not with the hundreds of men that stood at the bottom of the crater protecting it. “I am alone.” He intoned each word.

“Was it easy for you to trace her last magical footprint outside of St. Mungo’s?” Max raised her brow.

He exhaled roughly.

“Of course it was. Now have you figured out why I brought her here?” Her lips formed a scornful smile.

“In order to lure me in.” The resonance of his baritone was terrifyingly low.

“Do you remember the Book?” Max seemed pleased.

“How could I forget?” Those words were uttered with genial pain.

She felt it and smiled proudly. “You thought it got destroyed?”

He shook his head.

“Voldemort never got a chance to use it, but we are here to continue his work. For the greater good.”

“Don’t use those words!” -The outburst of rage took everyone by surprise. Several wands touched his throat, but that didn’t stop him. He grabbed her by the lapels and barked at her face - “Never!”

The muffled scream that came from behind, made his heart falter. He turned to see Lucius’ eyes spewing flames as his knife poked her skin. “Pull back!” 

Severus’ lips parted and his shaking fingers slid off Max’s coat. He took a step back and raised his hands. “Tell him to loosen up his hold. I am not going to do anything.” He muttered, unable to tear his gaze away from Hermione’s petrified eyes.

Max straightened the collar of her shirt and waved everyone back. Then she crossed her arms. “See how easy it is to control you? That is exactly why I brought your child’s mother down here.”

He shuddered visibly. The curtains of composure withdrew from his eyes, to show such naked pain that Hermione’s face got flooded with fresh tears. He shook his head slightly and his eyes rolled down her body in order to stop at her lower stomach. There they remained, frozen in time.

“I was expecting a much stronger reaction from you at these amazing news.” Max sounded disappointed.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. “Shut up.” He spat.

“I mean you are going to become a father. Judging by how much you hated the idea in the past, I would have expected a much more impassionate response.” Max seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much as those words were directed to him, but in reality they were meant for Hermione.

He didn’t want to open his eyes to see Hermione’s face at that.

She circled around him, sniffing his fear, sensing his desolation. She had the upper hand and he knew it. “Does she know how much you abhor fatherhood?”

He swallowed a moan of defeat. He shook his head slightly.

A yelp of victory came from Max. Then she turned towards Hermione. “Did you hear that my little petal? How disappointed you must feel. The father of your baby hates…children!”

He opened his eyes and looked at Max. “Shut the fuck up!”

Max cupped her mouth. “Oh, we hit a nerve Lucius. Look at that.”

Malfoy smirked and placed a kiss on Hermione’s nape. “Indeed this is mostly pleasurable.”

The groan of disgust that came from Hermione made Severus lunge. The wands were upon him instantly. Malfoy’s knife broke Hermione’s skin and carved a long shallow wound as she screamed. Severus heart cracked. “No!” He barked and couldn’t stop the first tears from dawning in his eyes.

Lucius hushed him and with a playful glint in his eyes he tasted the blood at the tip of his knife. "I will do her in, don’t doubt it.” He warned.

“Please…” Severus’ lips parted as he looked at the small bloody rivulet that stained Hermione’s undulating bosom.

“Now that we have all calmed down, tell me honey. Did you already know about her pregnancy?” Max jeered.

He closed his eyes again, unwilling to see the dissapointment in Hermione’s eyes. His lips sealed tight.

“Did you know? Did you leave without telling her?” Max pressed on.

His breath quickened.

Max’ fingers slithered through his hair and took firm grip. Then she pulled his head back. “Did you?! Say the truth or she dies!”

“YES!” Severus barked.

Max released him with a satisfied laugh. “Did you hear that Princess of Gryffindor? He knew. He knew and left without telling you.”

“Did you intend to come back to her?” Max turned to him with a wide smile.

He shook his head and his lips curled up in hatred.

“Did you!?” Max spat and Hermione moaned hard as the knife twisted upon her skin.

“NO! I intended to run the fuck away! Now let her go!” He thundered and took a couple of strained steps towards Hermione.

The wands poked his cheek, his back, his stomach and his ribs, immobilizing him. He hissed and raised his hands in defeat. 

Max exhaled in satisfaction and waved them back. Then she turned to Hermione. “Did you hear that princess? He got you pregnant and the moment he found out, he abandoned you. Hadn’t he been forced to come here….you wouldn’t have seen him again.”

His heart broke into a thousand little pieces.

“Open your eyes and look at her!” Max commanded close to his ear.

He fought not to flinch.

“Open them! Tell her. Confess all your shortcomings to her face, unless you want to see her and the baby dead!” Max spat hatefully.

He shook so hard, that he lost his footing. He stumbled back and the braced himself. He opened his eyes expecting to see dissapointment, hatred, even fury. He saw only wounded acceptance and that broke him even more. “I am sorry…” He whispered, overcome.

Hermione shook her head as the tears drowned her.

Severus closed his eyes and turned to Max. “Why are you doing all this? In order to humiliate me in front of her? You did it. I admitted everything. Now let her go!” He shouted.

Max raised her hand in authority. “I didn’t bring you here in order to humiliate you. That was an extra bonus for all my hard work. The real reason you are here is this.” She pointed towards the Book.

He turned to it with a heavy heart.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the edge of the cliff. “Look at how beautiful it is. All that powerful magic, trapped inside its pages finally being released. Isn’t it wondrous?”

“You are crazy.” He spat with trembling lips.

“We had so many members from the Wizengamot willingly adding their Dark knowledge inside this book during the last few years. Even more members from the Ministry joined along with several prominent followers of our Pureblood society. The Darkness in it after the latest additions became so thick, it was impossible to contain it anymore. That is when we understood that it was finally time. We unleashed it here, because the pure malevolence of this level only adds to the strength of the Book. It blossomed so quickly and spread over London with a speed none of us expected. Soon it will shroud the whole country and move even further towards the continent. Then all will be under its influence. No Muggleborn man, woman or child will ever be free. They will all come under the power of our purest people and we will do the best we can to eliminate their blood.” She seemed in awe of her own words as she described her life’s work.

“By any means possible.” He felt his throat filling with bile.

“By any means possible.” –She repeated- “Be it by their death, their imprisonment or their absolute control with the use of the Law. No more breeding between them. No more destroying the purity of our blood.”

“The experiments?” Severus’ voice was coarse.

“Lucius’ plaything. He was trying out his hand on Muggleborn girls in order to see how much clearer the blood of their offspring will be if they got impregnated by his Purebloods. He didn’t get far with it though. Most died or failed to fall pregnant. You destroyed his fun soon after.” Max shrugged.

“Shut up woman!” Lucius growled.

“That is why he wanted to take Granger from the start. This was his chance to try his experiment out in the open with a Muggleborn who seemed very adept in magic. You destroyed his fun there too.” Max snorted.

Lucius spat a curse under his breath and tightened his hold on Hermione.

Severus’ jawline was trembling with tension. “What will happen when you eliminate all Muggleborns? When you finally stop them from being born? Still the Half-bloods will outnumber you. The wizarding blood will never be pure again.” His eyes were icy cold as he turned to her.

She raised her brow.

“You cannot win. This is madness. You are destroying innocent people for nothing Maxine.” He said quietly.

“If nothing works we shall kill all the Half-Bloods who decide to resist our holy cause! We will remain few, but we will be powerful! The Book is giving us all the supremacy we need in order to control the whole world! Now don’t try to lecture me Severus, not when you so blatantly admitted to the woman you impregnated that you never wanted children.” Max pursed her lips.

He looked at the cloud that was rotating slowly, soundlessly. “What do you want me to do?”

“I think you know already.” She smiled.

He gritted his teeth.

“Disperse your damned shields, the ones which are hindering the cloud’s effectiveness.”

“Will you let Hermione go?” He muttered.

“I am not finished.” Max smirked.

He turned to her mutely.

“You will also add your own darkness to the book.” Her lips curled up in the vilest smile he had ever seen.

His face blanched.

Max walked up to him and leaned close to his ear. “Gather up from the pit of your mind all the blackness that you have gathered there throughout the ages and unleash it upon the Book of the Void….do it for the greater good….”

His soul tore apart.

“Do it for her life…and the life of your unborn…unwanted child.” Came the venomous hiss.

He shook his head and his eyes seared upon hers.

“The Book is already brimming with unprecedented Darkness. Your power will catapult it to the moon…the Book will become all consuming. No one and nothing then will be able to resist it.” Her eyes glimmered with a lunacy he hadn’t noticed before.

He looked at her in tense silence.

“Yield your devastating power to it, withdraw your shields, allow it to control, maim and destroy….and I will let her live.” Max’s smile was dazzling.

He felt his heart plunging and turned to Hermione. Her eyes were full of terror. He wanted to yell at her that all those words he spoke before were lies…but were they? Now that they were both hanging over the edge of the world…what could he deem as the truth?

He didn’t know and he’d never have the time to find out…

He pushed gently and every single ounce of his shields slid off his body and found her Rune. They got buried there, strengthening her protection from what was about to come. Hermione’s eyes grew wider and the moans intensified. She tried to shake her head. “No…no…no” He heard the muffled word clearly this time.

Lucius glowered at Maxine. “Can we get on with it?!”

Max turned to Severus who now was empty of any protection. His eyes rolled to Hermione’s stomach.

Then he squeezed his eyes tightly.

Max leaned close to him and whispered darkly. “You cannot possibly win this Severus. I felt you exhausting your Rune for her. You are exposed. Now drain all the Dark power in you for the Book and I shall let her live.”

His knees unlocked and he emptied himself to the ground.

“Give your power to the Book or they die Severus!” Max hissed.

His hand got buried under all that ash and grasped the ground tightly. He held his breath and counted inwardly for a few seconds before his face settled in determination. _Wake up…_ His call was quiet, but the magic he pushed towards the ground was colossal. 

Max looked at him in momentary confusion and then clenched her fist around his hair. She pulled him back brutally. “Give your strength to the Book or THEY die!” She shrieked.

Hermione bellowed in pain.

He felt the vibrations under his hand as the unholiest demons of this world were slowly waking up. He drew a wand with his free hand and pointed at it towards the Book. Then he held his breath as the first whispers came to undo him.

_“Don’t listen to your father my baby. He is not well. He doesn’t know what he is saying. He doesn’t want to hurt me.”_

_“The boy is an abomination! A beast! You gave birth to an atrocity! An evil that looks exactly like you!”_

_“What do you mean Tobias? What do you mean find a way to get rid of your son? Do you mean kill him?”_

When those words got whispered in Severus’ ear the dark power erupted from his wand with such violence it send all the men around him to the ground. Max who rolled much further off by the discharge of his strength, looked up bewildered for a brief moment before she quickly stood up and rushed towards the edge of the cliff. When she saw the Book being saturated with Severus’ Dark Magic she clapped happily and yelled, but Severus was unable to hear her.

_“Leave our son alone! He promised not to use any more magic! He will live like you command! Don’t touch him anymore and he won’t resist! Please Tobias!”_

_“MOM!”_

_“Hide your feelings. Never let anyone see them. Hide them! Hide them now!”_

_“Learn to hide your feelings… be careful how you use your magic…you have so much power in you…Hide it…hide that also. No one must know….people will get hurt because of it…hide it….”_

Severus felt the nightmares caressing his hair and licking up his spine with their venomous tongues. He tried to hush those voices, push the shadows away, but it was of no use. The level was awake now and it was targeting all of them. He had no protection against the malevolence of this world. His shields were empty. They had all been gifted to someone who meant the world to him…

_Lilly?_

_No…not her…that isn’t her name._

_“I beg you Headmaster save her….please…”_

His lips parted and a moan of anguish escaped as his eyes turned towards the crater. He saw the black nightmares crawling out of the ground, surrounding Grey’s men, pulling them slowly under.

_“Save only her Severus? What about James and the baby?”_

He saw the poisonous ash that had covered the ground like a black quilt undulating around him as something seemed to be crawling under it. The tentacles of fear hooked on his stomach and pulled it apart as his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. The hiss that he heard, paralyzed him. The beam of Dark Magic retreated hastily back into his wand and in its passage left all the trees singed. Severus cradled his arm and looked around him lost. They were so many. Not the enemies….his fears….his past….the nightmares that wouldn’t let him go. They were embracing him, pulling him under…and the worst of them all was slithering towards him quickly.

_“No, not only her, save all of them. Please!”_

_“What will you do for me in return?”_

_“Anything! I will do anything you wish!”_

He was so engulfed by his hallucinations that he didn’t see how ruthlessly the terror he had awoken was terminating Grey’s men. He couldn’t see Lucius straggling to keep his hold on Hermione as black hands of death were wrapped around his ankles, pinning him down.

“Look what you have done! You lied, you bloody motherfucker! You didn’t come here alone! My men! They are dying! Stop this! Stop this now or else she will die!” Max screamed as her own nightmares were burrowing through her shields which were slowly failing.

The cry that left his chest was feral and brimming with despair.

_Lilly?_

_No, not her…._

_It’s not her who is in danger…_

“Make this stop now!” Max’s frantic voice barely reached him.

“I cannot stop this anymore.” He whispered almost spent. They were all destined to die, like Lilly did.

 _No! Not all…one will survive and so will the baby. The child….my child….Hermione…._ His eyes flew open and his hand wrapped around Max’s throat with such strength, that she gagged. He held her there tightly as he called the unforgivable without raising a wand. He turned and saw Lucius battling his demons wand at one hand, the other choking Hermione. He entered Lucius mind and took control. Malfoy’s eyes widened with horror as his nails declawed from Hermione’s throat. She dropped on the ground unconscious and Lucius tumbled back with his hands limp by his side, unable to fight back as his demons wrapped their black fingers around his neck. When the ground started swallowing him, his screams reverberated into the crater below. Then he turned to Max. He pulled her close and opened his mouth. Out of his blue lips surged the black magic that was aimed towards the Book before. He closed his eyes and let go of his steel grip on all those suppressed feelings. They gushed out of him and into Maxine, choking her with their intensity. 

_All those years suppressing his feelings, hiding them, keeping them away from people, keeping people safe from them. Learning how to hide them better than anyone else…. …hiding…learning...knowing…telling…spying, betraying, lying, spying, hiding…all for the greater good._

Max’s harsh breaths meant nothing to him as he emptied his purgatory inside her….and while he did so he felt his soul emptying. He opened his eyes slowly and found Max’s horrified stare. In her face he saw the face of his mother as she wept tears of pain with her lips torn and her nose bloody. He saw Lilly’s pale mask of death as he cradled her like the most precious gem. He saw Albus’ face in calm abandonment as he fell off the railings of the Astronomy tower….and finally he saw his death at the shrieking sack that came from the same snake that was now wrapping tightly around his body.

When he felt Max’s fingers sliding off his shirt and her eyes closing he craved to push her away and at the same time keep on feeding her this inferno. Severus felt Nagini twisting around his shoulders and her split tongue tasting his nape. He dropped Max and tried to find Hermione. She had regained consciousness and his heart rejoiced when he saw the visible protection pulsating around her strongly. No demon was able to approach her. She struggled to get on her feet and then begun crawling swiftly towards him, the apprehension in her eyes profound. “Severus!” She screamed.

“LEAVE!” -He thundered. Then a soft whisper came out that was only heard by him- “Save yourself, save the baby.”

He closed his eyes and a portal instantly formed far away from the scene of destruction. The strength of his unspoken spell, send Hermione rolling to the ground for at least a hundred feet and alighting her with the entrance of the portal.

His hands clutched on the body of the snake as the whispers of betrayal resumed fiercer than ever. He fought with it as the Aurors below under the protection of the Keepers were firing all their power against the Book of the Void. Certain that his portal had already taken Hermione away from this doomed place, he turned his stare towards the sky. The cloud was slowing down…Potter was doing it. All this mindless sacrifice wouldn’t have been in vain. Maybe he’d get a chance to see Hermione again, maybe even see the baby.

_Not with that snake around you old man…you are destined to be killed by her once again._

The bitterness of that thought fed an unexpected wave of wrath that made him dig his nails deep into Nagini’s skin. He tore it apart with such savagery that the snake hissed in pain. His teeth got buried into the snake’s neck as he tore it from his body. He stood up with a sudden adrenaline rush and threw it over the cliff. He knew it was not real, he knew that nightmare was part of this world but that meant little as the rest of his demons still had a strong hold on him. Nagini may have been gone, but all those hands that blossomed from the ground were now trying to pull him through.

As he struggled to keep himself afloat he heard her voice dripping with dread and all the hair on his body stood in attention. “Severus look out!”

His head snapped back and he saw Hermione running towards him with open arms. Her sweaty hair a mess around her face. Her clothes torn. A wound across her forehead sending rivulets of blood over her eyes. He frowned unable to understand what she was still doing in here. _Didn’t she leave from the portal?_

He opened his mouth to answer, but that is when a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Before he even had the chance to react, a knife got buried deep into his chest.

The voices of the demons seized. The black hands released his shins. His vision cleared up. His hand came up and wrapped around the knife that was buried in his chest. He found Max’s eyes, twinkling with unspeakable loathing. A smile formed on her lips as her hand twisted the knife around. He frowned in confusion as she released the weapon and took a step back. “I knew it would be a pleasure to kill you.” She shushed with hatred. 

His hand tightened around the knife and he pulled it out. A low keening sound of agony left his mouth. His knees buckled and he felt suddenly so heavy. He collapsed just as the green hue of Hermione’s killing curse wrapped around Max.

Buried oceandeep in his fading memories he felt her arms pulling him into her embrace. The pain flared and he took a rasping breath, but felt a warm and thick liquid gathering in his throat, spilling over his lips.

Then the coldness of her palm was on his cheek, her nails clawing him, her trembling lips smoothing roughly upon his temple. Suddenly his chest welled with so many unsaid emotions. As he begun slipping away, a strange numbness covered his extremities. Everything felt so heavy. He opened his lips again to speak and felt the blood oozing out.

There she was again, clearing his face, speaking to him, kissing him, her hands uselessly trying to stop the fountain of blood that was coming out of his chest. He gathered every single thread of diminishing magic that was still remaining in him and spoke straight into her mind.

 _“I am sorry for everything.” -_ The heaviness on his body became unbearable- _“Please let me see your eyes.”_

A pair of soft hands wrapped under his head and she leaned close to his face. Her voice sounded far away, but the words were clear. “I am here my love. Please, look at me….” The hard undulations of her breath made these words ripple with agony, yet her voice felt so comforting to his soul.

The effort it took him to open his eyes, left him breathless. He groaned thankful that the Gods had pitied him in the end. He saw her eyes clearly. They were looming above his, bloodshot, surging with tears, the anguish in them bare and raw.

They were not green.

They were the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen. His black coal eyes seared into hers for a few seconds and the ghost of a smile tried to form on his bloody lips. It failed as the light in his eyes got extinguished and they sealed tight forever.

-.-

The explosion that shook the earth couldn’t tear Hermione away from his cold body. She clutched him like he was her lifeline as the destroyed cloud slowly transformed into heavy rainclouds that released their blessed rain upon the dry lands chasing the demons back into the bowels of the earth along with all their victims. All of them apart from him, because the protection she had offered him, all too late, was now keeping all those fiends away from his dead body. As the same rain turned into a gentle storm under a painful moon up on the real world, washing all the ash, all those tears and hatred away…her trembling hand was pressing his cold one upon her lower belly. Her bellows of anguish were barely heard under the heavy thunders that tore the sky apart in all the worlds of every level.

She remained stooped over him in a timeless lament that could have broken even the wickedest of hearts, caring only on holding him close to her heart till the time ended for all of them.

Loosing track of time, she didn’t see anyone approaching so when they addressed her she felt her body clenching hard. “Hermione?”

She enwrapped Severus tightly upon her bosom. The intensity of her moans scraped her throat. She shook her head madly. “Go away!” She spat. 

A pair of hands touched her shoulders. “Miss Granger, please…it is over.” The pain was clear in Conroy’s voice.

“NO!” She bellowed and pressed her forehead on his chest. Then she removed her hand from his cheek with incredible tenderness and wrapped her fingers around her Time-Turner.

“We have to leave Hermione….this world is coming into ruins….” Harry’s tone was beseeching. He kneeled next to her.

She shook her head, feeling the pain tearing her apart. She pressed Severus’ hand upon her belly tightly as she directed their combined power of the Eleventh Key towards their child. She felt the heat enveloping her insides and lifted her head.

“He is dead…please…we destroyed the cloud. We need to go....I beg you. I will not leave him down here. I will bring him up for you.” Harry touched her hand that was around the Time-Turner. His eyes were streaming with tears.

She pushed Harry’s hand away. “I am going back for him.” She gasped and without warning gave the Time-Turner one turn with full knowledge of how unforgiving the Underworld was going to be upon someone who was going back in time unprotected.

-.-


	26. Battling the mist

One week later

-.-

“Hermione?”

The voice that was calling her name sounded muffled, it seemed to be coming from far away. She tried to open her eyelids, but they felt so heavy. Her fingers stretched to find something to hold onto. “The Nof-i-kof plin-shiple….” Her lips were so dry and painful when she tried to speak.

“What is she saying?”

“I have no idea. Here Hermione, open your eyes gently my girl. You are safe. All is well.” This voice was calming.

She moved her fingers again and felt her chest constricting with apprehension. Tears of dread welled behind her closed eyelids. “The plin-shiple, did I blake it?” Her puffed lips couldn’t form the goddamned words.

“Give her some water Ginny, Miriam can we lift the bed a little?” She recognized Harry’s voice.

“Hally?” She stuttered and tried to find his hand.

A pair of strong fingers wrapped around hers. “I am here…I am here.” He reassured.

“Honey calm down, we are all here with you.” This time she recognized Ginny’s voice and the tears multiplied.

“Helf me…” She mumbled.

Harry’s arm wrapped under her shoulders and pulled her gently up. “We are all here. Don’t worry. Here I have you.”

She clutched Harry’s hand and turned her face around blindingly. “Vater…flease…”

A pair of steady hands lifted up her head and the coldness of a glass touched her bruised lips. She hissed and flinched away.

“Come on baby, it isn’t going to hurt much. Your lips are torn, that is why they ache so. Miriam placed a healing balm on them, you will soon feel better. Now let’s try again.” Ginny’s voice sounded worried. Too worried for Hermione’s already galloping heart.

Hermione felt the cold glass touching her lips again and tried not to hiss. She opened her mouth with great difficulty and felt the droplets of water cooling down the painful dryness of her tongue. She waited for a moment before taking a more courageous sip. On the third she stopped and pushed the glass away. They lay her back down. Her tongue came out to lick her lips. First she tasted the blood, then she felt the gashes. She prayed her mouth would work and tried again. “The Nofikof plinciple…did I break it?!” Her voice came out coarse and overused. Her shaking fingers twisted painfully around Harry’s. Her eyes flew open and that made her hiss as the light pierced her retina like hot knives. She breathed deeply and tried again. She blinked and turned to them dazed and confused. Her vision was blurry but she could see enough to understand. Harry was there with Ginny by his side. Miriam was looking at her nervously….but no one else was there. Where was he? Where was Severus?! Her heart begun beating like a drum from the apprehension that overwhelmed her. 

“Which Principle do you mean honey?!” That was Miriam.

Hermione felt her chest exploding with ferocity unmatched upon realizing that Severus was not with them. “The Novikov principle! Did I break it?! Is he alive?!!!”

“Who is Novikov?” Harry asked dumbly.

“Is he alive!? Tell me! I need to know! Is he alive??!!” Hermione looked around wildly. She hissed and grasped Harry’s forearm. “Is he back with us!!? Tell me!?” She roared with a voice that barely resembled hers. Her body twisted around in the bed and the pain she felt all over made her writhe in agony.

“Calm down honey please. Whom are you talking about?” Ginny tried to keep her steady.

“Severus!!!” She screamed to the top of her lungs and opened her eyes again. She swore if they told her that this person never existed she’d go mad. They were all leaning over her, trying to stop her from hurting herself even more.

A steady palm landed on her forehead. “Of course he is alive you doofus. He is the one who brought you back from the sixth level.” Harry sounded genially confused.

Hermione felt all her muscles clamping and her breath hitching. The enormity of those words fell on her like a ton of bricks. Her exhalation held in it equal parts of relief and agony. “The baby?” She whimpered.

Miriam leaned over her with a bright smile. “Little bean is doing fine my darling!”

Hermione moaned and felt the tears burning her eyes. “They are fine…they are both fine?” She stuttered.

“Of course they are.” -Ginny smiled- “Baby has a heartbeat.”

“And he does too? Does Severus have a heartbeat?” Hermione sniffled as she turned to Miriam.

She looked at Harry with a frown. “Of course he does my darling.”

Hermione grasped her forearm and pulled her close. “Did you check on his heartbeat?”

Miriam winced. “You think he’d ever let me? He’d take my head off if I came too close. You know how he is.”

That awoke the first hard sobs that seemed to derive from the very depths of her soul. The poured down her cheeks. “I know….” –She nodded and looked with gratitude towards the ceiling- “I know how he is…yes…”

Miriam exchanged a guarded glance with Harry and Ginny. “I think you should lay back down. You haven’t yet regained full consciousness. You are still hallucinating my darling. You need to rest.”

“He isn’t here…Why isn’t Severus here?” Her teary eyes darted across the room once more as if she would see something different this time.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other silently. It was Miriam who saved the day. “He comes in much later, when the people here are fewer darling.”

Hermione closed her eyes in relief. “So you have seen him?” Her anxiety spiked as she tried to ascertain that people have seen him, that he was alive…that he wasn’t lying dead in the Underworld with a knife sticking out of his chest.

“Of course I have.” Miriam smiled.

“Have you touched him? Did he speak with you?!” Her eyes became wild in their search for the truth and her claws got buried in Miriam’s palm.

Miriam winced with a smile. “I won’t attempt to touch him unless I wish for a quick decapitation, but I have talked to him several times.”

“I have talked to him too Mione.” Harry was quick to reassure her.

“Thank you…thank you all….” Hermione whispered dazed. 

Ginny wiped away her tears. “Honey you need to rest.”

Hermione shook her head quickly and then turned to Harry. “Harry listen…” -She panted- “Take care of them for me…please.” It suddenly felt as if a ruthless hand was squeezing her throat. The tears gushed once more.

“We are here to take care of you and the baby. Don’t worry. Now lay down.” Miriam rested Hermione’s head gently on the pillow.

“Take care of Severus too!” -Hermione found Miriam’s eyes. Then she turned keenly towards Harry and Ginny- “Please!” She groaned.

Harry clasped her hand. “We will take care of him too. Don’t worry. Now close your eyes. I won’t let go of your hand.”

“Me neither.” Said Ginny and sat at the other side of the bed.

“Don’t let him go back into the Underworld!” Hermione’s tone sounded terrified. The depths of her eyes widened as the nightmarish memories suddenly assault her.

Harry frowned towards Ginny. He looked confused.

“Promise me! Don’t ever allow him to go back into the Underworld!” Hermione’s features cracked from the crushing anguish. 

Harry shook his head.

“Promise me!” She yelled and pulled him close.

“Promise her Harry!” Ginny was crying.

“I promise.” –He nodded quickly- “I will imprison him if need be until you wake up, but he won’t go Under.”

Hermione nodded and exhaled hard. “Thank you.” She muttered. Her eyes closed heavily and her chest swelled with an upsurge of relief that aimed to drown all the desolation she had felt before. The last thought in her hazy mind before sleep quickly pulled her in was….. _I didn’t create a paradox…he is alive…_

-.-

It was the dead of night and ward 49 was silent. Hermione had been sleeping soundlessly ever since her delirium that morning. A magical bubble that held her heartbeat and blood pressure was hovering close by. A rather muggle IV bag was floating next to her which fed her the potions Miriam had prepared intravenously. The curtains were drawn and a gentle storm was tapping the windowpane. It was the rain that begun after the black cloud got destroyed. The heavy rainclouds it left behind never abated. It seemed they were still trying to wash away the hatred and filth that abomination had left behind.

The fire was blazing under the great fireplace and its flames were dancing upon Hermione’s calm features. Miriam was in her office, filing out some paperwork. The hallway’s dim light flickered a couple of times before evening out. The silence was as comforting as it was heavy. An old clock next to the doors that led to wards 39 and 38, chimed midnight. It was too late for any visitors and even the nurses had settled down for their nightshift behind their booths. Reading a book or chatting about the difficulties of their day.

When the doors of the elevator slid open, no one heard it. The tall and imposing figure dressed in black walked down the hallway unhurriedly. His boots were barely making any sounds as he walked past the double rooms and stopped in front of the suite. His long fingers wrapped around the handle and he turned it quietly. The door creaked softly as it opened, but he didn’t enter. He remained a looming apparition at the entrance, throwing his long shadow on her bed for what felt like an eternity.

When he walked in he allowed the door to close slowly, so as not to wake her up. He placed his hand on the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a vial. A bright green liquid was twirling and twisting inside it. He reached the bed and stood above her mutely. His black coal eyes were filled with profound grief as they held her pale features. His free hand hovered above her forehead for a few moments, before touching it tenderly. His fingers glided upon her temple and then lingered at the goose trail of her eyes that were now more prominent, before stroking the outline of her face and cupping her cheek softly. He leaned down and his long black hair pooled over hers, hiding behind their volume her new thick snowy curl. His lips ghosted her temple as he whispered primordial words of protection that created a pulsating brightness which enveloped her bed. As his hand left her cheek and moved carefully towards her stomach, his mouth touched the side of hers. A small shiver made her moan in her sleep and when his lips placed a soft kiss at her bottom lip careful not to agitate her wounds, a smile brightened her face.

He pulled back and her smile faded away, but his magic didn’t. It warmed up her body, softening all the abrasions and cuts on her body much faster than any healing potion would ever manage. As his magical whispers caressed her neck and slowly erased the scar Malfoy’s knife had left there, his hand lingered above her stomach. His fingers trembled slightly as he let his hand rest gently on her. Then his eyelids closed as his magic slipped inside her lower belly and warmed it up. He remained carefully unmovable, healing her smoothly, and blessing her stomach with a power that was so rare to find anymore. 

When her chest undulated with a deep inhalation which betrayed contentment, his breath was equally deep. He pulled his hand away from her body and clenched his fist. His brow clouded and his eyes closed as he slowly pulled back. The warm brightness slowly faded away, leaving behind it so many healed wounds and even more unspoken blessings. His thumb found the small hairs upon her temple and run down the length of that thick snowy curl that seemed unable to blend with her usual brown ones. His eyes stirred with sadness as he forced himself to look towards the floating bubbles.

He uncorked the vial and brought it up to his sensitive nose. Seemingly satisfied he scrounged his lips and blew gently. It formed a long thin line that got buried into Hermione’s IV bag. He placed the vial on the table next to her and pulled up a chair. He sat down soundlessly and crossed his arms. His regard betrayed deep concentration, as he observed Hermione sleeping calmly….and time got lost for both of them as the night roll by.

-.-

“Professor?” The voice should have stirred him, yet it didn’t.

He unglued his eyes from the rain that was pattering the window. “Good evening.” His baritone reverberated inside the room.

Miriam yawned and walked in. “More like good morning. It is close to breaking dawn.”

His eyes returned to Hermione’s face unwearied, despite the fatigue of his body.

“When did you arrive?” Miriam circled the bed to check the younger witch’s vital signs.

His lips curled in dismissal. He shook his head. “Late at night.”

Miriam noticed the change of color in the IV and then saw the empty vial. “You made the Potion?”

He nodded.

“I don’t know how easy it is going to be to reverse the effects.” Miriam shook her head in chagrin.

He turned to her with a critical regard.

Miriam winced. “Not that I don’t trust your expertise.”

He tilted his head and directed his attention upon her Hermione who stirred gently in her sleep. She was more alert now, closer to waking up. He had to leave soon. 

Miriam leaned over her and touched the wound on her neck softly. “Did you use your healing power on her again?”

He closed his eyes with a soft nod.

Miriam smiled. “Wonderful job. She looks so much better today. Her cheeks have such a healthy hue. You know Professor, I think your talents are getting wasted at the Keepers. You should become a Healer instead.”

“I am not working for the Ministry anymore.” His voice was heavy.

Miriam paused and the look she gave him was lengthy.

His was so piercing it made her look away. 

She cleared her throat. “She woke up yesterday morning you know.”

“How was she?” He frowned. 

“Delirious.” Miriam pressed her lips sadly.

Severus’ glower commanded her to continue.

“She wanted to know if the baby was okay.” Miriam pressed her lips sadly.

He looked away with a quiet nod.

“And if you were alive…” Miriam let those words linger.

He turned to her abruptly.

Miriam tilted her head. “She was obstinately asking to know if you are alive. If we talked to you, touched you, spoke to you.”

“She was hallucinating.” His voice was reflective.

“Professor we are both trying to reverse the aging process in her, so I expect honesty from you.”

His regard was almost dissecting.

“What happened to her….was it the result of the Underworld’s formidable magic upon her untrained body or has she used a rather illegal and possibly almost extinct artifact in order to turn back in time?” Miriam raised her brows.

“She doesn’t own a Time-Turner.” Severus brow arched.

“Are you certain? If she owns one we have to inform the Ministry.”

“And made a Guinee Pig out of her, right.” Severus stood up and his commanding posture made Miriam take a step back.

“Are you certain she didn’t turn back in time?” Miriam tried to find his eyes.

“I am more than certain. Time-Turners are highly illegal as you mentioned and do not exist outside of the Ministry. Now leave her alone. She has enough to deal with as it is. Don’t add more burden to her mind with all this nonsense.” He looked at Miriam irritably.

Miriam inhaled deeply. “Very well Professor. Do you think your Potion will reverse the aging process?”

“It will stop it, but I am not yet sure it will reverse it.” He said sternly and turned towards the door. He took one step and then Miriam hurried to stop him.

“Aren’t you going to ask about the baby?”

His eyes were searing.

“I may sound too bold for your tastes Professor, but I witnessed the fear in Hermione’s eyes this morning when she understood your absence. Assuming the baby is yours….” Miriam’s voice was careful.

“You are taking liberties not offered Madame.” He glowered down at her.

“She was so scared about you and the baby….” Miriam’s eyes filled with tears.

He inhaled deeply and his brows met angrily. “The baby is alright. I felt her.” He whispered.

Miriam exhaled in relief. A smiled formed on her lips. “I know…and I am glad you felt her too.”

His eyes narrowed upon her distrustfully.

“The baby girl was not affected by Hermione’s aging process. Why do you think that happened Professor?” Miriam said after a short pause.

“She had a lot of protection from her mother.” His voice was quiet. Not wanting to hear anything else he resumed his walk to the door.

“Only her mother? Not her father?”

His stride broke. He lingered there, wordlessly daunting, looking at the exit.

“I am a Healer Professor. I can recognize and appreciate the healing warmth you have bestowed upon the little baby girl, which is equivalent if not greater to the one you have been offering her mother ever since you both returned from the Underworld.” Miriam’s smile was timid, but also sweet. 

He looked at her darkly. “Have you finished?”

“I know this is none of my business….” Miriam rushed, but he stopped her.

“No it is not!” Came the hard retort.

Miriam raised her hand and took a step towards him. “Please Professor….I am only saying all this because I saw Hermione’s anguish this morning.”

He dismissed her and reached for the door. “I need to go.”

“She’d be so happy to see you when she wakes up.” Miriam raised her voice, part in order to stop him, part because she wanted to wake up Hermione. 

His hand wrapped around the handle and he remained silent.

The silence drew long and heavy before Miriam made another attempt. “You’ve spent every night by her side judiciously ever since you brought her back …yet you run away every morning. Why Professor?””

He turned to her darkly. “I am not running away…”

“Oh but you are. Hermione is an exceptional woman and I cannot remain silent in front of such pain. She needs you here Professor. She needs the father of her baby to be next to her.” Miriam spoke in a haste, in order not to lose her courage.

He gritted his teeth. “Enough Madame…” he warned.

Miriam didn’t relent although she looked absolutely terrified at confronting him in this manner. “Don't you want her friends to see you or don't you want her to see you?”

The blackness of his eyes pierced right through her.

Miriam braced herself. “She was asking for you this morning. She was calling your name asking us if you were alive. Needing us to promise that we have felt your heartbeat. She made Mister Potter promise to imprison you if need be, but never to let you enter the Underworld again.”

His back tensed and his fingers turned white as he gripped the handle tightly.

“At least let me tell her how much you helped in stopping the aging process. She deserves to know.” Miriam tried to approach carefully.

“You will say no such thing.” His voice was commanding. 

Miriam looked at him penetratingly. “I don’t know what is going on between you and her Professor, but she doesn’t deserve this.”

“I know.” He whispered and opened the door. Before she could tell him anything else his long strides reverberated in the silent corridor. Miriam heard the elevator doors closing and sat next to Hermione with an exhalation of dissapointment. She clutched the younger woman’s hand tightly and looked at her with unbearable melancholy. “I tried my dear. I really tried.”

-.-

Hermione blinked slowly as she tried to clear her eyesight. She looked at Ginny’s unclear features.

“Hi honey….how are you feeling?” Ginny smiled.

Hermione felt her mouth trying to form a smile, but eventually failing. “I am fine.” –Then her hand slid over the quilt and stopped above her lower stomach- “The baby?” Her voice sounded used and coarse.

Ginny cleared a few loose curls away from her cheeks. “Miriam checked on it last night. She is certain that it is a girl, despite the very early stages of the pregnancy.”

Hermione’s heart fluttered and her eyes teared up. “A girl?” She muttered.

“One of the benefits of being a witch. You don’t have to wait long to know the gender.” Ginny grinned.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt the tears coming out of nowhere. When her best friend caressed her hair, Hermione’s heart broke because she yearned for the warm touch of another person at that moment. Ginny felt Hermione’s despair and embraced her tightly. That soothing touch, released the hard sobs from Hermione’s chest. She clutched Ginny’s shoulders tightly as she emptied upon her all the dissapointment and misery she had felt when she heard Severus’ painful admittance about fatherhood down at the Sixth Level. She cried tears of anguish as she recalled how her soul tore apart when she held his bloody face in her hands. Her tears intensified when she remembered how loud she screamed out his name repeatedly when he was gone. She bellowed as she recalled the terror she felt about the health of the baby when she decided to go back in time alone, inside a world that could eat you up whole.

And now she was here, feeling older…emptier, but also fuller than she had ever been. A huge part of her was missing. The man she loved…and she was not afraid to use that word anymore…was not here with her. It had been expected. After what he admitted under the threat of Grey’s wand….it was expected. She could understand his absence, but her heart couldn’t accept it. It was aching…bad. Her hand left Ginny’s shoulder and caressed her belly. If it wasn’t for this baby…her heart would have remained frozen forever. This was the only thing that was making her feel whole again. The only thing that could make her feel warm again.

She didn’t want to ask Ginny…she didn’t want to know…but her mind decided for her once more. “He didn’t come today?”

Ginny frowned and cupped her cheek tenderly. “Miriam says he comes every night. He hasn’t missed a single one.”

“Because he knows I will be asleep.” Hermione was unable to hide the bitterness in her voice at that.

“Will you tell me what happened down there between you?” Ginny pressed her hand.

Hermione shook her head slightly and then looked up. “Do you have a mirror?” She said ignoring Ginny’s question intentionally.

Ginny’s brows wrinkled in confusion. “What in the name for honey?”

Hermione pursed her lips as her fingers stroked the new faded expression lines close to her mouth. “I feel them Ginny, don’t act like I am stupid. Also don’t act like Miriam doesn’t already know of my ailment or that she isn’t already treating me for it.”

Ginny sat back and took a small mirror out of her purse. Then she gave it wordlessly to her friend. “Are you sure you want to see?”

Hermione scrounged her mouth as her fingers touched the scars on her lower lip. They felt much smoother and less painful today. “It might seem like the Underworld had been rough on me, but believe me others had it much worst.” Her heart clenched with a sudden wave of trepidation when she remembered Severus fate down there.

Ginny leaned over. “So this fast aging process was not the result of you messing around with your Time-Turner. It was the Underworld.”

Hermione held her breath for what felt like forever. “You know my Time-Turner was broken.”

“Where is it now?” Ginny frowned irritably.

Hermione waved her off and lifted the mirror to her face. “I honestly don’t know.” The emptiness she felt in her heart intensified when she saw the soft expressive lines around her mouth. Her lips parted as she observed dark circles around her eyes and the fatigue that was mirrored in them. Then her fingers slid up the side of her head and trapped between them the thick white curl. She sniffled and turned to Ginny with a trembling lip.

Ginny lowered the mirror quickly. “The aging process has been halted. Miriam is certain that she can reverse it up to a point.”

Hermione caressed the frown lines between her brows. “How much older am I?”

Ginny hesitated.

Hermione turned to her. “Fifteen years?” The dread was clear in her eyes.

“At least ten.” Ginny pressed her lips remorsefully. 

Hermione closed her eyes and felt another sob arising. She cupped her mouth to stop it.

Ginny sat on the bed and embraced her tenderly. “The process has been stopped darling. Don’t cry.”

“The baby was not affected, right?” Hermione sniffled.

“Not in the least.” Ginny grinned.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head on Ginny’s shoulder. Then she felt another cluster of sobs approaching. Ginny’s arms went quickly around her. “Has Harry seen him at the Ministry today?” Her voice was barely heard.

Ginny kissed her temple. “No.”

Hermione pulled back with a frown and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “He said he saw Severus. Did he lie?”

“We both saw him, the day he gave his resignation. After that no one else has seen him apart from Miriam.” Ginny said carefully.

“Resignation?” Hermione’s heart missed a beat. 

Ginny exhaled and cupped Hermione’s cold cheek. “You’ve been out for almost a week. You’ve lost so many developments.”

Hermione inhaled sharply, then she clutched her friend’s hand tightly. “Why did Severus resign Ginny? What happened?”

Ginny stayed silent for several seconds, before reciprocating Hermione’s touch. Then she spoke slowly, carefully even. Telling her best friend exactly what had taken place after Severus brought her unconscious and several years older from the Underworld. Harry, his Aurors and the two remaining Keepers didn’t remain down there long enough to find the bodies of Grey and Malfoy. In his testimony Snape stated they had been swallowed up by the malevolence of the Underworld along with all of Grey’s substantial army. The Ministry closed the case of the Underworld Cloud as one of the biggest successes in the history of magical law enforcement. The rain that started after the black cloud got dispersed, had not yet abated, but that didn’t worry the authorities.

The storm clouds that were looming above London now had no magical traces in them. The news of Grey’s involvement with the infamous Book of the Void created a shock in the community. The news of Malfoy’s involvement did not. His ex-wife and son hurried to distance themselves from the recent events. Grey’s army got destroyed and ultimately consumed by the Sixth Level, but the Ministry’s work wasn’t over. It was obvious Grey’s Pureblood movement had many supporters that had yet to be exposed.

Minister Shacklebolt gave orders for an independent investigation to begin two days before he gave his resignation. It was obvious that he was unable to face the furious public after the news broke out that the Marriage Law had been part of Grey’s crusade, which was enabled by Ministry officials and the Wizengamot. For three days in a row the public was on the streets expressing their wrath. London flooded with rioters who reacted in a rather violent manner. Mostly led by the Muggleborn movement, which Hermione presided for many years, they took by their side most of their Half-Blood brothers and many Purebloods who never got involved with this unethical Law.

Ephias Doge…”Dumbledore’s friend remember?”...was Kingsley’s temporary replacement. He was utterly ruthless. He ordered the immediate arrest and detention of all the Purebloods or high stature Half-Bloods who acquired a Muggleborn spouse through this law. At that Hermione grasped Ginny’s hand with apprehension.

“Severus…oh my God…”

“He was excluded from that process Hermione. Master Doge knew exactly how much Severus has helped not only the Ministry, but also Harry and yourself.” Ginny smiled.

Hermione closed her eyes with a ghostly smile of relief. “Thank heavens.”

Even though Doge’s main focus are the Purebloods who abused their Muggleborn spouses, the Ministry’s cells are full to the brim with some of the most outstanding citizens of London whose conduct is yet to be examined. The next couple of days were absolute chaos. The independent investigations extended to the magical law enforcement and several Aurors were taken out of commission until their involvement with Grey could be cleared.

Doge then turned his formidable eyes towards the interior of the Ministry and many officials were brought in for questioning before his wrath focused on the Wizengamot. Three members are already being investigated, with Judge Sopheous being at the center of this scandal.

Many renowned members of the Pureblood society hurried to abandon the country and found illegal ways to travel abroad in order to escape arrest, but Doge promised the public he will hunt them to the remote mountains of Siberia if needed, but they will face the law.

As expected Doge abolished The Marriage Law the moment he stepped into Kingsley’s shoes and addressed the public with a solemn declaration of solidarity. He promised to clear the Ministry and the Wizengamot of all the poisonous weed. He swore to reinvent and renew the Auror force. He proved it by making Harry, Captain of Aurors the very same day. That created some sense of justice and soothed the spirits a little bit. After Doge’s public speech the riots seized.

As for the Keepers…they became Ephias Doge’s bane from the moment he took over. There were only two members remaining and the slate of that group was not clean anymore because of Grey. Doge wanted a firm hand take the lead once more. So he had an extensive discussion with Severus. No one knows what they told each other, but Severus was headlines the next morning as the hero of the Underworld who resigned not only from the Keepers, but also from being a Ministry official.

Doge assigned to Harry the responsibility of choosing ten men from his Aurors that would be able to withstand fastidious training in the Dark Arts by Oswald and Conroy in order to finally join the Keeper ranks. Harry declared that he was not the best man to make such a decision and insisted that Doge reinstated Severus….something the Professor was making impossible. 

Hermione inhaled deeply and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

“So Shacklebolt resigned, the Ministry is in a complete disarray and Doge has undertaken the huge responsibility of clearing this mess up. The Wizengamot is under investigation both from the temporary Minister, but also from the Chief Warlock who instigated his own independent enquiry. The Ministerial cells are overflowing with Purebloods and Half-Bloods who became abusive either because they were inclined or because they were affected by the cloud. Harry’s office is swarming with dozens of new cases of Muggleborn abuse each day that needs to be investigated. The press is having a party against Kingsley and his cabinet. The Muggleborn community demands swift justice. As for the Keepers…they remain headless and their former boss hides so well no one can find him unless he wishes so…..Not only does Severus not wish to return to his old office, he doesn’t want anything to do with the Ministry as a whole. It is a mess Hermione….a real mess.”

Hermione leaned her head on Ginny’s shoulder and caressed her lower belly absently. “And I have been sleeping through all this.”

“You were comatose you nincompoop!” Ginny glared at her amused.

Hermione shook her head with a faded smile. “Still…I did nothing to help through all this.”

“What did you want to do? Lead the riots in downtown London?” Ginny smirked.

Hermione shook her head. “Why did the Ministry let Severus go? Don’t they know that it was him who allowed Harry’s Aurors to destroy the Book of the Void? It was he who woke up the Sixth level. It was his personal sacrifice that allowed us to win.” She felt a fresh wave of tears overpowering her.

“Everyone knows what he did darling. They didn’t let him go. He decided to leave and you are well aware of how stubborn this man can be. Once he makes up his mind there is no turning back.”

“I could have tried to talk to him.” She shook her head with a frown.

“He doesn’t want to talk about this with anyone. He comes at night to be with you when you are asleep exactly because at that time we are not here to bother him.” Ginny frowned.

“And because at that time I am asleep and he doesn’t have to talk with me either.” Hermione felt her heart in actual pain by his clear dismissal.

Ginny clutched her hand. “No Hermione you are wrong. He cares about you…he just doesn’t want to be seen by us.”

Hermione pulled away. “You don’t know what happened down there between us.”

“Well, you are not telling me.” Ginny retorted.

Hermione tried to swallow her tears but failed. “Stop…” She whispered.

Ginny hesitated for a few moments before turning Hermione’s face towards her once again. “Do you want me to stay here tonight? Do you want me to talk to him? Convince him to face us…to face you?”

Hermione shook her head. “You will just drive him away…no please….” The tears surged fresh from her eyes.

“Then what can I do to fix this for you?” Ginny’s features were saturated with sadness.

Hermione shook her head in distress.

“Stay awake…wait for him to come and when he does face him…talk with him for the sake of reason. This is tearing you apart.” Ginny said fervently.

Hermione nodded softly and bloodshot eyes looked up to the grey clouds. She could stay awake….she would stay awake, but she was so afraid of facing his coldness. She longed for his warm touch, his reassurance that everything was going to be fine, not his icy looks and pointy comments. She couldn’t handle that side of him…not after what had taken place in the Underworld. Not after he died in her arms. She could call him through their joined Rune. He’d feel her. Then she could show him all her thoughts...show him what happened down there.

But what would she accomplish with that? Fake remorse? Forced smiles? No. She didn’t want him to learn that she saved his life but sacrificing several years out of hers. She wanted him to come to her…..because he wanted to….because he wanted her….because he wanted to be close to her and their baby.

“I will stay awake…I will face him.” Her voice sounded so feeble. It was as if the strongest part of her had died along with him. It felt as if he was the only one able to resuscitate it. That thought alone was enough to douse her soul with unbearable misery. She hugged Ginny tightly yearning to hold onto something solid as the danger of his rejection, especially now that she was carrying his baby, was making her dangle dangerously close to the edge of the world.


	27. Name without courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year. May 2021 find you all healthy and may we all leave this hell behind.   
> I am sorry I took so long, but we had a Covid scare in the family. Still not sure we are in the clear. Difficult times for all.   
> Take care and stay healthy.

This night in particular was so quiet that Severus could hear his own breath as he sat next to her bed in his usual chair. Miriam was nowhere to be seen…..not even in her office. She was probably visiting other patients, which suited him well. He was not in the mood to get into another conversation with that nosy witch. It was already hard enough for him as it was…he didn’t need any reminders that he was acting like a bastard.

He leaned his elbows on his knees and his eyes lifted wearily to Hermione’s face. All the bruises and cuts were healing quickly. His hand covered his mouth as his clever eyes observed the discreet lines of worry forming on her brow, inside her sleep. Her features had changed…they seemed more mature, more experienced somehow. Her aging process had been stopped by his potion, but not reversed yet. Everyone believe the Underworld was to blame….he knew there was more than that.

Ever since she collapsed into his arms after sending the killing curse on Grey, he saw that she was not the same girl that entered the Underworld. When he send her flying towards the portal she was the girl he knew so well. When he turned swiftly after feeling a rock hitting him between the shoulder blades, he barely had the time to realize that Grey’s dagger was mere inches from his chest when Hermione’s killing curse ended everything. He saw her eyes then…he saw her face….she was different. Then she collapsed in his arms and he hugged her protectively. He called her name….he yelled it so loud that his vocal chords felt abused for days later. He howled her name to the black skies as the explosion that Harry’s team caused, turning the night into day.

He clasped her head, hiding it close to his chest protectively…and shielded her body with his. When the rain begun to fall he drew back and looked with dread at her pale features. This woman was not the same one that Lucius released. This Hermione looked older....much older. His hand stroked the new snowy curl that was hanging near her cheek and his scowl deepened.

Then his eyes fell on the Time-Turner that was hanging around her neck. The darkness that covered his regard was chilling. He pulled the Time-Turner off her neck so violently the chain broke. He shoved it in his pocket and then run his hand over her body, searching for the damage. He felt all the power of the Eleventh Key focused on her lower belly….and that is when he understood.

He understood exactly what had taken place. He may have not seen it…he didn’t know what forced her back in time, but she travelled back without any protection…..

The Underworld was unforgiving to those who ventured in it without any shields. It was even more inexorable to those who attempted a stupid trip back in time inside it. The anger that rushed through his veins on her imprudence barely won over the need to bring her back to the real world.

Now as he sat next to her, hidden by the shadows of the room he wondered what he was angrier about. That she went back in time without any consideration for her well-being inside a world she knew nothing about or that he didn’t know what made her act so recklessly? He knew Hermione’s mind was a formidable machine of reason. She was not a woman that would act foolishly upon a whim. Especially when she could endanger the health of the baby.

She saw something down there that was grave enough to send her back in time. Something that he didn’t know…something that had taken place in another timeline. Whichever grim incident took place that made her travel back, happened between him hurling her towards the portal and her cursing Grey. One moment she was young, the next she was several years older. He lifted his eyes back to her, itching with the need to know. To see what she had seen…but he didn’t know if it was wise. He had never experienced the alternative past that she had….was it wise for him to do so through her mind?

His firm regard focused on her. If there was a chance for him to make peace between the sensible girl that he knew and the erratic time traveler that aged herself inside the Underworld…then he’d do it. He couldn’t remain idle anymore. This was eating him up….

Ever since they returned to their world he was angry…at her…at the Ministry….at the world….but above all at himself. He was furious with her because she endangered both the life of the baby and her own….for reasons he couldn’t fathom. He was angry at the Ministry for having the audacity of asking him back. He was angry at the world for disposing him so easily in favor of Grey.

Lessons were not learned apparently even though history was so fresh….therefore history was meant to be repeated. Finally he was furious with himself for revealing his shortcomings to Hermione. He was angry at his inability to see himself as a partner…and much less as a father. He was madly frustrated at his unwillingness to explain to Hermione that what was making him pull away was not her….but his past, his conditionings.

He couldn’t be a father….he couldn’t destroy a child like his father destroyed him. He didn’t want to be a partner…he was unwilling to destroy this woman….exactly because he felt for her more than he would ever be able to admit. The juxtaposition of his feelings was making him livid. Instead of finding a way to accept his faults and talk with her all he wanted to do was run away.

At the same time he was unwilling to do so. There he was then ….sitting next to her torn to the very depths of his soul. Reluctant to face her friends who would no doubt accuse him of irresponsibility and cruelty. Indisposed to let the world remember his existence, but above all profoundly scared of facing her. His chest brimmed with so many emotions that he felt unable to sit still anymore. He sprang up nervously and begun pacing like a caged lion inside the room.

_You are trying to tackle so many things at once…calm down._

He needed to face her eventually. They had to speak about what happened Under.

_You mean admit that what you said to Grey about abhorring fatherhood was true?_

He didn’t abhor it. He was terrified of it….

_Then wake her up and tell her!_

He stopped abruptly at the foot of her bed and his haunted features filled with a mixture of dread and anger. First of all he needed to know what she saw that made her travel back in time.

_And what do you propose to do? Use Legilimency on her…without her permission?_

Why not?

_And what if you see something you shouldn’t have ever seen? What then?_

He gritted his teeth. Then he would have to face it alongside of her. He had to understand why she endangered herself and the baby. He raised his eyes on her for several tense minutes as he tried to decide if what he was about to do was ethically correct. Reading the minds of his foes couldn’t be compared with intruding the privacy of a woman that meant so much to him. 

After what felt like an eon of thick tension he exhaled hard and uncrossed his arms. He came next to her and lowered his black eyes upon her pale features. He reached out and curled his long fingers around her thin wrist almost possessively.

_Even though you want to run away ….you are still clinging on to her old man._

His eyelids closed heavily and he stood motionless in front of the heavy doors of her mind, debating if it was right for him to barge in uninvited. Time lingered around him and her. Everything was so quiet, seemed so colorless and so still. Even their breaths had slowed down. Her resistance was minimal…yet he was unable to take the leap of faith. Unable to know if it was his morals that stopped him or the fear of what he would have seen, he released her hand and drew back with a sharp inhalation.

He stood up and walked towards the window unable to get his thoughts in order when her voice made his blood freeze.

“I felt you.”

A strong shudder rushed down his back. He turned to her, half hidden in the shadows.

“I felt you inside my mind.” Her eyes were gleaming in the darkness.

He didn’t respond.

“Why didn’t you enter?” Her voice was a little more than a whisper.

“I don’t know.” His deep voice felt unused.

“What stopped you from intruding my most private thoughts Severus?” Her eyes were demanding.

“Morals…fear…” He whispered.

“And now what? You attempted to invade my mind and now you are about to run away again?” She pushed with her elbow and sat up.

She looked so fragile that his heart hurried to her without asking his permission. Nevertheless those words ruffled his feathers and kept him silent.

“Did I catch you just in time before you disappeared?” She raised her brow.

He shook his head. “How dare you Hermione?”

She frowned visibly surprised. “What?”

“How dare you sound so biting…”

She stopped him. “Prove that what I am saying is wrong Severus. You’ve been hiding from the world and from me ever since we came back! How do you expect me to sound towards you? Amicable?”

“How dare you sound so caustic…” –His voice crawled with anger- “When you exposed yourself and the life you have in your loins to the dangers of the Underworld so thoughtlessly!” He thundered.

Hermione flinched away from him and drew the blanket up to her bosom. Now it was her turn to stay silent.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Time-Turner. Then his eyes lifted up to her furiously. “What did you use this down there? How did you end up aging so much in such a short time Hermione?”

Her eyes fell with dread to the broken chain of the Time-Turner that was dangling from his fingers. “Is that what you were trying to find out by using your Legilimency?”

He took two large steps towards the bed and she fought not to flinch. “Give me one valid reason to excuse your thoughtless time-travel inside the damned Underworld, especially now that you have to sustain two lives instead of one!” He barked.

“How did you find out?” Her eyes teared up.

“Do you take me for a fool?” He frowned and threw the Time-Turner on her bed angrily. Then he turned around and rubbed his face.

Her fingers caressed the amulet thoughtfully. “Never a fool Severus. You are many things…but you are not a fool.”

“Then tell me before I lose my mind!” –When he turned his black eyes were blazing with a fire she had never seen before- “Tell me why you endangered yourself in this inconsiderate manner!”

One tear rolled down her cheek and her chest undulated as she tried to swallow her tears. “Be….” The words couldn’t form. They diminished as she exhaled softly and closed her eyes.

“Tell me!” He commanded.

“Because this world wouldn’t have ever been the same without you in it.” Those profound words made her chest fill with bitterness and the tears to flood her face.

That gave him pause. He took a step towards her and stopped. “What?” All the anger was extinguished from his voice.

She closed her eyes tightly. “What more do you want me to say?”

The paused was long. “I died?”

She nodded softly and strong sobs rattled her chest. Her hand came protectively around her stomach.

The confusion was clear in his eyes as he backed up to the wall and leaned upon it spent. “You…” –He stumbled for words and looked towards the floor- “You…imperiled your life and the life the baby just to bring me back to this accursed life?”

She looked up and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Then her brows creased in confusion. “You would have wished me to leave you dead?” She muttered.

He didn’t speak for so long that she pushed back the covers and stood up.

Then she repeated more firmly. “Severus…look at me.”

He kept his eyes closed.

“You would have preferred me to leave for dead?” The despair was clear in her eyes.

“Yes.” His whisper was barely heard.

She took another step closer to him. “What?”

“Yes!” The sudden rumble made her recoil.

She cupped her mouth and felt her heart exploding with unbearable pain.

“I was never given the choice to decide was I? The usual Gryffindor bravado took over and decided for me! I did everything I could down there to keep you safe and you destroyed all that for nothing.”

“Your life isn’t nothing….” She tried.

“It is!” He snapped and his eyes filled with wrath.

She felt her chest echoing with anger at the unfairness of those words. “It means a lot to me!”

“As your life means a lot to me!” He roared panting.

She inhaled sharply and a strong shudder shook her whole.

“Who told you that I would ever agree to you risking your life in this thoughtless manner…just to give me a second chance in this bloody life…which means nothing to me anyway!?” He barked.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he didn’t allow her.

“Who told you I want to be alive!” He hissed with unbearable hatred…which was directed inwardly.

Her trembling fingers tried to touch him. “Don’t speak like that…please.”

He avoided her touch. “The only thing I ever wanted was for you to be safe….” –His eyes teared up- “For the baby inside you to be safe.”

“They are…I protected them…Severus I used our combined power and kept them safe from the time travel.” Her eyes lit up as she tried to find a way to reach him.

“With what cost?!” He roared and grasped his head.

She pressed her lips and came up to him, despite his obvious need to keep his distance. Then she touched his bicep as gently as possible. “Please…calm down.”

“You almost killed yourself, you stupid girl!” He gritted his teeth and for a moment she saw the naked pain that was hiding in his usually cold eyes.

A knife slashed through her heart. “I am well…I am here…I am alive and so are you…” –Her hand tightened on his bicep and then her other caressed her stomach- “We are all alive Severus….Look at me.”

His eyes fell on her heavy.

“The baby is here and so are you.” She whispered and her eyes welled once more with unspeakable emotions.

He looked at her almost defeated. “And so are you…several years older.”

A small smile formed on her lips. “If that is the worst thing that could have happened….then I am okay with it.”

“I am not.” His answer was exhaled upon her hair as she stepped closer to him. Her body brushed against his.

She hesitated for a brief moment before swallowing her grief. “You are not into older women?”

“Don’t jest….” The warning was clear.

She tensed and her features filled with shadows of uncertainty. “Down there…what happened….” She stumbled.

He shook his head hard in denial. “Was a nightmare…it still is…”

“It is?” She smiled sadly.

“Look at you.” He exhaled crushed, his eyes feasting on the silver hair at the side of her face.

She touched his sleeve gingerly, as if fearing that he’d disappear. “Down there I was so afraid for your life…”

His hand reached up instinctively and lingered over hers. “Me too…you have no idea.” His voice trembled.

“I know.” She choked.

His hand cupped hers tightly.

A strong shiver of appreciation rushed up her spine at the warmth of his skin. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his bicep. “I heard what you said down there.” She whispered.

He shook his head…but only a broken groan came out of his mouth.

“You knew that I was pregnant.” Her voice had seemingly diminished from their unexpected proximity.

His free hand came up to touch the side of her hair gently. “I did.”

“How?” She frowned without opening her eyes. She didn’t want to face the inevitable.

“Your threads…your aura…” He inhaled deeply.

“You knew when you came to me that night…when you had me with such unbridled passion…when you spoke about the vault key in your office.” She murmured.

He nodded fervently and leaned his head back to the wall. His fingers entwined through her hair almost possessively. “Yes.”

“Yet you told me nothing.” The shade of accusation was clear in her voice.

He remained tensely silent.

“You insisted on me having the vault key in order to have enough money to raise our child…”

He swallowed dryly.

“…alone.” That word held concealed anger behind it.

His fingers tightened around her in the knowledge of what was about to come.

“You wanted to give me your home so I could raise our child in it alone, didn’t you?” This time she looked up to him.

He didn’t wish to meet her eyes. He kept his gaze to the floor in dread. His head gave a soft overpowered nod. There was no use denying.

“Did you intend to get back from the Underworld?” Her voice was barely heard.

“No.” The answer came fast, but had no strength behind it.

After a few moments she nodded gently. “I ruined your plans to a grant exit.” That was a statement.

He humphed and closed his eyes. “I am not what is important in this equation Hermione. You and the baby…”

She pressed his bicep fiercely. “We are all important in this equation Severus. That is what you are not understanding…or maybe that is what is bothering you!”

He looked up timidly and met her steady gaze.

“I heard very well what you told that woman in the Underworld.” Her shoulders flared up proudly.

His slouched.

“You never wanted to father a child…You abhorred the thought…” Her brows creased irately.

He shook his head. “I did, forgive me…”

“So you didn’t lie.” The dissapointment was clear.

“No.” He teared up.

She nodded quietly. “When you learned that you were going to have a child with me you run….”

The words felt like a dagger slashing through his chest. He pressed his lips to her temple fiercely. “I only wanted you to be safe…for both of you to be safe…have a home…”

“But also to be out of our lives….dead or not it mattered little.” She whispered in defeat.

He remained tensely silent as more tears stained the lines on his face.

The pause was long from her. “Did you sign the release of our contract?”

His gaze got lost for a few moments, before he composed himself again. “It was only a technicality. The Ministry withdrew the law.”

“What does this baby represent for you Severus?” The question came out of nowhere to slap him in the face.

What could he answer? Abandonment? Pain? Dissapointment? Fear? He opened his mouth and nothing came out. His eyes bore into hers in despair.

“Do you think that this baby will change you? That it will trap you?” She withdrew her hand from under his and grasped his sleeve demandingly.

He felt his blood freezing.

She waited for a moment and then shook her head sadly. “I don’t wish to change you Severus. I don’t wish to trap you.” –The pause was long as her eyes pierced his- “I wish to be your partner, if such a thing exists in your vocabulary. I wish to understand you….maybe share my life with you….”

The tension was so thick that he couldn’t speak.

“You do feel trapped….I can see it in your eyes.” She whispered and the tears pooled at the edge of her eyes.

His jawline flexed.

“How can I expect you to see me as a partner? You feel trapped by this pregnancy.” Those words were drenched in unspoken anguish.

He shook his head fervently. “No…listen…” He hurried.

“This pregnancy didn’t happen on purpose Severus. I never intended to become a mother so young…” –On that her lips curled up in a bitter smile- “However it did happen and we have equal responsibility for it. I was taking protection, but it failed. A rare occurrence, but it can happen. As for you….”

He averted his eyes and tensed.

“You never pulled out.” He thought she’d say those words as an accusation, but they sounded as a cold observation.

“I know.” His voice was diminished. 

“You could have done so…yet you yearned to have me fully, didn’t you?” Her eyes burned through his.

A breath and she could have missed his nod.

“As I yearned to have you fully.” She added heavily.

His eyes gushed.

“You branded me with your seed and the proof of that is inside me…a sentient life…a new heartbeat. I won’t make that baby pay for our mistakes.” She shook her head solemnly.

He looked at her apprehensively.

“Assuming that you think this is a mistake, which according to your actions is exactly what you believe.” Her brow creased in annoyance.

He made to speak but she stopped him. “Come on Severus. When you learned of my pregnancy instead of sharing the news with me you freaked out. You run away. I am surprised you ever came to see me in the hospital….hidden in the shadows like a thief. You wished to cut ties with me so much that you hurried to break our contract.”

“Did that thing hold any true importance between us? The law is withdrawn…that bloody piece of paper means nothing.” He suddenly animated at those accusations….which were not wholly mistaken nonetheless. However some forgotten noble part of him wished to deny them.

She humphed and released his arm.

“Why would something like that bother you Hermione? You are now a free woman!” He frowned.

“Free to raise our kid alone? That is called abandonment not freedom.” She hurled back at him mercilessly.

He held his breath for several seconds before he spoke with a hushed voice. “I cannot father a child.”

“You don’t want to father a child.” Came the hard retort.

He face blanched as the knife twisted between the folds of his heart. “You don’t understand.”

She shook her head. “Make me! I can feel the frustration oozing out of you….I can hear it through each word and see it in your blazing eyes….What I have inside me cannot disappear…we cannot take back what we did. It is here to stare us at the face and demand answers.” She had to force herself to sound composed.

He reached up for her, but she pulled away. Physically and psychologically.

“Fate made us cross paths again Severus….and since the beginning for my part our meeting was anything but typical. I won’t lie anymore…neither will I hide. I fell for you and I fell hard. It was not in my plans, but my heart never asked me.” Her eyes teared up.

He felt his stomach dropping and he pulled her in with such force that she moaned. Then he enfolded her into his tightly, needing to affirm that she was there…alive….

Her arms lingered over his ribcage uncertain. “I won’t be afraid to say the words even though I know you are terrified of them.”

He gritted his teeth praying for her to say them, but also to remain silent. 

She swallowed a sob and wrapped her arms around him fervently. “I love you….and I know you dread it….but I cannot stop it. I love you as I love this baby in me. I never wished to be a mom so early on, but I am here to take on the responsibility. I wish to be with you…I wish to build a life out of this chaos. You are free…of all obligations…of everything…I know we are a mess, but maybe we can try to mend things. I am willing to do it…if you are too.” Her voice was muted as she hid her face upon his chest.

He leaned his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes. “I am too messed up for this Hermione…”

“I can help…”

The willingness in her voice almost broke him. He enwrapped her tightly.

She remained silent, feeling her heart drumming in her ears. Her eyes flooding with tears, her stomach torn to threads. Expecting him to reciprocate those words had been an unattainable dream. She had barely been able to hold on to him before he flew away. She reached up and took his hand. Then she led it slowly to her lower stomach. There she paused breathless and looked up to him. “We brought this baby to life Severus….even if you run away from me…it will still be ours. I won’t trap you…I won’t hold you down….You are free to go…but I shall remain.” She said solemnly.

He lowered his head slowly until his mouth brushed against her parted lips. His scorching gasps warming her cheek. “Stop Hermione…for the love of heaven.”

“I know I am asking too much from you. The request is too great.” She whispered.

One of her tears got trapped at the side of his lips. He closed his eyes and his palm pressed her lower belly softly. A moan of pain escaped his chest.

She felt his distress so deeply that her heart cried out for him. She gripped his hand protectively and pressed it on her stomach. “I am not asking for answers from you anymore. I already know them.”

He squeezed his eyes tight and instead of kissing her he leaned his forehead defeated on her shoulder. He shook his head overwhelmed. 

The pause was long. “Will you remain with me until I sleep or will you fly away?”

He enfolded her tighter even. A soft nod was her answer…and it was more than enough for her. Sad as it was she settled with the fact that the father of her baby…the man she loved….would remain only until she fell asleep. That he would leave again without giving her any answers….and it pained her that she couldn’t demand them out of him. 

Despite the excruciating pain in her heart she yearned to have him close to her for a few moments more. She clasped his hand and drew him to bed. “Will you leave when I fall asleep?”

“No.” The answer was honest, but did little to calm her down.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” She turned to him.

His palm cupped her cheek and his finger stroked her jawline. “I will stay with you until the break of dawn.”

“Then you will hide again from me…” She frowned.

“I want to hide from the world, not you.” He hissed.

“The everlasting spy….hiding from everyone.” She murmured.

As she lay down he cocooned her with the quilt wordlessly. She closed her eyes abandoned in the knowledge that it was impossible to keep someone against their will….especially someone you loved.

She felt him laying down behind her and knew that the future she desired with him…was difficult nay impossible, but still her heart was unwilling to give up on them. Especially now that his arms fell heavy around her and pulled her in tightly.

When his hand burrowed under the quilt and lingered over her lower stomach, she held her breath. When it covered it gently her face lines mellowed and her eyelids closed down heavily.

At least he was there for her now…

There hovering between reality and dreams….at the end of her tether she thought that maybe…just maybe there was still a slim chance for them….inside a world that would hunt them maybe a little less than his own mind would.

\- .-


End file.
